I L'Androgyne
by CloudeGirofle
Summary: Edward n'est pas comme les autres. Il est timide, parle peu et n'aime rien d'autre que le piano. Rosalie non plus n'est pas comme les autres. Elle est exubérante, agressive et s'habille comme un garçon. Et pourtant... J/A-B/Em
1. Prologue: Edward

_Voilà, je commence ma première fiction, et c'est donc en me rongeant les doigts que je vous la présente aujourd'hui ! En espérant que ça vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos conseils et opinions, ils me seront très utiles (et ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^) !_

_Alors bien sûr, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, je ne fais que m'amuser en les plaçant sans cesse dans de nouvelles situations (et je ne reçois pas d'argent, ais-je besoin de le préciser… :) )!_

_Il s'agit ici d'un Edward/Rosalie, mais d'autres couples sont présents, et j'espère encore qu'ils vous plairont…_

_A bientôt, j'espère !_

_PS : Comme vous pourrez le remarquez, j'alterne souvent les chapitres par longueur et points de vue… _

_RePS : Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est ma première fiction, et donc mes premiers pas sur le site… Désolée pour les coquilles !_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ^^ _

**_I- L'Androgyne_**

PROLOGUE : EDWARD

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

J'inspirais un grand coup, et sortis de ma voiture en claquant résolument la portière. Je _pouvais_ le faire. Il le fallait.

En cette rentrée de septembre, le parking du lycée était bondé : les voitures arrivaient les unes à la suite des autres, recrachant de leurs petites capsules vitrées des garçons et des filles aux joues encore hâlées par le soleil, qui couraient s'embrasser et s'enlacer à grands bruits un peu partout. Moi seul restait là, les clés de ma voiture dans une main et mon sac dans l'autre, avec personne à qui dire bonjour et raconter mes vacances passionnantes chez ma grand-mère texannne.

Je me dirigeais avec un soupir vers les grandes portes en bois, tout en observant avec curiosité les différents bâtiments du lycée. D'après mon emploi du temps, j'avais pour premier cours Biologie, en salle B2. J'espérais y arriver à temps, car même si la sonnerie n'avait pas encore sonné, je savais déjà que je n'arriverais pas à trouver cette foutue salle pas moi-même.

- Excuse-moi, tu es le nouveau ?

Je sursautais et me tournais avec appréhension vers la voix qui m'avait sorti de mes rêveries. Elle appartenait à une jolie petite blonde qui me dévisageait avec beaucoup de douceur. Quoique je sois de nature plutôt timide, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui retourner son sourire.

- Oui, moi c'est Edward, fis-je en lui tendant la main. Et, tu es ?

Surpris de ma propre audace, je baissais les yeux, mais elle répondit avec la même gaité.

- Angela, rédactrice en chef du journal du lycée pour te servir !

Je ris avec elle, mais la sonnerie résonna dans le couloir, nous ramenant douloureusement à la réalité : la rentrée scolaire.

- Excuse-moi Angela, mais pourrais-tu juste m'indiquer le chemin pour la salle B2 ?

Ses yeux pétillèrent et son sourire s'élargit.

- Tu as cours de biologie avancée ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Euh…oui. Mais, comment tu sais ?

- Ah, ah…fit-elle mystérieusement, j'ai mes sources, comme tout bon journaliste !

- Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné, dis-je sincèrement, je…

Mais elle pouffa, et je ne pus finir ma phrase.

- Je plaisante, idiot ! Moi aussi j'ai cours de bio, allez viens, m'entraîna-t-elle avant que je n'ai eu le temps de protester, je te montre le chemin !

Je la suivis en trottinant presque pour rester à la hauteur de ses longues foulées à travers un couloir jaunâtre où se hâtaient encore quelques derniers élèves. Nous arrivâmes enfin à la salle B2, et je fus quelque peu dépité. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec le laboratoire de mon ancien collège à Chicago.

- Il faut que je te laisse, me chuchota Angela, tu devrais te présenter à Mr Banner. J'ai déjà un voisin attribué, on garde les mêmes binômes que l'année dernière… A tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle en croisant le regard agacé de notre professeur à son bureau.

Et après avoir tapoté mon épaule, elle se faufila jusqu'à sa paillasse. Je déglutis difficilement en jetant un coup d'œil à la classe qui avait fini de s'installer. Je pouvais le faire.

- Bonjour Mr, je suis le nouvel élève, Edward Cullen, et…

- Ah, bonjour Edward ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, mon garçon. Alors, premier jour à Forks ?

J'hochais timidement la tête.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, va ! Mets-toi au premier rang, à côté d'Isabella qui vient aussi d'arriver. Ce premier cours me permettra d'évaluer un peu votre niveau…

J'obéis docilement et gagnais la paillasse qu'il m'avait indiquée. Ma voisine m'offrit un timide sourire auquel je répondis, et nous rougîmes tous les deux.

- Salut, murmurais-je, moi c'est Edward.

- Bella.

- Un peu de silence, rouspéta Mr Banner à la classe qui avait commencé à somnoler, bercée par le ronronnement des machines et étourdie par la chaleur de la pièce. Nous accueillons aujourd'hui, pour la première fois dans l'histoire de ce lycée, _deux_ nouveaux étudiants : Isabella et Edward, levez-vous !

Rougissant davantage s'il était possible, nous nous levâmes de nos chaises pour nous tourner vers nos camarades.

- Alors, reprit notre tortionnaire, Isabella nous vient de Phoenix et Edward de Chicago ! Je vous prie de bien vous occuper de nos deux nouveaux, et spécialement Edward, qui commence aujourd'hui sa première année au lycée.

Et, comme les élèves chuchotaient d'incompréhension et que je croyais défaillir de honte et de peur mêlées, il ajouta, triomphant :

- Et oui, Edward a sauté la seconde, et sort donc tout juste du collège !

A cet instant précis, je voulais mourir. Ils me regardaient tous avec une curiosité non dissimulée, comme si j'étais une bête de cirque. Et alors que je me rasseyais aux côtés de ma voisine, j'eus le pressentiment très net que pour moi, les portes de l'enfer venaient de se rouvrir.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Il y avait peut-être une chose que je haïssais autant que le lycée : la neige.

Les vacances de Noel approchaient, pour ne pas dire qu'on n'y était déjà, ou qu'on n'y serait dans…une heure à présent. Le temps que ce stupide match de foot finisse et qu'on puisse tous filer se changer dans les vestiaires sans plus attendre, pour regagner nos maisons, et leurs sapins de Noel, et…

- Bordel, fais gaffe Cullen ! Cracha Eric. T'as pas vu que le ballon était de ton côté ou quoi ? _Putain de merde !_ Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois me taper les paumés dans mon équipe ? FAIS CHIER ! Hurla-t-il en tapant dans le ballon de toutes ses forces.

Je ne répondis rien, le regard accroché à mes chaussures. Je n'en avais rien à foutre du match, pas plus que de lui et sa sale gueule. Le professeur siffla pour le rappeler à l'ordre, et tous les joueurs se dispersèrent après m'avoir insulté du regard une dernière fois. La partie se continua sans moi, Mike ayant trouvé le moyen de me laisser sur le banc de touche. Honnêtement, ça me convenait très bien. Seul et en paix, je pouvais écouter dans ma tête toute la musique qui me plaisait : Bach, Berlioz…Chopin. Ses _Nocturnes_ s'accordaient délicieusement à mon humeur, et je restais à chantonner seul dans mon coin jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie ne vienne achever mon calvaire – la journée au lycée s'entend, pas la solitude. Elle avait longtemps été ma plus fidèle alliée, et elle était désormais la seule compagnie qui m'était permise.

- Cullen, viens me voir ! M'appela le prof alors que je filais vers les vestiaires.

Je soupirais avant de le rejoindre en trottinant.

- Oui monsieur ?

- Il faut te réveiller mon garçon, dit-il d'une voix plus douce que je ne l'aurais pensé : presque musicale, avec de petits accents rauques. Le problème n'est pas que tu es nul en sport, c'est que tu t'en fous complètement. Ca te passe au-dessus de la tête, comme qui dirait.

J'hochais la tête en me mordant nerveusement les lèvres. Je me sentis désolé, car il avait effectivement raison, et il se montrait plus gentil avec moi que je ne le méritais.

- Concentre toi un peu mon garçon, et tu verras, ça ira mieux. Allez, va ! Fit-il quand j'eus acquiescé avec un sourire.

Troublé, je regagnais les vestiaires en gardant les yeux fixés sur mes pieds, et je décidais en poussant la porte, qu'au prochain cours, je lui montrerais ce dont j'étais capable. Heureux, soulagé, et un plutôt fier de ma nouvelle résolution, je pénétrais dans la pièce le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah, mais c'est notre champion ! M'accueillit Eric avec un sourire narquois. Eh, merci mec, grâce à toi on a gagné le match !

Et il parti dans une crise de rire en tapant dans la main de Tyler, qui lui aussi était plié de rire. Je les ignorais et commençais à délacer mes baskets. _Mi-sol-si-mi-do-si… _

- C'est ça, cracha Mike, c'est super drôle les mecs ! Bande de cons, va !

Eric et Tyler s'esclaffèrent de plus belle, et je pouvais sentir sur ma nuque le regard lourd de haine de Mike.

- Ouais, bah je me casse ! Finalement vous êtes aussi cons que le taré de Cullen !

_Fa-mi-ré…_

Mais moins de deux minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais enfin seul dans les vestiaires, et toute la pression que j'avais évacuée au cours de la journée s'évacua. Je chantonnais à voix haute en m'habillant, et j'étais heureux.

En passant les portes du gymnase pour le parking désert, je ne pus m'empêcher de me souhaiter : _Bonnes vacances de Noel ! _

Mais mon ton était un peu désabusé…à moins que ce ne soit de l'amertume.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à la glace, resserrais mon nœud papillon, passais un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux, et descendis enfin les escaliers pour arriver dans le salon.

- Oh mon dieu ! S'écria ma mère en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Que tu es beau mon Edward !

Elle courut à moi pour me serrer dans ses bras avec une force qui me fit suffoquer.

- Euh, maman…Soufflais-je en gigotant, mal à l'aise. Je-je…

- Oui, oui, désolée…

Elle rajusta mon nœud papillon avec un sourire de pur bonheur, avant d'épousseter de mes épaules des particules de poussière inexistantes – ou invisibles, du moins.

- Tu es un vrai homme, à présent, sourit mon père en passant son bras autour de la taille de ma mère. Ton grand-père aurait été fier de toi.

Je souris, un peu tristement.

- Et ta cavalière, alors, tu ne nous la présentes pas ?

Je déglutis difficilement, et tâchais d'apaiser les battements de mon cœur. On arrivait à la partie de l'entretien que j'avais le plus redouté.

- Je dois la retrouver directement au lycée, dis-je t'un ton que je voulais détaché. C'est plus pratique pour elle, étant donné qu'elle habite dans le coin…

Ma mère hocha la tête d'un air entendu, et la culpabilité coula insidieusement dans mes veines, tel un poison. Je haïssais le mensonge. De toutes mes forces. Mais, leur annoncer qu'aucune cavalière ne m'attendait, ravissante dans une robe qu'elle aurait choisi rien que pour moi, avec des amies, et que les fleurs que ma mère avait acheté avec tant d'attention et d'amour partiraient directement à la poubelle…c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas.

Ils comprendraient que toutes les excuses que je trouvais à répondre à propos de mes amis, chaque dimanche où je restais à la maison, chaque samedi soir où je n'avais personne avec qui sortir…que tout était des mensonges, que la vérité était que je n'avais pas d'amis, que personne ne m'aimait, que je haïssais le lycée, que je haïssais tout simplement Forks…que je n'étais plus le même depuis…depuis _l'accident_… et ça les détruirait, je le savais.

- Bon, et bien, fis-je en me raclant la gorge, à demain ! Je vous raconterais tout au petit-déj' !

J'embrassais ma mère sur la joue avant de sortir dans l'air froid de la nuit pour prendre ma voiture. Mes parents, enlacés sur le perron, me firent de grands signes de la main jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse de leur vue dans un virage.

Le parking du lycée résonnait déjà des rires bruyants des élèves et de la musique qui s'échappait en sons métalliques des portes entrouvertes du gymnase. Je me garais avec un peu d'appréhension à ma place favorite, sous le grand pin, et descendis, mon bouquet à la main. Je n'avais à vrais dire aucune idée de ce que j'allais pouvoir faire : danser, tout seul ? Sûrement pas. Je n'avais pas besoin de cela pour paraître encore plus ridicule aux yeux de ce lycée. Rester seul, à boire dans un coin ? Peut-être… Après tout, je ne pouvais décemment pas rentrer à la maison avant minuit, ou mes parents se poseraient des questions… Alors autant en profiter pour grignoter quelques trucs en observant la foule brillante de mes camarades. Avec l'obscurité de la salle de dance, et la bière qui coulerait à flot, je ne serais embêté par personne.

- Edward ? Souffla une voix d'un ton plus que surpris.

Je me retournais sur Bella, accompagnée d'Angela.

- Tu es…sublime ! Poursuivit-elle les yeux écarquillés. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu !

Réalisant le sens de ses paroles, elle rougit brusquement en couvrant sa bouche de ses mains.

- Mais merci Bella, je suis très flatté ! Fis-je d'un air boudeur, en croisant mes bras sur la poitrine.

Angela pouffait discrètement et je lui fis un clin d'œil.

- Vous êtes très jolies, les filles, souris-je sincèrement, et aussi pour briser le silence qui s'était tendu.

- Merci, répondit précipitamment Bella, désireuse de réparer sa bourde. Dis-moi, Ed, elles sont pour qui ces belles fleurs ?

- Pour pers…mais pour vous, déclamais-je en lui tendant galamment le bouquet.

- Elles sont…magnifiques, Ed, merci, fit Angela.

Et soudainement, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ma joue. Je me sentis rougir furieusement, et je balbutiais un « de rien » qui se perdit quelque part, au fond de ma gorge. Bella s'esclaffa à son tour, et m'embrassa aussitôt.

- Waouh, fis-je béatement, on ne m'avait jamais autant embrassé en une soirée ! Si j'avais su, plaisantais-je, je vous aurais acheté des fleurs chaque jour de l'année !

Leurs sourires fanèrent brusquement : Mike et Tyler nous jaugeaient d'un air mauvais, et tout laissait à penser qu'ils avaient saisi une bonne partie de notre échange.

- Alors Cullen, grinça Tyler avec un rictus mauvais, non seulement t'es pas fichu de te dégoter une cavalière, mais en plus tu viens draguer celle des autres ?

- Tyler, arrête imm…

- Tais-toi Angela, je parle ! Coupa-t-il en se retournant brusquement vers elle.

Il étudia un instant sa cavalière du regard, et ses yeux tombèrent sur les fleurs qu'elle avait accroché à son corsage.

- Non, mais dîtes-moi que je rêve ! Non seulement tu te permets de les draguer, mais en plus tu leur offre des fleurs ? Mais c'est que t'es un sacré salaud ! _Un sacré salaud !_

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu exagéré, me révoltais-je en tâchant de dominer la rage qui me gagnait – je n'avais pas supporté la façon dont il avait parlé de mes deux amies, comme si elles n'étaient que des objets privés de toute volonté propre – Angela et Bella sont suffisamment grandes pour décider toutes seules de…

- Ta gueule ! Cria Mike en arrachant les fleurs des mains de Bella. Ferme ta putain de gueule !

Elle voulut protester, mais il la repoussa machinalement dans son dos.

- Je vais te dire un truc, l'attardé, siffla-t-il, je préférais quand tu te la gardais sagement fermée. Alors, je vais te donner un choix : soit tu te casses d'ici gentiment, sans rien dire, soit je ferais en sorte que ton année de terminale soit pour toi celle de l'enfer… Oh non, murmura-t-il d'un air menaçant quand il eut croisé ma moue dubitative, l'année qui s'achève aujourd'hui aura des allures de paradis quand j'en aurais fini avec toi…

- Et si ça ne te suffit pas, ajouta Tyler qui s'était approché, nous ferons en sorte que Bella et Angela soient des compagnons de misère… Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

Il semblait se délecter de l'inquiétude qui avait envahi mes yeux, car en effet, je savais quelque part au fond de moi qu'il en était pertinemment capable.

- Sache pour information que j'ai déjà piraté le serveur de l'ordinateur d'Angie, et que je pourrais en faire…bien des choses…dirons-nous pour te simplifier les choses…

Je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, et mon cœur se serra devant mes deux amies, qui, livides et au bord des larmes, tâchaient de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qui se passait. J'avais déjà gâché leur soirée, leur soirée de rêve qu'elles espéraient depuis le début de l'année… Alors, je sus que ma décision était prise.

- Ou soit, reprit Mike d'un ton douçoureux, tu peux faire en sorte qu'elles passent une bonne fin de soirée, qu'elles passent de bonnes vacances d'été et que leur année de terminale soit aussi bonne qu'elles le méritent… C'est ce que tu veux, non ?

A contrecœur, j'hochais la tête.

- Bien, alors ça sera sans ta sale gueule. Maintenant, dégage !

Alors que je me défaisais de sa poigne, Tyler me rappela.

- Attends ! Pour te remercier des fleurs !

Et, dos à mes deux amies, il m'envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac, qui me fit ployer de douleur. Je retins un cri, et ouvrant la bouche à la recherche d'une bouffée d'air, je ne vis pas la main de Mike s'abattre sur ma nuque. Je demeurais plié de douleur, les yeux fermés, et le sang qui battait à mes tempes ne m'empêcha pas d'entendre le bruit de leurs voix qui s'éloignait :

- Tyler ! Cria Angela, mais où est parti Edward ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien, il s'est senti mal et a dû partir pour se soigner, répondit-il doucement. Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il est désolé.

- Tu mens ! Paniqua Bella. Vous ne lui avez pas fait de mal au moins ? Où…

- Chuuut, l'apaisa Mike en l'embrassant sur le sommet de la tête. Il nous a fait promettre de vous faire passer une bonne soirée, et on compte bien la tenir ! Allez les filles !

- Mais…

Je rouvris les yeux quand le silence – ponctué du rythme sourd d'une batterie et du chant des criquets – retomba sur le parking, désert. A mes pieds, gisaient les pétales des fleurs qu'ils avaient arrachées des mains d'Angela et Bella, puis méthodiquement écrasé quand l'obscurité nous avait caché à leurs yeux.

Ces fleurs, ces si belles fleurs que ma mère avait choisi avec tant de soin, défigurées et saignantes sur le bitume du parking…

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, je pleurais. Mes larmes semblaient brulantes.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît ! ^^_


	2. Chapitre 1: Alice

_Rebonjour ! ^^_

_Voici le premier chapitre d'Androgyne, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez si vous voulez bien ! :)_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère !_

_PS : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, je ne fais que m'amuser…_

_Clou de Girofle_

CHAPITRE I : ALICE

_Un an plus tard._

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

J'embrassais la pièce du regard : spacieuse, propre, lumineuse. Idéale.

- Alors, continua l'agent immobilier de sa voix monocorde, l'ensemble fait trente mètres carré. Vous avez une salle de bain-toilettes, une petite cuisine, et un salon-salle à manger où vous pouvez créer une espace chambre au moyen d'une cloison, si vous le désirez, bien entendu, et…

- C'est d'accord, le coupais-je, je le prends.

Il se retourna pour m'observer attentivement derrière ses grosses lunettes. Il avait l'air visiblement surpris.

- Je disais donc, reprit-il en énumérant sur ses doigts tremblants les différentes qualités du studio, que…

- Et moi je vous disais que je le prends. J'en suis sûre, certaine, il me convient !

Mon sourire euphorique dût le convaincre, car il finit par marmonner :

- Bon, et bien je présume qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller à l'agence…

Et avant que je n'aie pu m'en empêcher, je l'avais serré contre moi en riant de bonheur.

- Hum-hum, toussota-t-il en se dégageant de mon étreinte, nous ferions mieux Miss…Miss…

- Brandon.

- C'est cela, oui, Miss Brandon donc, d'aller signer les papiers à l'agence, conseilla-t-il de sa voix tremblotante.

Je le suivis avec entrain, sautillant sur les passages cloutés et souriant aux rares passants que je rencontrais. Le jour où j'avais ouvert le journal des annonces, j'avais décidément été bien inspirée.

On ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire autant pour l'agence. Elle datait, sans aucun doute possible, des années soixante-dix : peinture orange et lampadaires en marguerites jaunes, bureaux rectangulaires en bois sombres et téléphones roses… Même la secrétaire portait un pull trop large de laine bleue à pois violets, et lorsqu'elle m'adressa un sourire, ses lunettes à montures florales lui glissèrent sur le nez et je dus retenir un cri de terreur.

J'avais eu froid dans le dos pendant tout l'entretien, et ce fut donc soulagée que j'en sortis une heure plus tard, mon contrat de location dans une main et ma valise dans l'autre. J'avais l'impression de sortir du Musée des Horreurs…

Je ne savais plus trop quoi faire à présent : j'étais venue de Seattle en bus, et maintenant que j'étais légalement locataire du studio, plus grand-chose ne me retenait à Forks avant le jour de l'emménagement – soit, demain. Je revins sur mes pas, savourant mon indépendance récemment acquise, et longeais l'avenue principale de la ville.

Il y avait peu de boutiques : une librairie, une épicerie, un magasin de sport…et un café.

Je retins un éclat de rire avant de secouer la tête : si, j'avais bel et bien quelque chose qui me retenait à Forks pour la soirée, ou plutôt quelques uns. Mes amis…et patrons.

Je traversais le passage clouté et observais derrière la vitrine les habitués qui prenaient leurs cafés, en lisant un journal…mais malheureusement, les personnes derrière le comptoir – les plus importantes, à mes yeux – étaient trop estompés par l'obscurité pour que je puisse les distingués à peu près.

J'inspectais mon reflet dans la vitrine, en profitais pour remettre un coup de rouge à lèvre, et poussais la porte en inspirant profondément. Le petit café sentait délicieusement…le café. Mais aussi, une odeur de viennoiserie, de tabac et de thé, qui dans l'air chaud de la pièce, n'était pas désagréable. On se sentait tout de suite comme dans un deuxième chez-soi : les photographies en noir et blanc sur les murs, les vieilles tables en bois, les casseroles en cuivre suspendues au-dessus du comptoir… Pour l'orpheline que j'étais, cet endroit représentait tout ce à quoi j'avais aspiré dans mon enfance, et je sus que travailler ici serait pour moi comme la vie de famille que nous n'avions jamais eu.

Je reconnus alors mon ami derrière son comptoir, mais trop occupé à lire les pages « Histoire » d'un magazine, il ne m'avait toujours pas repérée. Je décidais de le surprendre.

- Bonjour, un cappuccino s'il vous plaît ?

- Avec ou sans sucr… Alice !

Il laissa échapper sa surprise dans un cri qui attira à nous tous les regards de ses clients.

- C'est ma sœur, expliqua-t-il en guise d'excuse, un sourire contrit aux lèvres.

Les gens me sourirent gentiment et je leur adressais un petit signe de la main, avant qu'il ne se jette dans mes bras.

- Mon Alicette ! Tu m'as manqué ! Alors, com…

- Alec, soufflais-je, je ne peux plus resp…

- Désolé, fit-il en me lâchant. Alors ? Tu es sortie quand ? Et l'université ?

- Si tu m'offrais un café, frérot ? Je te raconterais tout autour d'une bonne tasse, promis-je malicieusement.

- Marché conclu.

Je m'assis à une petite table à l'écart, et le regardais prendre une tasse et des petits gâteaux. J'avais oublié à quel point il était adorable…

- Alors ? Me demanda-t-il une fois assis.

Je levais un doigt en signe de pause, avalais une gorgée de café, puis sourit.

- J'ai toujours ma chambre à l'orphelinat, Carmen a insisté pour que je la garde jusqu'à ce que je sois certaine d'avoir un toit pour cette année, commençais-je, un peu mélancoliquement peut-être.

- Et t'as réussi à avoir le studio que tu avais repéré ?

Je lui glissais mon contrat de location sous les yeux pour toute réponse. Il sourit et caressa doucement ma joue.

- Félicitations Alicette ! Alors, ça fait quoi d'être indépendante ?

- Ca fait que je vais devoir apprendre à cuisiner !

- Ah ça, je te le fais pas dire, marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux sous l'évocation d'un souvenir douloureux.

- Eh ! Protestais-je. T'exagères quand même, c'était pas si dégueu !

- Oh, si…Fit-il en hochant la tête.

- Non, c'est pas vrai ! Et puis la présentation était très jolie !

- Des pattes aux courgettes et au chocolat, _Alice_ !

- Mais les couleurs allaient très bien ensemble ! Rétorquais-je. Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas savoir que le marron se marrie mieux au vert pâle que le blanc crème ! Les hommes, _franchement_…

Je croisais les bras sur la poitrine en le fusillant du regard. Je continuais de boire mon café par petites gorgées jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Je le vis articuler, comme pour dire qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir trouvé mon ravissant pas de pattes immangeable, mais il secoua la tête.

- Je te pardonne, va, s'esclaffa-t-il doucement, t'es en Histoire de l'Art maintenant, j'imagine que ce sont les aléas la vie d'artiste…

- Exactement ! Approuvais-je en avalant une gorgée de café supplémentaire. Mais en relevant les yeux, je souriais.

- A ce propos, tu as réussi à avoir ta bourse ?

- Affirmatif, capitaine ! Je commence les cours dans une semaine, et je n'aurais rien à payer – heureusement, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait autrement. Enfin, tout ça, c'est grâce à Carmen…et à vous, aussi.

Son visage s'éclaira, et il répondit doucement :

- Non, Licette, c'est grâce à toi qu'on va pouvoir garder ce café. Tu sais, je crois que je ne vais jamais pouvoir m'en sortir tout seul, et…

- Mais, m'inquiétais-je, elle n'a rien de grave ? Elle n'est pas malade au moins ?

- Je ne sais pas si « malade » est le mot adéquat, intervint une voix derrière nous.

- Jane ! Applaudis-je dans un cri hystérique. Jane ! Jane !

J e courus l'enlacer en riant de bonheur. Ma grande sœur m'avait tellement manquée ! J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou – je n'avais pas besoin de me hisser sur la pointe des pieds : Jane était l'une de mes rares connaissances à avoir seulement une petite tête de plus que moi… - et relevais enfin les yeux sur son visage.

J'eus un choc. Son carré blond encadrait un visage plus pâle et tiré que celui que j'avais quitté un an plus tôt, et ses yeux cernés de violet témoignaient de son manque de sommeil.

- Jane ! Qu'as-tu ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit au téléphone ?

- Parce que, commença-t-elle en s'asseyant sur les genoux d'Alec, on voulait te l'annoncer nous-mêmes !

Je le dévisageais sans comprendre.

_M'annoncer quoi ?_

- Je suis enceinte !

_QUOI ?_

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, s'extasia-t-elle en caressant les cheveux d'Alec, c'est tellement merveilleux ! Je vais être _maman_, et Alec _papa_ !

Mon frère attrapa soudainement son menton pour y plaquer un baiser, auquel elle répondit passionnément. Ils avaient l'air si heureux.

- Jane, Alec… Murmurais-je en les enlaçant. Je suis si heureuse pour vous, c'est fantastique ! Félicitations !

Jane m'embrassa sur le front en me serrant contre elle.

- Et ce n'est pas tout…

_Ils ont gagné au loto…_

- Vas-y mon chéri, dis-lui…

…_on part tous vivre à Hollywood…_

- Tu vas être marraine !

_Marraine ?_

- Mar-marraine ? Bafouillais-je, incrédule.

- Mais oui ma Licette, sourit doucement Jane, marraine.

Peu de mots me traversèrent la tête, mais mon cœur devint brulant au milieu de mes côtes et je crus fondre en larmes.

- Oh, merci…merci, merci…murmurais-je en m'affalant dans son cou. Tu verras, je m'en occuperais si bien… Je l'emmènerais au musée et je l'habillerais…tous les jours, avec plein de magnifiques vêtements…comme le Bonne Fée dans _Cendrillon_…

- Eh, rétorqua Alec en attrapant ma main, qu'est-ce-qui te dit que ce sera une fille ?

J'essuyais discrètement mes yeux à l'aide de ma manche, et haussais les épaules.

- Parce que je le sais. C'est tout.

- Ah, tu vois ! Triompha Jane. Je te l'avais dit ! Je n'arrête pas de lui dire et il ne veut pas me croire, se délecta Jane en se tournant vers moi.

Elle observait Alec en caressant son ventre d'un air entendu et victorieux, mais devant sa moue boudeuse, elle finit par lui céder un baiser sonore sur la joue.

Quand je sortis du café une heure plus tard, l'image de mon frère et de ma sœur de cœur tendrement enlacés derrière le comptoir de leur petit café flottait au-dessus de ma tête telle un porte-bonheur qui éloignerait de moi tous les mauvais esprits. Je me sentais…invincible. Plus forte que n'importe qui, capable de vaincre n'importe quoi.

J'avais dix-ans ans, une bourse d'étude à l'université de Seattle, un petit studio à Forks, un boulot de serveuse dans le café de mes deux meilleurs amis au monde, et bientôt une petite nièce à chérir. Oh oui, la vie était plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été !

_Tut-tuuut !_

Je sursautais au hurlement du klaxon, et dus faire un bond de côté pour éviter l'automobiliste qui me fonçais droit dessus. Ouais, enfin, _presque_ tout.

Mes pas – ou plutôt, mon instinct de survie – m'avaient conduite devant une petite épicerie, à l'enseigne écaillée. Je décidais d'entrer pour acheter de quoi petit-déjeuner le lendemain…et surtout, pour avoir le plaisir de ranger _mes_ courses, dans _mes_ placards, dans _mon_ studio. Puéril, je sais. Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas également, pour la première fois j'étais enfin seule, et libre. Libre d'afficher les photos que je voulais où je le voulais, libre de laisser traîner mes chaussures dans l'entrée, libre de prendre une douche à deux heures du matin, libre de dîner devant la télé, libre de _tout_… Plus de dortoirs, plus de salles de bain communes, et plus de casiers en guise de placard. J'avais enfin une vie normale.

_Ou presque_.

J'haussais les épaules et continuais de longer les rayons à la recherche de céréales – j'avais déjà le lait sous le bras – quand la vision d'un jeune garçon, incroyablement beau, mais aussi incroyablement triste, m'arrêta. Il devait avoir un peu plus de quinze ans, mais n'était pas très grand, ni très musclé. Sous sa tignasse rousse, deux prunelles d'un vert…sapin – qui ressortissaient d'autant plus que sa peau était pâle – se perdaient dans la contemplation d'une boite de conserve de concentré de tomate. Il semblait peser sur ses frêles épaules toute la misère du monde. J'eus le cœur serré. J'avais déjà ressenti ce genre de sentiments. Souvent. Presque toutes les nuits en fait.

Je décidais d'aller lui parler. Je m'approchais donc lentement, faisant mine de réfléchir sur ce que j'allais bien pouvoir mettre dans mon bol le lendemain matin, quand il leva soudainement les yeux vers moi, pour les rabaisser aussitôt. Je fus à la fois éblouie, et ébranlée. Tant de beauté et de tristesse…

Je sus tout de suite que j'avais fait le bon choix. Je m'approchais davantage, et m'apprêtais à lui demander d'attraper un paquet tout en haut – ce qui n'aurait rien de tiré par les cheveux, étant donné ma taille – quand je sentis mon portable vibrer à travers la poche de mon jean.

_Et flûte !_

- Allo ? Maugréais-je en posant ma bouteille de lait en équilibre sur le rayon.

Le garçon avait fini par prendre son bocal de sauce tomate, et traînait à présent les pieds jusqu'à la caisse. Je jurais intérieurement, mais finis par me promettre de le retrouver : après tout, on était à Forks.

- Oui, Alice ? C'est Carmen…

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Alors ? :)_


	3. Chapitre 2: Edward

_Hello again ! ^^_

_Voici le deuxième chapitre, que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire, mais bon…_

_Voilà, voilà… Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_A bientôt ! ^^_

_CloudeGirofle_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_:) _

CHAPITRE II : EDWARD

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

J'inspirais un grand coup, et sortis de ma voiture en claquant résolument la portière. Je _pouvais_ le faire. Une dernière fois.

L'étrange tableau qu'esquissaient toutes ces voitures qui se garaient au fur et à mesure sous les arbres, et les élèves qui en sortaient en riant pour certains, en grommelant pour d'autres, me ramena étrangement à l'année précédente, où, encore plein d'espoir et de rêves pour la vie qui serait mienne au lycée, nous avions emménagé à Forks.

La désillusion fut cruelle. Aussitôt arrivé, je fus détesté. Et, ironie du sort, plus les élèves me détestaient, plus les professeurs m'adoraient. J'étais le petit génie du lycée, le prodige de Forks… Premier dans n'importe quelle matière sans que je n'ai à fournir le moindre effort, virtuose du piano qui avait aisément intégré le conservatoire de Seattle…

Je m'ennuyais de tout. La vie avait perdu sa saveur, de même que le ciel d'ici avait perdu toute couleur.

Seule la musique me faisait garder les pieds sur terre. Tout le reste n'était qu'illusion et douleur.

- Alors l'intello, on a passé de bonnes vacances ? Ricana Mike Newton en me tapant dans le dos.

Je soupirais sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Je savais que de toute façon, rien ne changerait, que ma vie cette année serait aussi merdique que la précédente. Seule la pensée qu'elle ne pourrait _pas_ être pire me donna le courage de m'avancer vers les portes du lycée.

Alors que je me cachais précipitamment derrière le tronc d'un arbre pour ne pas qu'Eric et Tyler ne me voient, une décapotable rouge traversa le parking en vrombissant, entrainant derrière elle un fort parfum de gasoil chaud et un refrain, hurlant, d'un vieux groupe de rock.

Abasourdi, je vis un garçon en descendre avec une grâce majestueuse, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et short en jean. Sans un seul coup d'œil pour la foule qui s'était amassée devant sa voiture - yeux écarquillés et bouches bée - il claqua violemment la portière et s'en alla de sa démarche dansante vers les portes du lycée.

Il me fallut quelques bonnes minutes pour m'en remettre.

_Mais qu'est-ce-qu'était donc que ce clown ?_

Son arrivée fracassante avait au moins eu le mérite d'attirer tous les curieux à sa suite, si bien que quand je regagnais l'allée, elle était presque déserte. Je traversais rapidement le couloir - où l'on ne parlait frénétiquement que de ce mystérieux Hale - pour rejoindre la salle B2 : comble de l'ironie, je recommençais ma nouvelle année par le cours de biologie de Mr Banner.

De la paillasse du premier rang, Bella me fit un petit signe de main discret auquel je répondis par un sourire.

- Bonjour Edward, me salua Mr Banner d'un air extatique.

- Bonjour Monsieur, répondis-je brièvement.

J'aperçus du coin de l'œil Mike et Tyler faire semblant de vomir en me fusillant du regard. Tant pis pour eux si l'on m'avait appris à être toujours poli, je n'allais certainement pas changer mes habitudes pour deux pauvres types pareils.

La classe finissait de s'emplir en bavardant quand le silence tomba brusquement, avec la même clarté qu'une pierre au fond d'un puits, et sans avoir besoin de me retourner vers la porte, je _savais_ que le nouveau venait à nouveau d'en scène.

Plus par esprit de contradiction pure, que par réelle antipathie, je choisis de gagner ma place sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil : hors de question que je fasse comme tous ces abrutis qui arboraient sur leur visage muet une admiration fascinée.

- Un peu de silence ! Se sentit néanmoins obligé de préciser Mr Banner. Veuillez saluer je vous prie votre camarade qui nous vient de Rochester, Rosalie Hale !

_Pardon ?_

- Ouais, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix trainante, mais ça sera Hale pour vous tous. Le premier qui m'appelle Rosalie, c'est mon poing dans la gueule…

- Bien, toussota Mr Banner, je vous remercie Ros…mademoiselle Hale, vous pouvez regagner votre siège…

Elle arqua un sourcil.

- Oh, c'est…c'est exact, bafouilla-t-il. Isabella ? Vous serez dorénavant en trinôme avec Mike et Tyler, qui auraient bien besoin de vos conseils s'ils ont l'intention de conserver ce cours de biologie avancée, dit-il en fusillant les deux principaux concernés du regard. Quant à vous Ros…mademoiselle Hale, je vous confie aux mains de notre meilleur élève…

Il rougit devant le sourire suggestif de la fille. Moi aussi, à vrai dire.

- Trop honorée…

- Ed-Edward, balbutia-t-il, lève la main pour que votre camarade puisse vous repérer… Voilà, parfait…

Elle s'affala sur le tabouret en croisant négligemment ses longues jambes, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil à la dérobée. Si je l'avais prise de loin pour un garçon avec sa chevelure courte, son T-shirt trop large et sa grosse paire de chaussures, elle offrait de près, avec ses boucles blondes qui lui caressaient le front, les oreilles et le cou, un visage d'une beauté… _féérique_.

Je n'avais aucun mot pour décrire tant de grâce, tant de charme…seule la musique semblait pouvoir y prétendre, et à l'instant où ses yeux mauves s'encrèrent dans les miens, je sus comment définir Rosalie : elle était l'incarnation même de _Clair de lune_. Les boucles folles pour la fougue, le nez pour la grâce, les yeux pour la mélancolie, les lèvres pour la douceur et le sourire qu'elle m'offrit pour le rêve.

- Salut, chuchota-t-elle.

- Salut.

Et bien que je baissasse les yeux en rougissant, je pouvais toujours sentir son regard peser sur ma nuque.

Le cours commença, et j'en profitais aussitôt pour écrire comme un forcené sur ma copie, espérant ainsi échapper à l'observation minutieuse dont je faisais l'objet.

- Edward, fit-elle soudainement.

Mon cœur eut un raté, et je dus décoller mon œil du microscope pour retrouver un rythme normal. Je fermais les yeux, et me tournais enfin vers elle pour affronter son regard.

- Tu veux être mon ami ?

_Pardon ? _

Néanmoins, comme elle continuait de me fixer avec la même gravité, je dus bafouiller une réponse :

- Crois-moi, je ne suis pas le genre de mec avec lequel on _veut_ être ami…

Le frêle sourire qu'elle avait esquissé s'éteignit.

- C'est un non ?

- Non, bien sur que non…

Elle arqua un sourcil. Je n'aurais su dire si c'était du dédain ou de la curiosité.

- Enfin, me repris-je précipitamment, bien sur que non, ce n'est pas un non, mais…

Elle sembla amusée, et je remarquais alors la métamorphose qui s'opérait sur son visage par ce simple sourire : lors d'un très bref instant, ce fut comme si le marbre froid de son visage avait fondu du mépris, de la froideur et du dédain qui y étaient habituellement gravés, pour ne laisser que douceur et joie de vivre. Mais le temps d'un battement de paupière, ses traits avaient retrouvé leur impassibilité.

- Enfin, ce que je veux dire Ros…Hale, tentais-je de m'expliquer, encore troublé par ma révélation, c'est que je ne suis pas du tout le genre de mec populaire, qui a plein d'amis, qui est invité à toutes les fêtes de la ville, qui fait de la moto ou de la boxe, ou tous ces genres de trucs... Mais si _toi _tu veux être mon amie, il faut que tu saches que tu seras à peu près la seule…

- Pas de problème. Alors amis ?

De plus en plus surpris, je relevais les yeux sur son visage. Il était froid, mais sincère.

- Amis.

- Cool.

Et elle me tendit une main que j'hésitais à serrer. C'était comme si je m'apprêtais à toucher l'âme même de ma musique favorite. J'en avais presque envie de pleurer.

- Edward, ça fait un petit bout de temps que je vous vois parler tous les deux ! S'écria alors Mr Banner. Je suis sûre que vous n'avez rien écouté, et que…

- La sismologie étudie les tremblements de terre et la propagation des ondes sismiques naturelles ou provoquées, alors que la volcanologie analyse et tente de prévoir les phénomènes volcaniques, grâce à la composition chimique et minéralogique, récita ma voisine d'une voix monocorde.

- Et bien…et bien…bredouilla notre professeur – un poisson hors de l'eau. Merci pour tout mademoiselle Ros…Hale…

Il retourna à son siège et manqua de s'asseoir dans le vide. Je pouffais derrière mon classeur, comme le firent tous les élèves de la classe.

- Merci, soufflais-je.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

- _Amis_…chuchota-t-elle.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Alors ? ^^_


	4. Chapitre 3: Edward

_Bonsoir-bonsoir ! ^^_

_Voici le troisième chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres, je crois…_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (autrement, ça se saurait ! ^^)._

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE III : EDWARD

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Le lendemain, j'arrivais plus tôt au lycée. J'étais assez nerveux quant à Hale, car je n'avais aucune idée de l'attitude que je devais adopter à son égard : c'était la première fois que j'étais ami avec quelqu'un de ce lycée.

Je décidais donc de l'attendre sur un des bancs du parking, écouteurs sur les oreilles, et de voir ce qu'elle ferait.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire sa connaissance la veille, elle avait dû partit après le cours de biologie pour régler quelques derniers détails administratifs. Au bruit de la sonnerie, elle avait cogné son poing contre le mien avec un « Salut ! » claironnant et avait disparu, happée par la foule des élèves qui se pressaient pour la cantine. J'avais donc déjeuné seul, comme d'habitude, mais n'avait pas eu à subir cette fois les insultes moqueuses de Mike et sa bande. Je ne sais si ce fut grâce au regard noir que leur lança Angela ou non, mais ce fut rudement agréable de déjeuner en paix avec ma musique.

Quand je rouvris les yeux sur le monde qui n'était plus celui de Debussy, le parking avait déjà commencé à s'emplir. Je sentis mon ventre se nouer. L'idée que Rosalie puisse m'ignorer comme si le cours de la veille n'avait jamais existé me donnait la nausée : peur, rage, frustration, tristesse…désillusion…

Je frissonnais. Il fallait toujours être sur ses gardes. Toujours. Ne pas faire confiance aux gens, prendre de la distance vis-à-vis d'eux. Ils pouvaient toujours reprendre ce qu'ils avaient donné, c'est pourquoi, mieux valait ne pas y accorder trop d'importance. Voire, même refuser.

Mais refuser la main tendue, que j'avais espérée si longtemps, avait été au-dessus de mes forces.

_A moi d'en payer les conséquences…_

Le vrombissement d'un moteur qui ne m'était plus si inconnu me tira de mes sombres prédictions. La décapotable rouge se gara en un rien de temps sous un arbre, et Hale en sortit avec la même grâce exubérante que la veille. Elle fendit la foule des curieux en deux-trois mouvements avant de me repérer, seul sur mon banc.

Elle me fit un large signe de la main, attirant tous les regards sur moi, et me rejoignit en quelques longues et souples foulées.

- Salut l'ami ! Fit-elle en me présentant son poing.

Je tapais dans le sien en souriant.

- Salut.

- Alors, je t'ai manqué depuis hier ?

Je sondais son regard à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de méchanceté ou de moquerie, mais n'en trouvant aucune, je me détendis un peu plus.

- Atrocement ! Souris-je.

- Je suis addictive, que veux-tu ! Tu ne pourras pas nier que je t'avais prévenu… Acheva-t-elle avec un ton soudainement beaucoup plus sérieux.

Alors que je cherchais désespérément une répartie intelligente, voir même _drôle_, la sonnerie retentit, et nous nous levâmes à contrecœur du banc.

- Tu as cours de quoi ? Demandais-je timidement.

- Euh…Lettres, je crois. Et toi ?

- Mathématiques.

- Bon, et bien à tout à l'heure !

Et sous mon regard ébahi, elle attrapa son lourd sac de cuir et marcha nonchalamment vers le bâtiment C.

_D'accord, et maintenant ?_

Au signal de la deuxième sonnerie, je l'imitais – mais en courant, car le professeur de maths des terminales avait la réputation d'être plutôt à cheval sur le règlement. J'arrivais en classe essoufflé, mais à l'heure. Mr Smith me dévisagea curieusement derrière ses grosses lunettes à monture carrée, et je devinais avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche que ma réputation m'avait précédée.

- Voilà donc notre cher monsieur Cullen… Prenez place je vous prie, tiens, à côté de mademoiselle Swann…voiiilà.

Je sortis ma trousse et mon cahier, le ventre noué. J'espérais de tout cœur ne pas avoir à subir un discours de Mr Smith quant aux vertus du travail sur l'aisance naturelle, etc… Malheureusement, il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

- Bonjour, je suis votre nouveau professeur de mathématiques, Mr Smith. Je tiens à rappeler à _certains_ et certaines d'entre vous qu'on ne peut se permettre en terminale de vivre sur des acquis ou sur des…facilités naturelles, et qu'un travail rigoureux et régulier est _exigé _de ma part ! Bien, conclut-il en plongeant son regard mauvais dans le mien, maintenant que les choses sont mises au clair, au travail !

A ma droite, Eric m'adressa un signe goguenard de la main, que Mr Smith fit semblant d'ignorer.

- Nouvelle année, nouveau chapitre, nouvelle page : les exponentielles !

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, quand Mr Smith interrogeait avec un plaisir vicieux un élève au tableau sur un problème dont il ne comprenait pas même l'énoncé, Belle me toucha le coude.

- Désolée pour tout à l'heure, ce prof est un vrai con…

- Tu peux le dire, crachais-je en fusillant ce dernier du regard. Mais bon, t'inquiète, c'est pas grave…

Je répondis à son doux sourire.

- Tu as réussi à t'échapper des griffes d'Eric ? M'étonnais-je.

- Je lui ai dit vouloir aller au premier rang pour mieux suivre, ça l'a tout de suite calmé, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Ouais, tu m'étonnes…

- Edward ?

- Hum ?

- Tu veux bien déjeuner avec Angela et moi ? S'il te plait ?

Comme je faisais mine de secouer la tête, elle insista :

- Pour une fois…

- Bells, soupirais-je, tu te souviens la dernière fois que tu m'as parlé en public ? Ton casier a pris feu. Et la fois où Angela m'a défendu contre Mike ? La mémoire de l'ordinateur de la rédaction de son journal a _malencontreusement _était effacée… Je suis désolée Bells, mais je refuse de vous apporter encore quelques uns de ces _accidents_, et…

- Mais Edward, je parlerais à Mike, je pourrais même sortir avec lui pour…

- _Non, mais ça va pas ?_

Emporté par la rage, je n'avais pas réalisé que les voix s'étaient tues autour de nous et que par conséquent…j'avais hurlé au beau milieu de la classe silencieuse – réveillant quelques une de mes _camarades_, par la même occasion.

- Mr Cullen, grinça la voix de notre professeur, vous avez peut-être une information d'une importance capitale à nous communiquer ?

Je déglutis devant son regard noir, et jetais un coup d'œil au tableau. Je repensais à Hale.

- Oui, effectivement Monsieur, bafouillais-je en tâchant néanmoins de relever le menton. Il y a une erreur dans la correction de l'exercice 2, c'est lim e^x = O, parce que x tend vers moins l'infini, et non plus l'infini…

- Comment ça ? Aboya-t-il.

Il se retourna vers le tableau en remontant ses lunettes sur le nez pour étudier avec attention les pattes de mouches qu'il y avait écrites.

- Tyler ! Au tableau ! _Immédiatement_ !

Il se leva en soupirant d'un air qui se voulait détaché, mais ne parvint qu'à émettre une sorte de couinement effrayé.

- Alors, vous écrivez des âneries au tableau, maintenant ?

- Mais monsieur, bafouilla-t-il, c'est vous qui avez écrit la correction, et…

- Et insolent, avec ça ! S'indigna-t-il en levant théâtralement ses deux mains.

Mais un brouhaha de protestation s'éleva dans la classe, et il n'eut d'autre choix qu'écouter Tyler :

- Vous avez écrit la correction, parce que vous pensiez que la « bande de macaques analphabètes » que nous étions auraient forcément commis des err…

La classe approuva à grands cris, et Mr Smith, écumant de rage, m'écrasa d'un regard haineux. La sonnerie me tira une nouvelle fois de ce mauvais pas : je jetais mes cahiers et ma trousse pêle-mêle dans mon sac avant de courir comme un dératé hors de la salle.

Je m'effondrais contre les portes de la cantine, haletant, le cœur encore palpitant de ma course et de ma précédente montée d'adrénaline.

- Et, t'inquiète l'ami, me fit sursauter une voix, je ne vais pas m'envoler…

Hale me dévisageait, nonchalamment appuyée contre un casier, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Je devinais sous sa veste noire de cuir rugueux un autre T-shirt large, si large qu'il lui tombait presque sur les genoux. Ses boucles blondes, aussi ébouriffées que la veille, donnaient à air diablement féminisé à son visage d'Apollon.

- Je t'avais pas vue, dis-je timidement.

- Voilà qui fait toujours plaisir, ronchonna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Je cherchais quelque chose à répondre, n'importe quoi…un compliment, une remarque gastronomique sur le fumet infâme qui nous parvenait des cuisines, ou encore atmosphérique sur les nuages qu'on pouvait voir s'accumuler dans le ciel, ou encore…

- Allez viens beau gosse, je crève la dalle…

_Beau gosse ?_

Je la suivis, hébété, jusqu'à la queue qui s'alignait sagement le long du mur, pour me mettre derrière un groupe de premières qui me sourirent méchamment.

- Et, l'ami, tu fous quoi ? M'apostropha sèchement Hale en m'attrapant par l'épaule. On va pas non plus attendre cent-sept ans !

- Mais-mais…Balbutiais-je en écarquillant les yeux.

Je n'étais pas certain de voir où elle voulait en venir.

- Bon, allez, je te montre !

Elle longea la file des élèves jusqu'à l'endroit où l'on prenait nos plateaux, puis s'immisça – s'incrusta, devrais-je dire – derrière eux.

- Eh, mais ! Protesta l'un des garçons en levant le bras.

Hale pivota sur ses talons et le darda d'un regard glacial. J'en eus un frisson.

- T'as quelque chose à dire, peut-être ?

Il rentra sa tête dans les épaules en grommelant, et n'osa rien ajouter quand Hale m'attrapa d'autorité par le col de ma chemise pour m'installer à sa suite. Je devais avoir l'air particulièrement abruti, puisqu'elle leva les yeux au ciel d'un air impatient.

- Et c'est bon, l'ami ! Remets-toi !

Puis, sans attendre ma réponse – qui ne serait de toute façon pas venue – elle commença à emplir son plateau. Enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler ça _emplir_. Une pomme et une bouteille d'eau. Je fixais son maigre repas avec un peu d'étonnement, ce qui me valut une tape sur l'épaule.

- Un commentaire Edward ? Aboya-t-elle.

Je secouais négativement la tête, et m'occupais avec grand soin de remplir mon propre plateau : soda, lasagnes, salade et crème au chocolat. J'avais comme l'impression que le reste de la journée me réserverait son lot de surprises, et que je ferais bien d'y être préparé…

Quand je la rejoignis après avoir payé, elle ne semblait plus m'en vouloir.

- Alors l'ami, avec qui déjeunons-nous aujourd'hui ? Chantonna-t-elle en balayant la cantine d'un regard.

Je manquais de m'étouffer. Je m'étais _peut-être_ trompé sur son compte…

- Ca te dit Mike et sa bande ? Poursuivit-elle sans prêter attention à mes grimaces.

- Euh…non, pas vraiment, ils ne m'aiment p…

- Parfait, trancha-t-elle, on y va !

Et elle partit à longues enjambées s'asseoir à la table de ces sales types que je détestais – et qui me le rendaient bien.

- Salut ! Fit-elle en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir.

Tous les regards se levèrent d'un même mouvement vers elle. La mâchoire d'Eric se décrocha littéralement, les yeux de Jessica lui sortirent de la tête, Tyler s'étouffa avec son soda…seul Mike, qui semblait on ne peut plus flatté que la nouvelle daigne choisir sa table pour déjeuner, parvint à garder contenance:

- Salut Rosalie, alors que…

- Hale, coupa-t-elle froidement, je te le rappellerais pas une deuxième fois.

Il toussota pour dissimuler sa gêne.

- Tu aimes Forks ?

- Honnêtement ?

Sa voix claqua.

- Non, mais bon, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'étais là pour plus d'un an…

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu, comme s'il partageait à fond son point de vue, alors qu'il n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, le regard trop perdu sur son T-shirt, à l'endroit où aurait normalement _dû_ se trouver son décolleté. Ce type me donnait la nausée.

Je continuais donc de manger mes lasagnes en silence, en ne prêtant qu'une oreille distraite à leur discussion : ils parlaient de moteurs de voitures italiennes ou je ne sais quoi, ce dont je n'avais strictement rien à faire.

Mais j'avais le cœur lourd : Hale riait froidement à leurs « traits d'esprit », sans se soucier de moi le moins du monde.

Quand j'eus avalé la dernière cuillerée de ma crème au chocolat, Hale ne m'avait toujours pas adressé la parole, et j'en eus brusquement assez. Quitte à être seul, autant l'être tranquille, et avec ma musique qu'ignoré au milieu d'eux tous. Je me sentais humilié, et…trahi.

- Edward ? S'étonna-t-elle quand je me levais de ma chaise avec un raclement métallique.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez, je me casse ! Grognais-je en ravalant mes larmes.

J'eus juste le temps de voir les yeux de celle qui avait été mon amie s'agrandir de stupeur et le sourire triomphant de Mike, qui, visiblement n'avait attendu que ça depuis de début du déjeuner, avant de me précipiter vers les portes de la cantine.

- Rosalie ! Appela la voix de Mike, ne perds pas ton temps ! Ce mec est un vrai paumé !

J'entendis un claquement sourd, puis la voix de Hale qui siffla :

- Je t'avais déjà prévenue _connard_, mon nom à moi c'est _Hale_, compris ? _Compris ?_ Plus fort, j'ai pas entendu !

- Compris, souffla la voix atone de Mike.

J'entendis alors un deuxième claquement sourd.

- Et _ça_, c'est pour avoir traité mon ami de paumé ! Cracha-t-elle rageusement. Edward, attends ! Attends ! M'interpela Hale en s'élançant à ma suite.

Je l'ignorais et continuais de courir en direction du parking. Mais comme j'aurais dû m'en douter, elle ne fut pas longue à me rattraper : le bruit de ses pas s'approchait de plus en plus vite, et, en un bond, elle m'avait plaqué contre un mur, une main sur chacune de mes épaules, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

Nous étions si proches l'un de l'autre que je pouvais sentir son souffle frais se mêler au mien. Instinctivement, je bloquais ma respiration. Mon ventre se noua, avec une chaleur étrangement douce et j'avais le sentiment de percevoir le monde qui m'entourait avec une sensibilité décuplée.

- Quoi ? Grommelais-je en tâchant d'avoir l'air blasé, et non blessé.

- Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ?

Sa question n'avait rien de rhétorique : ses sourcils froncés témoignaient de sa sincère curiosité.

- Excuse-moi Hale si je ne tiens pas à te servir d'objet décoratif, mais…

- Hey, me coupa-t-elle avec un sourire narquois, tu ne crois pas que tu te montres un tout petit peu prétentieux l'ami ? Je veux bien que tu sois le mec le plus canon du lycée – ce qui, désolée, mais n'est pas un exploit en soi - mais on n'est qu'à _Forks_ Eddy, réveille-toi un peu ! C'est grand les Etats-Unis, alors de là à t'autoproclamer comme objet d'art décoratif, c'est un peu fort si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- _Tu_ as déformé mes propos ! Protestais-je en dardant sur elle un doigt accusateur. J'ai dit « objet décoratif », pas « objet _d'art _décoratif », et…

Je me tus, réalisant la stupidité de mes propos. Hale dissimulait difficilement son fou rire, et je me sentis écumer de frustration.

- Qu'importe ! Rugis-je. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne supporterais pas encore une _seule_ fois d'être à côté de toi, sans que tu m'adresses le moindre mot, comme si j'étais le dernier des crétins, alors que tu t'amuses gentiment avec Tyler et Mike, qui eux pour le coup sont les derniers des crétins !

- Ma parole…Souffla Hale d'un air ébahi quand j'eus fini ma tirade. Mais t'es jaloux !

- Quoi ? Haletais-je, encore sous l'émotion de mon discours contestataire. Non, absolument pas, je…

- Bon, t'as cours de quoi là ?

Abasourdi, je la dévisageais sans comprendre. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle comptait encore faire, mais si elle espérait s'en tirer pour si peu…

- J'ai pas cours, grommelais-je, normalement je devrais avoir musique, mais comme je suis déjà au conservatoire…

- Parfait, trancha-t-elle, allez viens, on va discuter un peu, toi et moi !

- Mais, mais…balbutiais-je. Et tes cours ?

_Et ma fierté ?_ M'agaçais-je contre mon manque de rancune : _quelle crédibilité avais-je à présent ?_

- J'ai sport, j'irais m'excuser à la fin du cours, dit-elle tranquillement en m'attrapant la main. Tiens, tu m'aideras à trouver une excuse d'ailleurs…

Puis, très naturellement, elle nous conduisit à un des bancs du parking, bien abrité sous un arbre. Elle s'assit en croisant les jambes, et m'invita à faire de même.

- Alors, je t'explique les règles, fit-elle gravement, une question chacun, avec trois jokers en poche… Des questions ?

- Je…euh…

J'étais un peu perdu. Déjà, _qu'est-ce-que j'avais à raconter sur ma vie ?_ Et…

- Au fait, ça te dérange si je fume ?

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Bon alors - même si je ne me fais plus beaucoup d'illusions… - qu'en pensez vous ? ^^_


	5. Chapitre 4: Bella

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Voici la suite, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, svp ! :)_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (ça n'a pas changé depuis lundi dernier…^^)_

_RePS : j'ai cru comprendre que des gens m'ont mis en alerte (je ne suis pas vraiment sûre, je suis un peu – non, carrément en fait - en mode « galère » avec tout ce qui relève de l'informatique…), alors merci beaucoup ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture,_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE IV : BELLA

_La même journée._

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Je m'affalais sur le banc en soupirant.

_Génial. _

_Vraiment._

Il fallait toujours que j'achève la journée en beauté : après deux heures de maths, une heure de biologie, et une heure d'espagnol…deux heures de sport !

Non, mais franchement ! Ils n'auraient pas pu nous laisser rentrer tranquillement chez nous ? C'était trop intelligent ?

De frustration, j'en donnais un coup de pied dans le mur. Je _haïssais_ le sport.

Le sport me haïssait.

C'était aussi simple que cela.

Depuis que j'étais partie de Phoenix pour Forks, je m'étais bien habituée à ma nouvelle vie. Je m'entendais très bien avec mon père, j'avais deux – voire trois – meilleurs amis, mes notes étaient très bonnes, et je plaisais aux garçons (pas que cela soit d'une importance capitale, mais après avoir passé un an au lycée de Phoenix sans avoir jamais été remarquée…c'était tout de même agréable).

J'avais même réussi à apprécier la douce couverture nuageuse qui semblait ne jamais vouloir quitter Forks, mon équilibre mental ne vacillait plus dangereusement quand il se mettait à pleuvoir, et je m'étais même fait une raison : la cantine de Forks serait dégueulasse jusqu'à la fin, et l'équipement du lycée ne parviendrait jamais à être un dixième aussi performant que celui de Phoenix.

Mais alors le sport, rien à faire.

Je continuais toujours autant de haïr cette torture physique et dangereuse où je manquais de tuer un élève – y compris moi-même – à chaque cours, et dont je ressortais toujours avec au moins un bleu quelque part sur le corps.

J'avais tout essayé, vraiment. Supplier le prof à genoux, corrompre le sport avec mes inimitables cookies au chocolat…

Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, rien à faire : j'affrontais aujourd'hui mon premier cours de sport de l'année de terminale.

Plus qu'un an.

- Allez, me consola Angie qui venait d'arriver. Ce ne sont rien d'autres que _deux toutes petites_ heures, fit-elle en mimant le _deux toutes petites_ avec ses doigts.

- Tu parles, grommelais-je, c'est facile pour toi de dire ça. Tu n'as qu'à tendre la main pour que le ballon tombe dedans…_Miraculeusement_…

Elle éclata d'un rire franc et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Ah, Bellissima ! Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur !

- Très drôle, grommelais-je en rabattant mes cheveux sur la tête. Tu te plaindras pas si je te tombe dessus tout à l'heure…

- Allez, Bella, en survêt' ! On arrête les enfantillages et on y va ! Chantonna-t-elle en laçant ses baskets.

Je m'exécutais en ronchonnant. Mais alors que je nouais mes cheveux, persuadée d'avoir touché le fond, le destin me révéla ses profondeurs abyssales : Lauren et Jessica venaient d'entrais en riant – que dis-je ! – gloussant.

_Génialissime._

- AH, LES FILLES ! Vous êtes pas au courant ? Piailla Lauren en agitant les mains – elle voulait être pom-pom girl, ou quoi ?

- Vas-y, dis-leur ! Trépigna Jessica.

Tout compte fait, je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de vouloir le savoir. En les voyant réajuster leur soutien-gorge, langue tirée sous l'effort intellectuel que cela requérait, j'étais prête à parier…beaucoup, qu'il s'agissait _encore_ de mecs. En échangeant un bref regard avec Angie, je vis qu'elle pensait la même chose.

- Non, vas-yyy-toi !

Petit regard discret au ciel.

- D'accord, finit par soupirer Jessica avec ce qui se voulait de la mauvaise grâce – mais ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et sa voix s'envola dans les aigus – Et ben en fait, on a croisé Samantha dans le couloir, et vous devinerez jamais ce qu'elle nous a dit…

_Non, effectivement._

- Et ben, il parait qu'il y a un remplaçant…et que c'est un putain de beau gosse !

Et elles se mirent à brailler en sautant partout. Vraiment pathétique, je vous dis.

Angie et moi sourîmes pour la forme en faisant un petit « yeah ! » qui nous arracha la langue, et décidâmes de quitter les vestiaires à l'instant où l'air commença à saturer de déodorant _fleural_.

- Tu pourrais te faire un prof ? Entendis-je Jessica demander à Lauren.

- S'il est aussi sexy que Sam le prétend, _carrément_ ! Mais bon, si c'est Mr Banner…

Elles repartirent dans une nouvelle crise de fous rires, et mes tympans me furent redevables d'avoir quitté la pièce avant.

- N'empêche Bells, me demanda soudainement Angie alors que nous traversions la cour pour rejoindre le terrain de sport, tu pourrais tomber amoureuse d'un prof ?

- Pourquoi cette question, Angie ?

J'étais plutôt surprise. Tout d'abord, parce qu'elle était la fille du pasteur Webber et qu'elle avait une haute a priori de la morale, mais surtout parce que ça ne m'aurait jamais tout simplement traversé l'esprit.

- Non, non…Comme ça, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Mais ses joues étaient rouges, et j'avais comme le pressentiment que ça avait à voir avec le pion du lycée.

- Et bien… Je sais pas, réfléchis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je pense que je pourrais l'aimer dans le sens d'admiration éperdue, un peu comme…comme on aime un acteur, tu vois ?

Je fis une brève pause pour rassembler mes idées.

- Mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais _vraiment_ tomber amoureuse, l'aimer pour ce qu'il est et non ce qu'il montre… Je pense que ça demande plus de temps que deux heures par semaines dans une classe de cinquante…

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement et répondis à mon sourire.

- Oui, tu dois avoir raison…murmura-t-elle songeusement. Après tout, c'est comme ça que Tyler et moi, on s'est rencontrés…

Je ne répondis pas : honnêtement, je n'aimais pas ce gars. Je pense qu'elle valait mieux. Mais ça, il en faudrait en discuter une autre fois…

Angie et moi étions arrivées sur le terrain. Les garçons commençaient déjà à se faire des passes sur le terrain, et les filles commençaient déjà à bavardé dans les gradins. Ca me fit sourire.

- Un peu d'attention ! Réclama une voix derrière nous. Asseyez-vous tous en cercle devant moi, s'il vous plaît !

Un grand type brun venait d'arriver sur le terrain, plusieurs ballons dans les bras. Il portait un pantalon de survêtement noir et un une chemise de sport blanche, ce qui, en comparaison avec la polaire orange de notre dernier prof, nous apparut comme le summum du chic.

Je pouvais déjà voir Lauren et Jessica commençaient à s'éventer.

_Non, mais franchem…_

…

_Oh, mon Dieu…_

J'en eus le souffle coupé. Il était juste..._Beau_. Mais, si Beau, qu'il n'y avait pas de superlatifs à ajouter. Il était Beau, point.

_Parfait_, peut-être.

- Eh, Bells !

Je me retournais sur Angie qui me fixait bizarrement.

- Quoi ? Grommelais-je en frottant le coude sur-lequel elle m'avait donné un coup.

- Arrête de le regarder comme ça, il est en train de se poser des questions…

Je levais les yeux sur lui, et constatais, qu'effectivement, il me dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils.

Je rabaissais précipitamment la tête, les joues brulantes.

- Hum, commença-t-il en se raclant maladroitement la gorge, alors je remplace Mr Jones jusqu'aux vacances de Noel, je m'appelle Emmett McCarthy… mais ça sera _Monsieur_ pour vous…Se reprit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux.

Il semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je souris.

- Sinon, je ne suis pas professeur de sport…euh, normalement…j'étudie le droit à Seattle, mais je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Foot de l'Université…et voilà…je peux donc vous enseigner le foot, et…Des questions ?

Le doigt de Lauren fusa.

- Euh...oui, toi là…

- Lauren, minauda-t-elle.

- C'est ça, Lauren, oui…

- Vous avez quel âge ?

- Vingt-tr…

Il sembla vouloir jurer contre sa propre stupidité, mais se reprit à temps : à la place, il esquissa un sourire poli, calme et détendu. Froid.

- Je considère que cela fait partie du privé. D'autres questions…je veux dire, susceptibles de faire avancer le cours ?

Je me retins d'éclater de rire, mais la façon dont il avait mouché Lauren m'avait plu : après tout, je pensais comme lui que sa question était complètement indiscrète. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander directement son numéro de téléphone tant qu'on y était ?

- Bon alors, je fais l'appel et après on s'y met !

Il commença à nous appeler au fut et à mesure, souriant aux élèves en essayant vainement d'intérioriser leurs visages, quand un nom resta sans réponse.

- Hale, Rosalie ? Répéta le prof. _Rosalie Hale !_

Nous nous jetâmes des coups d'œil à la dérobée. Personne n'était sans savoir qui elle était, mais de là à savoir ce qu'elle faisait…

- Personne ne l'a vu ?

Je me mordis les lèvres, la conversation que j'avais eue l'avant-veille avec mon père me revenant à l'esprit.

)()() ()()(

_- _Bonsoir ma chérie ! Alors, t'as passé une bonne journée ?

- Aussi bonne que peut l'être une rentrée scolaire ! Répliquais-je d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Il sourit en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- En tous cas, ça sent rudement bon ici ! Qu'est-ce-que tu nous prépares de beau ?

- Pâtes aux tomates !

Il se tapota le ventre d'un air satisfait, avant d'ajouter à la table les derniers couverts qu'il manquait.

- Tu as des bons profs ? Tu es avec tes amis ?

- Ca va, concédais-je en baissant le feu sous ma casserole, je suis plutôt contente dans l'ensemble…

- Bon, tant mieux…

Nous nous assîmes tous les deux autour de la table, et commençâmes à manger en silence quand soudain, un souvenir me revint en mémoire.

- AH ! – il sursauta – Au fait, j'allais oublier de te dire… On a une nouvelle, cette année ! Elle s'appelle Rosalie Hale, et elle a foutu une de ces baffes à Mike, à midi ! T'aurais dû voir ça…

Il se tendit imperceptiblement et reposa ses deux couverts dans son assiette pour boire un verre d'eau.

- Oh, papa...Soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Franchement, tu vas pas la convoquer au poste pour _ça _! Une petite baffe qu'il avait bien méritée, si tu veux mon av…

- C'est ton amie ? Me coupa-t-il, le regard tout à coup très sérieux.

- Je ne sais pas si le terme « amie » conviendrait à une personne à qui je n'ai jamais parlé, mais… Je crois pouvoir dire que je l'aime déjà bien !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire encore au souvenir de la scène.

_La tronche qu'il avait tirée…_

- Bells… Bella ! Fit-il plus sévèrement, alors que plongée dans mes souvenirs, je l'ignorais sans m'en rendre compte. Ecoute, si cette fille devait devenir ton amie, je voudrais que tu fasses attention, d'accord ?

J'écarquillais les yeux. D'_accord_, elle n'était peut-être pas très…réglementaire, dirons-nous, mais tout de même, de là à…

- Bella, garde pout toi ce que je vais te dire, mais ne l'oublie pas pour autant, commença-t-il en se frottant les yeux d'un geste las. Ecoute, on a reçu ce matin au poste le casier judiciaire de Rosalie…

_QUOI ?_

- …et il est déjà aussi long que mon bras…

J'en lâchais mes couverts de surprise. D'accord, on pouvait voir qu'elle avait un tempérament peut-être un peu, un peu…emporté, mais à ce point là… Je n'aurais jamais _pu_ l'imaginer.

Je pensais aussitôt à Edward. Devais-je le prévenir ? Peut-être pouvait-elle être dangereuse…

Je sentis l'angoisse m'envahir.

- Pour tout te dire, ça a commencé il y a deux ans, quand elle était en première au lycée de Rochester, continua mon père sans oser me regarder dans les yeux. Après les vacances de Noel, elle a enchaîné gardes à vue et nuits au poste pour tout un tas de raisons peu recommandables : alcool, drogues, agressions, et j'en passe…

Plus il parlait, plus je ne pouvais en revenir. Elle avait un visage si angélique… Et puis elle avait l'air si frêle…

- Bref, elle a été attrapée en possession de drogues l'année dernière, et n'a pu échapper à la prison que parce que son père a négocié avec le juge leur départ pour Forks, le temps que toute cette histoire se tasse… Alors, je ne t'interdis pas de la voir, ni rien, mais…je veux juste que tu fasses attention. D'accord ?

)()() ()()(

- Bella ?

Je sursautais de surprise et levais les yeux vers deux prunelles d'un bleu si limpide qu'elles m'évoquèrent à l'instant le grand ciel lumineux de Phoenix.

- O-oui, bafouillais-je…

…car, les yeux dans lesquels je m'étais encrée pour n'en plus sortir, n'étaient autres que ceux de mon prof de sport.

- Tu es malade ? S'inquiéta-t-il en s'agenouillant à ma hauteur.

- Je…non…enfin…

Je réalisais que, perdue dans mes pensées, j'étais la dernière élève qui ne s'était pas levée pour rejoindre le terrain.

Où était Angie ? Parce que j'allais la tu…

Je l'aperçu, rayonnante, un ballon dans une main, la seconde pour libérée m'envoyer un pouce triomphalement levé.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce-q'elle voulait bien di…

- Bella ? Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien, parce que tu fais, euh…une drôle de tête…

_G.E.N.I.A.L._

Décidément, à chaque fois que je pensais avoir atteint le fond, le destin se charger de me rappeler que j'étais capable de faire bien, _bien_ pire.

Mais là honnêtement, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir – humainement possible, j'entends - de pire : assise en tailleur, les yeux écarquillés, et la bouche entrouverte… Un poisson rouge aurait fait mieux.

- Attends, ne t'en fais pas, me rassura-t-il avec un doux sourire.

Et, avant que je n'ai pu réagir, il avait, comme pour me prendre la température, posé à plat sa grande main fraîche sur mon front.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Bonne journée ! ^^_


	6. Chapitre 5: Edward

_Salut ! ^^_

_Le dialogue de Rosalie et Edward…_

_Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, svp… :)_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (oui je sais que vous savez… :p )_

_RePS : merci à « Loulou » à qui je ne peux répondre par MP ! ^^_

_A bientôt, j'espère !_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE V : Edward

_La même journée._

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

- Alors, première question : tu as quel âge ?

- Dix-sept ans, maugréais-je. Et toi ?

- Dix-neuf.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Tu…Hésitais-je. Tu as redoublé ?

- Oui. Tu as sauté une classe ?

- Oui.

On resta silencieux un moment. Rosalie recrachait la fumée de sa cigarette en prenant garde à bien détourner la tête. Je la trouvais jolie.

- Pourquoi tu as redoublé ?

Elle leva rapidement les yeux sur moi, avant de les rabaisser.

- Joker…finit-elle par murmurer.

J'acquiesçais en signe de compréhension, et elle enchaîna avec la question suivante.

- Tu as toujours vécu à Forks ?

- Non, je suis arrivé l'année dernière de Chicago.

- Et pourquoi tu as déménagé ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant curieusement les sourcils.

- Hum…joker…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et écrasa sa cigarette sur le bitume avant de recroiser ses jambes en tailleur sur le banc.

- Ok, reprit-elle. Tes deux matières préférées ?

- La musique et la littérature. Ton roman préféré ?

- J'en ai plusieurs. Mais le premier qui me vient à l'esprit… _Gatsby le Magnifique_, je dirais… Ta couleur préférée ?

Ma réponse fusa.

- Mauve !

Je rougis, mais Hale ne sembla pas comprendre pourquoi.

- Si tu pouvais être un animal ? Poursuivis-je.

- Une panthère. Si tu pouvais être un morceau de musique ?

- Maintenant ? Le _Clair de Lune_ de Debussy.

Une fois encore, je rougis, et une fois encore, elle ne comprit pas.

- Le nom de ta première petite amie ?

- Joker.

En vérité, j'avais trop honte pour lui avouer que je n'en avais encore jamais eue.

- Allez, insista-t-elle en me donnant un coup dans l'épaule, c'est bon, t'es à Forks maintenant…

Mais je résistais en secouant silencieusement la tête.

- Bon, alors… Le nom de tes deux parents ? Demanda-t-elle à la place.

- Carlisle et Esmée. Le métier que tu voudrais faire plus tard ?

- Ingénieur automobile, peut-être…

- C'est un métier, _ça_ ? Relevais-je d'une voix incrédule.

Elle me fusilla parfaitement du regard.

- Parfaitement, monsieur-je-sais-tout !

Je pâlis à ce nom qu'on m'avait trop souvent donné.

Mais cette fois, Hale avait compris. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule et je la devinais aussi gênée que moi.

- Et, souffla-t-elle doucement, je vais te promettre un truc gamin, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, à la fin de l'année…tu seras la star de ce foutu lycée !

_Gamin ?_

Je relevais la tête, à la fois ému et dubitatif.

- Désolé, Hale, mais je ne te suis pas trop sur ce point là, reniflais-je.

- Tu devrais, fit-elle posément, je n'abandonne jamais…même si je dois finir en prison…

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil à la dérobée : sa dernière phrase n'était pas _vraiment_ faite pour me rassurer…

- Euh…Commençais-je en me grattant la tête, toujours sonné par la parfaite indolence qui avait accompagné sa déclaration. Tu…tu es déjà allée en prison ?

Je n'étais pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse, mais je m'attendais à un _joker_…qui ne vint pas.

- Oui.

- Oh, soufflais-je.

J'étais doublement surpris. D'une part, par sa propre réponse, de l'autre, qu'elle me le confie. Je lui en étais donc à la fois reconnaissant et aussi…un peu effrayé, je dois l'admettre.

- Tu sais, gamin, je suis contente que tu me poses la question, fit-elle en sortant une autre cigarette de sa poche, si on doit être amis, on doit pouvoir tout se confier…ou _presque_…admit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Je toussotais, mal à l'aise. Je n'avais jamais partagé autant d'intimité avec quelqu'un, et j'étais aussi déconcerté que terrifié. Et en observant mon amie rejeter sa tête en arrière pour recracher une longue bouffée blanchâtre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour finir en prison, mais aussi les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir de la sorte…

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Euh…Joker.

- Hum, fit-elle avec un sourire carnassier, il ne t'en reste plus qu'un…

Je déglutis devant la petite étincelle qui s'était allumée dans son regard. Je ne la connaissais peut-être que depuis vingt-quatre heures, mais je savais déjà qu'elle avait une idée très précise en tête. _Je n'abandonne jamais…même si je dois finir en prison… _

Clairement, je préférais oublier la fin de sa phrase.

- A moi, fis-je pour dissiper ma gêne. La pire chose que t'ais faite ?

Elle esquissa un sourire appréciateur, et je sus qu'elle avait mis à jour ma stratégie.

_Et merde !_

- Joker, fit-elle posément.

Et elle recracha sa fumée droite sur mon visage, me faisant toussoter, la faisant exploser de rires.

- Eh ! Protestais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

- Désolée gamin, mais c'était trop tentant…

Elle repartit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

- En tout cas, fis-je en tendant vers elle un doigt menaçant, il ne te reste plus qu'un joker toi aussi !

- Exact, concéda-t-elle – mais son sourire était…victorieux ? – mais c'est à _moi _de poser _ma_ question.

Je me crispais, inconsciemment.

- Est-ce-que je t'attire ?

Ma mâchoire se décrocha littéralement. Je m'étais vraiment attendu à _tout_…sauf à _ça_.

Et je donnais un coup de pied dans le banc : j'étais frustré. Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Joker ! Aboyais-je de mauvaise grâce.

- Oh-oh, chantonna-t-elle d'un air satisfait, on a des choses à cacher Eddy ?

- Très drôle.

J'avais un air boudeur…qui se dissipa quand je réalisais que c'était _mon_ tour de poser une question.

- Mais c'est à moi, souris-je, satisfait. Dis-moi, Hale… Le nom de ton premier copain ?

Une expression indignée se peignit sur son visage : bouche entrouverte, yeux écarquillés, sourcils froncés… Je m'en délectais, savourant ma (_toute_) petite victoire.

- _Joker_. D'accord, tu m'as eu gamin, admit-elle en reprenant une bouffée de sa cigarette. Mais tu n'as plus de joker non plus, et c'est à moi de te poser une question.

J'acquiesçais : j'étais prêt à souffrir l'espace de quelques secondes, pour avoir ensuite _ma_ réponse à _ma_ question.

- Edward, tu as déjà embrassé une fille ?

Je me décomposais. Je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon. Elle ne m'avait pas menti. Je n'allais pas mentir.

- Non, soufflais-je en baissant les yeux.

Elle m'attrapa le menton, et me força à mettre mes yeux dans les siens, puis elle s'approcha très lentement de mon visage. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre entre mes côtes. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent…en un sourire. Très doux.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, gamin. Tu sais, c'est à dix-sept ans que j'ai rencontré mon premier…mon premier _copain_…

Une grimace amère déforma ses traits, et à cet instant précis, je me demandais lequel de nous deux était le plus malheureux.

- N'essaie pas de m'amadouer, Hale, dis-je la voix encore tremblotante dans une vaine tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Notre instant s'était envolé, comme les bouffées de fumée qu'elle renvoyait dans le ciel gris de Forks.

- C'est mon tour de poser ma question… Alors…

_Driiing !_

La sonnerie du lycée résonna avec force dans le parking désert.

Hale éclata de rire. Un son de clochettes dans le vent. Moi, je crus m'arracher les cheveux.

- Désolée, gamin… Triompha-t-elle. Mais le jeu vient de finir…

- _Non_ ! Rageais-je en me relevant brusquement du banc. Non, non et NON !

- Mais SI, si et _si_ ! Chantonna-t-elle en ramassant son sac par la bandoulière. Allez, viens gamin ! Faut que j'aille dire deux mots au prof de sport !

Au bord de la crise de nerf, je m'élançais à sa suite, en jurant toutes les pires insultes de toutes les langues que je connaissais. Mais je ne m'avouais pas vaincu pour autant.

Elle n'abandonnait jamais ? Moi non plus.

Et quand je la vis ouvrir les portes du gymnase d'un coup de pieds, je me promis d'obtenir un jour, par tous les moyens, la réponse à ma question.

- Edward ? Tu m'as l'air bien grognon… M'accueillit Bella en descendant des gradins.

- Et toi, tu m'as l'air bien extatique pour quelqu'un qui vient de se fouler la cheville… Répliquais-je avec un rictus.

- Foulé la chev… S'étonna-elle. Ah, oui… - elle avait baissé les yeux sur la bande blanche qu'elle avait à la main– j'avais oublié…

Elle souriait en contemplant fixement un point imaginaire. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans cet état.

- Bells, ne pus-je m'empêcher de sourire, t'as fumé quoi ?

- Hum ? Rien… J'avais un peu mal à la tête, alors Emmett m'a donné sa serviette pour que je la mette sur mon front avec un peu d'eau dans les gradins…

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma propre salive.

- Attends, Emmett… _Emmett_ comme le nouveau prof de sport ?

Elle releva les yeux vers les miens, souriante.

- Mais oui.

Je me tapais le front du plat de la main.

_Et merde._

- Bells, soupirais-je, par pitié…dis moi que c'est une blague et que tu n'es pas en train de t'amaroucher du prof…

- Quoi, mais qu'est-ce-que tu rac…

- Par pitié, la coupais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Son expression extatique se froissa subitement d'un rictus mauvais. Je sursautais.

- Bon, d'accord, concédais-je, un peu intimidé, ne le dis pas, mais au moins, pense le sincèrem…

- Mais qu'est-ce-que fous la nouvelle ? Siffla-t-elle.

- Hein…de-de quoi ?

D'autorité, elle attrapa mon menton pour me coller la tête en direction du terrain de sport.

Je reconnus Hale, dans son sempiternel T-shirt trop large, qui, une main posée sur le bras du prof, semblait s'excuser de façon très, très…_persuasive_…

Je me figeais.

- Non, mais t'as vu la façon dont elle lui parle ? Je rêve ! Qu'elle lui saute dessus directement, pendant qu'elle y est !

Les joues rouges de colère et d'indignation, elle avait presque remonté ses manches sur les bras, et semblait sur le point de descendre régler son compte à Hale (à sa place, je me serais abstenu…).

_Waouh. _

_Bella in Wonderland _ était bel et bien fini.

- Nan, mais t'attends quoi, là, Edward ? Attaqua-t-elle en me secouant par les épaules. Tu pourrais au moins surveiller ta copine ! T'attends quoi pour aller la rechercher ?

- _Wow_, tempérais-je en levant les deux mains. Hale et moi, on n'est qu'amis ! Si elle veut se taper le prof de sport, c'est pas mon probl…

_J'aurais mieux fait de me taire._

- Comment ça _pas ton problème_ ? Aboya-t-elle. C'est _notre_ devoir de citoyen américain de veiller au respect de la morale, et…

- Bella, la rassurais-je en retenant mon fou rire – le _patriotisme_, vraiment ? Il fallait qu'elle soit désespérée… - Hale n'est qu'une élève qui vient s'excuser de son retard à son professeur, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une montagne…

A ma grande surprise, mes mots eurent l'effet escompté. Elle me sourit et baissa les yeux en rougissant.

- Euh… Ed ? Je suis désolée, je me suis laissée un peu emportée… Je m'imaginais qu'elle lui demandait son numéro ou je ne sais quoi…comme ils avaient l'air proche…mais bon, je dois avouer que je suis un peu parano…

- T'inquiète, m'amusais-je, ce n'est pas grave. Je mettrais ça sur l'effet…euh…de ta migraine! Et non, ajoutais-je quand je la vis rouvrir la bouche, je ne dirais rien de tout ça à qui que ce soit !

- Merci Ed, sourit-elle, t'es un vrai ami. A demain, je vais me changer !

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue – je crus bien défaillir – et dévala les quelques marches restantes en sifflotant.

Quand à moi, mon estomac se tordit. J'étais à peu près certain d'avoir vu le prof glisser un papier à Hale.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Au rapport ! ^^_

_(Je plaisante bien sûr…)_


	7. Chapitre 6: Edward

_Hello ! ^^_

_Voici la suite ! _

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère ! :)_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient !_

_RePS : merci beaucoup à « Loulou » et « cs85 », c'est très gentil !_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE VI : Edward

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Deux ou trois semaines avaient désormais passé ? Je ne saurais le dire, avec elle, le temps passait tellement, tellement vite…

La vie avec Hale était plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. J'avais l'impression que j'aurais pu attraper la lune si je l'avais voulu. Plus rien ne m'était impossible avec elle. Rien.

J'arrivais le matin au lycée en sachant que je n'aurais qu'à attendre pour la voir traverser le parking dans sa décapotable, que je n'aurais plus à craindre Mike, Tyler, Eric…quand je m'asseyais en cours à côté d'Angela et Bella, que je n'aurais qu'à la rejoindre à midi pour déjeuner entouré de rires et d'amitié, que je n'avais qu'à espérer la sonnerie pour pouvoir enfin m'éclipser dehors avec elle, où, assis sur celui qui était devenu notre banc, nous refaisions le monde pendant des heures…jusqu'à ce que la nuit nous surprenne, parfois.

Avec elle à mes côtés, j'avais moins peur des autres : je crois même que je commençais même à apprécier leur compagnie. Quand je rentrais chez moi, c'était le sourire aux lèvres, et non plus les yeux rougis. J'avais plein d'histoires à raconter à mes parents le soir au diner. Je sortais le samedi soir.

Mon répertoire de piano s'en ressentait par ailleurs beaucoup : aux douces et mélancoliques _Nocturnes_ de Chopin, j'avais ajouté ses vives et emportées _Etudes_.

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas rose. Mon prof de maths me haïssait un peu plus chaque jour, et Mike et sa bande trouvaient toujours le moyen de m'envoyer des menaces très…_explicites_.

Mais, honnêtement, je m'en foutais. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais aimé. Et, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais un confident, quelqu'un à qui je pouvais tout confier, tout dire, quelqu'un en qui j'avais placé toute ma confiance et mon espérance, quelqu'un qui était désormais devenu ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde…

Ce quelqu'un, c'était une fille qui jouait aux mecs et envoyait tout ce qui l'approchait d'un peu trop près dans les roses, une fille belle comme le jour mais qui le cachait sous des cheveux courts et des T-shirt trop larges, un garçon manqué autoritaire avec les autres et doux avec moi, tantôt souriante, tantôt sévère, tantôt chiante, tantôt adorable, insupportable quelques minutes, puis lumineuse l'instant d'après…elle s'appelait Rosalie Hale, et je l'adorais.

- Salut Eddy !

Je souris à mon amie qui m'avait rejoint à mon casier, le pas traînant. Elle portait une large chemise blanche que j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vu quelque part, et un jean ample, sur ses habituelles grosses bottes noires.

- Salut Hale ! Alors, demandais-je, plus que deux heures de cours avant le week-end ?

- Comme si tu l'ignorais ! Répliqua-t-elle avec un rictus.

Elle m'étudia un moment du regard alors que je rangeais maladroitement mes livres, quand une moue scandalisée anima ses traits.

- Oh, non… Ed !

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? M'inquiétais avec tant d'ardeur que je me cognais le front contre la porte de mon casier – m'arrachant un juron.

- Combien de fois te l'ai-je déjà dit ? Soupira-t-elle d'un air exaspéré. On ne met_ jamais_ du bleu et du noir ensemble, enfin !

J'entrouvris la bouche d'ébahissement.

_Sérieusement ?_

Je fus tenté de lui répliquer que je n'avais aucune leçon d'habillement à prendre d'une fille qui s'habillait comme un épouvantail, mais je préférais néanmoins gardé cette dernière réflexion pour moi, peu enclin à penser qu'elle apprécierait.

- Bon, écoute, poursuivit-elle sans tenir compte de ma grimace indignée. J'ai promis de faire de toi la star du lycée, mais faut que t'y mettes un peu du tien quand même !

Puis elle m'arracha littéralement mes livres des bras et me fit retirer mon pull bleu.

- Tiens, fit-elle en me le tendant d'un geste vif, remets le dans ton sac !

- _Qu-quoi_ ? Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Je vais mourir d'une pneumonie si je me balade comme ça dans les rues de Forks !

- Eddy, le nombre de fois où l'on m'a dit : _Il faut souffrir pour être be…_

Elle se figea brusquement, et le regard perdu, elle reprit d'une voix machinale :

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut accepter de faire des sacrifices dans la vie, gamin !

Puis, elle partit en direction des portes sans plus me jeter un regard.

- Hale ! L'appelais-je en criant dans le couloir bruyant. Il n'y a pas moyen que je sorte comme ça !

Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, elle ne m'ignora pas. Elle pilla brusquement au milieu la foule, puis pivota sur ses talons pour se diriger vers moi à grands pas.

Je déglutis difficilement. Je savais un peu _trop bien_ de quoi cette ex-taularde était capable.

- Edward Anthony Cullen !

_Mais comment connaissait-elle mon deuxième prénom ?_

- Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de tes gamineries ! Siffla-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Alors tiens !

Elle me balança son blouson de cuir noir dans les bras, puis m'arracha mon pull bleu qu'elle enfila en repartant vers les portes, sans avoir ajouté un seul mot.

_Objectivement, ça aurait pu être pire._

Son blouson sentait le vieux cuir, le tabac, et la brise fraîche du soir dans les forêts de grands pins. C'était un parfum…délicieux. J'enfouis à nouveau mon visage dedans, et inspirais à pleines goulées l'odeur boisée d'Hale.

Quand je l'enfilais, le blouson était encore chaud de son corps.

_Oh, oui… Ca aurait pu être bien, bien pire…_

Les deux dernières heures qui me restaient, histoire, s'écoulèrent avec la lenteur d'une douce torture. D'une part parce que le parfum d'Hale me faisait ressentir le besoin physique de la retrouver pour m'assurer que nous n'étions pas fâchés, et d'autre part, parce qu'il semblait que « mon » blouson fasse un effet tout particulier sur la gente féminine. Jessica ne me lâchait pas du regard, et même Lauren avait rougi quand j'avais fait mine de lui demander une cartouche.

D'accord, ce n'était peut-être que Jessica et Lauren, deux filles pas particulièrement éveillées ni très intéressantes, mais ça constituait tout de même une petite victoire dont je pouvais me féliciter.

La sonnerie avait à peine commencé à résonner dans les couloirs, libératrice et salvatrice, que je courus vers le parking pour arriver, haletant, à notre habituel banc de rendez-vous.

Comme j'aurais dû m'y attendre, Hale m'y attendait déjà, une cigarette aux lèvres, les genoux repliés sous elle. Après une brève inspiration, je me plantais devant elle avec un sourire timide. Elle m'ignora.

_Décidément, ça s'annonçait plus difficile que prévu…_

- Bon, écoute Hale, commençais-je en passant une main hésitante dans mes cheveux, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je…je sais que tu voulais m'aider et tout, mais…j'avais un peu peur d'avoir froid… Pas que je sois particulièrement sensible ! Ajoutais-je précipitamment, mais…

Hale ne m'avait toujours pas jeté un seul coup d'œil, et je sentais l'angoisse me gagner. Sans Hale, je n'étais plus rien, et…

Elle leva brusquement le menton, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en croisant les miens.

- Edward ! Tu me parlais ?

- Non, non… Raillais-je avec humeur, je parlais à mon ami imaginaire. Tu sais, le seul qui me reste ?

- Excuse-moi, tu peux répéter ? J'ai pas entendu…

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui répliquer vertement, Hale pencha la tête en arrière pour dégager sa nuque de ses boucles courtes et enleva un écouteur de son oreille.

- Alors, tu disais ?

- Non. Non, non…rien, soufflais-je, douché.

- Bon, alors poursuivit-elle en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, je me disais : que dirais-tu de fêter nos un mois d'amitié en prenant un café ?

_Un mois ? Déjà ?_

- Ouais, bien sûr…mais, hésitais-je, encore un peu inquiet, tu n'es pas censée m'en vouloir ?

Je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie quelqu'un d'aussi lunatique que Hale : elle passait sans cesse d'un extrême à l'autre, de l'humour le plus chaleureux au dédain le plus glacé, et j'étais souvent confus.

Comme c'était le cas à présent.

- Eddy, Eddy…soupira-t-elle en levant au ciel, ne te l'ais-je pas déjà dis ? Les gamins sont les _seuls_ auxquels je concède le suprême honneur de ma patience…

_Prends-toi ça !_

Tout compte, fait, j'aurais préféré qu'elle me passe un savon…

- Eh, l'ami ! S'impatienta-t-elle avec un geste de la main. T'attends quoi ?

Encore pantois de sa dernière réplique, il me fallut quelques bonnes minutes pour m'en remettre.

Encore un autre truc de Hale : lâcher des vérités, pas forcément très agréables pour les autres, avec la même impassibilité que si elle donnait l'heure.

Cette fille finirait par me rendre fou.

- _Quoi_ ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement, quand roulant vers le centre de Forks, je ne desserrais pas les lèvres. Ne me dis pas que tu me fais encore la gueule pour cette histoire de blouson ? Qui, d'ailleurs ajouta-t-elle avec un regard appréciateur, te va plutôt pas mal du tout…

Je ne répondis pas, et elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules en montant le son de l'autoradio. J'en profitais pour étudier son profil délicat : les yeux fixés sur la route sous ses sourcils délicatement froncés, le nez fin aux imperceptibles tâches de rousseur, le menton volontaire où venait briller de temps en temps une fossette, son oreille droite et tous ses piercings…

- Je suis de mauvaise humeur, c'est tout…finis-je par dire quand elle se gara le long de l'avenue principale.

- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

Je le suivis vers la porte du café en traînant les pieds. Hale m'avait dit l'avoir repéré en rentrant de l'école un soir, à pieds, et je compris en entrant pourquoi elle avait manifesté tant de plaisir à y aller : c'était une petite pièce chaleureuse, qui sentait bon le café, et qui bruissait des conversations étouffées et des pages qu'on tournait. On s'y sentait bien, tout simplement.

- Bonjour, bienvenue à _L'Aurore_ ! Nous salua d'une voix chantante une toute petite brune, absolument ravissante.

Elle nous tendit une carte avec un sourire, et j'eus la très nette impression que son joli minois aux yeux gris ne m'était pas inconnu.

- Qu'est-ce-que je vous sers ?

- Et pourquoi t'es grognon, alors ? L'ignora Hale.

- Mais parce que je ne suis _pas_ un gamin, et que…

- Qu'est-ce-que tu peux être susceptible en ce moment mon petit Eddy, on dirait que t'as des règles ! Non, mais je vous jure…

Je m'étouffais avec mes cacahuètes, alors que la serveuse, qui jusqu'à présent affichait une moue interloquée, explosa de rire.

- Alice, fit-elle en tendant sa main.

Je fermais les yeux, m'attendant au pire. Mais, non seulement Hale lui répondit, et en plus elle lui offrit sa main.

- Hale, enchantée ! Et pour moi, ce sera un Chai Latte !

- Et pour, euh… ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire contrit.

- Edward, grognais-je, et…la même chose. S'il vous plaît, rajoutais-je en lui rendant ma carte.

La petite serveuse partit avec un dernier clin d'œil pour moi, et Hale m'enfonça alors un vigoureux coup de coude entre les côtes.

- _Ouch_… Soufflais-je en la fusillant du regard. Fais gaf…

- Gamin, fit-elle le regard brillant, je crois que t'as fais une touche !

Et comme je secouais la tête d'un air d'incompréhension, elle me désigna la petite brune qui préparait savamment nos cafés au comptoir.

- Je…euh… ?

- Vas-y, tope là ! Me coupa-t-elle en frappant vivement son poing contre le mien.

Et avec un rire joyeux, elle se jeta sur moi pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux dans tous les sens.

- Hale, me plaignis-je, arrête ! Les gens nous regardent !

Elle se retourna vers les quelques clients qui nous regardaient en écarquillant les yeux et haussa les épaules. Moi, j'en profitais pour me recoiffer discrètement.

- Et alors ? On s'en fout des autres, gamin !

Sur cette réplique toute digne de Hale, la serveuse arriva avec nos cafés. Elle les déposa en nous souriant, mais Hale n'avait d'yeux que pour moi, et son petit sourire prédateur n'était pas vraiment fait pour me mettre à l'aise. Je me sentis rougir furieusement, et mon _amie_, inévitablement, se mit à pouffer derrière sa tasse.

- Arrête-ça ! Sifflais-je en me penchant sur la table. Elle va me prendre pour un crétin !

- Sans offense, l'ami, mais…

- Ne pense même pas finir ta phrase, Hale, la prévins-je sombrement.

Pour toute réponse, son sourire s'élargit.

Nous avions presque finis nos tasses quand un cri perçant nous fit sursauter. D'un même geste, Hale et moi, nous nous retournâmes vers le comptoir, où la serveuse serrait contre elle sa main sanguinolente.

Hale blanchit subitement, et sa tasse alla s'écraser au sol. Son regard s'était fait vide. Terrible.

- Hale ?

Je la secouais timidement, mais rien à faire : elle était toujours perdue dans la contemplation du sang qui coulait à terre. Elle tremblait.

Je commençais à paniquer, d'une part parce que voir Hale silencieuse et absente était réellement terrifiant, d'autre part, parce que le tissus que la serveuse avait enroulé autour de sa main rougissait à une vitesse alarmante.

- Hale ? Murmurais-je, conscient pourtant qu'elle ne m'entendait pas. Je reviens dans une seconde.

Je courus alors au comptoir, sous le regard hébété des vieux habitués. Il régnait à présent un tel silence dans le café qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

- Mademoiselle, l'appelais-je, montrez-moi votre main !

- Non, c'est gentil, me rassura-t-elle avec un sourire sous lequel pointait une grimace, mais ça n'est rien…

- Bon, écoutez, la pressais-je, mon père est médecin, alors je sais ce que je fais !

Elle hésita un instant, puis elle baissa les yeux et céda en me tendant son poignet d'un geste faussement irrité : ses yeux étaient plissés d'inquiétude.

En découvrant le tissu blanc, j'esquissais une grimace. L'entaille était profonde, et nécessitait quelques points de suture. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, l'incision était dangereusement proche de l'articulation du pouce.

- Bon, fis-je en adoptant un ton professionnel – c'était ça, ou mon sang froid foutait le camp - il faut aller aux urgences. Maintenant.

- Maintenant ? S'écria-t-elle. Mais-mais…je ne peux pas, j'ai mon boulot !

- Vous êtes artiste ?

Elle blanchit. Je m'en voulus un peu d'en arriver là, mais je n'avais apparemment pas mille et une façons de la faire réagir.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Parce que votre entaille est profonde, et très proche du ligament de votre pouce.

- Merde ! Jura-t-elle d'un air paniqué avant de balancer son torchon sur le comptoir. Merci d'avoir regardé, je passe un coup de téléphone et j'y vais !

Elle défit son tablier et s'apprêtait à partir par la porte _Employés_. J'hallucinais.

- Attendez, l'appelais-je. Vous êtes _malade_ ou quoi ? Je ne vais pas vous laisser partir comme ça, avec un pouce qui pisse le sang, et tout… Je suis fils de médecin ! Criais-je en voyant que mes mots ne lui faisaient pas plus d'effet.

Elle pilla sur ses talons et me dévisagea gravement. Je baissais maladroitement la main que j'avais brandi en criant.

- D'accord, alors, puisque t'insistes, pourrais-tu m'accompagner ?

- Bien sûr, la rassurais-je. Je récupère vite mon amie et on y va.

Hale n'avait pas bougé, mais je devinais à son regard qu'elle était…revenue. Ses deux yeux mauves avaient retrouvé leur éclat d'intelligence, mais quelque chose avait changé. L'iris me semblait plus noire, plus sombre comme une douleur latente, un secret, qui tel l'acide, la dévorait un peu plus chaque jour. Je frémis.

- Allez, viens Rosalie, on y va, murmurais-je d'une voix très lente et douce.

Elle s'exécuta sans mot dire, et nous suivit jusqu'à sa voiture. Sans que je n'aie besoin de le lui demander, elle me tendit les clés et alla, sitôt la portière déverrouillée, se pelotonner sur la banquette arrière.

- Ca, c'est de la caisse, siffla nerveusement la serveuse en montant à l'avant de la décapotable.

J'hochais la tête silencieusement, parce que, cette « caisse » comme elle le disait si bien, c'était _moi_ qui allais devoir la conduire…et je préférai de pas savoir ce qu'il m'arriverait si j'avais l'infortune d'en rayer ne serait-ce que la peinture. En mettant les clés sur le contact, je déglutis.

- Au fait, intervint ma voisine d'un ton léger. Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… Je…je sais pas où c'est. Euh, l'hôpital, ajouta-t-elle en croisant mon regard confus. Je viens d'arriver à Forks.

Silence.

- Je m'appelle Alice.

- Ah.

_Bon, allez, enclencha le contact, enfonce la pédale, et fais chauffer le moteur !_

Alice se mit alors à tousser bruyamment et fronça les sourcils d'un air indigné.

- Je ne te permets, espèce de petit pervers ! M'attaqua-t-elle en pointant son doigt sur mon épaule. Espèce de vicieux ! Je te croyais différent, mais…

- Nan, mais tu parles de quoi là ? M'irritais-je. Je t'emmène généreusement à l'hôpital et tu m'agresses !

- Généreusement ? On ne me la joue pas à moi, mon petit : _enfonce la pédale ? fais chauffer le moteur ?_ La seule chose que tu pourras m'enfoncer un jour c'est…

J'avais peut-être parlé à voix haute…

- Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Je parlais de la _voiture _! Profite d'être à l'hosto pour faire un bilan complet santé – mais, de santé psychique !

Elle écarquilla les yeux en posant une main effarée sur sa bouche. Je profitais du silence et de mon soudain accès de colère pour démarrer. C'était maintenant, ou jamais. Dans mon accès de rage, j'appuyais un peu trop fort sur la pédale, et la voiture poussa un rugissement.

- Edward…je suis désolée…vraiment…

Je ne répondis pas, à la fois blessé, et trop concentré sur la route pour prêter attention à quoi que ce soir d'autre que la file de voitures devant moi. Je jetais néanmoins un coup d'œil à Hale dans le rétroviseur : le front collé contre le froid de la vitre, elle regardait passivement défiler le paysage derrière sa fenêtre. Jamais elle ne m'avait paru si…vulnérable.

- Edward, reprit timidement Alice, je suis désolée…

Je me tournais vers le visage aux joues rougies de ma voisine, et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, pour finalement éclater franchement de rire.

- T'inquiète, fis-je doucement, je crois que nous étions tous plus ou moins à bout…

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_So ? ^^_


	8. Chapitre 7: Jasper

_Bonjour-bonjour ! ^^_

_La suite de la « sanglante et cinglante rencontre avec Alice » (merci Indosyl ! ^^) !_

_Voilà, c'est un chapitre un peu court, mais nécessaire !_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

_PS : aucun des personnages de m'appartient !_

_RePS : merci beaucoup à celles (et ceux…^^) qui m'ont mis en alerte ! :)_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE VII : JASPER

_La même journée._

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Pathétique._

Ma vie était pathétique. _J_'étais pathétique.

Déjà, rien que mon prénom craignait. Jasper.

Fallait vraiment être un couple de hippies attardées pour donner à son enfant un prénom pareil. _Jasper_, quoi !

Heureusement, la collection de joints qu'ils avaient pu s'enfiler n'avait pas détérioré mon patrimoine génétique : je crois pouvoir dire en toute sincérité (et en toute modestie) que j'étais bel homme.

Bon, alors évidemment, fallait aimer les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds (pas de problème) _et_, les lunettes (déjà un peu plus de problèmes). Mais le côté positif de la chose, c'est que ça attirait plutôt les filles en ayant un minimum dans les neurones. Ce qui, clairement, pouvait s'avérer aussi être un inconvénient les soirs de beuveries et autres _festivités_…

Mais bon, comme l'aurait dit mon père – grand philosophe – on ne pouvait pas avoir le beurre _et_ l'argent du beurre.

La preuve : j'avais vingt-quatre ans, j'étais beau, célibataire (enfin, plus ou moins), et étudiant plutôt doué en psychiatrie. Ca, c'était le beurre.

L'argent aurait été : faire mon internat dans un hôpital autre que celui du bled paumé de Forks pour ne pas fuir…une femme, être célibataire, et ne pas avoir à me faire chier au comptoir de l'accueil, en train d'essayer d'esquiver poliment les invitations à connotations sexuelles de moins en moins implicites de la secrétaire.

- Non, merci Heidi, soupirais-je. Je suis déjà pris ce soir. A plus !

Et je filais en coup de vent dans le premier couloir qui se présenta à moi. _Urgences_.

Je ricanais. Comme si ça pouvait exister à _Forks_ ! Des urgences !

Laissez-moi rire…

C'est alors que surgirent du couloir deux jeunes gars. Un roux de taille moyenne qui furetait un peu partout du regard, cherchant visiblement quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – et un blond, qui de loin, aurait pu être mon jumeau.

Bien qu'un peu plus petit que moi et beaucoup plus frêle, il était vêtu d'un de ces larges jeans que mes parents m'avaient forcé à porter durant toute mon adolescence, avec un pull bleu beaucoup trop grand duquel dépassait une chemise blanche. J'allais oublier, les grosses bottines noires. J'étais sûr qu'en fouillant le grenier, j'arriverais à remettre la main sur les miennes…

Ils approchèrent du banc où j'étais assis, et le visage du blond commença à s'esquisser à la lumière des néons. Ses boucles folâtres qui retombaient sur son front et le long de son cou lui donnaient un air de fillette. Je ne pouvais apercevoir encore ses yeux, mais ses sourcils étaient finement dessinés sur un front haut et pâle. Le nez semblait fin et droit mais affirmé, le menton était volontaire, les lèvres, trop pleines…ce qui aurait pu être charmant sur le visage d'une femme…

- Papa ? Se mit à brailler le roux.

J'écarquillais les yeux en le regardant faire. D'accord, je savais qu'on était dans un hôpital de province, et que tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, et tout le baratin, mais _quand même_…

Les deux garçons approchèrent, et c'est alors que le roux croisa mon regard. Mon cœur tressaillit.

Deux prunelles d'un vert lumineux.

_Ca, alors ! Voilà le fils du chef Cullen !_

J'en aurais donné ma main à couper.

- Excuse-moi, l'interpelais-je, je peux t'aider, peut-être ?

Il soupira de soulagement.

- Oui, s'il-vous-plaît : auriez-vous vu le médecin Carlisle Cullen ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais, je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose ?

Il hésita un instant en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Puis finalement, il haussa les épaules.

- En fait, mon amie s'est entaillée profondément la main, et je crois qu'il faudrait faire quelques points de suture…

- Je peux peut-être y jeter un coup d'œil si tu veux ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce garçon me donnait vraiment envie de l'aider.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas. Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil…

- …et aussi mon métier, souris-je.

Il me sourit en retour, et je fus frappé de la ressemblance avec son père. Mêmes yeux, même sourire… S'il avait en lui la même humanité et la même générosité que lui, alors plus tard, il serait vraiment être un type bien.

Je me tournais donc vers son ami pour examiner sa main, quand mon cœur cessa un bref instant de battre : ce blond…_c'était une fille !_

_Et quelle fille…_ Belle derrière ses airs de mec rebelle sous ses vêtements amples et ses piercings, mais belle… Le roux surprit mon regard sur son amie et posa instinctivement une main sur son bras en soutenant durement mon regard. Nul besoin d'être psychiatre pour en décrypter la signification : _si tu l'approches d'un peu trop près, je t'explose la gueule._

Je soupirais. Puisqu'il le prenait comme ça, très bien, j'irais voir ailleurs. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas _non plus_ m'en vouloir d'avoir songé tenter le coup.

- Hum, toussotais-je pour briser la glace, où est la main blessée ?

- Pas là, fis sèchement le roux, elle est à l'accueil.

- Euh, fis-je en écarquillant les yeux – mais qu'est-ce-que c'était que ce pays de malades ? - la-la main est à l'accueil ?

- Suivez-nous, répondit-il.

_Ok._

Ce gamin était le seul du monde à pouvoir se venter d'avoir mouché Jasper Withlock.

Ils passèrent devant moi, le roux prenant garde à ce que la blonde reste à ses côtés. Je le devinais méfiant, presque…prédateur.

Je me demandais s'ils étaient ensembles. Peut-être, après tout. La fille le suivait, impassible, l'air d'être à dix milles lieux de cet hôpital sinistre. La pauvre, je pouvais la comprendre.

Elle avait une démarche, souple, presque gracieuse, mais avec pourtant quelque chose de saccadé. Comme si elle se forçait à garder ce pas traînant qui n'était pas le sien.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans le hall, une petite brune semblait nous attendre, le regard un peu perdu, serrant contre elle une main sanguinolente.

Le fils Cullen courut à ses côtés.

- Alice, je n'ai pas trouvé mon père, mais le médecin…

- Jasper Withlock, me présentais-je poliment.

- C'est ça ouais, poursuivit-il un peu sèchement, a _gentiment_ proposé de s'occuper de ta main.

- Trop aimable, sourit la fille.

Je la devinais railleuse, mais quand elle leva vers moi ces grands yeux gris, je compris qu'elle était sincère.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Qui aime bien Jasper le Cynique ? ^^_


	9. Chapitre 8: Alice

_Bonsoir ! :)_

_Alors, voici un autre chapitre, encore un peu court, mais je vous promets que le prochain sera déjà un peu plus…piquant ! ^^_

_Donc, bonne lecture et à bientôt, j'espère ! _

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ! ^^_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE VIII : ALICE

_La même journée._

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

- Euh, hésitais-je, vous…vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

Le jeune (et séduisant) médecin releva ses yeux de ma main ensanglantée, l'air un peu surpris.

- Mais oui, je vous assure. Tout va bien.

Il me sourit et partit chercher sur une étagère une petite bouteille de désinfectant dont il versa un bon quart sur une compresse de gaze.

- Non, me sentis-je néanmoins obligée d'expliquer, mais comme c'est marqué _Psychiatre_ sur votre blouse…

A mon grand soulagement, je ne l'avais pas vexé. Ses épaules furent même secouées d'un fou rire silencieux, et je réprimais une grimace de douleur quand l'alcool brula ma peau.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il en retrouvant instantanément son sérieux, mais je peux vous promettre que tout psychiatre est apte à refermer une plaie : on a suivit une formation de médecin généraliste…

- Oh…

Là, tout de suite, je voulais disparaître, loin, _très, très loin…_

- Je suis désolée, bafouillais-je, je ne voulais pas mettre en doute vos compétences ni rien, mais…

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas grave.

Il me regardait en souriant gentiment : mon angoisse s'apaisa, mais malheureusement pas ma honte. Je pouvais encore sentir mes joues toutes chaudes et rouges d'embarras.

_Magnifique._

Moi, qui avais toujours un teint irréprochable – c'était bien la seule chose dont je pouvais me vanter – il fallait que devant _lui_, je me mette à rougir comme une collégienne.

Décidément, entre ma maladresse au comptoir, mon quiproquo avec Edward, et ma gaffe avec Docteur _Joli-Cœur_ …j'allais pouvoir prendre un abonnement à ...

_Allez Alice, inspire, expire…tu as déjà connu pire !_

_Ou, peut-être pas…_

- Euh, sinon, fis-je en évitant de regarder l'aiguille qu'il désinfectait avec un air concentré. Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? A Forks ?

- Non, je suis arrivé au début de l'année scolaire, murmura-t-il, sourcils toujours froncés de concentration. Je vais y passer un an ou deux d'internat.

- Ah, soufflais-je d'un air entendu.

En réalité, je n'y comprenais strictement rien.

- Et vous, demanda-t-il. Vous habitez ici ?

- Oui, en quelque sort… Aïe ! Sursautais-je avec un petit cri quand l'aiguille transperça ma peau. Je…je – luttais désespérément pour garder les yeux secs – loue un studio ici, mais je vais à l'université de Seattle.

- En quelle matière ?

Je ne savais pas si l'intérêt qu'il me portait était sincère ou non, mais je lui en étais reconnaissant : il accaparait mon attention autre part que sur ma plaie à vif.

- Histoire de l'art.

- Je l'aurais parié ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant. Vous avez des mains d'artistes.

Cette fois, je m'empourprais _littéralement_. Mais, gentleman, il fit semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

- Et ceux qui vous ont accompagné… Ce sont vos amis ?

- Oui…Enfin, non...

Il se redressa pour me regarder d'un air confus. Il était vraiment beau.

- Pas vraiment, en fait, tentais-je d'expliquer. Je les ais rencontré aujourd'hui… Mais je connaissais déjà Edward ! De vue seulement, mais…

Le jeune médecin sembla cette fois complètement désorienté, il repartit pour attraper une deuxième compresse de gaze sur la même étagère.

_Le pauvre._

Il devait me prendre pour une malade.

_Je n'étais malheureusement plus à un près…_

Mais je préférais ne pas tenter de rattraper le coup : j'avais déjà fait suffisamment de conneries pour aujourd'hui, et me connaissant, je savais que je pouvais faire encore _bien_ pire.

- Ils ont l'air gentil, en tout cas, poursuivit-il poliment.

- C'est vrai, acquiesçais-je, ils forment un drôle de duo, mais je les aime déjà beaucoup !

- Ah, ils sont donc ensembles ?

- Non, pas encore, songeais-je en entrouvrant les paupières.

Je fis une petite pause.

- Mais ils le seront.

- Si vous le dîtes… murmura-t-il, le regard toujours baissé.

Le silence tomba dans la petite pièce, et je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de retomber sur l'aiguille qui torturait ma chair. Je m'en voulus d'être aussi douillette. Mais je n'aimais pas les aiguilles.

J'avais peur des aiguilles.

)()() ()()(

Je tremblais.

J'avais froid. J'avais peur.

Seule dans mon lit. Seule dans le noir.

_Où est Lapinou ? Lapinou ! Lapinou…_

Mais le lit, froid et dur était vide sous mes doigts crispés.

Je tremblais davantage. Ils allaient revenir. Et sans Lapinou, j'aurais encore plus peur.

Je pleurais.

_Lapinou !_

Soudain, la première main glissa sous mes draps, et, rampante, visqueuse, elle s'enroula autour de ma cheville.

- AH ! Hurlais-je en me débattant. NON, LAISSEZ-MOI ! AU SECOURS ! AU SECOURS !

Mais le dortoir, une fois ma voix brisée, resta silencieux.

Je pleurais de plus belle, alors que les autres s'enlisaient autour de mes poignets. Leurs griffes froides semblaient m'arracher des lambeaux de peau.

- AAAH !

La lumière se fit alors dans le dortoir désert : Laurent, dans l'encadrement de la porte, me dévisageait en plissant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe encore Alice ?

- Les monstres… Soufflais-je, terrifiée. Ils-ils sont là…

Il s'approcha en grommelant.

- Tu vois bien, fit-il en me désignant le dortoir d'un vaste geste de la main, tu vois bien que c'est vide ! Allez rendors-toi !

Comme il faisait mine de repartir par le couloir duquel il était venu, je poussais à nouveau des cris de terreur, et me débattis sur mon lit en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

- Merde ! Jura-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Fais chier !

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir endormi et revint vers moi à grands pas.

Mes tremblements ne cessèrent pas, mais je cessais cependant de crier. Je n'aimais pas Laurent, mais mieux valait lui – n'importe qui – que les _autres_.

- Tu m'emmerdes Brandon avec tes crises d'hystérie qui me réveillent toutes les nuits ! Cracha-t-il méchamment en s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit. Je vais te calmer une bonne fois pour toutes, et j'aurais _enfin_ la paix…

Il sortit alors de sa poche une seringue, qu'il dévissa sous mes yeux agrandis de terreur. Quand il attrapa mon bras, je hurlais en tâchant de m'échapper. Mais son bras me plaqua solidement contre lui, et je sentis la brulure de l'aiguille froide pénétrer la peau de mon coude.

- Avec ça, tu vas faire un bon gros dodo, dit-il d'un air satisfait en se relevant.

Mon esprit s'embrouillait. Je le vis rabattre la couette sur mon corps léthargique, puis quitter la chambre en éteignant la lumière, me laissant seule avec eux. Mes paupières se faisaient lourdes, lourdes…

_Non ! Reste debout, il faut se défendre ! Se défendre contre eux ! Debout, deb…_

Le noir.

)()() ()()(

Une larme coula sur ma joue.

Je levais ma main pour la sécher, mais une autre me devança.

Le jeune médecin me regardait, droit dans les yeux, ses doigts frôlant encore ma tempe.

Je souris, gênée.

- Euh, soufflais-je, la gorge trop serrée pour parler, m-merci.

Il se recula alors subitement, les yeux agrandis, comme s'il sortait d'un long sommeil.

- Je vous en prie, c'est mon métier.

Sa voix était distante, presque froide, et j'en fus peinée. Je ramassais donc mon sac de ma main non bandée, et me retournais une dernière fois, doigts sur la poignée de la porte, pour le regarder.

Ses lunettes avaient glissé le long de son nez, laissant voir deux beaux yeux d'un bleu aussi velouté que la nuit.

- Bon, et bien…au revoir !

Il me salua d'un bref signe de tête, très professionnel. Je soupirais en refermant la porte.

_Tant pis…_

- Attendez !

Je sentis mon cœur s'envoler. Je tâchais de reprendre un visage serein, voire même blasé.

- Oui ? Fis-je en rouvrant la porte.

- Euh…

Il avait l'air totalement déboussolé : cheveux ébouriffés, lunettes de travers sur le nez, sourcils gravement froncés…

- Où pourrais-je vous revoir ?

- Oh, soufflais-je, avec une moue que j'espérais déconcertée et non euphorique. On se reverra.

- Mais où ? Et quand ? Demanda-t-il fébrilement.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je peux vous promettre qu'on se reverra.

Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Bon, alors au moins… Votre prénom ? Quémanda-t-il avec un petit sourire implorant.

- Alice.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Deuxième rencontre avec Alice (pour vous, Jasper, c'est sa première ! ^^) : qu'en pensez-vous ? :)_


	10. Chapitre 9: Emmett

_Bon après-midi à tou(te)s ! ^^_

_Un petit chapitre d'Emmett…mais pas que !_

_Bonne lecture ! ^^_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (cette phrase commence à me faire des crampes aux doigts :) )_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE IX : EMMETT

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Je tirais une dernière bouffée de ma cigarette en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nuages gris, vent froid… Il allait sûrement pleuvoir dans l'après-midi, ce qui signifiait : cours dans le gymnase.

Devant moi, la forêt luxuriante de Forks s'étirait à perte de vue. Je me sentais bien comme ça, caché des élèves derrière le mur du gymnase, écouteurs dans les oreilles, et cloppe au bec.

J'esquissais cependant une grimace : si mon entraîneur découvrait que je m'étais remis à fumer, ça irait très, très mal pour moi. En tant qu'athlète, j'étais censé garder un mode de vie sain et en tant que professeur, donner un bon exemple.

Mais je crois que pour ça, c'était désormais foutu. J'étais un prof de merde.

Dès mon premier cours, j'avais su en croisant le regard chocolat de Bella Swann que j'allais vraiment galérer. Depuis, chaque mardi et jeudi, je passais une matinée de merde à angoisser le cours de l'après-midi en sa présence. D'où la petite fumette à l'ombre de la forêt.

Il fallait bien que je me détende un peu si je voulais garder avec elle un rapport strictement scolaire. Après tout, j'avais déjà échoué avec Hale…

Le pire ? Je n'arrivais pas à éprouver ne serait-ce qu'un seul remord.

La sonnerie retentit alors sur le parking désert. Je jetais ma cigarette sur le bitume, l'écrasais d'un coup de talon vengeur et me dirigeais vers le gymnase, le cœur battant entre mes côtes.

_Calme-toi McCarthy, ce ne sont que deux toutes petites heures à passer… Ignore-la… Ignore-les…_

Quand j'arrivais sur le terrain, j'avais réussi à peindre sur mon visage un sourire assuré et plein d'entrain, à la limite entre l'attitude professorale et la pub pour dentifrice.

- Bonjour m'sieur !

- Bonjour Mike ! Le saluais-je.

_Crétin, va ! _

- Bonjour Emmett !

- Bonjour mademoiselle Stanley ! Grinçais-je en cochant la case _Présents_ de ma liste.

_Pouffiasse !_

- Bonjour monsieur !

- Bonjour Angela ! Souris-je.

J'aimais bien cette fille – je pariais que mon pion d'ami Ben, aussi – elle était intelligente, gentille, dégourdie et, pour ne rien gâcher, incroyablement jolie.

- Bonjour Monsieur !

- B-bonjour Bella ! Répondis-je avec un calme olympien que j'étais bien loin d'éprouver.

Elle attrapa le bras d'Angela, et avec un dernier sourire pour moi, alla s'asseoir dans les gradins en papotant gaiement. La lumière sordide des néons allumait dans ses cheveux de beaux reflets acajou, et sa peau pâle semblait rayonner de l'intérieur.

Je baissais les yeux vers ma liste d'appel en soufflant doucement. Il fallait que je me reprenne.

- Alors, tout le monde est là ? Oh, m'interrompis-je avec un sourire goguenard, _même_ Mademoiselle Hale vient nous honorer de sa présence aujourd'hui !

En effet, Hale venait de passer les portes du gymnase, mains dans les poches, démarche nonchalante dans son survêtement trop large et ses baskets trop grandes.

- Vous avez la mémoire courte Monsieur McCarthy, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil railleur, ma présence vous a bien plus qu'honoré ces derniers temps…

Je me liquéfiais. Elle était folle, ou quoi ?

_En même temps_, me souffla une petite voix, _à trop tenter le diable, on le trouve…_

Je toussais vigoureusement pour reprendre contenance alors qu'elle s'asseyait en tailleurs au milieu de mes autres élèves.

- Bref, repris-je en la fusillant du regard, pour cette séance, on va travailler par quatre équipes qui s'affronteront à tour de rôle sur le terrain central, pendant que les autres s'entraîneront. Des questions ?

- Oui, Lauren ? Soupirais-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Est-ce-qu'on peut arbitrer avec vous ?

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Tout est clair ? Allez, faîtes-moi deux-trois tours de terrain pour vous échauffer !

Lauren et Jessica bondirent sur leurs pieds pour trémousser leur petit cul, auxquels je ne jetais pas le moindre regard.

C'était un cauchemar.

J'avais bien changé.

Quand Jones m'avait demandé de le remplacer jusqu'à Noel au lycée de Forks, je m'étais dit : pourquoi pas ?

J'allais peut-être enfin pouvoir m'acheter la bagnole pour laquelle j'économisais depuis cinq ans, tout en enseignant ma passion à de ravissantes petites lycéennes toutes émoustillées et des gars jaloux de mon corps de rêve.

J'allais être le mec que tout le monde rêvait d'être, le rêve !

Mais non, l'enfer.

Non seulement les lycéennes me faisaient chier, mais depuis que cette maudite Swann avait plongé son regard dans le mien, _impossible_ de reprendre ma chère et tendre vie de joyeux coureur !

_Merde, quoi ! FAIS CHIER ! JE TE HAIS SWANN !_

Je reportais mon attention sur le match qui se jouait. Mike et Tyler se débrouillaient plutôt pas mal, même si ça me faisait mal de devoir le reconnaître. Lauren ne faisait que se trémousser dans mon champ de vision.

_Pathétique._

Angela se démarquait habilement des autres joueurs, se mettant dans les coins reculés que les joueurs d'en face négligeaient. Naturellement, Swann était une catastrophe, malgré les efforts chevaleresques d'Eric pour alléger sa tâche, quand à Hale… Elle _possédait_ le match. Elle le faisait sien.

Tout tournait autour d'elle, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, mais chaque passe effectuée, chaque geste accompli…tout reposait sur ses frêles épaules.

Elle traversait le terrain en courant, bondissant, esquivant les attaques adverses avec la grâce, l'habilité et la vitesse d'un félin. C'était un spectacle fascinant, et terrible à la fois.

Terrible, parce qu'il y avait comme quelque chose de désespéré dans cette volonté de s'_oublier_ dans le jeu, l'effort et la souffrance.

Un cri perçant déchira l'air ouaté du gymnase. Lauren gisait par terre, à quelques pas de moi – je ne l'avais même pas remarqué – en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Je posais précipitamment mon carnet sur un siège des gradins et courus à ses côtés. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle, et tout le monde m'observait regarder avec des gestes précis le front de la blondasse.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? Demandais-je finalement quand je fus rassuré : ce n'était qu'un tout petit bleu.

- C'est cette pouffiasse de Swann, cracha-t-elle se retournant vers Bella qui avait les joues rouges de honte et de culpabilité. Elle n'a jamais le ballon, et la seule fois où elle l'a, il faut qu'elle tue les gens qui l'approchent !

- Bon, fis-je en tâchant de contenir mon fou rire, ce n'est qu'un bleu. Si tu veux, tu peux aller t'asseoir dans les gradins, ou si tu ne te sens vraiment pas bien, tu peux aller à l'infirmerie mettre de la crème…

- Oh, oui, geignit-elle, accompagnez-moi à l'infirmerie…

Et elle s'effondra sur mon épaule avec un râle d'agonie.

_Ok._

- Bon, Tyler ! Appelais-je. Accompagnez votre camarade à l'infirmerie.

Je l'avais surpris en grande contemplation dans son décolleté, et j'en avais déduis que je ferais au moins un heureux. Le sourire – pervers ? – qui illumina néanmoins son visage vint me conforter dans ma décision.

- Mais, mais…Protesta Lauren quand je l'aidais à se relever pour la confier à ce cher Tyler. Vous ne venez pas avec moi ?

- J'ai un cours à surveillez Lauren, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassurais-je avec un sourire hypocrite, j'irais prendre de vos nouvelles auprès de l'infirmière scolaire…

Puis ils quittèrent enfin tous deux les vestiaires, Tyler accaparant Lauren d'une grande, graaande _sollicitude_.

_Ouf, bon débarras !_

Je sifflais pour relancer le match, et félicitais quelques minutes plus tard Angela et Hale, qui semblaient s'être trouvées : elles échangeaient et enchaînaient les passes avec dextérité et intelligence, et pour la première fois dans ce stade, c'était deux filles qui menaient le match.

- Deux-Zéro ! Criais-je à la fin du match. C'est l'équipe d'Eric, Hale et Angela qui remporte la victoire !

Hale et Angela se sautèrent au cou sous les regards éberlués de la classe : je crois qu'aucun de nous n'était habitué à la voir dans de telles démonstrations d'affection.

_Même moi… Bref._

Il y eut un moment de gêne où les deux filles se regardèrent timidement, puis le mouvement de foule vers les vestiaires les dispensa d'explications supplémentaires.

Je souris en secouant la tête, amusé, puis commençais à ranger les ballons dans mon sac. Le gymnase était désert, et j'avais très envie d'une nouvelle cigarette, ce foutu cours ayant mis mes nerfs à rude épreuve.

Après tout, je j'avais bien mérité.

Je m'apprêtais donc à sortir mon briquet quand une voix me fit sursauter.

- Euh… Monsieur ?

_Et merde…_

- Oui, fis-je poliment, que puis-je pour vous Mademoiselle Swann ?

Ma raison me hurlait de la faire dégager, de la virer hors des portes de ce gymnase pour ne plus jamais la revoir. Mais mon cœur…c'était une autre histoire : je la désirais autant que je la détestais. Peut-être aussi, me faisait-elle un peu peur…

_Quel foutoir, je vous jure !_

- Je… Hésita-t-elle. Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure…

_Pour quoi ? Pour me pourrir mes soirées et mes nuits ? Pour m'empêcher de baiser qui je veux, quand je veux, où je veux ? Pour me faire redouter chaque cours que je vais devoir te donner ?_

- Pour le ballon que j'ai envoyé sur Lauren, ajouta-t-elle en voyant mon air confus.

- Oh, ça…

- Ouais, grimaça-t-elle, je ne suis pas très douée…

_C'est rien de le dire !_ Grinçais-je pour moi.

Et puis alors, elle me sourit, d'un sourire si doux, si lumineux, que je sentis fondre toute animosité.

- Bah, ce n'est rien, la rassurais-je. Lauren a la tête dure !

Elle explosa de rire et ses joues se colorèrent de rose.

- C'est sûr, concéda-t-elle en tâchant de retrouver son sérieux, mais j'aimerais bien ne pas la viser, enfin, je veux dire…_accidentellement_, encore une fois : sinon, elle va vraiment croire que je cherche à la tuer !

_Attends encore deux ans, j'aurais mon diplôme d'avocat et j'irais assurer ta défense au tribunal pour service rendu à la nation…_

- T'inquiète, je vais te montrer, fis-je en me plaçant derrière elle, regarde…

J'avais fini ma phrase près de son oreille, et j'entendis sa respiration se couper. Moi, mon ventre se noua.

- Tu tends le bras, et tu lances le ballon comme ça – je mimais le geste – mais au pire, si tu n'y arrives pas, tu n'en as besoin que pour les pénaltys, au foot, ce qui compte c'est les pieds…

Et je me mis à rire bêtement, parce qu'elle avait baissé la tête et que le parfum fruité de sa chevelure m'avait envahi, me faisant perdre…pied.

_Alerte rouge ! Fous-le camps ou vire-la, mais fais quelque chose ! N'importe quoi, mais vit… _

Elle se retourna pour me regarder, enlaçant inconsciemment nos corps. Elle posa une main sur mon torse.

Je cessais de respirer.

Je posais alors une main sur sa joue, plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux ensorceleurs.

Je ne sais qui embrassa qui en premier, mais un instant on parlait de foot, le suivant, on s'embrassait. A la folie.

Mes mains dans ses cheveux, sur ses côtes, dans son dos, sur ses reins….Ses mains à elle, contre mon cou, sur ma nuque, contre mon torse, sur mes joues…

On s'étreignait comme deux évadés, hébétés par la lumière du soleil, deux drogués en manque, sachant qu'ils regretteraient tout à l'heure leur extase passagère.

Mais comme elle se pressait contre moi, que sa douce chevelure glissait sous mes doigts, que mon cœur brûlait d'impatience, et que je pouvais sentir le sien répondre à son rythme désordonné, je serrais plus fortement les paupières pour oublier.

Oublier que j'étais un putain de prof, oublier qu'elle était mon élève.

Quand je réalisais enfin ce que je venais de faire, trop tard, je brisais notre étreinte, et les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, je courus sans me retourner vers les vestiaires.

Bella n'essaya pas de me rappeler.

Je me précipitais sous la douche, tout habillé, reprenant mon souffle sous la chaleur bienfaitrice de l'eau.

Les gouttes qui coulaient le long de mes joues…

Des larmes ?

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Bon, alors je sais que tout ceci est un peu mélodramatique, mais bon…^^^_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé !_


	11. Chapitre 10: Edward

_Salut ! :)_

_On commence enfin les choses sérieuses avec ce chapitre, donc j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE X: EDWARD

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic._

J'avais envie de hurler. D'attraper mon sac et de le balancer sur le prof. De jeter ma trousse sur le tableau pour en voir les crayons s'éparpiller un peu partout, et d'enfoncer mon compas dans la main que Jessica avait posé sur mon genou.

Comment pouvaient-ils faire comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si c'était un vendredi matin normal, avec un cours de biologie normal, dans une classe normale ?

Etais-je le seul a m'en être aperçu ? Etais-je le seul à avoir remarqué la chaise vide à mes côtés ? Etais-je le seul a avoir l'impression que le monde était sur le point de basculer ?

_Putain de bordel de merde ! Quand est-ce-que cette sonnerie à la con finirait par sonner ? C'était pas ce pour quoi elle était payée ?_

Hale était…absente ! Sa chaise : vide ! Sa voix, son parfum, ses cheveux, son rire… disparus, envolés, évaporés !

Mon esprit chaotique faisait tourner en boucle derrière mes paupières closes les pires scénarios : accident de voiture, overdose, maladie foudroyante… quant à mon estomac, il était si noué que j'avais cru devoir quitter la classe pour vomir.

_Hale, Hale, Hale… Où es-tu ?_

Je relevais les yeux sur Mr Banner qui m'observait d'un air inquiet depuis quelques minutes. Je lui offris un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commercial – dentifrice ou shampoing, mettez-y ce que vous voulez – et il sembla rassuré.

Quand à moi, je rabaissais ma tête vers mon livre dont je ne parvenais même pas à distinguer les textes des images.

_Hale…_

Je l'avais tellement attendu, espéré, puis redouté, que la sonnerie me surprit béat. Je ne pouvais croire qu'elle me vrillait _enfin_ les tympans. C'était tout simplement…trop beau.

Je bondis de ma chaise, expédiant mes affaires en deux trois mouvements dans mon sac, et quittais la pièce après un bref salut au professeur (mon éducation avait fait de moi un garçon poli en toutes circonstances…ou presque).

- Edw…

Mais j'étais déjà dans le couloir, me faufilant entre les élèves comme un chien de berger au milieu des moutons. J'arrivais, haletant, essoufflé, transpirant – peut-être – sur le parking, où j'espérais capter suffisamment de réseau pour passer un coup de fil à mon amie.

Je m'assis donc sur _notre_ banc, jetant un regard mauvais à ceux qui faisaient mine de vouloir s'y asseoir, et composais _le_ numéro que j'avais eu tellement de mal à obtenir.

Toute une histoire.

Mademoiselle Hale tenait tellement à son indépendance, et avait une telle peur _panique_ de l'engagement que j'avais cru lui arracher une promesse de mariage, je vous jure…

Enfin, après un peu de chantage – j'acceptais de lui prêter pour une semaine mon vieux tourne-disque et quelques vinyles – elle avait finalement cédé.

Comme quoi, avec un peu de psychologie, on pouvait arriver à tout dans la vie…

Je plaquais donc mon téléphone sur mon oreille et retins un juron : la tonalité sonnait _occupé_.

_Merde à la fin !_

Je donnais un coup de pied rageur dans notre banc, et m'apprêtais à tourner les talons quand le vrombissement d'un moteur, désormais cher à mes oreilles, brisa allégrement le lourd et glacé silence du parking.

Je sentis ma mâchoire se décrocher.

Elle était là. Tout simplement là, au volant de sa décapotable, lunettes de soleil au nez, cheveux au vent.

Comme si rien de cette matinée d'angoisse n'avait jamais existé, comme si je venais juste de sortir de ma voiture pour aller au premier cours de la matinée ensembles.

J'hallucinais.

- Alors Eddy, me salua-t-elle en s'arrêtant à ma hauteur. T'as passé une bonne matinée ?

Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son front et m'envoya un clin d'œil complice.

J'étais trop en état de choc pour pouvoir articuler un mot.

- Bah alors, qu'est-ce-que t'attends ? Monte !

_Monte ? Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle avait bien pu fumer ?_

Non, tout compte fait, mieux valait ne pas savoir…

- Monte ? M'étouffais-je dans une voix suraiguë. Mais t'es pas bien, ou qu…

Je jetais un coup d'œil au siège vide à ses côtés. Pas de sac de cours. Elle était donc…sérieuse.

- Oh, détends-toi un peu l'ami ! Soupira-t-elle. Je t'emmène pique-niquer, pas en randonnée au Pôle Nord !

_Un pique-nique ? _

- Mais, mais…bêlais-je d'un air paniqué, j'ai cours moi ! Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs ! Ajoutais-je en dardant sévèrement mon doigt sur son épaule.

- Et tu as aussi un anniversaire à souhaiter ! – petite pause théâtrale dont elle profita pour retirer mon doigt accusateur – _Ton_ anniversaire.

Je lâchais la bandoulière de mon sac de cours qui s'écrasa au sol.

- Tu…tu n'as pas oublié ? Comment tu sais ?

Un sourire illumina mon visage et mon cœur : pour la première fois de ma vie, quelqu'un que j'aimais mais qui n'était ni ma mère, ni mon père, ni ma grand-mère, avait pensé à _mon _anniversaire…

- Oublié quelque chose d'aussi...- elle chercha ses mots - _énorme_ ? Sûrement pas ! Allez, monte ! M'invita-t-elle – ou plutôt m'ordonna-t-elle – d'un signe de main.

- Et mon prof, je lui dis quoi ? Tergiversa mon reste de bonne conscience : tout le reste dévorait des yeux le spectacle que Hale offrait, dans sa décapotable dont le ronronnement familier évoquait plus que tout… la liberté et l'excitation de l'escapade délicieusement illicite.

- C'est quoi comme matière ?

- Sport, fis-je en me retournant machinalement vers le gymnase.

- Sport ? Répéta-t-elle avec un sourire incrédule. C'est bon, t'inquiète ! J'ai les choses…en main ! Gloussa-t-elle.

Elle avait l'air particulièrement sûre d'elle sur ce coup là, et particulièrement hilare, comme si j'avais raté une bonne blague…mais quelque chose me murmura tout bas que je préférais n'en rien savoir…

Alors, je cédais.

Après tout, me rassurais-je vainement, Oscar Wilde n'avait-il pas dit : _le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder ?_

La carrosserie rouge de sa décapotable luisait au soleil si bien que je pouvais presque y voir mon reflet. J'ouvris résolument la portière après un petit regard prudent aux portes du lycée, et m'affalais sur le siège à ses côtés en soufflant. Angoisse ? Mauvaise conscience ?... Excitation ?

- Quelle matinée de merde, je te jure ! Grommelais-je alors que, faisant rugir le moteur, elle filait en coup de vent vers la route à cette heure de la journée déserte.

- Et encore, t'as pas vu la mienne !

Je lui jetais un regard exaspéré, du style : _tu n'es pas sérieuse là ? Par pitié !_

- Quoi ? Se défendit-elle en rabaissant ses lunettes sur son nez. Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

- Oh, je sais pas moi… Peut-être est-ce tout simplement savoureux de t'entendre te plaindre de ta matinée quand on sait que tu l'as passé chez toi à rien faire…

- _Rien faire ?_ Aboya-t-elle en me fusillant du regard. J'ai passé toute ma matinée à souffrir _corps et âme_ ! A m'esquinter à la tâche ! Tout ça pour toi, en plus !

_Voyez-vous ça…_

- Pour moi ?

- Parfaitement ! Dit-elle sèchement, la mâchoire crispée.

- D'accord, dis-moi alors ! La défiais-je malicieusement.

- Gamin, soupira-t-elle, si je te le dis, est-ce-que ça sera encore une surprise ? Non, _alors_…

N'ayant rien à répondre à cet argument d'autorité implacable, je croisais bêtement les brase sur ma poitrine, et fermais les yeux sous la caresse du vent dans mes cheveux. Légèrement tiédi par les rayons du soleil, il charriait avec lui tous les parfums de la forêt: terre humide, feuilles mortes, sève de pain, eau fraîche…

C'était délicieusement enivrant. Je me sentais bien, seul avec Hale sur une route déserte qui serpentait entre les pins, le soleil dans nos dos, et de la musique dans nos oreilles…

- Eddy ?

- Hum ? Marmonnais-je, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venue.

De stupéfaction, je faillis glisser le long de mon siège. Elle fit semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir, les yeux toujours fixés sur la route derrière ses larges lunettes de soleil.

- Oh…euh…merci…

Je toussotais en me redressant.

- Moi aussi je suis content d'être ven… Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tatouage ! M'exclamais-je en apercevant par hasard l'épaule que son pull trop large avait dénudée.

- Oh, ça… Grommela-t-elle en donnant un coup de bras pour faire remonter son pull. C'est un vieux truc…

Je sus que je n'arriverais pas à en savoir davantage, ce qui me laissa légèrement frustré : je n'avais pas eu le temps de déchiffrer la phrase qui courait verticalement le long de son épaule…

_Une prochaine fois_, songeais-je.

- En tous cas, repris-je en souriant, moi aussi je suis content d'être venu !

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil en remontant ses lunettes sur le front, avant de se mettre à chanter en cœur avec la radio.

Hilare, je la rejoignis, et nous fûmes bientôt deux adolescents roulant à – trop – vive allure sur une route sinueuse, et braillant sur l'air de la chanson jusqu'à ce que nos voix parviennent même à couvrir les hurlements de la batterie.

Mais, comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, Hale se gara bientôt sur le bord d'un petit sentier terreux qui s'élevait entre les arbres. Quand elle coupa le contact, le silence retomba lourdement sur la forêt solitaire. J'eus l'impression de rétrécir, pour ne devenir finalement qu'un merle sur la branche d'un pin. Quelque part, au-dessus du chant des oiseaux, fredonnait un petit cours d'eau, et le vent dans les feuilles sifflait telle une flûte.

Légèrement intimidé par ce silence soudain, je me tournais vers Hale avec un mince sourire, mais elle était déjà penchée dans le coffre de sa voiture, sifflotant tranquillement, et le seul sourire que je reçus en retour fut celui que me renvoya la carrosserie parfaitement lustrée de sa décapotable : le mien.

- Euh… Hale ? Finis-je par demander.

- Tiens gamin, tu tombes à pic… Tu peux me prendre ça ?

Et elle me tendit, sans attendre ma réponse, un gros panier en osier.

- Eh ! Grimaçais-je. T'as mis quoi dedans ? Ca pèse trois tonnes ce truc…

- Eddy, cesse donc de geindre ! Rouspéta-t-elle en refermant sèchement le coffre. On est pas encore arrivés !

_On n'est pas encore arriv…QUOI ?_

Je rouvris la bouche pour protester, mais elle était déjà partie devant, une chaîne stéréo sous le bras.

Cette fille était _complètement _frappée…

Je courus à sa suite, tâchant de maîtriser ma respiration pour ne pas haleter comme un chien – Hale, elle, sifflotait même gaiement – et elle m'offrit un sourire quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur.

- Alors, ça te plait ? Fit-elle avec un geste de la main pour les arbres qui nous entouraient.

- Non, je suis bien d'accord que c'est magnifique, reconnus-je mauvaise grâce, mais c'est que c'est quand même lourd ce panier…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse, et nous continuâmes notre ascension. Certains pins étaient si hauts que je devais me pencher en arrière pour en voir le bout.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous marchâmes ainsi, dans le silence de la forêt. Le vent rafraichissait mes joues rougies par l'effort, et Hale sifflotait devant moi, le soleil jouant dans ses boucles de beaux reflets mordorés.

J'étais complètement déconnecté, comme ailleurs. Et pourtant, je m'y sentais à ma place, comme chez moi…quelle étranges impressions que celles que nous offrent la nature !

Ca me donnait envie de jouer du piano.

_Alerte : tu tombes dans le cliché, Edward !_

_Oh, tais-toi et laisse-moi profiter de tout ça en paix !_

C'est alors que nous arrivâmes à l'entrée d'une vaste prairie, entourée d'arbres, au milieu de laquelle serpentait un mince cours d'eau : c'était une petite clairière, inondée de lumière, dont l'herbe grasse ondulait lascivement sous la caresse du vent.

Hale se figea, fermant les yeux pour mieux inspirer la brise, et un sourire éclata sur son visage, comme s'il avait aspiré toute les couleurs de la clairière pour éclater en une joie sauvage, presque…animale.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce-pas ? Souffla-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

- Oui, répondis-je inconsciemment.

Mais mes yeux s'étaient détournés du paysage.

Nous nous installâmes au centre de la petite clairière, sur une vieille nappe qu'Hale avait pris soin d'emporter dans son panier. Je m'assis de sorte que le soleil réchauffe mon dos, et Hale fit de même, à mes côtés.

Elle se contorsionna pour allumer la chaîne stéréo qui fit couler dans l'air un vieux morceau de rock, aux guitares plaintives. J'aurais pu effleurer sa main si je l'avais voulu.

- Alors, commença-t-elle en ouvrant le fameux panier. J'ai emmené des sandwichs, des chips, des pommes…de l'eau, bien sûr, et…

Je la regardais étaler ces diverses victuailles l'eau à la bouche : nous avions peut-être mis une heure et demie à venir, et mon estomac commençait à s'impatienter.

- Vas-y gamin, sers-toi, m'invita-t-elle en surprenant mon regard.

Sans en attendre davantage, je me jetai sur un sandwich et le mordit en me renversant sur l'herbe fraîche.

Honnêtement, il me fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas tout recracher.

C'était immonde. Infect.

Je jetais un regard en biais à Hale, qui mangeait tranquillement, allongée à mes côtés. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde dérangée par le goût.

Je profitais qu'elle gardât les yeux fermés pour balancer le plus discrètement possible mon sandwich entre des fourrées et me rabattre sur un paquet de chips. Mon estomac m'en fut reconnaissant.

Je piochais donc dans mon paquet, bercé par la musique qu'elle fredonnait.

- Alors, demanda-t-elle en roulant sur le ventre pour m'observer. C'est bon ?

- Très, mentis-je.

Je croisais discrètement les doigts à l'abri de mon paquet.

- C'est moi qui les ai faits ! S'exclama-t-elle fièrement.

- Tu t'es surpassée.

Je fus secoué d'un fou rire, et je m'en voulus : nous avions chacun une interprétation très différente de ce que je venais de dire.

- Merci Eddy, c'est gentil !

Elle me sourit chaleureusement et je m'en sentis d'autant plus mal.

Mais ce fut pire quand je la vis sortir du panier un moule à cake aux bords carbonisés, à l'intérieur duquel se devinait une masse noirâtre…un gâteau ?

- Joyeux anniversaire ! Fit-elle gaiement en me tendant une part.

Je la remerciais d'un sourire en attrapant l'assiette, et comme elle me souriait d'un air encourageant au-dessus de sa propre part, j'ignorais les messages d'alerte que m'envoyait mon nez à grands cris pour enfourner ma première bouchée.

Je crois pouvoir dire, sans exagérer, que manger cette part de gâteau fut…une expérience, en soi. J'avais beau me tourner et me retourner les méninges, je ne parvenais pas à comprendre comment avec des œufs, de la farine, du sucre, du chocolat et du beurre, on pouvait réussir à faire quelque chose d'aussi _dégueulasse_.

C'était…inhumain ?

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-elle en appuyant son menton entre ses mains.

- Euh…Joker, fis-je avec un clin d'œil maladroit.

C'était peut-être le gâteau le plus effrayant que je n'avais jamais eu à manger, mais c'était aussi celui qui me faisait le plus plaisir. Connaissant Hale, avoir passé toute la matinée à faire quelque chose d'aussi…_féminin_ que la cuisine – non, je ne suis pas macho, mais notre société l'est – elle n'avait pas menti en disant avoir souffert « corps et âme »…

- Au fait, poursuivit-elle avec sa nonchalance coutumière, tu m'as menti…

J'en profitais pour reposer mon assiette par terre, et la dévisageais gravement.

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Ton âge… C'est aujourd'hui que tu as dix-sept ans…

- Oui, je sais, merci… Coupais-je, légèrement impatienté.

- Donc, techniquement… Quand on jouait au jeu des questions, il y a un mois et demi… Tu en avais seize…

Quand elle comprit que j'avais comprit où elle voulait en venir, son sourire s'élargit. Triomphalement.

_Mais je n'ai pas dit mon denier mot !_

- Pas trop vite, Hale, chantonnais-je en me rapprochant d'elle. Tu n'as pas encore dix-neuf ans… Donc, techniquement, tu as aussi menti…

- Mais tu as menti en premier ! Riposta-t-elle.

- Mais à l'époque, tu n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir…

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre, et je m'attendais presque à voir le ciel me tomber dessus.

_Hale n'avait rien à répondre !_ Si j'avais pensé voir ça un jour…

- Exact…concéda-t-elle.

Elle resta une bonne minute silencieuse, à m'étudier attentivement. Elle tendit le bras pour monter le son de la musique, puis reprit :

- Je ne t'en veux pas… J'ai même un cadeau pour toi.

_Un cadeau ? Par pitié, rien de – ou supposé l'être – comestible !_

- Un cadeau ? Répétais-je prudemment. Et qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

- Quelque chose qu'on ne t'a encore jamais donné…

Et sur ces mots, elle attrapa mon visage entre ses deux mains pour m'embrasser.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_RePS: je suis consciente que le chapitre précédent (Emmett/Bella) peut paraître un peu – beaucoup – précipité, mais en fait l'histoire commence vers le mois de septembre, or, nous en sommes là vers le début du mois de novembre, même si avec les chapitres qui se coupent, c'est pas très bien exprimé… désolée ! ^^_

_Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensez de _ce_ chapitre ? :)_


	12. Chapitre 11: Jasper

_Bonjour-bonjour ! ^^_

_Voici un autre chapitre, un peu court, mais bon… j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :) _

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_Bonne lecture ! ^^_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE XI : JASPER

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Pitoyable._

J'étais pitoyable.

De pathétique, j'étais carrément devenu pitoyable.

Et tout ça, à cause de cette fille.

C'était quoi déjà son prénom ?

Ah, oui. Alice.

Comme si j'avais pu l'oublier…

Depuis que j'avais recousu sa petite main blanche, impossible de me la sortir de la tête.

Je ferme les yeux : je la vois. Je rouvre les yeux : je la vois. Toujours et encore.

Ca faisait plus d'un mois à présent.

J'avais beau hurler, me taire, soupirer, marmonner, grommeler… _Rien_ à faire.

Ces deux yeux gris réapparaissaient toujours : un nuage dans le ciel – et Dieu sait à Forks combien il y en avait – le poster d'océan déchaîné dans la salle de repos de l'hôpital, et même l'aluminium d'un sandwich.

J'allais devenir fou. Ou peut-être, l'étais-je déjà.

_Le comble pour un psychiatre…_

Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'allais pas rester comme un con sans rien faire. Si mes parents avaient bien réussi à m'apprendre un truc, entre une ou deux _peace and love_, c'est que dans la vie, il fallait tout de même se battre.

- Salut Heidi, fis-je d'un ton enjôleur en approchant du bureau de l'accueil d'un pas chaloupé.

- Salut, toi.

Elle semblait au bord de l'extase.

_Tant mieux._

- T'as fait un truc à tes cheveux ?

- Non, pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle en attrapant une de ses mèches.

_Parce qu'hier ils ressemblaient à de la paille, et aujourd'hui à une serpillère !_

- Non, je ne sais pas… Je les trouve vraiment brillants…et doux, rajoutais en effleurant sa frange.

- Merci Jasper, roucoula-t-elle en me dévorant des yeux.

- Je me disais, poursuivis-je d'un ton détaché, ça te dérangerais pas de filer un coup de main ?

_Eurk, non, pas ça !_ M'épouvantais-je en voyant son regard s'allumer d'une lueur…bref, passons.

- Bien sûr Doc, que puis-je pour vous ?

_Peut-être commencer par ne plus jamais m'appeler comme ça !_

- Voilà, j'aimerais savoir si je pouvais jeter un coup d'œil aux dossiers…

- Oh, fit-elle, plus méfiante. Je ne sais pas Jasper, c'est interdit. Les dossiers sont confidentiels, et…

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave.

J'avais pris une voix nuancée de dépit. Il fallait être prudent.

- Je me disais juste, que comme tout passe par toi dans cet hôpital, tu aurais peut-être pu m'aider… Mais bon, tant pis, j'essaierais de faire autrement…

Après un petit sourire triste, je tournais lentement les talons.

_Un, deux, tr…_

- Jasper, attends !

Je me retournais, le visage illuminé.

- Je…je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi, hésita-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres. Mais il faudra faire vite, très vite !

Je retins un cri de triomphe : au lieu de ça, je l'embrassais sur le front.

- Merci, murmurais-je.

Et j'étais sincère.

- Tiens, fit-elle en rougissant, prend la clé et va regarder aux archives, mais cinq minutes, pas plus.

- Compte sur moi !

J'attrapais le trousseau au creux de sa main et bondit vers la salle qu'elle m'indiquait du doigt.

_Alice, Alice, Alice…bientôt, tu seras à moi !_

Lunettes sur le bout du nez, j'examinais avec attention la rangée des dossiers : juillet, août, septembre…ah, octobre !

Je me jetais dessus comme un chien sur un os, et ouvris à la date qui m'intéressait.

_Rien._

Il n'y avait rien. Pas le moindre mot sur ce petit lutin démoniaque !

Ca y est, j'allais officiellement devenir fou.

_Merde, et merde et merde ! _

_MERDE !_

Reprends ton calme, Jasper. Inspire, expire.

Bien, maintenant, passons au plan B.

Autre chose à savoir : avec Jasper Withlock, il y avait toujours un plan B. Toujours.

Et si le plan B ne suffisait plus : plan C.

Et ainsi de suite.

Si ce foutu hôpital de… n'avait pas le numéro de téléphone de cette fille, il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre qui pouvait me renseigner : Edward.

Enfin, si je n'avais pas le numéro de téléphone d'Edward, je connaissais quelqu'un d'autre susceptible de le connaître : son père, mon chef.

Carlisle Cullen.

A présent, enclenchons le plan B.

Dernière chose à savoir : après sa période sex, _drug and rock'n' roll _(et tout un tas d'autres conneries…), mon père était allé à l'université et avait décroché un doctorat d'histoire, spécialisé en stratégie militaire.

_La – toute – petite Alice n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !_

Après avoir rendu à Heidi les clés des archives, je partis aussitôt à la recherche du Chef Cullen, inspectant les couloirs en longeant les murs : inutile de me faire repérer.

Une heure plus tard, alors que j'avais sillonné tous les recoins possibles et imaginables de l'hôpital _de Forks_, je commençais sérieusement à désespérer.

J'avais beau avoir des plans de secours jusqu'à Z prime, j'étais las, et très tenté d'abandonné.

_Après tout, elle n'est pas si jolie que ça : elle est minuscule, elle a les cheveux courts, et pour être si mince, je suis sûr qu'elle est aussi plate que mon nouvel ordinateur portable !_

Mais pour la cent et unième fois que je me répétais ce refrain, il n'est toujours pas convainquant.

- Docteur Cullen ! Hurlais-je presque en le voyant franchir les portes du couloir.

- Oh, bonjour Jasper ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, bien, me pressais-je, je vous remercie.

- Vous vous plaisez à Forks ?

_Comme un poisson dans l'huile…_

- Oui, beaucoup, et justement…

- Vous avez rencontré des gens ? Sourit-il.

- A ce propos, fis-je d'un air détaché, je me demandais si vous pourriez me donner le numéro d'Edward…

- Edward… Mon fils ?

_Non, mon arrière grand-père !_

- Oui, nous avions sympathisé il y a peu, et je voulais l'inviter à prendre un café, mais le répertoire de mon téléphone a quelques petites difficultés, et…

Je laissais mon mensonge en suspens pour regarder mes pieds.

_Depuis quand étais-je si scrupuleux ?_

- Oh, bien sûr… Souffla-t-il d'un air surpris. Evidemment…

Il ôta ses lunettes pour se pincer brièvement l'arrête du nez puis rouvrit les yeux pour me sourire. Il avait l'air heureux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il me tapota l'épaule en me souhaitant une bonne journée, et je tenais entre les mains le numéro de son fils. Il me fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas hurler de joie dans le couloir désert.

_Et tuer quelques patients par la même occasion…_

Je sifflotais jusqu'à la salle de repos. Les deux yeux gris avaient beau me narguer sournoisement, je me sentais…invincible. Je m'affalais donc sur le divan, et le cœur battant, composais le numéro.

_Dring, dring, driiing… Bip!_

_Salut, vous êtes bien sur le portable d'Edward Cullen, mais je ne suis pas là pour l'instant. Laissez-moi un message, et je vous rappellerais… ou pas !_

…

_MERDE ! ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! J'EN AI MARRE !_

La rage qui me submergea faillit me faire jeter mon téléphone par la fenêtre. Je me contins à temps, et me défoulais à la place sur le divan que je martelais de coups de pieds en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler.

A voix haute, je veux dire.

J'avais foutu tous mes espoirs dans ce petit gringalet roux, et il n'était même pas fichu de répondre !

_Merde à la fin !_

Un café. Il me fallait un café.

Et tout de suite.

Je sortis de la salle de repos en claquant la porte et me dirigeais à grands pas rageurs vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

- Mais, mais… Paniqua Heidi en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule. Jasper, il n'est que seize heures ! Je ne peux _absolumen_t pas te laisser partir avant vingt…

- Oui, mais tu peux faire une petite exception pour moi, souris-je avec aplomb, je sors te prendre un café !

- Un café ! Mais, mais…

- T'inquiète, criais-je par-dessus mon épaule, je n'oublierais pas le lait écrémé ni le sucre édulcoré !

Et je la laissais pantoise devant son bureau.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Qui a aimé les déboires d'un Jasper mal luné ? ^^_


	13. Chapitre 12: Bella

_Bonsamedi ! ^^_

_Voilà un autre aperçu de la même journée vécue par Jasper : celui de Bella !_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise : bonne lecture ! :)_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE XII : BELLA

_La même journée._

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

- Bella ? La terre appelle la lune !

_Non, mais je n'y crois PAS, je rêve, je cauchemard…_

- BELLA !

Je sursautais en mettant une main sur mon cœur, qui, je l'avais cru, avait bien failli me jaillir de la poitrine.

- Angie, grinçais-je, ne refais plus _jamais_ ça, à moins de vouloir ma mort…

- Oh, soupira-t-elle, arrête ton ciné, la diva ! Ca fait trois heures que je t'appelle !

- T'en étais donc plus à une près ! Rétorquais-je méchamment.

Angie plissa sévèrement les yeux en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Je déglutis.

- Ok, cédais-je à contrecœur, désolée, je suis de _très_ mauvaise humeur…

- Sans blague, railla-t-elle en s'affalant un peu plus contre le dossier de son siège. Qu'est-qui-ne va pas, _encore_ ?

- Jessica m'énerve, grognais-je, et Lauren m'exaspère.

- Rien que ça…

- Non. Je déteste Hale pour être aussi fascinante quand je suis d'une banalité à pleurer, et j'ai envie de tuer le prof.

- C'est bon, la mégère a vidé son sac ? S'amusa-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Presque. Je suis jalouse de toi : tes cheveux sont lisses _et_ blonds, et en plus, tu fais plus d'un mètre soixante.

C'est bon, chantonnais-je après une brève minute de silence, je me sens _beaucoup_ mieux !

- Tu m'en diras tant…

Je lui donnais un coup de coude dans les côtes et elle se redressa subitement en geignant.

- Merci, grommela-t-elle, si c'est comme ça que tu me remercies…abstiens-toi…. Qu'est-ce-qu'elles t'ont fait les deux volailles ?

- Moi ? Rien du tout ! Mais regarde comment elles se trémoussent devant le prof…c'est indécent ! M'indignais-je.

Des gradins où nous étions tranquillement assises, Angie jeta un regard au terrain sur lequel se disputait le match. Emmett arbitrait en se hissant parfois sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir le ballon ou Hale – de toute façon, l'un allait rarement sans l'autre – et en soufflant dans son sifflet à chaque fois que les choses s'envenimaient. Il était mignon.

- Bah oui, et alors ? Balaya Angie en haussant les épaules. C'est pas notre problème…et puis vu la façon dont le prof les ignore, elles peuvent encore remuer du cul longtemps…elles auront des crampes avant la fin de la séance…

- Oui, mais c'est mon problème à _moi_, répliquais-je sombrement. Ca me dégoûte.

- Mais puisqu'il ne les regarde pas ! S'agaça-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Il est bien trop occupé à regarder Hale jouer !

Ce fut comme si une vague d'eau glacée m'était tombée dessus. Je serrais les lèvres et passais un bras autour de mes genoux.

_Emmett, Emmett, Emmett…_

_Et moi ? Tu te souviens que j'existe ? Que je t'ai embrassé ? Que _tu_ m'as embrassé ?_

Visiblement, mes doutes existentiels semblaient lui passer bien au-dessus de la tête : Hale avait cessé de jouer pour laisser sa place à un remplaçant, et au lieu d'aller s'asseoir sur les gradins comme nous avions ordre de le faire, elle s'était assise à côté du prof, qui s'était même décalé pour lui faire une place. Et les voilà tous les deux à rigoler en s'échangeant une bouteille d'eau et des tapes dans le dos à n'en plus finir, assis par terre, dos contre le mur du gymnase.

Personne n'était plus ignorant à présent de leur flagrante complicité, et si seules Lauren et Jessica semblaient en éprouver une jalousie mordante, tous les autres n'en éprouvaient qu'une parfaite indolence.

De toute façon, par l'autorité et la crainte qu'elle inspirait aux autres élèves, Hale ressortait pour eux davantage du professeur que de l'élève. Alors, pourquoi être choqué de voir leurs mains brièvement s'enlacer quand ils pensaient être cachés ?

Aucune raison. J'étais la seule à saigner dans ce gymnase blanc et bois.

- Je déteste cette fille ! Sifflais-je en me redressant. Tu as vu comment elle va lui parler ? Je suis prête à parier que derrière ces airs de mec, c'est une grosse sal…

- Bells, arrête un peu ! Tu ne la connais même pas !

- Parce que tu la connais, toi, peut-être ? M'irritais-je en me relevant d'un bond. Il n'y a pas besoin de la connaître, ya qu'à voir la façon dont elle lui touche l'épaule et…

- Je ne peux pas te dire que je la connaisse encore bien, coupa-t-elle froidement, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que je ne te connais pas aussi bien que je le pensais.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre – m'excuser ? – mais le sifflet qui mettait un terme au match résonna à cet instant, et ce fut à nous d'aller récupérer des maillots pour jouer.

Je descendis des gradins en traînant les pieds.

_J'aime ma vie, j'aime ma vie, j'aime ma vie…_

J'attrapais un maillot dans le tas sous les yeux d'Emmett qui faisait semblant de ne pas me voir et rejoignis le chef de mon équipe.

- T'inquiète Bella, on va gagner ! Cria Mike en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

Je lui souris faiblement.

J'étais fatiguée. De tout. De mes cours, de mes amis, et d'Emmett qui m'ignorait depuis un mois, d'Emmett aux yeux duquel j'avais cessé d'exister, le jour où nos lèvres s'étaient rencontrées.

- Si c'est le cas, rétorquais-je sombrement, ce ne sera pas grâce à moi…

Il me rapprocha contre lui, mais au moment où je m'apprêtais à le repousser, je vis Emmett froncer les sourcils en le fusillant du regard.

Je me lovais un peu plus contre Mike, dont les sourcils s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Mais heureusement pour moi – et pour lui – bien conscient de la fragile faveur que je lui accordais, il ne tenta pas la chance en faisant descendre sa main plus loin que sur mon dos.

Emmett hurla alors dans son sifflet en sautant sur ses jambes.

- Bon, tout le monde, là, finit de bavasser ! On joue !

Je souris triomphalement.

Durant tout le match, le prof ne lâcha pas Mike du regard, sifflant un pénalty à la moindre de ses fautes. Je remarquais aussi qu'il ne mettait pas autant d'ardeur à observer le chef de l'équipe adverse.

_Pff… Les hommes sont si prévisibles !_

Quand le sifflet – qui nous avait à tous percé les tympans tout le match durant – annonça la fin de nos tortures respectives, je rejoignis Mike en ignorant l'appel d'Emmett et vins le féliciter pour sa victoire en lui serrant la main.

- Bravo Mike, c'était un super match !

Il fit passer par-dessus sa tête son maillot, puis sourit :

- Et c'est grâce à toi qu'on l'a gagné, si tu n'avais pas été là, je crois que j'aurais abandonné !

Je sentais la fureur d'Emmett me vriller le dos, alors, je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue de Mike.

- SWAN ! Cria sévèrement Emmett, un minimum de décence s'il vous plaît ! On n'est pas en boite de nuit ici !

_Non, mais il se fout de moi, là ? Pour qui il se prend à me faire la morale ?_

Je m'approchais d'un air contrit, tenant toujours la main de Mike dans la mienne, et une fois arrivés à sa hauteur, je soutins durement son regard. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé une telle colère de toute ma vie.

- Oh, c'est vrai Monsieur, soufflais-je suavement pour qu'il soit le seul à m'entendre, vous en connaissez un rayon sur la décence à adopter en classe…

Je le vis blêmir, et ses mains tremblèrent.

_Rage, frustration ?_

_Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, on y survit ! La preuve : ça fait d'un mois que je dois subir ça à chacun des cours où tu m'ignores comme si j'étais la dernière des connes !_

- Mike, rajoutais-je d'une voix plus forte qu'il n'était nécessaire pour lui de m'entendre. Que dirais-tu de prendre un café avec moi ?

- A-avec plaisir déglutit-il.

- Génial, chantonnais-je, rendez-vous à _L'Aurore_ à 17 heures, alors !

Et je tournais tranquillement les talons, sans m'occuper davantage d'Emmett.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Voili-Voilou, qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^_


	14. Chapitre 13: Alice

_Bonjour ! :)_

_Voici le point de vue sans lequel cette journée ne serait pas complète, j'ai nommé…: Alice ! ^^_

_En espérant qu'il vous plaise (le prochain, promis, c'est celui d'Edward !) !_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE XIII : ALICE

_La même journée._

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

- Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce-que je vous sers ?

- Euh… Un café latte et un cookie, s'il vous plaît répondit mon client en louchant sur la carte affichée.

- Bien, j'arrive tout de suite !

Une fois la boisson réglée, je me lançais dans sa préparation en chantonnant gaiement.

Je passais en effet une excellente journée : on m'avait rendu un A pour mon devoir sur _Les peintres de la Renaissance à Florence_, j'avais été invitée à une fête pour le samedi soir, et j'avais même eu une place assise dans le bus du retour….

_Le rêve, quoi !_

J'apportais son café au client qui lisait à présent un journal, accoudé au comptoir, puis me dirigeais vers un jeune couple qui venait de s'installer à une table proche de la vitrine. Mon cœur trépigna dans ma poitrine : j'avais aperçu une tête blonde. Une tête blonde, dangereusement proche d'une tête brune à la longue chevelure…

_Ressaisis-toi, Alice !_

La petite brune, très jolie quoiqu'habillée comme… je ne saurais le dire en fait, jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à la porte d'entrée, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un qui ne semblait vouloir venir. A l'inverse de l'expression mélancolique de sa compagne, le blond avait l'air, lui, d'avoir décroché la lune : yeux exorbités d'admiration, sourire saliveux d'extase, soupirs d'émerveillement…

Je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver, pas qu'il soit moche, mais enfin, ils ne semblaient absolument pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Bonjour ! Vous avez choisi ?

- Un café noir serré, soupira la fille sans lever les yeux sur son voisin. S'il vous plaît.

- Et vous monsieur ?

- Euh… Balbutia-t-il. La même chose.

- J'arrive tout de suite, dis-je en ramassant leurs cartes.

Je pensais aussitôt à Edward et Hale.

Depuis notre excursion improvisée aux urgences de Forks, nous étions devenus amis.

_Mes premiers amis à Forks…_

Ils venaient souvent prendre un café à _L'Aurore_, les vendredis soirs, et nous parlions alors tous les trois jusqu'à la fermeture, où, avec un fond de musique savamment choisi par Edward, ils m'aidaient à ranger et nettoyer les tables.

En un mois, j'avais ainsi appris à mieux les connaître : Edward, derrière ses airs de timide petit garçon sage, s'était révélé être un sacré caractériel, qui rugissait pour un oui ou pour un non, fin amateur d'humour noir, et ami fidèle avide d'étreintes.

Hale, quant à elle, était une sacrée fêtarde, à l'affut de tous les plaisirs que la vie pouvait lui offrir, plus caractérielle encore qu'Edward, peut-être plus fragile aussi, et dénuée d'absolument tous complexes.

La semaine dernière encore, notre séance de nettoyage avait fini en karaoké géant, avec Hale, qui, serpillère dans les mains, s'égosillait sur la radio et la batterie improvisée par Edward – qui tapait avec des fourchettes sur les casseroles en cuivre du comptoir – alors que moi, je me déhanchais frénétiquement, debout sur une table.

Autant vous dire que ce fut cet instant que choisit Alec pour passer me dire bonsoir, et ce fut donc aussi cette nuit-là qu'il fit connaissance avec les deux énergumènes qui étaient devenus mes meilleurs amis.

Autant vous dire aussi qu'avec mon déluré de frère (il était guitariste dans un groupe new-yorkais avant de racheter ce café), le courant était passé tout de suite.

Quand à Jane, elle était tout simplement incapable de ne pas aimer les gens qui m'aimaient, et Edward et Hale étaient alors devenus ces deux habitués préférés : à chaque tournée de cookies, c'était : « Alice-chérie, garde les plus beaux pour Edwale ! », ou encore : « Sœurette, tu n'as pas oublié de dire à Edwale qu'on les attendait pour diner samedi soir ? ».

Edward m'avait dit qu'Hale l'avait prévenu qu'elle était a_ddictive_, et bien le duo inséparable qu'elle formait avec Edward… je ne pouvais plus m'en passer, pas plus qu'Alec ou Jane.

D'où le nom, d'ailleurs, donné par Jane à mes deux amis : Edwale.

Alec trouvait comme moi que c'était ridicule, mais au fond, je les enviais.

Il était évident aux yeux de tous, qu'ils ne pouvaient aller l'un sans l'autre : ils étaient comme les deux moitiés d'un même tout.

Hale avait beau jurer haut et fort qu'elle ne croyait ni en l'amour ni en tout autre « _sentiment inutile et pesant_, _entrave à la liberté personnelle de l'individu_», elle partageait avec Edward, une amitié fusionnelle.

Ils ne faisaient plus rien l'un sans l'autre.

J'avais d'ailleurs ressenti un changement dans leurs relations, au moins du côté d'Edward : depuis son anniversaire, ses regards sur elle étaient…différents.

Plus songeurs, méditatifs.

Il ne l'appelait plus avec la même légèreté dans la voix, et même, il semblait hésiter avant de toucher ne serait-ce que sa main.

Je me doutais que ses sentiments évoluaient sans doute, sans que lui-même n'en prenne sûrement conscience, mais je n'avais remarqué chez Hale aucun changement de la sorte.

Elle ne semblait pas même se rendre compte de la nouvelle 'attitude d'Edward à son égard : elle lui ébouriffait les cheveux avec la même forfanterie, lui donnait des tapes dans le dos avec le même rire éclatant…sans jamais s'apercevoir de son trouble.

J'avais à la fois de la peine pour lui, mais je savais aussi que cela faisait, après tout, partie de l'apprentissage de la vie…

Et puis lui, au moins, il avait quelqu'un pour qui il se levait le matin, quelqu'un pour qui il voulait réussir, quelqu'un pour qui il voulait être quelqu'un de bien.

_Moi…_

_Bref._

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge : 17 heures 10.

J'hésitais à prendre ma pause maintenant, pour monter à l'étage du dessus et dire bonjour à Jane. Elle ne descendait à présent presque plus au café : elle restait souvent allongée sur son lit, une main sur son ventre rond, l'autre sur les factures et autres papiers qu'elle voulait absolument gérer – pour avoir encore un rôle à jouer.

Mais, sa grossesse l'exténuait, et je n'avais plus l'occasion de la voir aussi souvent. Je voyais bien aussi aux cernes d'Alec qu'il se faisait du souci.

Le claquement rageur de la porte d'entrée me tira de mes sombres pensées, et je m'empressais de lever les yeux sur mon prochain client, tout en soufflant sur la main que je venais de bruler en jouant avec les dosettes usagées de la machine à café.

Et c'est là que mon cœur sombra au fond de mon cœur, comme une pierre.

_C'était lui…_

Mais en même temps, pas tout à fait.

Dans mon souvenir, il était poli, gentil, doux…à la limite de la timidité. Mais là…

Il avançait en regardant ses pieds, sourcils froncés de colère, joues rouges, cheveux ébouriffées, poings blêmes à force d'être crispés, mâchoire durement serrée…

_Mais bon, toujours aussi beau dans sa chemise blanche et son jean noir._

J'inspirais brièvement, puis affichais un sourire professionnel sur mes lèvres. Il ne m'avait toujours pas regardé.

- Bonjour, cingla-t-il en attrapant brusquement une carte, trois tasses bien serrées de caf…

- Certainement pas, coupais-je d'une voix fleurie, vous n'avez visiblement pas besoin de toute cette caféine supplémentaire ! Je vais vous faire un chocolat chaud.

Il leva alors les yeux sur moi d'un air ahuri, et en me reconnaissant, sa mâchoire se décrocha en même temps que ses joues blanchirent comme de l'eau de javel sur un jean.

- V-v-vous… Bredouilla-t-il en passant mécaniquement une main dans ses cheveux. Alice…

- Bonjour Docteur Withlock, saluais-gaiement en me retournant pour attraper une tasse. Comment allez-vous ?

- Mal. Bien. Hum ! Toussota-t-il en nettoyant les verres de ses lunettes sur sa chemise. Je me suis inquiété pour vous !

- Ah oui ?

_Respire Alice !_

- Et bien… Votre main… Vous n'êtes pas venue à l'hôpital pour faire retirer les fils !

- Oh, ça… marmonnais-je. Ma sœur a son brevet de secouriste, je n'ai donc pas eu besoin de venir. Mais si j'avais su, ajoutais-je en souriant, je serai venu vous voir plus tôt !

Il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds en se dandinant, mal à l'aise. J'étais visiblement la dernière personne sur qui il avait pensé tomber.

- Tenez, dis-je en lui tendant sa tasse. Faites attention, c'est chaud…

Nous restâmes en silence, l'un en face de l'autre, à se regarder sans trop savoir quoi faire. Finalement, ce fut lui qui rompit la glace.

- Et si vous preniez quelque chose avec moi ? Enfin, si vous voulez bien, bien s…

- Bonne idée, coupais-je joyeusement en regardant ma montre. Je me fais un chocolat et je vous rejoins !

Il sourit timidement, et alla s'asseoir à la seule table de libre qu'il restait, celle à côté de mon petit couple dépareillé. J'expédiais la préparation de ma boisson en deux-trois minutes, manquant de me renverses ma tasse dessus d'impatience, puis arrachais littéralement mon tablier blanc avant de marcher – courir ! – rejoindre mon docteur.

- Pourquoi un tel état de nerfs, docteur Withlock ? M'amusais-je en m'asseyant.

- Si je vous le disais, vous ne pourriez pas me croire, grommela-t-il.

- Dites toujours…

Il soupira.

- Je me suis perdu. _A Forks !_

- Perdu… répétais-je, éberluée. Perdu ?

- Perdu !

Il avait presque crié, et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas glousser. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il apprécie beaucoup…

- Je me suis perdu, reprit-il rageusement, dans la ville de Forks ! _Entre l'hôpital et la Rue Principale !_

- En même temps, tempérais-je vous êtes nouveau…

- Oui, mais là ! Une heure à tourner comme un con dans ma voiture ! _Une heure !_

Je lui souris doucement, et il sembla s'apaiser.

- Vous allez mieux, maintenant ?

- Oui, merci, rougit-il. Je suis désolé pour…tout ça, fit-il avec un geste de la main, mais je n'ai pas eu une journée très facile. J'ai galéré pour appeler un _ami_, pas même foutu de répondre…

- Oh, ça devait être important alors…

- Vous savez, éluda-t-il maladroitement, pas tant que ça à présent… Alors, demanda-t-il ensuite en remuant sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse, comment allez-vous ? Et vos deux amis ?

- Je vais bien, Edward et Hale aussi ! C'était l'anniversaire d'Eddy au début du mois, d'ailleurs…

- Ah, fit-il avec un rictus mauvais que je ne compris pas. Il a eu quel âge ?

- Dix-sept ans. Mais il a sauté une classe.

Il acquiesça silencieusement d'un air entendu. Quant à moi, je cherchais frénétiquement un sujet de conversation.

- Euh, sinon… Il fait plutôt beau, n'est-ce-pas ? Je veux dire, pour une fin de novembre…

_Bravo Alice, brillantissime ! Parler de la pluie et du beau temps…_

D'un commun accord – tacite – nous bûmes nos chocolats, songeant tous deux à ce qu'on allait pouvoir dire ensuite.

Et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ce fut mon petit couple d'à côté qui nous en donna l'occasion. La jolie brune venait de reposer sa tasse vide d'un air songeur, presque mélancolique, quand le blond se pencha soudainement sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

J'entendis Jasper s'étouffer dans sa tasse en émettant un hoquet de surprise, et je dus serrer les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ce qui fut d'autant plus difficile que j'entrevis alors le visage de la fille qui se reculait, une moue déconfite aux lèvres.

_La pauvre ! Visiblement, ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait…_

- Bah ! M'étonnais-je en me retournant vers mon voisin, vous êtes tout rouge !

- M-moi ? Balbutia Withlock. Mais non, pas du tout…

- Mais si, triomphais-je. Seriez-vous gêné, par le plus grand des hasards ?

- Je-je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez… Marmonna-t-il en plongeant son visage dans sa tasse.

Malheureusement pour lui, il l'avait déjà vidé lors de notre silence embarrassé, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de la reposer pour me regarder.

- Vous êtes vraiment trop mignon.

Et je ne sais ce qui me prit, mais je posais mes deux coudes sur la table pour me pencher vers lui et effleurer ses lèvres des miennes, dans un doux baiser papillon.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Voilà la fin de la journée commencée par Jasper, poursuivie par Bella, et achevée par Alice ! Qui a aimé l'apothéose finale ? ^^_


	15. Chapitre 14: Edward

_Bonjour tout le monde ! ^^_

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard, mais j'ai eu un gr_os, _GROS problème de connexion ces dix derniers jours, qui vient juste de se résoudre : j'en profite donc pour poster et vous souhaiter un très bon week-end ! :)_

_Bonne lecture, et à bientôt, j'espère ! ^^_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE XIV : EDWARD

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Les studios New Pictures sont fiers de vous présenter leur film…_

La salle plongea dans l'obscurité, et j'en profitais pour jeter un discret coup d'œil à ma voisine.

… _La Vengeance du Défunt …_

Lourdement affalée dans son fauteuil, jambes en tailleur, elle piochait nonchalamment dans le paquet de pop-corn, blasée avant même que le film ne commence.

Elle avala une nouvelle poignée, et ramassa les dernières miettes en léchant le bout de ses doigts, puis ses lèvres. Je déglutis en tirant sur le col de ma chemise, et préférais reporter mon attention sur l'écran, où un vampire blafard soulevait la lourde dalle pour s'évader de son caveau à la tombée de la nuit. J'entendis la fille derrière moi haleter, puis Hale émettre un ricanement moqueur.

Je crois que la peur des autres devant ce film d'épouvante hémoglobineux était pour elle sa seule source de distraction.

_Alors, allez savoir pourquoi c'était le seul genre de film qu'elle acceptait de voir…_

Le vampire courait déjà les rues du village quand j'acquis la certitude que je pouvais à nouveau regarder Hale sans trop de dangers. Elle s'était encore plus ratatinée contre son siège, si bien que le sommet de son crâne touchait désormais le milieu du dossier. Encore un quart d'heure, et elle serait en position de faire la sieste…

Je retins un rire – moqueur…attendri ? – et piochais à mon tour sans trop de bruit dans le paquet. Le grincement alerta Hale, qui tourna alors la tête pour me regarder avec un sourire.

- T'aimes bien ? Murmura-t-elle avec un hochement de tête.

- Ouais, ils sont super bons, et…

- Mais non ! Le film, crétin ! Siffla-t-elle.

- Ah… Euh, oui, oui…

En fait, non. Mais connaissant Hale, je préférais couper tout de suite court à la conversation : elle était bien capable de partir dans un débat enflammé en plein milieu de la séance. Elle se renfonça donc dans son siège en soupirant, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

Lèvres pleines, roses, abimées à force d'être mordues dans ce froid vent de décembre.

Lèvres que j'avais embrassées il y avait plus d'un mois. Pour mon anniversaire.

Comme ça, d'un coup. Parce que Hale était impulsive. Parce que j'en mourrais d'envie. Qu'importe…

Et j'avais connu mon premier baiser.

Ses mains sur mes joues, ses doigts qui vinrent jouer dans mes cheveux, ses lèvres caressant les miennes, et sa langue taquine…

Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé, entre l'instant où elle m'avait soufflé _Joyeux anniversaire_, et celui où ses doigts avaient abandonné mon visage. Une seconde, une éternité ?

Elle m'avait relâché, et j'avais retrouvé avec surprise la brise fraîche qui faisait frémir l'herbe de la prairie, l'air de radio qui chantait avec le bruit de l'eau, la couverture tiède sur laquelle nous étions allongés, et même l'odeur amère de son gâteau au chocolat carbonisé.

Et puis voilà tout.

Elle avait souri, roulé sur le ventre et allumé une cigarette qu'elle avait fumé silencieusement quelques minutes.

Mon cœur tambourinait frénétiquement entre mes côtes, et je restais là, interdit, sous le choc, sans trop savoir quoi faire.

- Alors, tu as aimé gamin ? Avait-elle fini par demander.

J'inspirais longuement pour me calmer. J'avais peur de ce _gamin_. Peut-être ne traînait-elle avec moi que par pitié ? Peut-être même étais-je un jeu pour elle ?

Mais ses grands yeux couleur Lila étaient graves, comme avides de réponse.

- Je... Oui, soufflais-je.

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire, et le morceau de musique résonna entre nous comme une cloison.

- C'est bien, moi aussi, dit-elle en écrasant le mégot de sa cigarette dans sa part de gâteau éffondrée.

Et puis ce fut tout. Mon cœur avait accéléré, et puis comme pour me rassurer, Hale s'était jetée sur moi en riant pour me foutre de l'herbe dans la bouche, et nous n'avions jamais reparlé de cet étrange baiser partagé.

Mais moi, je n'avais cessé d'y songer. Il revenait toujours, aux instants où je me croyais protégé, surgissant comme une chimère terrifiante et atrocement désirable, pour repartir aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, me laissant pantelant et souffrant.

Ma petite Hale qui ne se doutait de rien du tout…

Et moi, qui m'interrogeais sans répit sur ce que j'éprouvais…

Curiosité ? Attraction ? Désir ?

Car il est vrai que ce baiser avait réveillé des sensations dans mon corps que je n'avais encore jamais éprouvé. C'était, une fois encore, excitant, mais terrifiant aussi.

- Eddy, souffla une voix dans mon oreille, qu'est-ce-que t'as à te triturer _encore_ les méninges ? Ya rien à comprendre dans ce film à la con !

- Film à la con que tu as _encore_ choisi, grommelais-je.

Elle haussa les épaules, mais son froncement de sourcil attendait une réponse.

- Je réfléchissais à ma dissert, mentis-je.

Elle grimaça, et revint précipitamment au film, redoutant sans doute de s'enfoncer davantage dans une discussion aussi…scolaire.

Le vampire avait à présent déjà décapité deux ou trois paysans, qui rougissaient l'herbe un peu partout de leur sang dans de longs cris d'épouvante.

_Déjà, comment pouvaient-ils crier avec leurs têtes à leurs pieds ?_

Et, cette vision me ramena brutalement à notre rencontre – sanglante – avec Alicette, cette rencontre où j'avais eu si peur pour Hale. Mais elle semblait complètement insensible aux litres de sang qui se déversaient à l'écran, elle avait même l'air plutôt amusée, piochant encore et toujours dans le pot de pop-corn.

Je soupirais. Ce film était un vrai navet, et encore… j'étais gentil. Mon seul plaisir était d'observer les traits de mon amie à la lumière changeante des images de l'écran. Ses boucles blondes toujours aussi courtes, les piercings de son oreille, le col noir de sa veste en cuir…

Je piochais à mon tour dans le paquet et faillis sursauter en touchant au lieu de mais éclaté une main dure et douce.

_Hale._

Je retirais vivement ma main, comme électrocuté.

Je perçus l'étonnement de ma voisine à mes côtés, mais je restais silencieux. Je ne savais pas moi-même ce qu'il m'avait pris.

Le film s'acheva enfin dans une apothéose finale de sang, d'eau bénite et de pieux en bois, à pleurer tellement c'était affligeant.

- Alors ? Demanda Hale, alors que nous sortions du cinéma avec la foule.

- Bah, rien… Soupirais-je, après tout, ça ne sera que le énième navet qu'on sera allés voir ensembles…

- Oh, Eddy… T'exagères, quand même !

- Même pas… Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas voir _un peu_ autre chose que des films d'horreur ? Parce que, je t'adore Hale, mais depuis trois mois que je te connais, je n'ai vu que des films…nuls.

A ma grande surprise, elle éclata de rire et m'ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste qui lui était devenu habituel.

- Non, mais je rêve gamin, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, je suis la seule fi…amie du monde qui ne t'oblige pas à voir d'affligeantes comédies guimauve, et tu trouves le moyen de te plaindre ? Ah, mon pauvre ami, tu ne sais donc pas ce que je t'épargne !

- Mouais, grommelais-je, qu'à moitié convaincu. Question de point de vue…

- Bon, on va dîner ? Je crève la dalle, moi…

Puis elle me tira par la main vers la rue commerçante de Port-Angeles, où s'illuminaient les restaurants et boutiques, parfois de guirlandes rouges et blanches, dans une décoration légèrement prématurée de Noel. Nous marchions main dans la main au milieu des autres gens, comme un couple normal, peut-être, plaisantant ou se taquinant à propos de tout et de rien, et je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien.

- Eh ! Protestais-je au bout d'un moment. Tu m'emmènes où là ?

- Surprise !

Je soupirais. Hale et ses surprises...

_Je vous jure !_

Quoique, sa dernière était plutôt réussie.

Et à l'instant où je formulais cette pensée – ironique, sans doute un peu – dans mon esprit, je sentis mon cœur se crisper inconsciemment, comme un félin prêt à bondir. Et le baiser, dans l'image trouble des lampadaires dorés dans la nuit, surgit à nouveau.

- On est arrivés ! Chantonna-t-elle triomphalement en s'arrêtant devant une petite devanture de restaurant italien.

Nous sourîmes, de soulagement pour moi, et de satisfaction pour elle. J'étais heureux d'avoir matière à occuper mon esprit.

Hale poussa la porte d'entrée, et je la suivis dans une petite pièce sombre rehaussée de guirlandes lumineuses. Une serveuse nous conduisit jusqu'à notre table, et Hale s'écroula presque aussitôt sur sa chaise en attrapant un menu.

- Je reviens prendre votre commande dans quelques minutes, nous informa la serveuse.

J'hochais la tête en souriant pour contrebalancer l'indifférence manifeste de Hale à son égard, et elle repartit vers les cuisines en battant des paupières.

_Euh… Pourquoi pas … _

En attendant mon amie avait déjà reposé son menu d'un air las, et m'étudiait scrupuleusement.

- Tu prends quoi ? Lâcha-t-elle finalement.

- Raviolis aux champignons, répondis-je en prenant la première chose qui me vint sous les yeux. Et toi ?

- Risotto à l'aubergine.

- Miam, fis-je bêtement. Ca a l'air bon !

- Sinon je ne l'aurais pas pris, coupa-t-elle avec une certaine impatience.

- Exact…

Je ne trouvais rien à dire de plus, et je préférais donc m'absorber dans le verre de limonade que venait de nous apporter la serveuse en prenant notre commande. Comme nous disposions d'une fenêtre toute proche de nous, Hale piqua un verre d'une table voisine et s'en servit comme cendrier pour la cigarette qu'elle venait d'allumer. Un client fronça sévèrement les sourcils, mais devant le regard noir d'Hale, il finit par secouer la tête sans rien ajouter.

Elle était donc là, à cracher lentement ses bouffées de cigarette par la fenêtre, et je restais en face, songeur.

- Hale, dis-je brusquement, pourrais-je t'embrasser encore ?

Si elle fut surprise, elle n'en montra rien. Elle se détourna de sa fenêtre pour m'étudier un long moment du regard, sans rien dire, puis elle répondit finalement en écrasant sa cigarette :

- Pourquoi pas.

Puis, la serveuse surgit entre nous deux avec nos plats, et je dus me résigner à manger.

Mais je n'avais absolument pas faim, et cette nourriture que j'avais devant moi était un supplice :ce n'était vraiment pas ce que je voulais goûter, et tout le reste m'écœurait.

Pour une fois, Hale mangeait de bon appétit, et me charriait sur mes _manières de fille_. Mais j'avais l'estomac bien trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

- Je vous apporte la carte des desserts ? S'enquit gaiement la serveuse en ramassant nos plats.

Hale me questionna d'un signe de tête, auquel je répondis par la négative.

- Non, l'addition s'il-vous-plaît.

Comme d'habitude, j'insistais pour payer, et comme d'habitude, Hale refusa : nous coupâmes donc l'addition en deux. Une fois payé, nous quittâmes le restaurant en enfilant nos vestes, et Hale arborait un large sourire, une once moqueur.

- Pourquoi tu te marres ? Fis-je une fois que nous fûmes dehors.

- Parce que je crois que c'est pour toi ça…

Comme j'haussais les sourcils, elle me mit dans les mains la note de notre dîner. En dehors du prix, j'y déchiffrais une écriture noire et ronde, hâtive : « _Tanya D. : 0…._ ».

Je m'empourprais furieusement, et le rire de Hale s'amplifia.

- Ah… Mon petit briseur de cœurs, s'attendrit-elle faussement. Tu vois, je t'avais dit : cette coiffure te va beaucoup mieux, quand aux fringues, je n'en parlerais même pas…

Je soupirais sans relever : depuis que je connaissais Hale, elle s'était mis dans la tête de faire de moi la star du lycée, et depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Alice…c'était pire. Maintenant elles étaient deux à me tomber dessus à chaque faux pas. Et puis avec Alicette… Pas question de déconner avec les vêtements.

- Je conduis ! Prévins-je sombrement alors que nous arrivions à la voiture.

Hale grimaça et monta à l'avant en claquant bruyamment la portière. Inquiet, j'étudiais son visage dans le rétroviseur, mais elle me surprit et m'envoya un clin d'œil. Je lui souris.

Je fermais à mon tour la portière, et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux dans l'habitacle sombre et silencieux, éclairé simplement par la petite lampe au-dessus. J'étais à la fois timide, et dans l'attente de quelque chose que je n'aurais su définir.

Puis, soudainement, Hale glissa de son siège vers le mien.

Mon cœur s'arrêta entre mes côtes, alors que je ne savais que faire de mes bras qui pendaient mollement le long de mes jambes, sur lesquelles s'était assise mon amie. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, mauve fascinant et trouble, mais ne bougea pas.

Je devinais ce qu'elle attendait : que je fasse le premier pas. Hésitant, je posais donc une main tremblante au creux de ses reins, puis la seconde sur sa nuque gracile, dont les boucles vinrent caresser mes doigts. Mon cœur battait si fort que j'avais l'impression de l'entendre résonner dans l'habitacle au silence plus noir que la pluie. Mais Hale était toujours là, au-dessus de mes genoux, son regard dans le mien, et quand elle entrouvrit la bouche, nos souffles se mêlèrent.

Un effluve de son parfum de forêt m'effleura, et je comblais sans plus réfléchir le dernier vide qui nous séparait. J'embrassais ses lèvres d'abord timidement, puis avidement, dans un sentiment d'urgence que me criait ma conscience : c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je goutais à ce fruit défendu.

Et cette sensation sauvage de joie me balaya sans scrupules, comme au jour de mon anniversaire. C'était étourdissant, je m'attendais presque à entendre les oiseaux dans la brise fraîche. Je resserrais plus fort contre moi mon rêve bientôt évaporé, tâchant de graver dans ma mémoire la moindre sensation, la moindre chose de notre baiser.

Et puis trop vite, ce fut fini. Nous avions besoin d'air pour respirer, et Hale en profita presque aussitôt pour regagner son siège. Ma peau brûlait de ce soudain manque, et j'insérais la clé dans le contact en fermant les yeux.

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans un silence pesant, que je n'osais troubler. Son front appuyé contre la vide froide, je devinais Hale songeuse. Sa main droite pianotait nerveusement sur l'accoudoir, et se redressa brusquement pour allumer l'autoradio. Le vieil air de rock qui emplit l'habitacle me rassura, et je sentis le même soulagement émaner de ma voisine : le silence avait enfin raison d'être.

Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques kilomètres quand Hale baissa le son, et dit d'une voix sourde :

- Pourquoi un beau garçon comme toi n'a pas de copine, Eddy ? Il serait grand temps pour toi de t'en trouver une…

Je me raclais la gorge.

_Pourquoi ? _

J'en savais rien.

- Je sais pas Hale, je n'ai peut-être pas très envie… ou alors je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne personne.

- Mmh.

Elle ne rajouta rien d'autre.

Je continuais d'avancer dans Forks et m'apprêtais à tourner pour la déposer à l'arrêt de bus où je la laissais d'habitude, quand sa voix rompit à nouveau le silence.

- Non, ne t'embête pas gamins. Je vais descendre au prochain feu.

- Mais, m'étonnais-je. Tu vas galérer pour rentrer !

- Je vais chez un ami.

- Ah.

Et trois minutes plus tard, sa porte claquait pour laisser sortir une silhouette noire, dont les épaules recroquevillées semblaient porter toute la misère du monde.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Voilà, alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre/baiser ?_

_En tous cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plut, même si j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire la fin… ^^_

_A bientôt, j'espère ! :)_


	16. Chapitre 15: Emmett

_Hello ! ^^_

_Voilà comment s'achève la soirée de Hale, et comment est révélé le secret (de polichinelle, il faut bien l'admettre ^^) que j'essayais de préserver depuis le début !_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise, _

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

_PS : comme chacun le sait, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE XV : EMMETT

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Je fus tiré du sommeil par une odeur âcre.

Je papillonnais laborieusement des yeux, et découvris ma chambre plongée dans une obscurité adoucie par la lumière grise qui perçait derrière les rideaux de voile blanc.

J'essayais de me rappeler ma soirée de la veille, et j'étai presque certain d'avoir fermé les volets.

- Bonjour-bonjour ! Chantonna gaiement une petite voix.

Une petite voix chaude, un peu rauque, qui comme dans un électrochoc, me rendit mes souvenirs de la veille. J'ouvris précipitamment les yeux en me redressant sur mon oreiller, et la première chose que je vis, ce fut un sourire mutin sous de grands yeux mauves.

- Hale ?

Le sourire s'élargit, et les lèvres roses aspirèrent ensuite une longue bouffée de cigarette.

- Oh non, Hale…Marmonnais-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. Combien de fois t'ais-je déjà dit de ne pas fumer dans ma chambre…

- Oups, gloussa-t-elle. Désolée !

- Tu parl… AH, mais t'es malade ou quoi ! Criais-je, en fronçant le nez au rond de fumée qu'elle me recracha en plein visage. Tu fumes des _bédos _en plus ! Dans _ma_ chambre ! Moi, athlète _et_ enseignant, si un inspecteur débarq…

Elle roula sur le ventre et me fit taire d'un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Je voulus protester, mais elle avait en bougeant repoussé le drap qui la recouvrait, et je la découvris dans sa demi-nudité, ma chemise de la veille laissant voir ses longues jambes. Et, ce que j'avais voulu dire s'évapora.

Elle était si belle mon petit garçon manqué, comme une statue de marbre inachevée au buste, avec sa petite poitrine qui n'était pas encore celle d'une femme.

- Désolée, répéta-t-elle doucement.

Puis elle écrasa son joint dans une vieille tasse qui traînait et se leva pour entrouvrir la fenêtre. J'admirais sans rien dire la cambrure de sa taille quand en se levant, un pan de ma chemise se souleva.

_Mon Ange de débauche…_

Elle se recoula ensuite entre les draps pour se lover contre moi, puis soupira d'un air satisfait. Machinalement, je passais une main dans ses boucles courtes.

- Hale…murmurais-je finalement. Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…

- Mmh ?

J'hésitais. Je ne savais pas trop comment aborder la question.

- Je…je ne serais pas honnête si je ne te disais pas que je cherche à me sortir quelqu'un de la tête…

A ma grande surprise, elle ne réagit pas. Elle resta contre moi, les yeux fermés et le souffle régulier, comme si elle était assoupie. Je sentis l'angoisse monter.

- Je sais, dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes. Moi aussi.

Sa révélation me fit l'effet d'une bombe.

- Tu… commençais-je, à la fois embarrassé et abasourdi. Tu cherches aussi à oublier une fille ?

Cette fois, elle réagit. Et brusquement.

- Mais non, idiot ! S'écria-t-elle en se redressant d'un coup. Un garçon !

Et elle ponctua son irritation d'un coup sur le haut de mon crâne. Je me frottais la tête en gémissant faiblement alors que bras croisés, elle faisait mine de m'ignorer.

- Ok, ok…désolé…

Je vis les muscles de ses épaules se relâcher. Puis, elle soupira d'un air las, et se recoucha contre moi.

- Je sais qui est cette fille, Emmett. Et je ne vois pas ce qui vous empêche d'être ensemble.

- Alors, justement, tu ne sais pas qui est cette fille, raillais-je amèrement. Autrement, tu saurais ce qui nous en empêche.

Elle émit un ricanement moqueur, puis prit son temps pour répondre d'une voix égale.

- Isabella Swan.

Pétrifié, j'écarquillais les yeux en dévisageant ma petite beauté.

- Je…tu…

- Il, nous, vous, ils ! Nargua-t-elle.

Abasourdi, stupéfait, vexé aussi peut-être d'avoir été si rapidement mis à jour, je restais silencieux, de toute manière trop troublé pour pouvoir parler.

- Je disais donc, que je ne vois pas ce qui vous en empêche… Si tu l'aimes et qu'elle t'aime… Tu ne seras pas éternellement son prof, Emmett…

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez, déchiré par des sentiments contradictoires. D'un côté, Hale avait raison : je l'aimais, et j'étais presque sûre qu'elle m'aimait tout autant : sinon, pourquoi inviter ce crétin de Newton juste devant moi ? Elle voulait me rendre jaloux ? Et bien, elle avait réussi.

De l'autre, la morale était contre nous. Comment ne pas croire que j'avais profité de mon rôle et de mon âge ?

Comme si elle avait senti mon débat intérieur, Hale posa une main apaisante sur mon front.

- Et toi, alors ? Contre-attaquais-je. Qu'est-ce-qui t'empêches d'être avec ce gars que t'as dans la tête ? T'es pas son prof à ce que je sache…

Elle secoua la tête d'un air amusé, mais ses yeux étaient tristes. Elle se recroquevilla sous les draps en soupirant gravement.

- Moi. Rien ne m'en empêche, sinon moi-même.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

_Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette histoire ?_

- Euh… Désolée poussin, mais faut que tu m'expliques…

Elle médita quelques instants, semblant peser le pour et le contre, et je l'encourageais d'une caresse sur les cheveux. Elle dû finalement m'estimer digne de sa confiance, puisqu'elle soupira à nouveau avant de reprendre :

- Il est jeune encore, presque enfant. Il croit à l'Amour, et toutes ses conneries qu'on nous apprend dans les bouquins… Je le blesserais.

- Mais, dis-je doucement. Je ne comprends pas. Si tu veux le protéger du monde et de la vie, c'est que tu l'aimes Hale ! Pourquoi dire que tu ne crois pas en l'amour, ni…

- Eh ! Protesta-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne crois pas en l'amour, que je ne crois pas en l'amitié ! C'est pour moi le seul sentiment pur et vrai que des êtres humains puissent éprouver…

- Ah oui ? Raillais-je en soulevant le drap qui recouvrait nos deux corps nus enlacés.

Elle rougit puis s'esclaffa.

- Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne crois pas aux vertus de l'amitié…_améliorée_…

Son sourire s'était fait mutin, et son regard rieur me serra la gorge d'un sentiment que je n'aurais su définir.

- Hale… Soufflais-je en caressant tendrement sa joue. Ca aurait été tellement plus simple si je t'avais d'abord rencontré…

- Je sais.

Nous restâmes silencieux, à nous regarder tristement.

- En attendant, souffla-t-elle d'une voix qui métamorphosa instantanément l'atmosphère qui planait dans la chambre, rien ne nous empêche de profiter de notre _amitié_…

Puis, sans attendre davantage, je glissais sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête, et la fis basculer sous moi au milieu de nos rires.

)()() ()()(

Quand je quittais l'appartement deux heures plus tard, je me sentais plus déboussolé que jamais : Hale était partie pendant que je prenais ma douche, et j'avais simplement trouvé en sortant une tasse de café vide à côté de son cendrier improvisé – que je m'étais empressé de jeter.

Elle était partie aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée la veille, imprévisible petite silhouette noire qui s'était jetée sur mes lèvres quand je lui avais ouvert ma porte.

_Hale…_

Je décidais d'aller prendre un café, un petit noir serré dans un endroit inconnu, afin de me vider la tête de toutes ces images, odeurs et sons qui m'embrouillaient. Je traversais donc la rue en resserrant mon manteau dans ce froid vent de décembre. Je sillonnais au hasard les quelques rues de Forks, fredonnant un air de musique pour m'apaiser, mais je m'arrêtais net quand je réalisais que c'était celui que chantonnait Hale cette nuit.

_L'Aurore_ m'apparut salvatrice avec ses casseroles de cuivre sur son comptoir de bois et ces vieilles photographies noires et blanches. J'ouvris la porte et un parfum de café me submergea délicieusement.

Derrière le comptoir, un grand gars châtain essuyait des tasses en fronçant les sourcils d'un air soucieux. A ses côtés, un blond lisait un journal sans le lire, et quand j'entrais, il leva un regard interrogatif qu'il rabaissa aussitôt qu'il me vit. Quelques petits vieux buvaient en jouant des cartes. J'étais…soulagé.

Je décidais de m'asseoir également au comptoir, où je commandais un capuccino. Le serveur acquiesça et me tendit mon café quelques minutes plus tard, avec un sourire. Je parcourais la salle d'un regard machinal avant d'avaler ma première gorgée, et m'étranglais presque aussitôt sous le coup de la surprise : c'était brûlant. Le blond tourna sa tête vers moi, et son expression blasée fit place à de l'amusement.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, oui, répondis-je, un peu embarrassé. Merci.

Il acquiesça distraitement, puis me tendit finalement sa main :

- Jasper Withlock, se présenta-t-il poliment.

- Euh… Emmett… McCarthy… Enchanté, ajoutais-je gauchement.

Il répondit par un sourire, puis avala quelques gorgées de sa boisson en me dévisageant.

- Vous venez souvent ici ? Demandais-je à brûle-pourpoint.

- Oui – pause – depuis dix jours. Une fille, expliqua-t-il pour mon froncement de sourcil curieux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer à la raison précise de ma venue dans ce café, ce qui n'échappa pas à son regard perçant.

- Vous venez ici pour la même raison, ou je ne m'appelle pas Jasper ! S'esclaffa-t-il. Allez-y, dite-moi tout.

Oh, vous pouvez rajouta-t-il en saisissant mon expression interloquée. Je suis psychiatre…ou je le serais bientôt…

_Mais qu'est-ce-que c'était que ce drôle de type ?_

Je bus machinalement une ou deux gorgées, me demandant si oui ou non, je pouvais raconter ma vie à cet inconnu extravagant. En même temps, je n'avais jamais pu confier ce qui me tourmentait à mes proches, alors pourquoi pas ma décharger sur les épaules de ce type, psychiatre, de surcroit ?

Je décidais de trancher.

- Vous d'abord, alors, dis-je.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit, et il but quelques gorgées impassibles avant de soupirer.

- Comment dire ? Voilà, il y a cette fille que j'ai rencontrée…par hasard, il y a presque deux mois. Deux mois de crise existentielle et de remise en cause métaphysique – vous pouvez me croire. Et un jour, par le plus grand des hasards – encore ! – voilà que je la retrouve, ici même, comme serveuse. On prend un verre ensemble, elle m'embrasse, puis repart aussitôt, et voilà que je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis presque une semaine ! J'espérais donc la voir ici…

- Dites donc, commentais-je un peu gauchement. Vous avez l'air d'y tenir beaucoup à cette fille !

A ma grande surprise, il s'esclaffa.

- Non, non, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Croyez-moi, les filles, je n'y tiens plus ! J'en ai eu une, une fois, et ça m'a suffit (son regard se fit lointain). Non, je suis à peu près sûr que cette fille, une fois que je me la serais tapée, elle me sortira _enfin_ de la tête… Plus ou moins comme d'habitude, quoi !

- Oh…

Moi, j'avais exactement le problème inverse.

- Vous, alors,

Je jetais un regard méfiant au barman, mais il cuisinait à présent des gâteaux, et nos tourments sentimentaux semblaient à milles lieux de l'intéresser un tant soit peu.

- Bon, j'ai dû venir à Forks au début de septembre, et j'ai rencontré une fille pour qui j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Mais pour une raison particulière, j'ai dû renoncer à la voir, et je m'étais fait une raison quand une seconde fille a débarqué, et bien que ce me fut interdit, j'ai noué avec elle une amitié…_particulière_…

Il haussa curieusement les sourcils.

- Enfin, vous voyez quoi… Expliquais-je de manière embarrassée avec des gestes maladroits de la main. On couche ensemble, quoi ! Explosais-je alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Vous saviez très bien ce que je voulais dire ! Grinçais en pointant sur lui un doigt menaçant.

- En effet, oui, gloussa-t-il. Mais vous auriez vu votre tête… c'était excellent !

Je le laissais rire en finissant ma tasse de café, le fusillant d'un regard noir qui n'eut d'autre effet que celui de redoubler ses rires.

- Bon, vous avez noué une amitié _particulière_ – il mima les croches de ses doigts – et alors ? Reprit-il avec un dernier hoquet rieur.

- Et alors, il se trouve que ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Lâchais dans un soupir excédé.

Immédiatement, ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux devinrent graves.

- Bien. Peut-être reportez-vous vos sentiments pour la première demoiselle sur la seconde ?

Je n'avais encore jamais été chez un psychologue, mais je devinais que ce qui allait suivre avait de fortes chances d'y ressembler.

- C'est ce que j'ai d'abord cru… Mais je lui tout confié hier, sur la nature de notre relation, mes doutes, et…

- …et elle l'a très mal pris.

- Non ! Protestais-je. Au contraire ! Elle l'a très bien pris, et…du coup, je ne sais pas très bien où j'en suis… Je pensais avoir trouvé en elle une confidente, une amie, mais…apparemment, ce n'est pas aussi simple…

Jasper toussota, me ramenant brutalement à la réalité : j'avais complètement oublié sa présence.

- Je vois.

Il cala son menton entre son index et son pouce pour m'observer attentivement, et j'eus la désagréable impression d'être un insecte, entre deux lamelles de verre sous un microscope. Gêné, je détournais la tête vers la porte d'entrée.

- Et si…

- La fille en question, coupais-je brusquement, ce ne serait pas une petite brune avec des yeux incroyables ?

- Si, s'étonna-t-il en relevant la tête. Comment vous savez ?

- Parce que cette fille vous dévisage depuis un petit bout de temps devant la porte d'entrée…

)()() ()()(

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé svp ? ^^_

_A très bientôt, j'espère ! :)_


	17. Chapitre 16: Alice

_Bon dimanche à vous ! ^^_

_Voici la suite du chapitre précédent : place à Alice ! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire (la fin surtout ! ^^) !_

_Bonne lecture, j'espère ! :)_

_CloudeGirofle_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

CHPITRE XVI : ALICE

_La même journée._

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

- Alice !

Je me dirigeais vers sa table, souriante, après une légère hésitation. Un grand gars brun hocha la tête quand j'arrivais, et salua Jasper en posant une main sur son épaule. Puis, il sortit dans l'air froid en carrant ses solides épaules, comme soulagé.

- Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? M'inquiétais-je en m'asseyant à la place que le brun venait de me laisser.

- Non, non, pas du tout, me rassura Jasper en souriant. Il allait partir de toute façon…

- Cool…

Il sourit.

- Enfin, repris-je, rougissante, je veux dire tant mieux si je ne vous dérange pas…

Nous nous regardâmes un instant, gênés, avant qu'il ne me propose de prendre un café avec lui.

- C'est gentil, mais je ne peux pas : je dois récupérer des dossiers à… Bref…

- Oh.

Notre embarras redoubla.

- Vous pouvez venir avec moi, si vous voulez, proposais-je finalement, plus par politesse que par réelle envie.

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, sans oser me regarder, et j'en profitais pour glisser :

- Attendez-moi, je reviens. Je dois dire bonjour à mon frère.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, je me levais pour gagner le comptoir où Alec finissait de ranger des tasses propres.

- C'est qui ce mec ?

- Bonjour mon frérot adoré ! Merci beaucoup, je vais bien, et toi ? Soupirais-je alors qu'il fusillait Jasper du regard.

Il esquissa alors un sourire en coin en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je vais bien, et je suis content de savoir que toi aussi. Alors, reprit-il, c'est qui ce mec ?

- Ce mec, expliquais doctement, s'appelle Jasper, et c'est un ami. _Mon_ ami.

- Il a quel âge ? Et il fait quoi comme études ? Et son nom de famille ?

- Tu veux peut-être son numéro de carte sociale ? Raillais-je quand il eut repris son souffle.

- Non, ça ira… Admit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Mais bon, en même temps, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de savoir avec qui tu traînes, avec quel garçon tu…tu…

- Ca va, ca va ! Le coupais-je précipitamment, les joues rouges. J'ai compris !

Aussi gêné que moi, il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Bon, toussotais-je, je dois voir Carmen pour récupérer quelques dossiers, donc je voulais savoir si vous aviez quelque chose à lui dire, à lui donner, ou que sais-je encore…

Il réfléchit quelques secondes en caressant son menton du bout de ses doigts.

- Bah, écoute non, je ne crois pas… Dit-il lentement. Dis-lui qu'on l'embrasse et qu'on espère la voir à la maison samedi prochain, mais bon, ça, elle le sait déjà…

- Ok ! Soufflais-je en me haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue. A plus mon frérot préféré !

- Alice ! Chuchota-t-il en me rattrapant par le poignet. Fais comme même attention à ce type, on ne sait jamais…

Je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel et regagnais la table où Jasper, m'attendant, avait fini sa tasse. Il regardait les sourcils froncés de concentration l'écume sombre du café coller aux bords de sa tasse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Oh, vous êtes là ! Désolé, s'excusa-t-il piteusement, je ne vous avez pas vu…

- Ce n'est pas grave, m'amusais-je en me rasseyant.

Une fois encore, le silence nous gagna, et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'agiter nerveusement sur ma chaise.

_Allez Alice, bouge-toi !_

_Dis quelque chose !_

_N'import qu…_

- Il faut que j'y aille ! Criais-je presque en me levant d'un bond.

Il me dévisagea en haussant un sourcil curieux et je me sentis rougir.

- Mais, rajoutais-je – pas très convaincue – vous pouvez m'accompagner, si vous voulez…

_Dis-non, tu es docteur, tu as plein de trucs à fai… _

- Ecoutez, je vous avoue que je n'ai rien à faire, alors si ça ne vous dérange pas, je serais ravi de vous accompagner !

Et il ponctua son annonce avec un sourire de gamin heureux, qui était pour moi tout ce qu'il y avait de plus irrésistible. Je déglutis péniblement en crispant mes doigts sur le dossier de ma chaise (j'avais les jambes flageolantes), je répondis faussement enthousiaste :

- Bon, et bien allons-y, alors !

Il attrapa sa veste, laissa un billet de dix dollars sur la table, et me suivit jusqu'au dehors, son sempiternel sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est par où ? Fit-il en s'ébrouant comme un jeune chien.

- Euh…par là ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de rire. On prend le bus !

- Le bus ? Mais où va-t-on ?

- Seattle : _terminus, tout le monde descend !_ Raillais-je en me dirigeant à grand pas vers l'arrêt.

- Mais, héla-t-il en courant pour me rattraper, c'est plus rapide en voiture !

- Ah oui, confirmais-je, mais je n'en ai pas de voiture ! Donc : le bus !

- Mais moi, j'en ai une ! Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix triomphante. En fait c'est celle sur laquelle vous venez de poser votre sac pour chercher je ne sais quoi…

Je me figeais sur le champ en jetant un regard prudent à ladite voiture.

_Et merde !_

Puis, j'ôtais mon sac en me redressant avec le plus de dignité possible, et me tournais vers son propriétaire qui, manifestement, faisait de gros efforts sur lui-même pour ne éclater de rire.

- Bon, dis-je un peu sèchement, blessée dans mon amour-propre. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, et puis…

- Allez, coupa-t-il gaiement, on prend la voiture !

Il m'invita à monter en ouvrant ma portière, puis fit le tour par l'extérieur pour monter à son tour.

- Par contre, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant, c'est moi qui conduis !

- Y'a pas de risque, me moquais, je n'ai pas mon permis !

Il eut l'air si surpris que je redoutais, l'espace d'une seconde, qu'il ne rentre dans la voiture de devant en embrayant.

- C'est pas vrai ?

Il arborait à présent une mine douloureuse, comme si je venais de lui annoncer que j'étais atteinte d'une maladie incurable.

- Non, mais on en vit très bien ! Ironisais-je en riant gentiment. On prend le bus, le métro…on pollue moins la planète…

- Décidément mademoiselle Alice : victime de maladresse, artiste, préparationnaire des meilleurs cafés du monde, embrasseuse compulsive, écologiste… Vous êtes pleine de surprises !

Je m'empourprais en me calant davantage contre mon siège, et il se mit à rire en me regardant par le rétroviseur.

- Et encore, marmonnais-je, vous n'avez pas tout vu…

- Laissez-moi vous dire que j'ai hâte !

Sa voix avait pris des accents flagorneurs, mais je le devinais sincère. Ce qui n'eut d'autres effets que de redoubler mon embarras.

Heureusement pour moi, nous arrivions à un rond point, et il dut rester silencieux le temps de prendre la bonne route. Je profitais de ce répit pout l'observer à la dérobée : ses lunettes avaient glissé sur le bout de son nez, dévoilant l'incroyable profondeur de ces prunelles nuit. Je crois que jamais il ne m'avait semblé aussi beau.

- Au fait, dit-il en détournant son regard de la route pour me regarder. Est-ce-que ça vous dérangerez qu'on se tutoie ?

- N-non, balbutiais-je, surprise. Non, pas du tout.

Et je souris, heureuse.

- Cool.

Il reporta son attention sur la route en fredonnant. Nous étions presque arrivés à Seattle, et j'étais de plus en plus nerveuse. J'avais beau eu l'embrassé _compulsivement_ il y a de ça dix jours, je ne lui avais jamais beaucoup parlé. Je ne lui avais jamais dit que j'avais grandi dans un orphelinat. Et j'avais peur.

- Au fait Alice, je me demandais… Tu – il fit une petite pause, comme pour mieux savourer le mot – ça t'arrive souvent d'embrasser les garçons que tu rencontres pour la deuxième fois ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais trop indignée – embarrassée, surtout – rien n'en sortit.

Et je fus sauvée par le gong.

Alors que nous arrivions dans la rue de l'orphelinat, bondée de voitures, j'en aperçus une s'extirper de son créneau pour nous laisser royalement une place libre.

- LA ! Hurlais-je. Une place libre !

- Outch…gémit-t-il en portant une main sur son visage. Mon tympan…

- _Vite_, Jasper ! Le gars derrière va nous la voler !

Alors que son visage s'était durci d'une expression résolue – un vrai cow-boy de western – je réalisais avec trouble que c'était peut-être la première fois que je l'appelais par son prénom.

Pendant ce temps, mon justicier à lunettes avait filé jusqu'à _notre_ place et, en deux trois mouvements, parfaitement réussi son créneau sous le regard révolté de l'automobiliste de derrière.

- Ah ! Triompha Jasper en le regardant partir à la recherche d'une nouvelle place. On fait moins le malin maintenant, pas vrai ? Gros con ! Alors, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi, c'est qui le plus fort ?

- Moi, répondis-je tout sourire. Je te rappelle que _je_ suis celle qui a vu la place en premier !

Et comme j'avais aussi peur qu'il ne remette le sujet précédent au tapis, je le brusquais un peu pour sortir de la voiture.

A cause de la plus grande proximité avec la mer, il faisait souvent encore plus froid à Seattle qu'à Forks. Je fis faire un tour supplémentaire à mon écharpe autour de mon cou et souris à Jasper qui maugréait en rajustant ses lunettes.

- Tu viens ? C'est juste à côté !

Il accéléra le pas pour revenir à ma hauteur, et je le vis qui observait les bâtiments de la rue en écarquillant les yeux.

- C'est la première fois que tu viens à Seattle, devinais-je.

- Hm, fit-il en acquiesçant. A l'origine, je viens d'un endroit du pays où il fait un peu plus chaud…

- Ah oui ? Et tu viens d'où ?

- Devine ! Répliqua-t-il avec un adorable petit accent.

- Non ? Hallucinais-je. Texas ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ! Tu n'as aucun accent !

- Eh ! Ria-t-il. J'ai fait mes études à Chicago, après tout, mes par…

- Attends ! Le rappelais-je en le tirant par la main. C'est ici !

Il leva la tête pour déchiffrer l'écriteau doré de la grosse bâtisse de pierres rouges, et je sentis mon ventre se nouer.

_Centre Pédagogique d'Accueil Permanent de Seattle._

Un beau nom pour orphelinat, quoi.

Il hocha la tête sans rien dire, et je lui en fus reconnaissante.

A l'intérieur, rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis la dernière fois que j'étais ven…

_Ah, si ! _

Ils avaient déjà décoré le sapin de Noel, qui trônait fièrement au côté du bureau de l'accueil, une couronne de guirlandes lumineuses sur sa tête. Une odeur de gâteau au chocolat flottait dans l'air, et je devinais sans jeter un regard à ma montre qu'il devait être seize heures. Le raclement des chaises au-dessus de nos têtes puis les rires des enfants qui coururent dans les escaliers vinrent confirmer mes hypothèses : Eleazar venait chercher les petits pour le goûter.

Pour éviter de sombrer dans une douce nostalgie, je me raclais la gorge, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de la belle femme brune qui travaillait au comptoir. En me reconnaissant, son visage s'illumina et elle enleva sa paire de lunettes avant de se lever pour s'avancer vers moi.

- ¡ Hola mi querrida ! M'accueillit Carmen en me serrant tendrement dans ses bras. ¿ Como estás ?

- Ca va, souris-je en plaquant un gros baiser sur sa joue. Et toi, alors ?

- Todo está bien, y…

Elle s'interrompit en croisant le regard de Jasper.

- Oh, mais je vois que tu nous as ramené un charmant garçon ! ¿ Como se llama ?

- Euh… Balbutia-t-il. Me llama-llamo Jasper…

- ¿ Habla Español ?

En saisissant son air confondu, elle s'esclaffa doucement et lui serra la main.

- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, je m'appelle Carmen !

Elle nous – enfin, plus Jasper que moi, qui avais déjà pris mes aises – invita à s'asseoir sur les quelques fauteuils de l'accueil. Alors que j'étais m'étais complètement affalée, pieds sur la table basse, il se tenait très droit sur le bord du fauteuil, d'un air un peu pincé. Je le devinais timide.

- Au fait, mi querrida, je t'ai sorti ton carton. Tout y est. Tu iras le prendre sur mon bureau avant de partir.

- ¡ Gracias Carmencita ! C'est gentil…

- Y normal, Alicia, sourit-elle. Si tu savais comme cela me fait bizarre de ne plus te voir…

- Mi también, soupirais-je. ¿Dónde está Ele?

- A la cocina con los niños. C'est l'heure du goûter, ajouta-t-elle pour Jasper qui avait l'air un peu perdu.

- On peut venir ? M'exclamais-je avec enthousiasme. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de son gâteau au chocolat !

- No pienso que es una buena idea, mi querrida, me répondit-elle gentiment.

- ¿ Por qué ?

Devant mon air déçu, son regard pétilla.

- Porque… Il est plus de seize heures, mi Alicia, et j'ai comme le pressentiment qu'au port…

- Comment ais-je pu oublier ? Soupirais-je en me frappant le front. Tu as raison, il faut qu'on se dépêche si on ne veut pas tout manquer… Vient vite Jasper, le pressais-je en le tirant par la main. Carmen, on se voit samedi soir chez Alec et Jane ?

- ¡ Claro, querrida ! Ria-t-elle. N'oublie pas ton carton !

Je lui soufflais un baiser des doigts et attrapais le petit carton sur son bureau avant de sortir en courant.

- Alice, on va où ? Haleta Jasper alors que nous descendions la rue à toute allure.

- Tu vas voir !

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, il vit. Et son sourire émerveillé s'élargit comme la mer.

Nous étions arrivés sur le port de Seattle, et à cette heure de l'hiver, le ciel aquarellait déjà l'eau de rose. C'était un tableau qui avait bercé toute mon enfance: avec mon frère et ma sœur, nous demandions toujours à Carmen et Eleazar le droit d'aller au port voir le soleil se coucher sur la mer.

- Viens, murmurais-je en serrant involontairement mes doigts autour des siens. Allons sur le quai, nous verrons mieux.

Il me suivit silencieusement. Autour de nous, les gens aussi se promenaient pour profiter du paysage : quelques petits couples de vieux, de plus jeunes avec plusieurs enfants autour de leur poussette, des sportifs qui couraient avec leur chien, un vieux peintre qui peignait sur le pont de son bateau… Je ne me sentais jamais autant chez moi que lorsque j'étais ici, sur le quai au milieu des voiliers, dans le froid vent d'hiver qui dégageait les nuages de mon ciel bourgeonnant comme une rose.

- Attends, dit soudainement Jasper. Je reviens dans deux minutes…

Et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de tourner la tête, il avait disparu entre deux jeunes femmes et leur poussette.

Je décidais pour l'attendre de m'asseoir sur un banc, face à la mer.

- Je suis revenu, souffla une voix à mon oreille.

Je sursautais et me tournais avec surprise vers Jasper, qui tenait dans chaque main une…crêpe ?

- Euh… Expliqua-t-il timidement devant mon regard curieux. Comme on a loupé le déjeuner, et que tu avais l'air d'avoir faim… Je sais que ce n'est pas le gâteau au chocolat d'Eleazar, mais bon…

- Merci Jasper, murmurais-je en acceptant la crêpe qu'il me tendait. C'est trop gentil…

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer. Comment pouvait-il être aussi délicat, attentionné, drôle, beau, et… Je décidais de mordre dans la crêpe pour chasser ma tristesse.

- Mh, souris-je en fermant les yeux. Tu les as prises au chocolat…mes préférées !

- Mais je suis un homme de goût, répliqua-t-il en me regardant profondément dans les yeux.

Je les rabaissais alors, pour cacher mon trouble et mordis un peu – trop – précipitamment dans ma crêpe :

- Oh, attends ! Pouffa Jasper. Tu as du chocolat !

- Où ça ? M'inquiétais-je.

- Là, fit-il en touchant le coin de ses lèvres.

- Là ? Répétais-je en frottant furieusement cet endroit de mon visage.

- Non, s'amusa-t-il. Attends, ici…

Et il se pencha sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Voilà, le prochain chapitre, ce sera celui d'Edward, promis ! ^^_

_En attendant, qu'avez-vous pensé de celui-ci ?:)_

_Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Jasper ! ^^_


	18. Chapitre 17: Edward

_Salut/Bonsoir ! ^^_

_Place à Edward, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! _

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_RePS : un grand merci à Artnacht pour sa review qui m'a fait immensément plaisir moi en ce moment, ce sont vos mots qui me mettent de bonne humeur ! ^^_

CHAPITRE XVII : EDWARD

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

- Lauren, Jessica, taisez-vous s'il-vous-plaît ! Les rappela à l'ordre le prof.

Les deux dindes baissèrent piteusement la tête, les joues rouges.

- Bon, je réexplique les règles pour ces deux demoiselles ! Vous allez faire équipe deux par deux pour échanger des passes. Vous occupez le terrain au maximum, d'accord ?

Il ponctua son discours d'un regard sévère sur l'assemblée de ses élèves.

- Des questions ? Demanda-t-il néanmoins. Oui, Bella ? Soupira-t-il.

- On fait des équipes de niveau ou…

- Vous faîtes équipe avec qui vous voulez, mais l'objectif est quand même de progresser un minimum, alors ne choisissez pas quelqu'un de trop fort non plus.

- Pourtant, rétorqua-t-elle avec un peu trop de passion pour une simple question de cours, c'est en se mettant avec quelqu'un d'un peu plus doué qu'on risque de mieux progresser.

- Oui, mais…

- Et même la personne qui semblerait plus douée au premier abord pourrait aussi progresser en se mettant avec quelqu'un de plus faible : c'est par la différence qu'on n'apprend, et non par similitude… Par exemple, je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêche d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne…_joue_ pas comme moi. On pourrait se tirer vers le haut tout les deux !

Je me liquéfiais sur place.

_Non…ne me dites pas qu'elle a fait _ça_ !_

- Je…je… Bafouilla le prof. Mettez-vous avec qui vous voulez, Swan !

Bella sourit triomphalement.

Le prof siffla ensuite pour lancer l'exercice, et tout le monde se leva en faisant signe à un ami pour se mettre ensemble.

- Mike ? Appela Bella. Tu veux bien jouer avec m…

- Certainement pas ! Coupais-je en attrapant son poignet. Je dois te parler !

Bella m'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

- D'accord, lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Désolée chéri, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire contrit à Mike qui avait accouru à l'appel de sa dulcinée.

Je jetais un regard au terrain : Hale avait déjà commencé à échanger des passes avec Angie. Soulagé, j'entraînais Bella à ma suite en attrapant un ballon au passage.

- Bells ! Pestais-je. C'était quoi ce truc avec le prof ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Ah oui ? Et ton « _Je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêche d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne…joue pas comme moi_ » ! Sifflais-je en prenant volontairement une voix atrocement efféminée.

Elle gigota nerveusement en évitant mon regard.

Je soupirais en m'asseyant sur le ballon.

- Ecoute Bells, tu peux tout me dire, me radoucis-je. Je ne te jugerais pas.

Elle se mordit anxieusement les lèvres, comme déchirée. Puis elle s'affala finalement par terre à mes côtés.

- Je… Hésita-t-elle. On s'est embrassé…

- _QUOI ?_

- Moins fort, abruti ! Siffla-t-elle en me fusillant du regard. C'était il y a presque deux mois, on était tout les deux tout seuls dans le gymnase, et…voilà !

- _Voilà ?_ Répétais-je en écarquillant les yeux. Mais t'es malade, ou quoi ? C'est un prof ! _Ton_ prof !

- C'est arrivé, c'est tout, s'irrita-t-elle. Je n'y peux rien !

- Mais évidemment que t'y peux quelque chose ! Ne me dis pas que…

- Je croyais que tu ne me jugerais pas ! Siffla-t-elle d'un air accusateur.

Je me tus, vaincu. Je fermais les yeux en inspirant longuement pour remettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit.

- D'accord, concédais-je. Je suis désolé Bells, mais c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. Tu risques de souffrir inutilement dans cette histoire. Je doute que ça puisse d'apporter quelque chose de bon.

- Je sais Ed, reconnut-elle tristement. Mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de tenter ma chance une dernière fois… Tu verras quand tu seras amoureux, tu ne cherches pas forcément ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

Sa dernière phrase me laissa songeur. Avais-je déjà été amoureux ? J'en doutais. Et pourtant…

- Et puis de toute façon, avait repris Bella. Il n'en a rien à faire de moi. Il n'y a que Hale qui l'intéresse…

Je me figeais involontairement, et ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard inquiet au terrain. Hale courait joyeusement derrière la balle que lui avait envoyé Angie, sans se soucier aucunement de personne d'autre. Le prof, par contre, c'était une autre histoire. Il la regardait d'une façon…que je n'aurais su définir.

Et c'est là que quelque chose s'illumina dans mon esprit.

- Attends, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pour ça cette pseudo-histoire avec Mike ?

Elle hocha piteusement la tête.

- Oh, Bells… Soufflais-je en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules. Je suis vraiment désolé… Je suis sûr que ça ira mieux dans un peu de temps…

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête, l'air pas très convaincu.

- Tu as sans doute raison, après tout, _un de perdu, dix de retrouvés_, pas vrai ?

Elle renifla en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Swan, Masen ! Cria alors la voix du prof. On n'est pas au café ici ! Alors debout et au travail !

Je me levais et tendis ma main à Bella pour l'aider à se relever.

- Merci Edward, souffla-t-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Mais je savais qu'elle ne parlait pas de cela.

Finalement, nous avions à peine échangé deux passes que le prof sifflait à nouveau pour annoncer le début des matchs. Je rejoignis Hale qui, comme moi, était remplaçante (le hasard n'y était pas pour grand-chose), et nous nous assîmes côte à côte sur les gradins.

- Alors, gamin ? Tout va comme tu veux ?

- Pour être honnête, pas vraiment, avouais-je avec un regard machinal à Bella qui encourageait Mike un peu trop chaudement à mon goût.

_C'est le cas de le dire !_

_C'est tout juste si elle ne lui dévore pas les amygdales…_

Hale hocha vaguement la tête.

Ses courtes boucles blondes collaient à son front moite, et ses lèvres semblaient plus gercées que jamais.

- En fait, dis-je pour combler un silence qui me mettait mal à l'aise, je me demande comment on peut en venir à se faire souffrir soi-même… C'est vrai, quoi ! Comment peut-on désirer de tout son être quelque chose qui, on le sait, va finir pas nous anéantir ? Ca me dépasse…

Mais comme Hale n'avait même pas l'air de m'avoir _entendu_, je me tus.

Elle n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention à ce que je venais de lui dire. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention à moi. Son ami. Enfin, supposé l'être.

En fait, elle regardait Emmett qui regardait Bella qui regardait Mike.

Et je sentis la colère me gagner.

Parce que moi aussi je voulais qu'elle me regarde, qu'elle pense à moi quand je n'étais pas avec elle.

Parce que je voulais que le même mauve foncé vienne troubler ses prunelles quand elle s'inquiétait pour moi.

Je ne voulais pas – _plus_ – être le second. Celui qui passait après tout les autres.

L'ombre silencieuse mais néanmoins présente.

Je voulais être _tout_. Son tout.

Qu'elle ait besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin d'elle.

Ou alors, que je ne sois pas aussi dépendant de sa bonne volonté qu'un pantin de bois attendant son marionnettiste.

Quand le sifflet annonça la fin du match, nous n'avions tous deux pas desserré les lèvres.

Elle parce qu'elle s'était perdue dans un monde où je n'avais pas été invité. Moi parce que j'avais ruminé un plan de révolte contre sa tyrannie sur mon amour-propre.

- Jess ! Appelais-je en descendant des gradins d'un air assuré.

Etre ami avec Hale avait forcément quelques avantages.

En plus de connaître dix façons d'énucléer un homme à mains nues, j'avais appris deux-trois trucs sur le délicat art de la séduction.

- Oui ? Grommela-t-elle.

Je devinais sans me retourner que ce qu'elle fixait avec tant de consternation devait être à Bella, qui félicitait à nouveau Mike – un peu plus chaudement que nécessaire – pour sa victoire.

- Je me demandais si tu accepterais d'aller au café avec moi, tout à l'heure…

- Moi ?

Un sourire soigneusement arqué, les bras croisés sur la poitrine… Elle semblait sceptique.

- Pourquoi ça te surprend ? Fis-je d'une voix plus basse. Tu es une jolie fille. Très jolie, même.

_Si on aime les clowns…_

Elle médita un instant, le regard toujours posé sur le couple qui s'embrassait (jusqu'à ce que le prof les menace en aboyant qu'_il les conduirait chez le principal s'ils devaient se comporter de façon aussi outrageante à l'avenir_).

- D'accord Edward, accepta-t-elle finalement. Va pour un café !

J'adoptais une moue soulagée, suivie d'un petit sourire en coin.

Hale m'avait toujours dit que ça les rendait folles.

Ce qui ne manqua pas de se produire.

Jessica s'empourpra derechef, et passa une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux pour dissimuler son trouble.

- A plus, alors ! Fit-elle en tournant rapidement les talons.

Je la regardais partir en savourant ma victoire.

Cette fille me mangeait dans la main.

Cette même fille qui, un an plus tôt, ne m'aurait même pas jeté un regard.

Cette même fille, enfin, qui m'aurait valu un beau poing dans la figure si j'avais d'aventure osé lui adresser la parole.

Et c'est en me faisant cette réflexion que je compris en partie le mépris qu'avait Hale pour les élèves du lycée. Ils n'étaient ni plus ni moins qu'un troupeau de moutons qui suivaient celui qui s'était imposé comme chef.

Et quand le chef changeait, eux aussi.

_Pathétique._

- Edward ! M'appela Hale quand la sonnerie siffla pour nous l'heure de la liberté. Ca te dirait un tour en bagnole ?

Je me tournais vers mon amie, essoufflée, les joues rouges, et les cheveux collés par la sueur.

Même comme ça, elle était jolie.

- Oh, c'est gentil, souris-je avec un petit sourire désolé. Mais j'emmène déjà Jess au café.

- Oh…

Je savourais sa stupeur avec une once de culpabilité.

Après tout, elle avait bien le droit d'avoir des moments de silence pour elle, non ?

Et puis, ce que je faisais, n'était-ce pas semblable à ce qu'avait fait Bella ?

Sauf que ce qu'elle avait fait par amour, je le faisais par amitié…

- Bon, bah bonne soirée alors ! S'exclama-t-elle en me donnant une tape dans le dos.

- Euh… ouais, merci ! Marmonnais-je, quelque peu incrédule quant à son manque de réaction.

Mais quand je réussis à répondre, il était déjà trop tard : elle était partie.

)()() ()()(

Je retrouvais Jessica une demi-heure plus tard, sur le parking du lycée.

Elle avait trouvé le temps de se recoiffer et de repasser sous ses yeux un peu de noir, et je dus reconnaître qu'elle était plutôt jolie.

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'à _L'Aurore _ne fut pas aussi horrible que je l'avais redouté. Elle n'avait peut-être pas un sens de la répartie aussi mordant que celui de Hale, mais nous parvînmes tout de même à rire de bon cœur, une fois que l'espèce de glace qui nous séparait fut brisée – quand elle fit remarquer l'air de rien que ma braguette était ouverte…

Et je découvris ainsi derrière cette brune, que j'avais toujours trouvée d'une imbécillité à faire peur, une fille plutôt gentille, assez drôle, et pas aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle voulait bien le laisser le croire.

- C'est la première fois que je vais dans ce café, fit-elle remarquer alors que je lui tenais la porte pour qu'elle puisse passer le seuil.

- Tu verras, c'est super sympa !

Quand nous entrâmes, en plus de l'habituelle odeur de café, nous fûmes assaillis par une chaude vague de pain d'épice, qui me rappela avec une douce stupeur que les vacances de Noel n'étaient plus qu'une question de jours. Alec et Jane avaient même accroché des guirlandes lumineuses aux poutres de bois, et, sur le comptoir trônait un tout petit sapin, selon toute vraisemblance décoré par Alice : pour l'orner de pompons roses et taupes, il n'y avait qu'elle.

Je parcourus la salle du regard à sa recherche. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de notre petit lutin, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser une moue déçue…jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne qu'elle ne travaillait pas le jeudi. Du moins, au café : elle était en cours.

Et cette fois, je fus agacé. Contre moi-même.

Heureusement, Alec m'aperçut de derrière son comptoir, et vint m'accueillir d'un large sourire qui lui creusait une fossette au menton.

- Salut Edward ! Hale est malade ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Répliquais-je en me sentant rougir.

- Parce que vous êtes inséparables tous les deux ! Vous ne vous êtes pas fâchés, au moins ? S'alarma-t-il en me sondant de ses yeux dorés.

- Non, non, tout va bien ! Je te le promets !

Je lui souris d'un air aussi rassurant que possible, jusqu'à ce que sa moue dubitative laisse place à la surprise.

A côté de moi, je sentis Jessica se tendre imperceptiblement. Je tâchais de l'attirer – l'air de rien – à la table la plus proche, mais Alec n'en n'avait visiblement pas encore fini avec moi.

- Ca alors… Siffla-t-il d'un air ébahi. Quand je vais dire à Janette que j'ai vu Edwale sans Hale…elle va en faire une attaque ! Ouais, marmonna-t-il après une brève minute de réflexion, mieux vaut peut-être pas que je lui dise…

- Tu lui diras à la place que je l'embrasse, répondis-je précipitamment en espérant couper court à une conversation qui mettait mon rencard à bout de nerfs.

- J'y manquerais pas, parce que si je lui révèle que je t'ai vu seul, autant lui dire que j'ai fais un cappuccino sans lait ! S'esclaffa-t-il – tout seul.

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Jessica, qui tourna furieusement les talons et sortit du café en claquant la porte.

Alec se tourna lentement vers moi avec une moue si interloquée sur le visage que, en d'autres circonstances, j'aurais éclaté de rire.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

)()() ()()(

Le lendemain, j'arrivais au lycée de moins bonne heure que d'habitude.

Je n'avais cessé toute la nuit de ruminer un plan pour m'excuser auprès de Jessica. Et si en me réveillant, mon plan m'avait paru imparable, je ne le trouvais plus aussi parfait à la lumière du jour.

Maussade, je claquais donc la porte de ma voiture, et rejoignis « mon » groupe d'amis que j'avais repéré prés des marches du lycée, à moitié affalés sur les tables de pique-nique. Bella, sans surprise, était assise sur les genoux de Mike, Lauren et Tyler se faisaient la gueule depuis leur énième rupture (avant la fin de la semaine, ils seraient à nouveau en train de se pourlécher les gencives), Jessica se limait les ongles, quant à Angie, elle observait le pion du coin de l'œil.

- Salut les gens ! Souris-je en posant mon sac sur un banc. Vous allez bien ?

- Cool, et toi ? Répondis Bella en se redressant – elle regarda ensuite derrière mon épaule. Hale n'est pas là ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupirais-je, agacé. Elle ne va sûrement pas tarder à arriver…

- En fait, intervint Angie, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un truc à voir avec le proviseur.

- Oh.

Je me tus, gêné. Je surpris Jessica à me couler des regards.

Je carrais les épaules, inspirais profondément, et m'assis sur le banc à ses côtés.

- Salut, Jess !

Comme je m'y attendais, elle m'ignora, le regard toujours fixé sur ses doigts.

- Ecoute, je voulais m'excuser pour hier… Ce n'était pas cool.

Elle continuait de se limer les ongles, la tête penchée sur le côté. Mais je savais qu'elle m'écoutait : son geste s'était machinal et non plus volontaire.

- Arrête, ris-je doucement en posant ma main sur la sienne, tu vas finir par ne plus avoir d'ongles du tout…

Ma tentative d'humour, aussi médiocre soit-elle, eut le mérite de la faire sourire. Elle leva ses yeux sur moi, songeuse.

- Ecoute, je suis _vraiment_ désolé pour hier…

- Ah oui ? Et comment le saurais-je ? Je ne suis pas dans ta tête à ce que je sache, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton moins sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

De loin, j'aperçus une silhouette blonde dévaler quatre à quatre les marches du lycée pour nous rejoindre.

Et sans savoir ce qui me prit, je me penchais sur les lèvres de Jessica pour l'embrasser, au vu de tous.

)()() ()()(

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Voilà, la suite dans pas très longtemps ! ^^_

_Vous avez bien aimé ? :)_

_Je viens de me rendre compte que je clos (presque) toujours mes chapitres de la même façon, va falloir que je me renouvelle ! ^^_


	19. Chapitre 18: Edward

_Bonjour à vous ! ^^_

_Un petit chapitre d'Edward, qui j'espère vous plaira…_

_Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il-vous-plaît, et bonne lecture ! :)_

_CloudeGirofle_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

CHAPITRE XVIII : EDWARD

_La même journée._

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

- _Masen !_ Cria le prof, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Cessez de rêvasser ! Nous sommes ici en cours et non à la plage, alors si vous voulez vous dorer la pilule, vous êtes plus qu'invité à quitter mon cours !

J'étouffais un bâillement en affrontant son regard noir. Visiblement, il attendait une réponse.

- Euh… Oui, d'accord.

- Très bien, grinça-t-il. Et bien venez au tableau nous faire l'exercice 3.

Je me levais en traînant les pieds et montais sur l'estrade en attrapant la craie qu'il me tendait.

- Page 27, me chuchota Angie, au premier rang.

Je la remerciais d'un sourire avant de commencer à lire l'énoncé. Il n'y avait rien de bien compliqué là-dedans.

Je commençais donc à écrire les réponses au tableau, et en moins de dix minutes, j'avais fini. J'étais déjà certain qu'il n'y avait aucune erreur.

- Alors… grommela le prof en lisant mes équations.

Je savais qu'il cherchait de tout son cœur quelque chose à me reprocher, et je voyais au crispement de sa mâchoire que, plus les réponses étaient irréprochables, plus il fulminait.

- Edward, faites des 1 qui ressemblent à des 1 ! Hurla-t-il finalement. C'est quoi ces espèces de bâtonnets ridicules ? On ne vous a jamais dit qu'un 1 avait une barre en-dessous et au-dessus ?

- Probablement, soupirais-je en dissimulant un sourire de triomphe.

Il y avait dans cet acharnement grotesque à vouloir m'engueuler à tous prix quelque chose de jubilatoire, à se voir hors de portée.

- Pourtant, susurra-t-il avec un rictus mauvais, la maternelle ne doit pas être si loin pour vous, non ?

Assis à son bureau, il s'était tourné pour me regarder avec un sourire mielleux que démentait la lueur narquoise de ses yeux. Et là, je me vis rouge. Pour qui il se prenait ce sale type ? Je n'avais pas à essuyer ses humeurs de quadragénaires frustrés.

- Oh, souris-je. Un peu près la même distance qu'il doit y avoir entre vous et la maison de retraite…

Toute la classe hoqueta de surprise, et les chuchotements se turent à l'instant même où, livide, le prof se leva de son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce-que… ?

Mais la sonnerie retentit, et je partis sans demander mon reste, avec une indifférence toute particulière aux cris de mon prof, qui aurait rendue Hale fière de moi.

_Hale…_

Je ne l'avais pas vu de la matinée, et j'avais le ventre noué à l'approche de notre prochaine confrontation.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle pensait de…tout _ça_. Moi, Jessica…

Bref.

Par contre, en l'espace d'un intercours, j'avais eu plus qu'une bonne idée de ce que tout le lycée en pensait : c'était bien simple, les gens dans les couloirs ne parlaient plus que de ça.

_Du patin monumental de Masen et Jessica ce matin sur le parking…_

J'en avais déduis que le lycée se partageait en deux factions ennemies : celle qui pensait que nous n'allions pas durer, et celle pour qui nous étions devenus _le_ nouveau couple de Forks, détrônant sans scrupules Bella et Mike. Autant vous dire que je donnais toutes mes voix à la première.

Cependant, en arrivant aux portes de la cantine où Hale m'attendait en serrant les dents, je devinais qu'elle représentait à elle toute seule une troisième faction : celle pour qui Edward Masen n'était qu'un pauvre abruti qui allait se prendre une galoche au déjeuner.

- Alors gamin, grinça-t-elle. Tout va comme tu veux ?

Je décidais de lui taire l'incident en cours de maths, peu sûr que je réussirais à m'attirer par là sa compassion.

- Oui, oui… Et toi ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Claqua-t-elle.

Je déglutis et la suivis sans attendre dans la cantine. Comme d'habitude, elle s'immisça dans la queue à l'endroit stratégique des plateaux, doublant par la même occasion une bonne centaine d'élèves. Mais depuis le temps, plus personne ne protestait. Je me glissais derrière elle avec un sourire d'excuse pour le gars à qui je venais de voler le tour, et regardais avec inquiétude Hale remplir son plateau.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une grande mangeuse. Elle prenait toujours une salade et une pomme, un sandwich parfois, les jours de grand faste.

_Mais là…_

Elle entassa compulsivement sur son plateau deux yaourts, trois muffins, deux cannettes de soda, un petit pot de glace au chocolat, et une assiette de frittes avec son steak.

Quand la caissière vit son plateau, je crus un instant qu'elle allait en faire une attaque. Mais elle enregistra chacun des articles, les yeux écarquillés, et Hale tendit son billet.

- Tiens gamin, tu peux me garder ça ?

Et sans attendre ma réponse, elle me fourra ses deux canettes sur mon plateau, le sien n'étant pas suffisamment grand pour accueillir tout son repas. Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard à ce qui était devenue _notre _table. Mais, pour leur plus grand malheur, deux petits secondes s'y étaient déjà assis. Le regard de Hale se rétrécit sous ses paupières plissées, et elle posa son plateau avec fracas sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous foutez là ? Siffla-t-elle. Et qu'est-ce-que vous ne comprenez pas dans les deux mots _table R.E.S.E.R.V.E.E _?

- Je…je … Bafouilla le plus téméraire des deux.

- Tu…tu _quoi ?_ Aboya-t-elle.

- Hale, soufflais-je, mal à l'aise. C'est pas grave, on peut…

- _Non, on ne peut pas !_

Je soupirais en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais Hale dans un cet état, et j'avais aussi appris que, dans ce genre de cas, mieux valait ne pas trop discuter.

- Les gars, soufflais-je, ya une table qui vient de se libérer là-bas. S'il-vous-plaît, faites-moi une faveur, et allez-y…

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un air terrorisé et partirent sans demander leurs restes. Hale s'affala sur son siège en récupérant ses deux canettes, et décapsula la première qu'elle finit presque d'un trait.

- Bon, tentais-je précautionneusement. Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive, Hale ?

- Rien ! Siffla-t-elle, une lueur féroce dans le regard.

Devant le serpent prêt à mordre, je préférais garder mes distances. Décision qui me parut être le bon choix quand je la vis saisir son couteau et sa fourchette pour couper sa viande. Honnêtement, c'était un spectacle effrayant. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait englouti sa viande, la moitié de ses frittes, et sa première canette de soda.

Et elle n'avait toujours pas desserré les lèvres.

- Hale, repris-je doucement, pourquoi tu es si énervée ?

Elle releva la tête de son yaourt et me dévisagea en se mordant une lèvre hésitante.

_Vas-y, dis-le que tu n'as pas aimé me voir embrasser Jessica !_

_Dis-le que ça te ronge de m'avoir vu embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que toi !_

_Dis-le, s'il-te-plaît, dis-le…_

- C'est ce connard de proviseur, grommela-t-elle. Il m'a convoqué dans mon bureau ce matin pour me dire _que mon comportement était incorrect et mes résultats insuffisants !_

- Oh.

Je baissais les yeux. J'avais la gorge sèche et l'envie de hurler.

Hurler ma rage et ma frustration et ma douleur.

Hale s'était attaquée à son muffin et avait jeté l'emballage sur son plateau, où gisaient déjà les carcasses de ses victimes précédentes: une cannette, deux yaourts, le petit pot de glace…sans compter les frittes et le steak.

J'avais mal au cœur.

Je repoussais la barre chocolatée en fronçant le nez. L'odeur même m'était devenue insupportable.

- Merci, glissa-t-elle entre deux bouchées de muffins.

Et elle tendit le bras pour attraper ma barre qu'elle avala en quelques secondes.

- Hale, murmurais-je en me ratatinant, tu ne vas pas être malade ?

Elle m'ignora, et arracha le papier de son deuxième muffin. Elle avait le regard ailleurs, et semblait à la fois très loin d'ici et horriblement près : elle agissait mécaniquement, mais avec une sorte de frénésie compulsive qui m'inquiétait. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

Hale était la fille la plus maîtresse d'elle-même que je connaissais, mais là pourtant, ce n'était pas elle qui agissait. Elle s'était comme dépossédée d'elle-même pour laisser, autre chose, au fond d'elle, la diriger. Non, songeais-je, _tyranniser_ serait plus juste : elle se laissait souffrir.

_Un monstre._

Quand elle eut fini tous les aliments sur son plateau, elle le repoussa d'elle en s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de main.

- Tu vas où ? M'étonnais-je.

Hale s'était levée de son siège dans un raclement métallique.

- Aux toilettes.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Désolée, Eddy, soupira-t-elle, mais même les filles doivent bien aller pisser un jour…

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons d'un pas précipité. Quand les portes de la cantine se furent refermées sur elle, j'enfouis mon visage dans les mains. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, faire, dire, ne pas dire…

J'étais perdu, et j'avais peur.

Parce que mon amie n'était pas si invulnérable que je l'avais pensé.

Je pris nos deux plateaux et partis les jeter le plus loin possible de notre table. Je voulais que tout disparaisse.

Y compris les images qui me hantaient.

Je sortis donc de la cantine et ressentis en arrivant dans les couloirs du lycée un soulagement presque étourdissant. C'était comme si la peau visqueuse qui m'avait enserré dans son étau froid et implacable m'avait relâché.

Je vis Hale arriver du bout du couloir, titubant sur ses jambes. Quand elle s'approcha, je vis qu'elle avait le teint blafard, et les yeux rougis.

- Oh, tu es là Edward…

Elle replaça une boucle derrière son oreille, comme pour retrouver ses esprits.

- Et…nos plateaux ?

- Je m'en suis occupé.

Elle frémit.

- J'ai besoin d'une cloppe. Tu m'accompagnes ?

J'acquiesçais et la suivis jusqu'à notre banc sur le parking.

Avec le froid de l'hiver, il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'élèves qui venaient déjeuner dehors, et nous étions presque seuls face à la forêt verdoyante de Forks. Hale s'assit en tailleur et alluma sa cigarette d'une main tremblante. Quand elle relâcha sa première bouffée, ses traits torturés se détendirent comme un océan après la tempête. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et les tremblements de son corps s'apaisèrent.

- Edward…

Je me tendis.

La culpabilité qui me consommait faillit m'arracher un cri.

- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit.

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, regarda les nuages gris du ciel, et murmura :

_Je suis désolé !_

_Hale, je m'en fous de cette fille, dis-moi juste que…_

- Mon père est rentré de Seattle, hier. Pour les vacances de Noel.

Et alors, je compris.

Hale détestait son père. Non, elle le haïssait.

Elle ne me l'avait jamais dit tel quel, mais je le savais.

Je le sentais par l'intonation de sa voix, le voile qui tombait sur ses yeux, son rictus amer, le frémissement de ses doigts…

Elle n'avait pour lui que mépris et dégoût.

Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Je restais silencieux, à côté d'elle, qui fumait en regardant les volutes blanches s'enrouler sur eux-mêmes.

- En fait, fit-elle en passant une main dans mes cheveux, j'ai appris pour ta nouvelle petite-amie. Toutes mes félicitations.

- M-merci, balbutias-je, alors qu'une pierre brûlante avait chuté au fond de mon ventre.

- Mais de rien, dit-elle doucement. Je pensais que tu aurais préféré une fille un peu plus… Bref, mon petit gamin est devenu grand.

- Grâce à toi.

Je tentais de sourire, mais mes yeux me brûlaient. Et là, sous ce ciel gris et lourd de nuages, j'avais envie de pleurer.

- Peut-être, sourit-elle tristement, peut-être…

La sonnerie déchira le silence de la forêt, et je l'accueillis presque avec soulagement. J'avais envie de quitter cet endroit sinistre, et notre silence douloureux.

_Douloureux…_

Je me levais tandis qu'elle écrasait son mégot, et nous rejoignîmes enfin le couloir jaunâtre du lycée. Hale avait littérature et moi histoire.

Nous étions à la fois séparés et ensembles.

A se faire souffrir l'un l'autre, peut-être.

Je lui fis un signe de main avant d'entrer dans ma classe rejoindre Bella. Mais quand Hale aperçut mon amie qui m'attendait sur son siège, elle me doubla précipitamment pour se planter devant Bella, un regard à la fois dur et doux sur ses traits déchirés :

- Swan, dit-elle lentement, _on n'a jamais rien sans rien_.

Et elle tourna les talons comme elle était arrivée.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Je m'excuse pour ce chapitre qui n'est pas particulièrement, gai, mais bon, la vie non plus n'est pas toujours rose… _

_A bientôt, j'espère :)_


	20. Chapitre 19: Emmett

_Bonsoir ! ^^_

_Voici un chapitre un peu cout (promis, le prochain sera pluuus long), mais qui j'espère vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

_CloudeGirofle_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

CHAPITRE XIX : EMMETT

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

La dernière sonnerie sonna pour moi comme l'heure de la délivrance.

Fin de la journée, fin du semestre, et fin de ma carrière d'enseignement : je venais d'achever ma dernière journée au lycée de Forks, et je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie.

J'allais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi à Seattle, retrouver tous mes potes de la Fac., et récupérer ma bonne vieille vie d'antant.

Plus d'emmerdes, plus de prises de tête et de sentiments, plus rien…

Le pied, quoi.

Au bruit de la sonnerie, j'étais parti fumer une cigarette derrière le gymnase, le temps que mes élèves du dernier cours aillent se changer, pour retrouver leurs amis en braillant des champs de Noel sur le parking. Mais à présent que les couloirs du lycée s'étaient comme assoupi dans un silence cotonneux, je retournais au gymnase et attrapais dans mon casier mon sac de sport.

Ce dont j'avais besoin, là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'était une bonne douche chaude. Très chaude.

Tout d'abord, la journée avait été particulièrement harassante. Avant Noel, tous les professeurs avions dû se réunir pour aborder le cas de quelques élèves…_difficiles_.

Evidemment, Hale avait été le dernier dossier. « _Le meilleur pour la fin_ », avait raillé Mr Malory, le proviseur.

Honnêtement, j'avais dû me retenir de lui coller mon poing dans la figure.

_Vieux salop, va…_

Hale pouvait bien se vanter d'avoir constitué à elle toute seule plus de la moitié de la séance. Entre ces résultats pour la plupart catastrophiques, et son comportement agressif, chacun était plus que content d'avoir son mot à dire. Il n'y avait eu que moi pour redorer son dossier.

Mais les autres profs avaient esquissé un sourire condescendant derrière leurs grosses lunettes.

_Mais oui, tout le monde sait à quel point le sport est une matière importante, n'est-ce-pas ?_

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais dû batailler bec et ongle pour protéger ma petite Hale de leur méchanceté acharnée.

Ils ne la comprenaient pas !

Presque personne ne la comprenait, en fait.

Edward, peut-être.

Quoique. Il était encore si naïf, le pauvre.

Il croyait que ses cigarettes et sa maigreur constituaient son unique faiblesse.

Et pourtant, elle se détruisait de l'intérieur ma petite Hale.

Et je ne pouvais rien faire.

Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Parce que je n'allais pas la laisser faire, et que je ne serai pas le seul.

Je secouais la tête en délaçant mes chaussures. Si l'on m'avait dit que les filles de Forks m'auraient fait tourné la tête, je lui aurais bien ri au nez. Mais j'étais là, pourtant, à me ronger les sangs pour Hale, et me consumer de frustration pour Bella.

Non, il était vraiment temps pour moi de rentrer à Seattle, je n'étais définitivement pas fait pour ce bled pluvieux.

_Faute de soleil, bien trop d'emmerdes._

Je fis passer ma chemise par-dessus ma tête, et fis glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes. Une fois déshabillé, je courais presque jusqu'aux douches, frémissant déjà de plaisir à l'idée de l'eau brûlante dégoulinant le long de mon dos.

Je soupirais de bien-être au bruit de l'eau ébranlant les canalisations.

Toute journée révèle quelque chose qui vaut le coup d'être vécue.

Et bien aujourd'hui, comme depuis plusieurs jours d'ailleurs, ce serait ces quelques minutes sous l'eau brûlante, volées dans les vestiaires silencieux du lycée.

Du moins, c'était ce que je croyais.

Je venais juste de déboucher mon flacon de shampoing quand avec un claquement sec, tous les néons des vestiaires s'éteignirent.

- _Merde_, grommelais-je en coupant l'eau. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils foutent ? _Les cons !_

Je me retins de hurler. Qu'est-ce-qu'il leur prenait ?

Ils ne fermaient jamais l'établissement avant vingt heures – encore moins le soir des vacances – et il était tout juste 17 heures. Etait-ce là leur façon de me congédier et de me remercier pour mes services ?

Et bien, bravo, vive le lycée de Forks !

_Bande d'abrutis…_

Je décidais de rester sous ma douche. J'avais attendu toute la journée ce petit instant de plaisir, et je n'allais certainement pas laisser un peu d'obscurité me l'ôter. Au pire, je m'habillerai à la lumière de mon téléphone.

Je rouvris donc le robinet, en accentuant du côté chaud : ces quelques minutes à sec m'avaient pour le moins refroidi. Je commençais à chantonner gaiement, bien résolu à ne plus laisser rien ni personne m'importuner, quand un bruit sourd me fit tendre l'oreille.

Silence.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demandais-je néanmoins, en écartant de moi l'idée que je devais avoir l'air particulièrement ridicule, à parler tout seul à poil sous la douche.

Silence.

J'haussais les épaules et me remis à chantonner en sautillant. Un chant de Noel, tant qu'à faire…

- _Jingles bells, jingles bel…_

- Qu'est-ce-que tu peux chanter faux !

Je retins un hurlement de stupeur et coupais l'eau précipitamment, une main sur le robinet, l'autre à…l'endroit _stratégique_.

- _Bella !_ Glapis-je. Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous ici ? Ferme les yeux, ferm…

- Oh, Emmett, je t'en prie…coupa-t-elle en soupirant. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu essayes vainement de cacher sous tes mains, je ne suis pas totalement stupide, non plus…

Je reculais jusqu'au fond de la douche, en me pliant en deux pour dissimuler le plus possible…ce qu'apparemment elle savait _parfaitement_. Elle me regardait dans l'obscurité, sur le seuil de la douche, et je devinais sur ses lèvres un sourire moqueur. Je me sentis frémir, à la fois de colère, de honte, de frustration…et de désir.

- _Newton _? Aboyais-je.

- Newton ? Oulah, non, grimaça-t-elle en faisant son pull par-dessus sa tête. J'ai un peu plus de goût, quand même…

Et c'est alors que je pris conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Le temps que je récupère mes esprits, elle s'était attaquée au bouton de son jean.

Il fallait que je fasse vite, _très_ vite, si je voulais pouvoir être encore capable d'argumenter.

- Bellaaa ! Sursautais-je. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend ? T'es malade, ou quoi ?

- Tss, me gourmanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. T'excite pas déjà, Em…

Puis, sans plus m'écouter, elle se pencha et entreprit de tripoter quelque chose dans son sac. Le bas de son débardeur se souleva sur ses reins, découvrant sa peau laiteuse. Je me sentis chavirer.

- Non, mais voyons, je suis ton prof, et…

- Tu es tellement vieux jeux, s'amusa-t-elle, toujours courbée au-dessus de son sac. Tu n'es officiellement plus mon prof depuis exactement – elle regarda sa montre – vingt minutes.

- Mais, mais… Tentais-je de protester, ahuri par tant d'audace.

_C'est bien la première fille qui parvient à te fermer le clapet !_

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouve ça mignon…

Elle s'était relevée, un truc rond dans la main que je ne parvins pas à identifier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle y mette une allumette pour allumer la mèche.

- Bella, murmurais-je alors qu'elle faisait tomber son petit débardeur sur les carreaux de faïence, ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais voulu pour toi… La douche sordide du vestiaire du lycée de Forks… J'aurais voulu quelque chose …de romantique !

Elle me rejoignit, presque nue, et posa une main douce sur mon bras.

- Qu'est-ce-qui a dit que ce n'était pas romantique ? Fit-elle en élevant entre nos deux visages son petit bougeoir de verre rose.

Et elle le déposa sur le haut du petit muret, baignant nos deux corps d'une douce lumière pourpre.

- Bells… Tu as parlé avec Hale, soufflais-je. Je ne veux pas que tu te…

- _Chut_, sourit-elle en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Je n'ai pas parlé avec Hale, elle m'a simplement rappelé qu'il faut lutter pour ce qu'on veut.

- Mais…

- Et ce que je veux le plus au monde, murmura-t-elle en se pressant contre moi, c'est toi…

Doucement, très doucement, je souris. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et m'embrassa. Je répondis avec délice, et ma main ne quitta notre étreinte que pour ramener l'eau chaude à nous.

Et bientôt, l'eau et la lumière vacillante embrassèrent nos deux corps enlacés.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Bon, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de scène (même pas tu tout) et j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas leur « réunion » trop précipitée : je me rends compte qu'il y a peu de chapitres sur Emmett et Bella, ce qui fait qu'on a l'impression qu'ils se connaissent peu, alors qu'en fait…_

_Désolée ! ^^_

_J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé ! :)_


	21. Chapitre 20: Edward

_Bonsoir-bonsoir ! ^^_

_Alors, je voudrais d'abord m'excuser pour mon retard, j'ai eu quelques imprévus qui font que je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt, je suis désolée… :)_

_Sinon, comme promis, après la pluie, le beau temps pour ces deux là ! ^^_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ! :)_

_CloudeGirofle_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ! ^^_

CHAPITRE XX : EDWARD

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Le matin de la veille de Noel, je fus réveillé par ma grand-mère Elizabeth, qui ne trouva pas mieux que de débarquer à la villa à huit heures du matin, en sonnant comme une forcenée à la porte pour que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir – ai-je besoin de préciser que ce _quelqu'un_ fut précisément _moi_…

J'avais donc ouvrir la porte, une main sur la bouche pour étouffer un bâillement, la seconde sur la tête pour aplatir quelques mèches rebelles, et elle m'avait inspecté des pieds à la tête avant de me serrer dans ses bras avec une force qui me fit suffoquer.

A quatre-vingts, ma grand-mère Elizabeth était une petite femme agile et vigoureuse comme un fauve, qui avait autant de plaisir à lire au coin du feu qu'à crier sur les automobilistes qui grillaient les feux rouges. Toujours vêtue avec la sobre élégance de son temps, elle ne dédaignait pas pour autant les _artifices de la féminité_ et les _jolies choses_, comme elle les appelait notamment, sa bague de mariage, un magnifique diamant que mon grand-père Anthony lui avait offert pour leurs fiançailles, et qui, comme elle me le répétait depuis que j'étais en âge de reconnaître un chien d'un chat, irait un jour à la _femme de ma vie_.

Ce matin là, elle avait revêtu un joli chemisier blanc et une longue jupe grise, et le rouge de son foulard de soie était la réplique parfaite de son rouge à lèvres.

- Et bien, mon petit, me salua-t-elle quand elle me libéra de son étreinte. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien Meliza, souris-je en aspirant précipitamment quelques goulées d'air. Je…

- Tiens, coupa-t-elle en me flanquant dans les bras son parapluie humide, va ranger ça mon petit. Tes parents sont réveillés ?

- Non, grommelais-je en traînant les pieds jusqu'au portemanteau. Il est juste huit heures, tu sais…

- Et bien, tant pis pour eux, répliqua-t-elle en retroussant ses manches sur les coudes. Je l'ai toujours dit et je le redis encore, mais _le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt_ ! D'ailleurs, reprit-elle alors que je marmonnais dans ma barbe, je vais te faire un petit café ! Tu as une de ces têtes… Pire que ton père quand il avait trop fait la fête !

Je baillais en m'asseyant sur une des chaises de la cuisine alors qu'elle commençait à s'activer sur le comptoir, sortant à grands bruits métalliques des casseroles et des poêles des placards. J'eus une petite pensée émue pour mes pauvres parents qui allaient se faire réveiller dans un tel concert de crissements, leur premier dimanche des vacances.

- Alors, Eddy, comment se passe cette année ? Demanda-t-elle en me tendant une tasse fumante.

Je la remerciais d'un sourire, et cherchais par où commencer.

- Euh…et bien… J'ai toujours des bonnes notes…

- C'est bien, c'est bien, mais ton père me l'a déjà dit… Dis-moi plutôt, aurais-tu rencontré une charmante jeune fille ?

_Charmante ?_

_Euh… à quels niveaux ?_

Je doutais fortement que nous ayons les mêmes conceptions du mot…

- Et bien… Je me suis fait une nouvelle amie, mais c'est _juste_ une amie…comme un pote, quoi…

Je me sentis rougir par un sentiment insidieux de culpabilité. C'était comme si je reniais une partie de Hale pour mieux me libérer de mes interrogations. Et pourtant, n'était-ce pas comme cela qu'elle se voyait ?

- Ah…. Acquiesça-t-elle d'un air mauvais. Un _pote_…

Je me rendis compte trop tard de mon erreur. Ma grand-mère était, de un, assez à cheval sur le vocabulaire, et de deux, avait une idée plus que précise de ce que devait être une jeune fille _respectable_.

Autant dire que Hale convenait à peu près autant qu'un malfrat évadé pour un concours de beauté…

Elle n'aurait même pas à ouvrir la bouche : sa tenue et ses piercings suffiraient.

- Mais enfin, reprit-elle en me jaugeant d'un œil sévère, ton _amie_ est tout de même bien élevée ? Pas un de ces jeunes gens qui vous grillent les feux rouges ou s'habillent comme si tous les jours nous étions au carnaval ?

_Euh…quoi ?_

- Bonjour maman !

Je me tournais avec un grand sourire vers la voix salvatrice. Mon père venait tout juste d'arriver des escaliers, dans son pyjama froissé et ses lunettes de travers. Ma grand-mère posa précipitamment la casserole d'eau bouillante qu'elle avait dans les mains, et courut embrasser son fils avec bonheur.

- Carlisle chéri !

Elle le recula ensuite d'elle pour mieux l'observer, puis, visiblement satisfaite, le relâcha.

- Mais où est donc ta charmante épouse ? Ah, se réjouit-elle en voyant ma mère apparaître, la voilà ! Tu es toujours aussi jolie, Esmée, c'est un plaisir !

Ma mère s'esclaffa gaiement en embrassant sa joue.

- Trêve de flatteries, Eliza, je sais que c'est Noel, mais tout de même !

Ma grand-mère protesta dans un concert de rires et d'exclamations flatteuses, et j'en profitais pour filer discrètement dans ma chambre. Moins ma grand-mère en saurait sur Hale, mieux cela vaudrait…

)()() ()()(

Après le déjeuner, je décidais d'appeler Hale.

Nous avions passé la soirée de la veille ensembles, à se promener tranquillement dans les rues illuminées de Port-Angeles, sous une fine neige blanche qui déposait sur nos cheveux courts ses petits flocons d'un blanc à peine perceptible.

Je l'avais retrouvée sur le parking au bruit de la sonnerie, au milieu d'élèves surexcités qui beuglaient en courant un peu partout : elle était la seule à rester parfaitement immobile sur son banc, une cigarette se consumant sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux perdus dans les hauts pins de la forêt. J'avais posé une main sur son épaule, et sans sursauter, elle s'était retournée avec un très beau sourire pour moi. Elle avait désigné d'un hochement de tête sa décapotable rouge, et j'avais acquiescé sans mot dire.

C'était notre petit rituel, à Hale et moi. Une virée en voiture, une escapade, dont la destination se décidait toujours par les aléas de la route elle-même. Cette fois, c'était Port-Angeles et ses lumignons de Noel.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle m'avait épargné une nouvelle séance de torture en préférant au cinéma les quais du port, où nous avions déambulé au milieu des bateaux, sur les passerelles avalées par l'obscurité de la nuit. Nous avions eu l'impression de marcher en apesanteur, peut-être comme ce qu'avaient pu ressentir les premiers astronautes. Ca avait été une soirée magique.

Seulement, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait pour Noel. Elle m'avait dit que son père était rentré de Seattle et que sa mère avait finalement annulé son vol pour Hawaï, afin de _passer un Noel en famille_.

Honnêtement, la perspective n'avait pas semblé la combler de joie. J'avais dû l'arracher à son paquet de cigarettes pour que nous ne mourrions pas tous les deux de suffocation dans la voiture, et plus elle nous rapprochait de Forks, plus le visage de Hale s'assombrissait. Quand nous étions finalement arrivés au croisement auquel j'avais l'habitude de descendre, elle m'avait fait un petit signe de main, avait semblé vouloir rajouter quelque chose, avant de finalement refermer la bouche et démarrer en trombe.

_Dring ! Dring ! Dri…_

- Allo ?

- Euh… Hale, hésitais-je, c'est moi.

Elle avait une voix inhabituellement rauque.

- Bonjour moi, railla-t-elle de sa voix d'outre-tombe.

- Ah-ah… Tu vas bien ? M'inquiétais-je. Tu as une drôle de voix…

- Oh – je la devinais sourire – j'ai dû un peu trop tirer sur la cloppe… Et toi, tu vas bien ?

- Ca va, ça va… Ma grand-mère nous a juste réveillé à huit heures ce matin, mais à part ça…

Elle s'esclaffa jusqu'à ce qu'une quinte de toux fasse taire les clochettes.

- Et toi, demandais-je prudemment, tu fais quoi ?

- Rien.

Je me mordis les lèvres.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, reprit-elle, mon père passe des appels dans son bureau et ma mère se refait les ongles de pieds… Rien de bien passionnant, comme tu peux le voir !

Elle laissa échapper un rire amer, et je fus pris d'une soudaine impulsion.

- Et si tu venais dîner avec nous, ce soir ? Mes parents seraient ravis, ça fait des mois que je leur parle de toi, et ils ne t'ont toujours pas rencontrée !

Il y eut un petit blanc à l'autre bout de la ligne, et je me pinçais nerveusement l'arrête du nez.

_Crétin, tu crois vraiment que…_

- Je sais pas Ed, c'est quand même une fête familiale…

_Normal qu'elle veuille renouer les liens avec ses par…_

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

- Oh.

J'étais complètement ahuri. Mais je me repris.

- Tu ne nous dérangerais absolument pas ! Cela fait si longtemps que mes parents me parlent de toi !

- Tu es sûr ? Fit-elle (une fois n'est pas coutume) timidement.

- Certain ! Répliquais-je, complètement exalté.

- Bon, et bien…pourquoi pas…

- Parfait ! Conclus-je en toute hâte, de peur qu'elle ne se rétracte. On se voit à dix-neuf heures alors ! A plus !

- Mais…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de protester et raccrochais dans un geste triomphant.

Quand je me souvins de ma grand-mère, il était trop tard. Mon ventre se noua furieusement et je me pinçais l'arrête du nez, exaspéré.

_Oh, et puis tant pis ! Pour une fois que j'avais réussi à la convaincre de venir…_

On aviserait en temps voulu.

A présent, ne restait plus qu'à en parler à ma mère…

- Maman ? Demandais-je quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle posait les dernières décorations sur la table de la salle à manger. Est-ce-que je pourrais inviter un ami, ou…

- Un ami ? Bien sûr Edward, mais il ne préférerait pas plutôt rester chez lui ?

- Euh… Marmonnais-je, pas vraiment, non.

- Evidemment qu'il peut venir ! Je vais rajouter un couvert ! Appelle-le pendant ce temps !

Je baissais les yeux en rougissant.

- C'est déjà fait, en fait…

Plusieurs expressions passèrent alors sur le visage de ma mère : la surprise, l'indignation…puis l'amusement triompha dans un éclat de rire.

- Et bien ! Déplora-t-elle en secouant gaiement la tête, tu ne manques pas de culot, toi ! Comme ta grand…

Elle se tut en se redressant brusquement.

- Bref, va voir en cuisine si on a besoin de toi…

J'acquiesçais avec un grand sourire et filais sans plus demander mon reste.

Il était aux alentours de dix-huit heures quand la sonnerie de l'entrée carillonna dans la maison comme un chant lumineux. Je sentis mon cœur sombrer dans le fond de mon ventre avant de me reprendre en inspirant longuement. Je dénouais le tablier accroché autour de ma taille, y essuyais mes mains pleines de pulpe d'orange et passais une dernière fois ma main dans mes cheveux avant de me diriger vers le hall.

Une main sur la poignée, je carrais mes épaules et ouvrit la porte avec brusquerie, faisant sursauter Hale qui attendait de l'autre côté. Elle haussa un sourcil curieux et arbora un large sourire en me reconnaissant.

- Salut ! Fis-je gauchement.

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse, et je l'invitais donc à entrer. Je devinais à la couleur violette de ses lèvres qu'elle était passablement gelée.

En même temps, songeais-je, on n'avait pas idée de se promener dans Forks, au mois de _décembre_, avec en tout et pout tout une simple veste en cuir !

Je lui retirais d'ailleurs ladite veste pour l'accrocher au portemanteau, et je constatais alors avec une surprise mêlée de joie que Hale avait fait aujourd'hui un effort tout particulier pour se vêtir. Elle avait enfilé une petite chemise de lin blanc sur un pantalon noir, qui pour une fois était parfaitement ajusté à sa taille. Ses cheveux avaient dû subir quelques coups de peigne, et ses lèvres gercées avaient même eu le droit à un peu de baume. C'était plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer.

J'hésitais à lui en faire le compliment. En fait, l'idée même de lui dire que je la trouvais jolie me terrifiait.

- Ca te va bien, dis-je finalement.

J'avais décidé d'opter pour le compromis, lui montrant ainsi que je n'étais pas sans avoir remarqué l'effort qu'elle avait fourni, sans lui dire pour autant le fond de ma pensée. Ce qui se révéla être une grave erreur :

- De quoi ?

J'entrouvris bêtement la bouche, à court de réponse.

De ne pas t'habiller comme un bucheron qui irait couper son bois ?

_Mauvaise idée._

De ne pas donner à tes cheveux l'impression d'avoir goûter à la dynamite ?

_Pire._

Je n'avais toujours rien trouvé à répondre quand mon père me sauva une fois de plus de ce mauvais pas.

- Bonjour mademoiselle ! Sourit-il en serrant la main de Hale. Ed, fit-il avec un regard de reproche, tu ne nous présente pas ?

- Euh… Bafouillais-je. Si, si ! Papa, je te présente…

_Hale ou Rosalie ?_

_Merde ! Je réponds quoi, moi ?_

_Rosalie ou Hal…_

- Rosalie, coupa mon amie après un bref moment d'hésitation. Je m'appelle Rosalie.

_Non, mais je rêve ou quoi !_

- Quel joli prénom ! Intervint ma mère en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier.

- Enchanté Rosalie, fit mon père.

_Alors eux, c'est « Rosalie », mais moi c'est « Hale » ?_

- Moi de même, répondit-elle avant de se diriger vers ma mère. Bonjour madame !

- Appelle-moi Esmée, ria ma mère en embrassant sa joue. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer !

Hale répondit maladroitement à l'étreinte, le regard troublé. Je préférais ne pas savoir ce qu'elle aurait fait subir à quiconque d'autre l'aurait approché de la sorte…moi y compris. Cela me mit de mauvaise humeur. Hale au contraire, rayonnait de spontanéité dans sa chemisette blanche.

Elle suivit mes deux parents jusqu'à la cuisine sans plus s'enquérir de ma propre personne. Je les rejoignis donc en trainant les pieds…avant de me souvenir que ma grand-mère y surveillait la cuisson du gigot. Je me liquéfiais.

_Oups…_

Je bondis jusqu'à la cuisine.

Meliza y observait déjà mon amie d'un œil critique, derrière ses grosses lunettes aux verres embuées par la chaleur du four. Elle avait saisi en un éclair les grosses chaussures noires, les piercings de son oreille, et le tatouage de son épaule que l'on pouvait deviner par la transparence de son chemisier. Ses sourcils se haussèrent, et je me mordis la langue si fort qu'un goût de sang envahi ma bouche.

Je me demandais si Meliza avait fait le lien avec ma _pote_ de la matinée. Et je compris à son rictus dédaigneux que oui.

Je craignais autant la réaction de ma grand-mère que celle de mon amie.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle… ? Salua-t-elle d'un air pincé.

- Rosalie, sourit timidement Hale. Bonsoir madame.

- Hum, fit ma grand-mère sans lui serrer la main. Vous…vous êtes une amie d'Edward ?

- Tout à fait, répondit-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Enfin, j'espère ! Plaisanta-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

_Si elle savait…_

- Et, poursuivit Meliza en retournant à son couteau de cuisine, pourquoi une jeune fille comme vous ne préfère-t-elle pas dîner en compagnie de ses parents la veille de Noel ?

Outré, je voulus intervenir, mais Hale ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

- Parce qu'ils n'en voient pas l'intérêt, répliqua-t-elle sèchement – ma grand-mère leva les yeux sur elle avec une expression que je n'aurais su définir – Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir une famille comme la vôtre, s'adoucit-elle.

Meliza jaugea une dernière fois Hale du regard avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Bon, et bien puisque vous êtes venue si tôt, peut-être pourriez-vous me donner un coup de main ?

- Evidemment, accepta Hale en retroussant aussitôt les manches de sa chemise sur ses bras. Que puis-je faire ?

- Mais… Voulus-je protester en regardant mon amie se laver les mains au robinet.

- Couper les mangues que j'ai sorties sur le comptoir. Il faudrait les couper en cubes, c'est pour une salade de fruit.

- J'adore les mangues ! S'extasia-t-elle. Cela me rappelle mon enfance !

- Et moi ma jeunesse, poursuivit ma grand-mère. C'est une recette que j'ai apprise quand je suis partie à Rio avec mon mari Anthony. C'était pour notre lune de miel… Edward, qu'attends-tu pour couper le reste des oranges ? Ca ne va pas se faire tout seul !

- Vous étiez parties à Rio ? S'étonna Hale en retirant la peau d'un des fruits. J'y ai vécu aussi…

_QUOI ?_

- Ca alors ! Mais pour quelles raisons, si je ne suis pas indiscrète ?

- Le travail de mon père, expliqua Hale avec une grimace que je fus le seul à saisir. Il travaillait dans la finance et nous avons beaucoup déménagé les premières années… Jusqu'à ce que ma mère en ait assez, et qu'on s'installe définitivement près de Chicago.

- Ah… Soupira ma grand-mère, je n'y suis pas retournée depuis, mais… Quelle ville s'était ! Il fallait voir la nuit, comment les gens se mettaient à sortir pour affluer dans le centre, attirés par la musique tels une nuée chatoyante de papillons par la lumière…

- Ca n'a pas changé alors ! S'amusa Hale en relevant gaiement la tête, les yeux brillants. J'adorais ça aussi, et…

Sidéré, je regardais Hale et ma grand-mère bavarder comme si elles avaient été les meilleures amies du monde. Voilà, en quelques minutes, Hale avait réussi à charmer le Cerbère qu'était ma grand-mère. Quelques mots, quelques sourires, le souvenir des nuits moites et dorées de la ville de Rio…

J'hallucinais complètement. Je n'y croyais pas.

Même _moi_, son petit-fils, il m'avait fallu attendre d'être en âge de parler pour m'attirer un semblant d'attention de sa part.

Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou m'en indigner. Mais, en levant mes yeux de mes oranges sur Meliza et Hale qui évoquaient en souriant leurs souvenirs (Hale s'était apparemment rendue malade en fumant en cachette un des cigares de son père quand elle avait cinq ans…), tout ce que je pus ressentir fut une tendresse mêlée d'ébahissement et d'admiration.

De curiosité, aussi.

Parce que j'avais la confirmation incarnée que Hale ne m'avait montré qu'une seule de ses nombreuses facettes.

Nous passâmes à table aux alentours de vingt-heures. La place d'honneur revint à notre invitée qui se retrouva entre mon père et ma grand-mère. J'étais assis en face d'elle, et je répondais à ses clins d'œil par un sourire discret.

- Dis-moi Edward, me glissa ma mère à l'oreille, je me trompe ou tu m'avais parlé d'_un_ ami ?

Je cachais mes joues rouges en détournant la tête.

- Ah-ah bon ? Bafouillais-je. J'ai dit ça ? Je n'ai pas dû faire attention…tu sais, on est amis, alors…

- Hum, fit-elle, absolument pas convaincue. Tu choisis bien tes amies, on dirait, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe moqueuse, il m'est d'avis que cette jeune fille est d'une beauté peu commune…

Je secouais la tête d'un air agacé, alors que je pensais chacun de ces mots avec une ardeur douloureuse. Je ne sais si ma mère le sentit, mais quoiqu'il en soit, ma mère laissa la conversation où elle en était, et je lui en fus reconnaissante.

Le dîner fut on ne peut plus gai et amusant, et rarement je ne m'y étais autant amusé.

Hale avait trouvé sa place parmi le cercle familial avec une facilité déconcertante : elle avait miraculeusement fait oublier à ma grand-mère ses oreilles percées et ses tatouages, ma mère la trouvait charmante, mon père brillante… Et j'étais plus heureux que je ne l'avais jamais été.

- Tiens poussin, fit soudainement ma grand-mère, donne-moi ton assiette que je te remplume un peu…

Machinalement, je tendis mon assiette. Et je me rendis compte alors que c'était à mon amie que Meliza s'était adressée. Hale, qui avait surpris mon geste, étouffa un éclat de rire alors que je reposais discrètement mon assiette sur la table, les joues rouges de honte.

_Génial._

Je grommelais dans ma barbe jusqu'à l'arrivée du dessert qui me rendit toute ma bonne humeur. Meliza rappela cérémonieusement que Hale et moi avions l'aidé à la préparer, et mes parents se répandirent en deux fois plus de louanges qu'il n'était nécessaire. Mais je voyais bien au sourire qu'elle tentait de dissimuler derrière son verre que Hale y était bien plus sensible qu'elle voulait bien le laisser croire.

Finalement, peu avant minuit, Hale annonça qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Ma mère jeta un coup d'œil soucieux à la fenêtre, derrière laquelle une nuit noire était tombée, troublée cependant par l'éclat blanc des flocons.

- Rosalie, s'inquiéta-t-elle alors qu'elle enfilait sa veste, tu es venue en voiture ?

- Non, en moto…mais je n'habite pas très loin, ne vous en faites pas… Je n'aurais pas le temps d'avoir froid !

_Moto ?_

_Depuis quant elle avait une moto ?_

- Ce n'est pas tant le froid qui m'inquiète, si ce n'est la neige… Surtout si tu es en moto. Les routes sont vraiment très glissantes ! Tu ne préférerais pas plutôt dormir ici ? On a une chambre d'invité, et…

- Oh, je vous remercie, sourit doucement Hale, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger. Je ferai très attention, c'est promis.

- Mais tu ne nous déranges pas du tout, protesta ma mère. Au contraire, on dormirait beaucoup mieux en te sachant ici que toute seule sur les routes avec un temps pareil !

- Tout à fait d'accord, confirmais-je énergiquement.

Je souris, mais mon ventre se noua. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais en même temps qu'elle m'enthousiasmait, l'idée de Hale dormant chez moi m'angoissait.

- Je… Hésita-t-elle.

Elle croisa mon regard.

- D'accord.

- Voilà qui est réglé ! Conclut vivement ma grand-mère. Allez, donne-moi ta veste que je la raccroche !

- Et montre à Rosalie sa chambre, renchérit mon père en se tournant vers moi. Elle a l'air épuisé !

Je jetais un regard à la pâleur de mon amie. La connaissant, je la devinais brûler d'envie de se fumer une cloppe plutôt qu'autre chose, mais je préférais le garder pour moi.

Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Meliza et mes parents, je guidais Hale jusqu'à la chambre d'invité. Il y avait dans la salle de bain une brosse à dents et du savon, mais pas de quoi dormir.

- Euh… Je peux te prêter un T-shirt si tu veux, proposais-je maladroitement.

- Je veux bien, oui. Merci, sourit-elle.

Je tourne rapidement les talons et vais dans la chambre d'en face – la mienne – pour lui en prendre un. J'hésite plusieurs minutes devant mon placard. Puis je choisis finalement une T-shirt noir qui avait toujours été trop grand pour moi : après tout, peut-être cela pourrait-il lui servir de robe de nuit…

Je revins dans sa chambre, et devine aux bruits d'eau provenant de la salle de bain qu'elle devait prendre une douche.

Je déposais le T-shirt en évidence sur son lit et quittais la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

)()() ()()(

Je fus réveillé par le grincement de ma porte.

Je papillonnais des yeux et aperçus une petite silhouette se découper sur le seuil, dans l'ombre du chambranle. Il y eut un bref silence, puis la porte grinça de nouveau en recouvrant le mince rai de lumière qu'avait laissé échapper le couloir.

Je sens mon cœur battre frénétiquement entre mes côtes. L'oreille aux aguets, je devine le corps monter sur le lit avant de le sentir se glisser contre le mien. Des lèvres effleurent mon front, glissent sur ma tempe, ma mâchoire avant de finir sur mes lèvres. Comme dans un rêve, je me laisse d'abord faire quelques minutes. Puis, quand une main glisse sous mon T-shirt pour me recoucher sur les oreillers, je comprends dans un fragment que l'instant est certes fugitif et éphémère, mais bien réel.

Alors je fais glisser mes doigts sur les jambes qui entourent mon torse, et je ne dis rien, même quand j'entends le bruissement d'un vêtement qu'on retire. Je fais remonter mes mains le long des reins, le long de la taille. La douceur et la chaleur de la peau me fascinent. Les lèvres retombent sur les miennes, et je perçois dans un soupir un parfum de forêt qui m'aveugle brusquement.

- Rosalie ? Je murmure en me redressant sur un coude.

- Chut…Souffle-t-elle doucement. Joyeux Noel, Edward…

Alors je ferme les yeux et cède au désir qui me consume déjà. Quelque part dans la maison, l'horloge sonne trois heures.

J'ai juste le temps de penser que nous sommes le matin de Noel avant d'être entraîné dans les méandres jusqu'alors inconnus du plaisir.

)()() ()()(

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Voilà, vive les cadeaux de Noel ! ^^_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt ! :)_


	22. Chapitre 21: Alice

_Bonsoir ! ^^_

_La suite de la matinée de Noel, mais du côté d'Alice cette fois, en espérant que ça vous plaise !_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE XXI : ALICE

_La même journée._

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Le matin de Noel, je me glissais le plus silencieusement possible hors de mes draps : le soleil annonçait à travers les stries des volets une belle matinée d'hiver, blanche et froide.

Peut-être même neigeait-il.

Je traversais la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et jetais un coup d'œil au corps lourdement endormi sous la couette, le visage dissimulé par son oreiller. Quelques doigts remuèrent inconsciemment à la place que j'occupais quelques secondes plus tôt, mais Jasper soupira finalement dans son sommeil et je pus refermer la porte de ma chambre en toute quiétude.

Comme j'avais pu l'espérer, la fenêtre du « salon » (je vivais dans un deux-pièces…) m'apprit que le ciel agréait bel et bien de nous accorder pour Noel quelques flocons cotonneux qui agrémentaient de blanc un ciel déjà bien gris. J'attrapais mon pull de la veille qui traînait sur le divan et l'enfilais en frissonnant. A dix heures du matin, il était grand temps que le chauffage se réenclencha : à proximité de la fenêtre, j'avais l'impression de frôler le zéro.

Après un grand verre de jus d'orange, je décidais de me mettre au travail. Connaissant Jasper, je disposais d'une petite heure avant qu'il ne se réveille, et si je voulais que tout soit près d'ici là, j'avais intérêt à m'y mettre tout de suite.

Je sortis donc la caisse de décorations que j'avais planqué dans la remise à balai du couloir, la posais sur la table basse, partis ensuite récupérer le minuscule sapin de Noel refourgué sur le balcon de ma voisine de droite (qui ne rentrait pas avant le Nouvel an, alors d'ici là…je pouvais bien y entreposer deux trois trucs, non ?), et le mis ensuite à côté de la caisse.

Je regardais l'ensemble quelques instants, réfléchissant une dernière fois à la façon dont j'allais les mettre en place. Puis, quand je fus convaincue que la première idée était toujours la bonne, j'installais mon avorton de sapin sur la table basse et commençais à y enrouler guirlandes lumineuses et boules de Noel. J'en étais à la moitié quand je me rappelais brusquement que je n'avais plus qu'une demi-heure pour faire cuire mes biscuits : je bondis jusqu'au frigo et sortis la pâte à cookies que Jane m'avait aidé à faire la veille.

Même si nous n'allions prendre dans mon humble studio qu'un petit déjeuner (après quoi, j'allais présenter officiellement Jasper à mon frérot et ma sœurette pour un déjeuner chez eux…), je voulais que tout soit parfait. Après tout, c'était notre premier Noel ensembles !

J'expédiais _l'opération cookies_ en quelques minutes (faut dire que j'avais l'habitude !) pour retourner aussitôt à mon petit sapin, dans une chaude et douce odeur de sucre et de vanille. L'objet de toutes mes attentions était réellement réussi : vert et droit, il semblait bien plus grand que ses soixante-dix centimètres (un peu comme moi, non ? Je l'ai toujours dit, tout est dans la posture…) et diffusait par chacun de ses lumignons clignotants un véritable air de Noel à mon petit salon vétuste. J'ajoutais encore quelques petits nœuds, boules…de plus en plus fière de ma création, jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce qui me chiffonnait depuis plusieurs minutes sans que j'arrive pourtant à mettre le doigt dessus : il manquait l'étoile d'or qui aurait couronné mon chef d'œuvre. Pouvait-on concevoir un sapin de Noel sans son étoile du berger au sommet ? Non, assurément.

Heureusement, après avoir farfouillé dans ma caisse, je retrouvais mon joyau…auquel il manquait l'anneau pour le fixer. Je me souvins avoir du scotch sur la petite commode qui me servait aussi de bureau, et partis donc à côté du canapé, là où se trouvait le meuble. Il croulait sous un fouillis de papiers, de livres, d'écharpes (de factures !)…et se je dus faire preuve de toute mon habilité pour mettre la main sur le rouleau salvateur sans tout envoyer par terre.

_Ouf !_

Malheureusement, j'avais parlé trop vite. A peine avais-je retiré mes doigts de la pile branlante, que le carton qui traînait dangereusement sur le bord bascula dans le vide, pour s'éparpiller un peu partout entre mes jambes. Le bruit n'avait peut-être pas réveillé Jasper, mais je me retrouvais avec une liasse de feuillets désordonnée à réarranger à toute vitesse.

Après un bref soupir et coup d'œil à l'horloge, je décidais de tout remettre en tas dans le carton. J'aurai le temps de réordonner tout ça plus tard, mais définitivement pas maintenant.

Je pestais aussi intérieurement contre moi, car c'était bel et bien le carton que j'avais récupéré chez Carmen quelques mois plus tôt, et j'aurais largement pu m'en occuper plus tôt si je m'en étais donnée le courage.

Mais, ce qui était fait, était fait, et je n'avais donc plus qu'à me dépêcher. J'avais presque fini de tout remettre dans le carton, quand je découvris quelque chose d'étrange qui avait dû glisser sous le canapé en tombant. C'était une vieille édition d'_Alice au Pays des Merveilles_, toute gondolée et écornée, un de ces livres qui semblent avoir vécu au rythme du temps et d'un tempérament.

Intriguée, j'ouvris le livre, envoyant sur mon visage penché un parfum de moisi et de poussière étrangement agréable, et le feuilletais au hasard…jusqu'à ce qu'un feuillet plié en quatre me glisse dans les mains.

Sans réfléchir, je l'ouvris.

)()() ()()(

Alice,

Mon Alice, mon bébé…

Je m'appelle Victoria, et aujourd'hui, j'ai quinze ans. Nous avons le même anniversaire, toi et moi. Ironie du sort ? Je ne pense pas. Je dirai plutôt que tu es le plus beau cadeau que la vie ne m'ai jamais fait.

Alice, si tu lis cette lettre, c'est qu'en plus d'avoir l'âge, tu as accepté d'entendre la voix de celle qui te donna un jour la vie.

Alice, je t'en supplie, ne déchire pas cette lettre. Pas tout de suite, du moins. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, ni même de me comprendre.

Mais juste, je t'en prie, lis cette lettre jusqu'à sa fin, et peut-être mon geste ne te sera plus si monstrueux.

J'ai été élevée par mes grands-parents, du moins jusqu'à mes dix ans : ma grand-mère est morte cette année là, et c'est mon grand-père qui veille maintenant seul sur moi.

Mon père a quitté ma mère avant que je ne naisse, et je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Ma mère est tombée en dépression et a enchaîné les cures de désintoxication, si bien que j'ai été confiée à mes grands-parents.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur.

J'ai vécu avec eux l'enfance la plus heureuse qu'on puisse avoir. On se promenait dans la forêt, on allait jouer au parc, ils venaient me chercher à l'école…et surtout, tous les soirs, ils me lisaient une histoire.

Presqu'à chaque fois, je choisissais _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_. Grand-père faisait la voix du narrateur, et Grand-mère la voix d'Alice, et moi…il suffisait que je ferme les yeux pour la voir courir dans le pré vert à la poursuite du lapin blanc.

J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un chien, et je l'aurais appelé Lewis Carroll, comme mon auteur préféré… Mais ça, tu le sais déjà puisque tu portes le nom de son héroïne.

J'ai rencontré ton père quand j'avais treize ans. Beaucoup de gens disent que ce nombre porte malheur, mais quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai su que c'était faux. Aujourd'hui encore je garde pour ce chiffre une tendresse toute particulière.

James est très beau. Il est blond et a des yeux gris qui font tourner la tête de toutes les filles, moi y comprise. Je sais déjà que tu as les mêmes. L'infirmière m'a dit que tous les bébés ont les yeux bleus, mais je sens que pour toi, c'est différent, et que toi aussi tu hypnotiseras tous les garçons avec ses mêmes yeux.

Il avait vingt ans, et vivait seul avec son père. Sa mère est partie quand il avait cinq ans avec un type rencontré dans une station-service, et il ne l'a plus jamais revue. Son père s'est consolé des bras de sa femme dans ceux de l'alcool. Il était violent parfois.

Il a arrêté ses études pour trainer dans les rues avec une bande de gars. Il volait parfois, se battait souvent. Et j'ai déjà passé de longues nuits au poste à l'attendre.

La première fois qu'on a couché ensemble, j'avais quatorze ans. C'est jeune, je sais. Mais bon, là où j'étais, toutes mes amies l'avaient déjà fait. Et puis dans les bras de James, ça me parait si naturel, si normal.

Ca faisait presque un an que nous étions ensembles quand James s'est fait arrêté pour avoir volé dans une petite bijouterie du quartier. Il en a pris pour deux ans.

J'étais si furieuse, si….déçue. Il m'avait promis – juré ! – que plus jamais je n'aurais à l'attendre dans cette salle d'attente sinistre où les policiers de garde m'accueillaient désormais par mon prénom. Je ne suis pas venue le voir pendant trois mois. Et puis je me suis rendue compte qu'à l'intérieur de mon corps, quelque chose clochait. J'étais enceinte.

Là, je suis allé le voir. Il m'a dit pardon, qu'il était désolé d'avoir fait le con, qu'il arrêterait, promis. J'ai rien dit. Puis que j'étais enceinte.

Il a blanchi et c'était comme s'il avait reçu un pan du mur sur le crâne. Après un long silence, il a dit qu'il m'aiderait.

Je savais qu'il était sincère, et toi aussi : même si tu étais trop petite, je suis sûre que tu as remué.

Je lui ai dit que je n'avorterais pas. Que je voulais te donner ta vie.

Réussir enfin quelque chose dans la mienne.

J'ai accouché ce matin.

Maintenant, il est quatorze heures. Tu dors encore dans la petite couveuse pas très loin de mon lit, et je peux te voir respirer en agitant tes toutes petites mains. Tu as même des ongles. De tous petits ongles blancs et polis. On dirait que tu t'on te les a limé et verni.

Je te regarde, et toi tu dors. Je te regarde et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un petit être si parfait ai pu sortir de moi.

Moi qui suis si laide dans mon corps et dans ma tête.

J'ai arrêté de boire et de fumer pour toi. J'ai des cernes, et la cicatrice qui barre le bas de mon ventre me fait encore mal. Enfin, la douleur n'a plus trop de sens maintenant. J'ai tellement brûlé dans mes chairs avant que le couteau du chirurgien ne me délivre. Et ce n'est pourtant qu'un début.

Il est quatorze heures trente.

Dans quelques minutes, je poserais ce stylo et prendrai celui de l'assistante sociale pour signer les papiers qui achèveront de couper entre nous le cordon.

Dans quelques minutes, j'embrasserai une dernière fois ton petit front blanc.

Je te regarde de toutes mes forces. Je veux tout retenir de toi.

Peut-être ne te reverrais-je jamais plus.

Plus jamais je n'aurais cette chance.

Je sais maintenant ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Je veux être une femme dont tu puisses être fière un jour.

Une femme digne, une femme respectable dont on pourra dire : « Oui, cette Victoria, c'est vraiment une fille bien. » Une femme qui t'attendra chaque jour de sa vie, et ne renoncera jamais à te revoir.

Alice, je veux ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour toi.

Je veux une mère aimante, un père présent. Et pourquoi pas, un frère, une sœur ?

Tu pourrais même avoir un chien, et vous vous promèneriez tous ensemble, et tu aurais des bonnes notes à l'école, et plein d'amis, et un amoureux qui te cueille des fleurs.

Moi, j'ai quinze ans. J'ai arrêté le lycée. Je vis seule avec mon grand-père.

Celui que j'aime est en prison, et j'ai décidé de le quitter car je veux devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, et que même si je l'aime, il ne m'entraînera jamais qu'avec lui dans sa chute.

J'ai honte et j'ai mal, si mal, de le dire, mais je ne peux rien t'offrir.

Je sais que plein d'autres le peuvent. En rêvent.

Je t'aime.

Victoria

)()() ()()(

Je m'effondrais en sanglots.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Alors j'ai beaucoup hésité à écrire cette « lettre », parce que j'ai vraiment très peur d'être totalement à côté de la plaque (désolée pour l'expression), mais bon, comme c'est important pour la suite de l'histoire…je suis désolée !_

_En espérant qu'au moins le début vous ai plus… :)_


	23. Chapitre 22: Edward

_Bonsoir-bonsoir ! ^^_

_La même matinée, mais à quelques maisons plus loin, en espérant que ça vous plaise…_

_Bonne lecture, j'espère ! :)_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE XXII : EDWARD

_La même journée._

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Une main sous le menton, j'observais Hale dormir par le petit jour qui se devinait derrière les rideaux de voile clair.

Par ses lèvres entrouvertes s'échappait son souffle doux et régulier, et sous ses paupières baissées, l'ombre de ses cils s'esquissait sur ses joues. Elle dormait paisiblement, comme seule au monde, et si je n'avais perçus la chaleur de sa peau contre mon flanc, je l'aurais cru comme désincarnée.

J'avais en réalité du mal à intérioriser ce visage comme celui de mon amie. Il était trop lisse, trop détendu. Trop innocent, peut-être. On aurait dit une enfant.

Je caressais du bout des doigts les boucles blondes qui s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller, et un sourire vint éclairer malgré moi mon visage : les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé ici même quelques heures plus tôt déferlaient sur moi comme une pluie délicieusement chaude.

J'avais goûté au plaisir de deux corps enlacés, l'urgence d'une étreinte, la saveur d'un baiser, et la libération partagée.

Elle avait fait de moi un homme.

_Quel cliché !_

_Oh, tais-toi un peu…_ Soufflais-je à ma petite voix ironique.

Car moi, Edward Cullen, j'avais passé la nuit dans les bras d'une femme. Ma meilleure amie.

)()() ()()(

Je m'éveillais paresseusement, le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller comme si je m'étais endormi en m'écroulant de mes coudes – ce qui, à la réflexion, avait bien dû être le cas.

La chambre baignait dans une douce clarté, et je devinais que la matinée devait être déjà assez avancée. Les yeux fermés, je fis glisser ma main sur les draps, à la recherche d'un corps chaud et souple, mais ne trouvais que le contact froid d'une couverture rejetée.

La peur serra mon cœur dans un sursaut et j'ouvris précipitamment les yeux : l'oreiller voisin du mien était vide.

Et alors que j'essayais de me relever maladroitement sur mes coudes, je l'aperçus.

Elle était là, assise dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, à regarder la neige tomber au dehors, les genoux repliés contre elle sous ses bras. Silencieuse comme le marbre, figée dans sa beauté telle une statue.

- Hale ?

Sans répondre, elle tourna son visage vers moi et m'offrit un faible sourire. La neige qui continuait de tomber derrière elle tranchait étrangement avec le noir de son T-shirt.

- Tu… Hésitais-je. Tu as bien dormi ?

Cette fois, elle sembla amusée. Quelque chose éclaira son regard absent et ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire.

- Très. Et toi ?

- Aussi, mentis-je.

J'étais un peu…gêné. Nous avions franchi une sorte de cap la veille, et je ne savais absolument pas où nous en étions, ni ce que je devais dire, ou faire : c'était ma première fois, après tout. Hale le sentit, et prit imperceptiblement les choses en main. Elle s'étira en baillant, et sauta à terre pour me rejoindre sur le lit.

Comme elle frissonnait, je l'invitais d'un geste à se couler sous les draps – ce qu'elle fit, et je ne pus m'empêchais de sursauter quand ses jambes glacées se glissèrent contre les miennes.

Timidement, je passais une main dans ses cheveux. Elle se laissa faire, et je me sentis mieux.

- Alors, soupira-t-elle en se calant contre mon épaule, dis-moi tout…

Je fronçais les sourcils, surpris. Qu'attendait-elle de moi ?

- Je suis heureux, avouais-je néanmoins. En fait, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

Elle caressa ma joue, puis fit glisser ses mains glacées sur mes épaules, me faisant frissonner – mais pas de froid, cette fois-ci.

- Tu mens, fit-elle doucement.

Je me figeais.

- Tu es angoissé, reprit-elle. Je le sens à tes épaules : tu as la nuque toute raide.

Elle y déposa un baiser et je fermis les yeux.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Edward. Tu… tu regrettes ?

Je sursautais brusquement.

- Quoi ? Protestais-je. _Non !_

Je me tournais vers elle, et soutint son regard lavande. Elle finit par baisser les yeux, vulnérable. Cela me fit peur.

- J'ai…juste un peu peur, expliquais-je.

Mon aveu lui fit relever le menton d'un geste vif pour m'observer avec curiosité.

- Peur de quoi ? Finit-elle par demander.

- De tout ce que j'ignore… – elle se tendit – que je dois faire…

- Ah.

Elle semblait soulagée que je ne cherche pas à en savoir plus sur ce que j'ignorais _d'elle_.

_Beaucoup, en vérité…_

- Pourquoi devrais-tu faire autre chose que ce que tu as toujours fait ?

- Parce que… Hésitais-je. Je… – j'inspirais résolument, et avouais en relevant la tête ce qui m'avait empêché de dormir toute la nuit – je ne sais pas, _plus_, ce que nous sommes.

Sur ses traits, la curiosité fit place à l'incompréhension.

- Je ne comprends pas, souffla-t-elle.

- Et bien…

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal de ma vie. C'était comme ça avec Hale, on passait du bonheur le plus total à l'incompréhension ou la terreur la plus grande, dans le même fragment de seconde. De vraies montagnes russes.

- Et bien, repris-je en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux, tu sais, cette nuit…

Je laissais volontairement les choses en suspens.

- Oh…

Elle sourit puis haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers moi :

- Amis, oui, amants, avec plaisir, mais couple, certainement pas !

Elle ponctua son discours rieur d'un baiser sur ma joue et d'un clin d'œil complice.

Mais ses mots n'avaient pas de sens. Son corps était trop près du mien pour qu'ils puissent signifier réellement quelque chose : aussi, au lieu de tristesse, je ne parvenais à éprouver qu'une paresse langoureuse.

- D'accord, dis-je machinalement.

_De toute façon, même si tu n'avais pas été d'accord, cela n'aurait rien changé !_

Je fis taire la petite voix en souriant d'un air un peu absent. Elle se leva alors du lit, et je tournais machinalement la tête pour la voir traverser la chambre en sautillant sur le parquet glacé.

- Tu fais quoi ? Demandais-je alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée sur le seuil de la salle de bain.

- A ton avis ?

Déçu, je grommelais en m'affalant sur le matelas les yeux fermés. Je l'entendis soupirer puis ses pas résonnèrent à nouveau dans le silence de la chambre.

- Joyeux Noel, Edward ! Glissa-t-elle à mon oreille dans une vaine tentative pour m'arracher à ma morosité.

Je me redressais d'un bond, les yeux plissés pour découvrir son visage penché au-dessus du mien. Elle avait l'air mi-surprise, mi-exaspérée.

- Mais c'est vrai ça, c'est Noel ! Répétais-je, encore ébahi par ma découverte.

- Bravo, Prix Nobel ! Railla-t-elle. Bon, je vais prendre une d…

- Attends ! Criais-je en la rattrapant par le bras. Tu dois me faire un cadeau !

Elle haussa un sourcil dédaigneux en m'observant de haut en bas.

- Un cadeau ? Répéta-t-elle d'un air hautain. En quel honneur, je te prie ?

- _Noel !_

Elle croisa les bras.

- Quel enfant tu fais Eddy… Tu ne crois pas avoir déjà été assez gâté ?

Elle avait un ton accusateur qui secoua mes épaules d'un fou rire silencieux. Elle s'en aperçut et ses lèvres se plissèrent dans un rictus mauvais.

- Désolée, mais tu n'as pas été assez sage…

Elle tourna les talons. Je bondis alors de mon lit et tendis la main pour rattraper la sienne. Mais elle avait deviné mes intentions, et à peine avais-je touché le sol qu'elle avait fait un saut de côté : je n'attrapais que le vide. Elle contourna le lit en gloussant, et je la poursuivis en courant… jusqu'à ce qu'elle saute par-dessus le matelas pour traverser la chambre en direction de la salle de bain.

Mais j'avais tout autant de réflexes qu'elle, si bien qu'elle ne parvint pas à me fermer la porte au nez et que je la coinçais finalement dans l'angle de la cabine de douche, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres

- Alors ? Soufflais-je, le souffle court d'avoir couru.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais sur son visage tout contre le mien, ses yeux pétillèrent. Je raffermis ma prise autour de ses poignets et me rapprochais encore.

- Le prix du vainqueur… Dis-je.

Elle haussa un sourcil moqueur, mais se laissa faire quand je penchais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Au départ, elle se laissa _complètement_ faire : nous nous embrassions pas, _je_ l'embrassais. Mais au fur et à mesure, ses bras placidement collés le long de son corps s'élevèrent, sa main droite monta caresser mes cheveux quand sa gauche s'agrippa à mon épaule, ses lèvres d'abord inertes se firent conquérantes, et quand je rompis notre baiser, elle était aussi à bout de souffle que moi.

Comme j'esquissais un sourire victorieux, le sien se fit condescendent :

- On dirait que tu apprends vite, gamin, admit-elle en tâchant de prendre un air blasé.

- Mais c'est que j'ai eu un excellent professeur…

Cette fois, elle éclata franchement de rire. J'en profitais pour embrasser son cou et faire glisser mes mains le long de sa taille.

- Je pourrais t'aider à réviser, proposa-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de ma nuque. Tu sais, rien ne vaut la pratique pour progresser…

J'écarquillais les yeux d'un air faussement indécis.

- Tu crois ?

- Oh, mais j'en suis sûre…

Elle se rapprocha encore, et son souffle vint chatouiller mon oreille. Je frissonnais et enlaçais brusquement sa taille. Elle referma ses jambes autour de moi.

- Je crois que tu as raison, susurrais-je. En fait, il y a un chapitre que j'aimerais bien revoir…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui… Je crois que c'est celui-là, conclus-je en lui retirant son T-shirt.

Une fois encore, son rire cristallin résonna dans la salle de bain, jusqu'à ce que je la fasse taire d'un autre baiser.

)()() ()()(

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Bon bah voilà, tout ceci est un peu guimauve mais bon…c'est le printemps ! ^^_

_(Même si avec ce temps pourri, ça n'est pas vraiment évident…)_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, surtout dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)_


	24. Chapitre 23: Jasper

_Hello ! ^^_

_Voilà le chapitre XXIII avec un peu – beaucoup ! – de retard, encore désolée ! :)_

_Bonne lecture, j'espère ! _

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE XXIII : JASPER

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un… BONNE ANNEE !_

Au milieu des rires et des cris, je n'eus qu'à tourner la tête pour embrasser Alice. J'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir nos couples d'amis faire de même avant que je fermasse les yeux à mon tour, pour mieux savourer notre étreinte. Quand nos lèvres s'effleurèrent, tout s'effaça autour de moi : la musique, les verres qui tintaient, les sonneries de téléphone… Il y avait juste elle, contre moi, son parfum enivrant et ses lèvres chaudes.

C'était ce que je trouvais merveilleux chez elle – entre autres – le monde qu'elle faisait naître rien qu'en touchant ma main ou en me souriant. Un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à nous, et que jamais encore avec aucune fille je n'avais découvert. Et pourtant, Dieu seul sait combien j'en avais connu, des filles…

- Oh, pousse toi un peu le blond ! Rouspéta Hale. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien souhaiter une bonne année à Alicette !

Je relâchais Alice à contrecœur pour laisser les deux amies s'étreindre joyeusement et me retrouvais donc nez à nez avec…Edward. Je lui tendis une main hésitante, qu'il serra avec tout autant de circonspection :

- Bon, ben… Bonne année, hein…

- Ouais, grommela-t-il. Bonne année à toi aussi.

J'acquiesçais vaguement. Depuis qu'il m'avait surpris en train de mater Hale à l'hôpital, nos relations n'étaient pas des plus chaleureuses, malgré tous les efforts d'Alice pour nous réconcilier…

Emmett et Bella avaient enfin fini de s'embrasser, et j'en profitais aussitôt pour laisser Edward et saluer Emmett. Quelle n'avait pas été ma surprise de le retrouver ce soir-là !

Quand Alice m'avait proposé de prendre un verre avec ses amis pour la soirée du Nouvel an, j'avais tout de suite accepté. Elle me parlait d'eux depuis si longtemps…et puis je dois bien aussi avouer qu'à Forks, je ne croulais pas non plus sous le nombre d'amis.

_De toute façon, je hais ce bled pourri et tous ses péquenots !_

_Sauf Alice, bien sûr…et Hale ! Emmett aussi, je l'aime bien. Je suis content de le retrouver. Sa copine aussi est sympa. En fait, y'a qu'Edward qui me fait la gueule… Il est tellement susceptible, faut dire. Pire qu'une fille, celui-là ! Je me demande comment fait Hale pour…_

- Bonne année ! S'esclaffa Emmett en me donnant une tape dans le dos qui faillit me décrocher le cœur de la cage thoracique. Tu pensais à autre chose, ou je ne m'appelle pas Emmett !

- Ouais, admis-je en souriant. Bonne année à toi !

- T'inquiète, elle sera bonne ! Sourit-t-il béatement en zyeutant Bella qui rigolait avec Edward. Toi aussi, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, non ? La fameuse fille dont tu me parlais, et qui…

Je le fis taire d'un coup sec, me remémorant trop bien de mes propres paroles : « _Non, je suis à peu près sûr que cette fille, une fois que je me la serais tapée, elle me sortira enfin de la tête… Plus ou moins comme d'habitude, quoi !_ »

- Tout se passa très bien, conclus-je un peu sèchement.

Mais comme je n'étais pas le seul à m'être confié le matin où l'on s'était pour la première fois rencontrées à _L' Aurore_, Emmett aussi préféra ne pas s'aventurer trop loin cette discussion. Après tout, j'étais à peu près certain que ni Emmett ni Hale n'avaient mis Bella et Edward au courant de leurs précédentes relations.

- Alors, il est sympa ce bar, pas vrai ? S'extasia Alice en se rasseyant à notre petite table de six. A chaque fois que je passais en bus devant, il y avait toujours plein de monde alors…

Par égard pour Emmett et Bella dont la liaison n'était pas tout à fait _licite_, nous étions tous tombés d'accord pour choisir un endroit à l'écart de Forks et de ses possibles étudiants. Avec son entrain habituel, Alice nous avait finalement dégoté un petit bar sympa dans les quartiers animés de Port Angeles, ce qui nous laissait la possibilité de finir la soirée en boite ou sur la plage, ou…

- C'est génial, Licette ! L'assurais-je. En plus, j'adore trop leur mojitos !

- J'avoue… Soupira Bella qui avait déjà les joues un peu rouges. Et puis merci pour, pour…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais lança un petit regard à Emmett qui l'embrassa sur la tempe.

- Et oui, soupira Edward d'un air fataliste, qui aurait cru qu'un jour la petite Bella Swan sortirait avec un de ses profs de lycée…

- Et qui aurait cru qu'un jour le petit Edward Cullen sortirait avec la rebelle du lycée ! Répliqua Emmett avec une pointe moqueuse – amère ? – alors que Bella le foudroyait du regard.

- Techniquement, intervint Hale d'un air très sérieux, c'est moi qui sors avec lui…

J'haussais un sourcil curieux en me resservant un verre. Edward, fis une étrange grimace.

- _Hein ?_ Ca veut dire quoi exactement ?

- Bah que l'homme du duo, c'est moi ! Expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

- Et ben merci, grommela-t-il d'un ton bougon, ça fait – théoriquement – de moi un gay…

- Oh, Edward… Soupira-t-elle d'un air excédé, arrête un peu… Tous les mecs avaient qui je suis sortie ne s'en sont jamais plaint… N'est-ce-pas Em…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en croisant le regard noir de Bella. Emmett s'étouffa avec son verre.

_Tiens, tiens… La soirée promettait encore plein de surprises…_

- Qui reveut un verre ? Hurla presque Alice avec en se levant précipitamment de table. Tiens Bella, je suis sûre que tu en reprendrais bien un !

Puis sans attendre, elle lui arracha le verre des mains et le silence retomba parmi nous. Il m'était de plus en plus difficile de ne pas éclater de rire. Entre Emmett qui avait l'air de vouloir s'enterrer six pieds sous terre, Bella qui fusillait Hale des yeux et Edward qui avait croisé les bras avec sa sempiternelle grimace de sale gosse boudeur…

Finalement, j'eus pitié d'Alice : son regard me suppliait d'intervenir pour combler le silence de plus en plus pesant.

_Bon, bah j'ai comme l'impression que Hale a maintenant mis Edward et Bella au courant de ses précédentes relations avec Emmett…_

Apparemment, j'étais le seul à goûter l'ironie du moment.

- Et sinon, dis-je d'un ton détaché en finissant mon verre, vous avez des projets pour les vacances de printemps ?

Emmett sauta sur l'occasion.

- Non, rien pour l'instant… Depuis que j'ai mon boulot à Forks, je vois plus trop mes potes de fac… Entre les cours que je donne, et ceux auxquels j'assiste, ma vie sociale n'est plus ce qu'elle était !

- Pauvre chéri ! Persifla Bella.

Hale leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à répliquer une des nombreuses expressions de son vocabulaire particulièrement fleuri quand Alice la devança.

- Ecoutez tous, appela-t-elle en battant joyeusement des mains. J'ai eu une super idée dont je voulais absolument vous parler !

Je fronçais les sourcils.

_Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle avait bien pu encore inventer ?_

- Euh, Alicette ? Tentais-je prudemment.

- Attends, tu vas voir ! Voilà, et si on partait tous ensembles pour les vacances de Pâques ? On pourrait louer une maison au bord de la plage, sortir le soir ensembles, faire des pique-niques, se baigner, faire des barbecues, les boutiques… Ca serait génial, non ?

_Pour une fois, on n'a pas la même conception du mot…_

Mais contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, une fois la surprise passée, je vis un certain intérêt s'éveiller dans les regards.

- Pourquoi pas… fit Emmett d'un air songeur, pourquoi pas… Ouais, ça pourrait même être cool !

Il se tourna ensuite vers Bella, un sourire immense aux lèvres.

- T'en penses quoi Bells ?

Je devinais à sa moue boudeuse qu'elle aurait aimé trouver une répartie sanglante à lui renvoyer à la figure, mais il avait l'air si heureux qu'elle se laissa finalement adoucir.

- Ouais, concéda-t-elle, ça pourrait être pas mal…

Encouragée, Alice éclata de rire avant de s'élancer dans une liste interminable d'endroits où nous pourrions partir.

Finalement, vers quatre heures du matin, après avoir épluché toutes les plages de la Côte Ouest susceptible de nous convenir, on décida de se préparer à rentrer. Hale ramenait Edward chez lui en scooter, alors que Bella, Emmett, Alice et moi rentrerions en voiture.

- Où est Alice ? Demandais-je à Bella en me frayant un passage parmi la foule du bar. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'elle a accompagné Hale et Edward dehors…

Elle me répondit d'un éclat de rire qui la fit tituber.

- Oulah ! M'exclamais-je en la rattrapant par le coude. Tu ne tiens plus vraiment debout, toi…

- Pff…non ! Pouffa-t-elle en s'écrasant contre mon torse. Hum, fit-elle en plaquant son visage dans mon cou, tu sens bon !

_Ok. _

_Situation extrêmement embarrassante. _

_Bordel, Emmett ! Tu fous quoi là ?_

- Tu sais, hoqueta-t-elle, je t'aimais pas au début, mais en fait, t'es super sympa comme mec… Vraiment…

- Euh, merci, fis-je gauchement en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour la conduire vers la sortie. Je t'aime bien aussi…

Elle gloussa une nouvelle fois en manquant de tomber à la renverse.

_Emmett, tu vas me le payer mon gars…_

Alors que nous passions le seuil du bar, je sentis Bella se raidir contre mon bras. Je tournais la tête et reconnus la silhouette familière qu'elle dévisageait, les traits décomposés par la rage. A peine eus-je le temps de raffermir mes doigts sur son poignet qu'elle s'était défaite de ma poigne d'un geste brusque, pour se diriger d'un pas rageur et plus du tout titubant vers la grande blonde qui tâchait d'offrir un verre à Emmett.

- Eh, toi-là ! Hurla Bella en attrapant la blonde par le bras, tu touches pas à mon mec, c'est clair ?

Je vis la mâchoire d'Emmett se décrocher.

_Tout compte fait, je crois que c'est Bella qui va se charger de te faire payer, mon vieux…_

_Qu'est-ce-que j'avais dit ? Cette soirée est décidément pleine de surprises…_

- Euh, Bells… Fit timidement Emmett, je…

- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, j'ai bien vu que c'est cette salope qui…

- Non, mais c'est qui elle ? Piailla la blonde d'un air hystérique. De quel droit tu m'insultes ? Tu te prends pour qui, espèce de pétas…

- Du droit qui dit que les filles qui draguent les mecs des autres sont des salopes, alors maintenant, dégage !

Puis, sans que personne ne l'aie vu venir, Bella se jeta sur les lèvres d'Emmett dans une étreinte qui en disait plus que les mots sur la nature de leur relation. Elle attrapa ensuite ma main et celle d'Emmett pour nous entraîner vers la sortie sous le regard médusé de la blonde – qui par ailleurs, n'en était même pas une vraie…

Une fois dehors, le froid et le silence de la nuit contrastèrent étrangement avec l'ambiance _surchauffée_ du bar. J'inspirais une longue bouffée en fermant les yeux. J'avais l'esprit déjà plus clair.

- Euh… On rentre ? Proposais-je en évitant de regarder Emmett dans les yeux.

- Ouais, marmonna-t-il tout aussi gêné. En fait, Alice nous attend déjà dans la voiture, elle m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'elle voulait dormir…

Bella quant à elle, n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde embarrassé. Elle avait retrouvé son air béat et continuait de tituber contre Emmett. M'était d'avis qu'il y en avait une qui allait se réveiller avec une sacrée gueule de bois demain matin…

Alors que nous traversions le parking en direction de la voiture, plusieurs groupes de jeunes continuaient d'affluer vers le bar, apparemment bien décidé à faire la fête toute la nuit. Certains, à peu près aussi lucides que devait l'être Bella, nous braillaient des « _Bonnes années !_ » en manquant de s'écrouler par terre, d'autres encore, se cachaient derrière les voitures pour vomir. Aussi, quand Bella se figea entre nous, je craignis le pire.

- Merde, souffla-t-elle d'un air paniqué.

- Ok ! Criais-je en faisant un bond de côté, où tu veux mais pas sur mes chaussures !

- Oh non, tout mais pas ça…

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Emmett. Visiblement, il n'était pas vraiment prêt à voir le spectacle de sa dulcinée rendre son trop plein d'alcool… Décidément, c'était moi qui devait me charger de tout dans cette foutue soirée !

- Bon, soupirais-je, tu veux que je te tienne les cheveux ? Allez, tu iras mieux une fois que t'auras gerbé…

- _Quoi ?_ Hoqueta-t-elle d'un air horrifié. Mais…

- Bon, trêve de chichis, ok ? Je suis médecin, alors t'inquiète que j'ai tout vu…

- _Je ne vais pas vomir, Jasper !_ Siffla-t-elle d'un excédé.

- Alors quoi ?

- Y'a _James_ !

Emmett et moi échangeâmes un regard. Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à être largué…

- Oh, merde, merde, merde…

- Mais c'est qui ce type ? S'énerva Emmett. C'est quoi son problème ? Je vais lui péter la gueule et…

- C'est le nouvel adjoint de mon père ! S'il me voit ici, à cette heure, et avec vous en plus, il va tout lui dire, et…

J'aperçus finalement le fameux James. C'était un grand type blond qui, adossé à une voiture – probablement la sienne – semblait en grande conversation téléphonique. Vu qu'il n'avait pas d'uniforme, j'en déduisis qu'il devait avoir fini son service et attendait qu'une bande d'amis le rejoigne pour fêter le nouvel an.

- T'inquiète Bella, fit Emmett en accélérant néanmoins le pas. Il ne peut pas te reconnaître d'ici, surtout dans cette obscurité…

- Em, si je peux le reconnaître, alors lui aussi peut me reconnaître !

Elle n'avait pas tort.

- Bon, allez, tranchais-je, la voiture est à deux pas. On se dépêche de monter dedans, et puis c'est tout. De toute façon, il m'avait l'air bien trop préoccupé par sa conversation pour pouvoir s'intéresser à quelque chose d'autre…

Elle acquiesça et nous courûmes presque jusqu'à la voiture où nous attendait une Alice endormie. J'embrassais son front avant de prendre le volant.

Ce dont j'étais sûr et certain à présent, c'était que l'année dans laquelle nous venions de plonger s'annonçaient pleine de surprises.

J'ignorais encore à quel point j'avais raison.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Voilà, encore désolée pour le retard ! _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, à bientôt ! :)_


	25. Chapitre 24: Edward

_Bonsoir ! :)_

_Un petit chapitre sur la reprise des cours et, pour certains, un retour à la réalité ! ^^_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Cloudegirofle_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_RePS : un IMMENSE merci à celles qui m'ont mise en alerte, ça me fait très, très plaisir ! :)_

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

CHAPITRE XXIV : EDWARD

En arrivant sur le parking du lycée le matin de la rentrée, il me fallut cinq bonnes minutes et une bonne dose de courage pour sortir de ma voiture et affronter le froid hivernal. Je claquais la porte et courus presque jusqu'aux portes du bâtiment, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, les yeux rivés sur mes chaussures tel une tortue.

- _Aie !_ S'écria une voix féminine alors que je heurtais violemment une épaule recouverte d'une écharpe de laine bleue.

_-_ Oh, pardon ! M'excusais-je précipitamment. Je suis vraiment désolé, et…

- Edward ?

Mon ventre se noua : je connaissais cette voix. J'avais même prié pour ne pas avoir à l'entendre aujourd'hui.

- Ca alors, je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! On dirait que tu as grandi pendant les vacances, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire appréciateur.

- Ah, euh…merci.

- Bah, de rien ! S'esclaffa-t-elle. Alors, tes vacances se sont passées comme tu voulais ?

_Plutôt au-delà même de ce que j'avais pu pouvoir vouloir…_

- Oui, oui, et toi ?

- C'était génial, j'ai fait du camping avec M…

Elle se tut brusquement, les joues rouges, et nous nous trouvâmes tous deux l'un en face de l'autre sans savoir quoi se dire.

- Il…il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Incrédules, nous levâmes les yeux en riant, toute tension s'étant évaporée : nous avions parlé en même temps.

- Vas-y Ed, proposa-t-elle.

- A toi l'honneur, déclinais-je poliment.

- Gentlemen… Bon, alors je ne sais pas trop comment te l'annoncer… Edward, je suis désolée mais on ne peut plus continuer ensembles…

Je l'écoutais, éberlué.

- Ed, je suis vraiment désolée… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et… Je ne voulais pas te le dire pendant les vacances de Noel, mais maintenant…

- Non, t'inquiète, je comprends. C'est pas grave.

Elle leva sur moi un regard plein d'espoir et ses lèvres commencèrent à esquisser un sourire de soulagement.

- C'est vrai ? Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux…

- Moi aussi, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un…

Cette fois, elle éclata d'un grand rire joyeux auquel je me joignis de bon cœur.

- Ca me fait vraiment plaisir, Edward. Alors, amis ? Proposa-t-elle en me tendant sa main.

- Amis.

Nous nous serrâmes la main d'un air faussement cérémonieux, et je ne pus m'empêcher de songer à quel point elle pouvait être mignonne quand ses joues étaient roses.

- Bon, bah…je vais y aller, finit-elle par dire. Bonne journée Ed !

J'aperçus derrière elle l'éclat d'une chevelure qui m'était devenue familière.

- Ok, à plus Jess !

Elle m'envoya un dernier salut de la main et je partis rejoindre Hale qui m'attendait l'air de rien à son casier.

- Salut gamin !

- Hale, saluais-je en cognant mon poing contre le sien.

- Quoi de beau ?

- J'ai rompu avec Jessica.

- Désolée, gamin, ce sont des choses de la vie qui arrivent…

- Tu n'es pas désolée.

- Pas faux, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Elle a dit quoi ?

- Rien, fis-je en haussant les épaules. Qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un : comme Bella a dû larguer Mike, il a dû l'inviter à sortir…

- Et ça te fait rien ? Grimaça-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- De te faire piquer ta gonzesse par Newton ?

- Eh ! Protestais-je. Il me l'a pas piqué, ok ? Il m'en a débarrassé !

Elle éclata de rire.

- T'es peut-être pas si gamin que ça, en fait, fit-elle en m'étudiant d'un air songeur. Bon, je vais y aller, soupira-t-elle avec un regard à sa montre, j'ai rendez-vous avec le proviseur, et je crois pas qu'il apprécierait que je sois _encore_ en retard…

- Ok… Juste, c'est à quelle heure ton rendez-vous ?

- Huit heures, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est quinze ! Criais-je presque en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur.

- Du calme Eddy, souffla-t-elle en protégeant ses oreilles de ses mains, tu vas encore plus me fouttre la migraine ! Comme j'ai dit, je vais être à l'heure…

- En arrivant un quart d'heure en retard ? T'as trop picolé hier ou quoi ?

- Pas impossible, bailla-t-elle. Bon allez, à plus gamin…

Et elle tourna les talons sous mon regard halluciné. Cette fille était vraiment une catastrophe…

)()() ()()(

- _Argh !_ Ecumais-je en tranchant ma pomme de terre d'un coup rageur, je _hais _mon prof de maths !

Hale leva un regard curieux sur moi.

- Ah ouais ? Relava-t-elle, l'air vachement intéressé. On peut savoir pourquoi ?

A l'instant où je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, je compris à sa moue qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir posé la question.

_Tant pis pour elle, elle l'a bien cherché !_

- Il m'interroge toujours pour les exercices les plus difficiles, criais-je, emporté par mon élan, essaie de trouver des fautes à tout ce que j'écris, me fait réciter des leçons qu'on n'a pas encore écrites, m'oublie toujours des points sur mes copies, et…

- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? M'interrompit-elle en croquant dans sa pomme.

- Pour lui dire quoi ? Que c'est un méchant monsieur ?

Je lui arrachais un sourire.

- Bah, faut pas te laisser faire Eddy, je peux lui dire que s'il n'arrête pas tout de suite son petit jeu, j'irais dire au proviseur qu'il a eu un comportement déplacé avec…

- Quoi ? M'horrifiais-je. Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Bon, oublie ce que je t'ai dit, soupirais-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez, je n'en ai plus que pour quelques mois à le supporter…

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

- Ok, comme tu voudras…

Nous mangeâmes quelques minutes en silence. Tyler fit mine d'approcher de notre table avec son plateau, mais un regard noir de Hale l'arrêta sur le champ. Traîner avec cette sauvageonne avait bien ses quelques avantages, finalement…

- Bon, et toi alors ? Demandais-je en attaquant mon dessert, il t'a dit quoi le proviseur ?

- Bah, j'sais pas…

- Comment ça, tu sais pas ? Fis-je, incrédule.

- C'était tellement chiant… Et j'entendais mal en plus…

- _Mal ?_

- Bah avec la musique…

- Attends, hoquetais-je, t'as gardé tes écouteurs pendant l'entretien ? Mais t'es complètement dingue ! C'est pas possible…

- Oh, ça va… S'agaça-t-elle, ce n'est pas non plus de ma faute si le volume était mal réglé…

J'eus très envie de me frapper le front contre la table, mais la vision de mon assiette pleine de sauce – de couleur indéterminée – m'en empêcha. J'aperçus Hale se mordre les lèvres, l'air un peu coupable.

_Tiens donc, ce serait bien une première ça !_

- Bon, dit-elle en évitant de me regarder, je crois qu'il a parlé de mes résultats en maths… Apparemment, je serais à un seuil « critique » – elle mima les crochets de ses doigts.

- Si c'est que ça, me détendis-je imperceptiblement, je peux t'aider…

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

Sa réponse avait claqué comme un coup de fouet et je me mordis la langue. Depuis le temps que je la connaissais, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

_Quel abruti tu fais !_

- En fait, repris-je l'air de rien, j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide en lettres…

C'était un mensonge éhonté – il n'y avait à vrai dire aucune matière en laquelle j'eusse nécessité une remise à niveau – mais comme nous ne partagions pas le même cours, elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'en douter.

- C'est vrai ? Fit-elle d'un air soupçonneux.

- Je t'assure.

Je supportais son regard mauve sans ciller. Elle resta un long moment à m'étudier en silence, les sourcils froncés d'un air méditatif.

- Marché conclu, alors ? Souris-je en lui tendant une main confiante.

- Marché conclu !

)()() ()()(

_Dring !_

Je m'arrachais d'un bond de ma chaise de cours et manquais de renverser ma voisine en me ruant vers la sortie. Comme chaque vendredi après-midi, j'avais rendez-vous avec Hale à notre banc. Mais aujourd'hui, notre programme s'annonçait nettement plus studieux que notre habituelle virée en décapotable : j'avais entrepris le projet herculéen d'aider Hale à rattraper son niveau de maths. Honnêtement, j'avais de sérieux doutes quant à l'hypothétique survie de notre amitié après une telle épreuve…

J'aperçus Bella en traversant les couloirs et lui adressais un petit salut de la main auquel elle me répondit joyeusement. Elle était en grande conversation avec Ben, le pion du lycée qui devait nous surveiller trois jours sur sept pour pouvoir se payer ses études de cinéma. Ce type avait bien du courage, quand on voyait la tête de certains élèves…

- Ed ! M'interpella une voix sur le parking.

Je tournais la tête en direction de notre banc pour sourire à Hale qui finissait sa cigarette d'un air tranquille.

- Alors, fanfaronnais-je, prête pour la leçon ?

Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et je dus me racler la gorge pour retrouver contenance.

- Hum… Bref, tu me sors ton cahier ? Faudrait que je vois où vous en êtes.

Elle se pencha sur son sac à bandoulière en s'écartant pour me laisser une place à côté d'elle sur le banc. Normalement, je préférais m'asseoir par terre pour appuyer ma tête contre ses genoux, mais bon, pour faire des maths, ce n'était pas l'idéal. Aussi, quand je feuilletais son cahier quelques minutes plus tard, mon air de consternation ne put lui échapper.

- Quoi ? Fit-elle sèchement. C'est quoi le problème ?

Je jetais un nouveau regard aux pages maculées d'encre noire.

- Hale, c'est _ça_ ton cahier ?

- Bah, acquiesça-t-elle en tournant la tête pour recracher une bouffée de sa cigarette, oui…

- _C'est une blague ?_

Elle baissa les yeux sur les centaines et centaines de gribouillis, dessins, phrases, etc…qui couraient en tous sens sur les lignes de son cahier.

- Quoi, tu trouves que je dessine mal ?

Je lui jetais un regard si noir qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel d'un air gêné :

- Bon, d'accord, désolée… Je reconnais que c'est pas très propre, mais bon…

- Si encore ce n'était qu'une question de propreté, Hale, gémis-je, mais là, tu n'as même pas une seule ligne de cours ! Comment veux-tu apprendre si tu ne marques jamais rien ? C'est normal que tu te ramasses en maths, tout le monde a besoin des formules pour construire un raisonnement…même Einstein !

Je refermais son cahier d'un coup sec, comme s'il me brûlait les doigts. Hale surprit mon air dégoûté et fronça les sourcils d'un air mauvais.

- Oh, ça va Eddy, hein…arrête de faire ta prude… Je sais de quoi t'es capable maintenant…

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je ne savais pas si elle faisait allusion à la dernière nuit que nous avions passé ensembles – le soir du Nouvel An – mais je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard à la ronde pour vérifier qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînait par là. Hale, qui n'avait pas loupé une miette de mon manège, haussa un sourcil railleur – ou bien, suggestif ?

- Ca n'a strictement rien à voir, m'empourprais-je, n'essaye pas de m'embrouiller !

- Mais je n'essaie rien du tout, protesta-t-elle en se rallumant une cigarette, je suis même toute ouïe à ce que tu vas me dire…

Je décidais de ne pas relever le sarcasme. Cependant, je devais bien admettre que je n'avais pas trente-six milles solutions à lui proposer pour qu'elle progresse.

- Bon, alors écoute Hale, je vais te prêter mon cahier pour que tu en fasses des photocopies, _mais_, hurlais-je presque en tendant un index menaçant, _il s'appelle revient !_ Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Sans prêter gare à mon air sérieux, elle me tomba dans les bras en criant d'un air faussement dramatique :

- Oh, Edward… Comment te remercier ?

- Pour commencer, grommelais-je, tu pourrais me rendre le tourne-disque que je t'ai prêté il y a deux mois…

- Oups, désolée… Pouffa-t-elle en posant une main sur sa bouche. Je te l'amène demain, promis !

- Mouais… N'oublie pas de me rendre mon cahier aussi, j'ai un devoir à la fin de la semaine.

Elle me promit de veiller sur mon cahier comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux, puis me proposa une balade en moto : après tout, « _je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer le cours si elle ne le connaissait pas_ ». Autrement dit, Hale avait encore trouvé le moyen de reporter au lendemain ce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire. Mais cette fois, j'étais plutôt tenté par son insouciance. J'avais beau aimé l'école, entre une série d'équations et une virée en moto avec Hale, il n'y avait pas d'hésitation qui tienne.

- Ok, conclus-je en refermant rapidement mon sac, va pour une balade !

- Cool !

Elle m'envoya un clin d'œil auquel je tentais de répondre par un sourire. Je n'avais encore jamais fait de moto, et j'étais un peu angoissé.

- Tout ce que tu auras à faire, fit-elle quand nous arrivâmes devant l'engin, c'est de bien t'accrocher à moi et de me suivre légèrement dans les tournants. Je me charge du reste !

J'acquiesçais vaguement en la regardant ôter le cadenas. Hale n'avait sa moto que depuis deux semaines – Noel, en fait, puisque la moto était un cadeau de la part de sa mère, m'avait-elle expliqué (j'ignorais totalement si son père lui avait offert quelque chose ou non) – mais quelque chose me disait au plus profond de moi que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

- Tiens, fit-elle en me tendant un casque, je t'en ai pris un. J'espère qu'il est à la bonne taille…

Je l'enfilais puis nouais la sangle sous mon cou. Hale me regarda faire avec un petit sourire moqueur, et j'eus la désagréable impression d'être…ridicule.

- Quoi ? Grognais-je. J'ai l'air con ?

- Mais non…seulement un tout petit peu, finit-elle cependant par pouffer.

Comme je croisais les bras d'un air boudeur, elle m'embrassa très rapidement sur les lèvres avant de monter sur sa moto.

_C'était quoi ça ?_

- On est partis ? Demanda-t-elle quand j'eus passé mes bras autour de sa taille.

Le son de sa voix me sortit de ma stupeur.

- Prêt ! Affirmais-je en vérifiant que le coffre où étaient tassés nos sacs était bien fermé.

- On va où alors ?

- _Où tu veux !_ M'écriais-je gaiement, alors qu'elle faisait rugir le moteur et que les deux roues se décollaient de l'asphalte avec un souffle de vent.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Et voilà, la suite très vite ! ^^_

_Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé svp, et bonne soirée ! :)_


	26. Chapitre 25: Edward

_Bonsoir ! :)_

_Un deuxième chapitre d'Edward, qui va lui révéler bien des surprises ! ^^_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise, et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez : bonne lecture et à bientôt, merci ! :)_

_Cloudegirofle_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

CHAPITRE XXV : EDWAWRD

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

- _Bon, alors, je répète ma question : la limite de e de x sur x quand x tend vers plus l'infini est égale à… ?_

La voix du prof claqua dans le silence endormi de la classe et je sursautais, me retrouvant ainsi sous l'emprise féroce de son regard noir. Et alors que je me préparais la réponse mentalement, ne doutant pas un seul instant que m'ayant surpris la tête ailleurs, il m'interrogerait, Mr Smith pilla net en direction de Tyler (qui n'avait cessé depuis le début du cours de flirter avec Lauren).

- Et bien, Mr Crowley, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Encore sous le choc de ce revirement tout à fait _extraordinaire_ de la part de mon prof de maths, je fus même dans l'incapacité de me mêler au rire de la classe quand le grand crétin nous offrit pour toute réponse un de ses sourires genciveux comme il était seul à savoir les faire.

- Bien, grinça-t-il, je devine à l'expression particulièrement spirituelle de votre camarade Lauren qu'il en va de même pour elle… Peut-être Miss Weber me ferait-elle l'inqualifiable plaisir de relever le niveau effroyablement affligeant de cette classe ?

Je me retournais vers mon amie, et lui offris un sourire confiant.

- La limite de e de x sur x quand x tend vers plus l'infini est égale à plus l'infini.

- Bien, soupira-t-il avec un air de réel soulagement, vous venez d'éclaircir ma journée, Miss Weber… On poursuit, et les deux nigauds, là, susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours…

L'heure se déroula ainsi sans aucun incident pour moi. J'étais complètement médusé. Même mes camarades de classe, devant ce comportement extraordinairement inhabituel, n'arrêtaient pas de chuchoter entre eux, élaborant des théories les plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, de la maladie foudroyante du prof de maths, à sa passion refoulée pour moi – je faillis vomir rien qu'à l'idée…

Mais ce n'est qu'à la toute fin du cours, au signal prophétique de la sonnerie que je – et mes camarades ici présents – pus prendre pleinement conscience de cette métamorphose sans précédent dans l'histoire de l'humanité.

- Edward ! Appela-t-il alors que je rangeais mes affaires, venez me voir.

En soupirant, je traînais les pieds jusqu'à son bureau. Il m'observait d'un air étrange derrière ses petites lunettes rondes, et je redoutais le pire : finalement, peut-être avait-il préféré s'acharner sur moi en privé ? Peut-être que désormais, il m'attaquerait sur…

- Mr Cullen, grinça-t-il en sortant une copie de son sac. J'ai relu votre précédent devoir, et il s'avère que je me suis trompé en recomptant les points : vous n'avez pas douze, mais seize.

Ce fut comme si Dieu m'était apparu en personne pour m'annoncer que j'étais le Moise des temps modernes. Je restais complètement statufié devant son bureau, la main à moitié tendue vers ma copie, les yeux exorbités et le souffle coupé.

- Et bien ! Siffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce-que vous attendez à rester planté devant moi comme ça ? Vous pouvez disposer ! Aboya-t-il en me montrant la sortie du doigt.

Encore sous le choc, je fis demi-tour machinalement, manquant d'oublier mon sac par terre, puis me mêlais aux autres élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la cantine. En longeant le couloir, je me pinçais le bras à plusieurs reprises : cette matinée ne pouvait _pas_ avoir réellement existé. Il y avait forcément quelque chose, un truc, n'importe quoi…

- Hey Eddy ! M'apostropha une voix guillerette. Ca va ?

Comme je tardais à répondre, le visage d'Hale apparut sous mes yeux que j'avais gardé baissés.

- Waouh, la tronche ! Gloussa-t-elle. T'as dû te faire un des ces bédos mon gars… T'aurais au moins pu partager avec ton meilleur pote…

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, marmonnais-je quand j'eus suffisamment retrouvé mes esprits pour pouvoir aligner trois mots. C'est… – je cherchais mes mots – encore plus _énorme_…

- Ah ouais, genre _énorme_ comment ? Tu vois des schtroumfs ? Et moi, tu me vois en quelle couleur ? Parce qu'une fois, à Chicago, le pote d'un pote m'avait filé _un de ces trucs_, mon gars ! Enorme ! Genre, t'avais l'impression de…

- Ok, merci Hale, la coupais-je en levant les yeux au ciel, mais garde tes expériences tridimensionnelles pour plus tard ! Je t'ai dit, c'est _énorme_ !

- Bon, alors accouche au lieu de tergiverser ! S'impatienta-t-elle en m'explosant les côtes de son coude.

J'haussais un sourcil moqueur.

_Tergiverser, vraiment ?_

- Tiens, dis-je seulement en lui tendant ma copie.

Ses yeux parcoururent la feuille avec un vif intérêt. Quand elle les releva sur moi, ils pétillaient d'un éclat que je ne connaissais que trop bien. _Il y avait forcément quelque chose_, avais-je songé tout à l'heure, mais j'avais désormais comme l'impression que c'était un _quelqu'un_ que je cherchais…

- Dis-moi, Hale, fis-je l'air de rien, tu n'as jamais parlé à mon prof de maths ?

- Qui, s'étonna-t-elle en se pointant du doigt, moi ? Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Comme si je n'avais que ça à foutre, me taper la discut' avec un vieux dégueu…

Elle avait répondu toutefois avec un peu trop d'empressement à mon goût pout être honnête.

- Attends, m'écriais-je en la rattrapant par le poignet, qu'est-ce-que tu lui as dit exactement ?

- Edward, ne sois pas ridicule ! Et grouille-toi, je meurs de faim !

- _Hale ! Qu' . . .dit ?_

Comme je restais planté au milieu du couloir en croisant les bras d'un air décidé, elle se retourna sur moi, le regard noir.

- Edward, susurra-t-elle en dardant sur mon torse un index menaçant, je n'ai pas eu le temps hier de faire mon jogging quotidien…

Je déglutis.

_Oups…_

- Or, tu sais à quel point cette dépense d'énergie est importante pour moi… mon équilibre psychique par exemple, qui lorsque je n'ai pas eu le temps de courir, est fortement perturbé. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas essuyer ma surcharge d'énergie physique ?

- Non, avouais-je en rougissant.

Etais-je le seul à percevoir le double sens de ses paroles ? Il fallait croire que oui : Hale avait fini par déteindre sur moi.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire angélique. Bon allez, je meurs de faim !

Elle tourna les talons en direction de la cantine, et moi, comme un idiot, j'accélérais le pas pour la rattraper.

- Au fait, reprit-elle quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'installés à notre table, nous nous apprêtions à savourer notre _délicieux_ repas, tu en aurais besoin quand exactement de ton cahier ? De maths, ajouta-t-elle en surprenant mon air confus.

- Ah… Bah, le plus tôt serait le mieux, pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai pas pu faire toutes les photocopies hier, et je ne pourrais que te le rendre demain, expliqua-t-elle avec air désolé. Il te le faudrait aujourd'hui, ou…

- Non, t'inquiè…

- Non, parce qu'au pire, tu peux passer chez moi après les cours, que je te le rende…

_Quoi ?_

Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes oreilles.

- Alors, ce cahier ?

- Et bien… Soufflais-je en écarquillant les yeux, c'est évident que le plus tôt serait le mieux…

Je ponctuais ma déclaration d'un hochement de tête songeur.

- Ca ne te dérange donc pas de passer chez moi ? Sinon, je te le ramène ce soir…

- Non, non, m'écriais-je, ça ne me dérange pas du tout !

J'avais presque crié ma dernière phrase. Hale m'observa d'un air inquiet.

C'était la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissions que Hale m'invitait de son plein grès à venir chez elle.

_On me proposerait de jouer au grand conservatoire de New York ce soir que je refuserais d'y aller !_

Comment refuser pareille invitation ? Et puis, je ne pus m'empêcher de songer – avec une pointe de culpabilité et de plaisir euphorique – qu'Emmett n'avait certainement au grand jamais mis les pieds chez elle…

- On se retrouve sur le parking à la sonnerie, ok ?

- OK !

Puis elle fila vers la sortie en croquant dans sa pomme. Moi, je fis un signe de la main à Bella et Angie qui venaient d'arriver : décidément, cette journée était à marquer d'une pierre blanche dans tous les calendriers qui avaient constitué les dix-sept premières années de mon existence !

)()() ()()(

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

J'avais retrouvé Hale sur notre banc à dix-sept heures piles, et pour une fois, ce fut moi qui l'y attendis et non l'inverse. J'avais dissimulé mon impatience alors qu'elle finissait sa cloppe, et maintenant que nous avions quitté la nationale pour un petit sentier terreux, je dissimulais –de plus en plus mal – ma curiosité.

J'avais déjà eu du mal à masquer ma surprise quand la décapotable de Hale avait traversé le centre de la ville sans s'y arrêter. Je ne sais pour quelles raisons, mais j'avais toujours pensé qu'elle habitait un immeuble aux alentours du quartier commerçant. Mais apparemment, Hale habitait comme moi un pavillon à l'écart.

Derrière la fenêtre, la végétation luxuriante m'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce fut de l'endroit où pouvait bien vivre mon amie, mais à mesure que la voiture ralentissait, je devinais que je ne tarderais pas à le découvrir.

Et je ne fus pas déçu.

Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que la maison de Hale ressemble à cette immense villa dont les larges baies vitrées faisaient couler à flot dans le salon une lumière tamisée du vert des feuillages et du gris des nuages. Aux confins de la terrasse s'étirait une piscine bleue où venait danser les quelques rayons de soleil et des massifs de roses grimpaient sur les côtés du bâtiment. Je crois que sa maison était encore plus luxueuse que ne l'était la mienne.

Dans un grincement, les pneus se figèrent sur l'asphalte et Hale descendit de la voiture en faisant claquer sa portière. Je la suivis, le regard toujours rivé sur la villa de briques rouges qui mariaient si bien ancienneté et modernité. J'étais sûr que ma mère aurait adoré visité une telle merveille…

- Alors, demanda Hale quand nous montâmes les premières marches qui menaient au seuil, t'en penses quoi ?

_Dire que j'avais été gêné le soir de Noel de la richesse de ma maison ! Quel abruti je fais…_

- Euh… Bredouillais-je, c'est assurément très joli…

Le ridicule de ma réponse eut au moins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Je devinais Hale très nerveuse.

En même temps, cette maison était tellement aux antipodes de ce que pouvaient bien être Hale que je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à l'imaginer évoluer au milieu de cette richesse superficielle.

- C'est mon père qui l'a fait construire, quand nous étions encore à Chicago…

Je hochais la tête sans dire. J'avais appris depuis longtemps qu'avec son père, aucune phrase n'attendait de réponse.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à insérer sa clé dans la serrure, un rire cristallin éclata derrière la porte, et Hale fronça les sourcils. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque et se retrouva nez à nez avec une grande femme blonde qui haussa un sourcil curieux en nous voyant.

- Allo, ma chérie ? Reprit-elle avec un sourire résigné en rapprochant machinalement le téléphone de son oreille. Je dois te laisser, Rosalie vient de rentrer… Oui, c'est ça, rappelle-moi ce soir… Ah-ah-ah, comme tu dis, oui ! A tout à l'heure !

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Hale lever les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentrée, fit-elle d'un ton neutre en déposant son sac de cours au pied d'un grand escalier de bois clair.

- Oui, mais je repars demain, soupira-t-elle en raccrochant le téléphone sur sa base, tu me connais Rosalie, je suis bien trop fragile pour ce climat, aussi, je ne peux pas rester ici bien longtemps…

Hale se crispa en la jaugeant d'un regard noir, mêlé d'un mépris non dissimulé.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Siffla-t-elle. Tu sais bien que je déteste !

La femme haussa les épaules en étouffant un bâillement, et c'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Elle contourna Hale pour me faire face, et alors qu'elle m'observait d'un œil critique, je profitais de la lumière qui illuminait ses traits pour pouvoir enfin contempler son visage dans sa totalité et satisfaire ma curiosité.

C'était une femme d'une beauté assurément peu commune. Sa crinière blonde, troublant reflet de ce qu'aurait pu être la chevelure de Hale si elle ne l'avait pas coupé si court, encadrait à la perfection un front haut et bombé, rehaussé de délicats sourcils. Son nez, long et fin aboutissait à des lèvres pleines qui, lorsqu'elle souriait, lui creusait des fossettes sur les joues.

- Et bien, fit-elle en se retournant vers Hale d'un ton las, tu ne nous présentes pas ?

Je la vis se mordre les lèvres avant de soupirer. La femme, elle, souriait d'un air absent, comme un mannequin sur la couverture d'un magazine. Avec son rouge à lèvres, son décolleté profond et ses talons hauts, je lui aurais donné tout au plus trente ans.

- Edward, je te présente Liliane Hale. Ma mère.

_Sa mère ?_

Je retins un cri de surprise. Elle me tendit une main impeccablement manucurée que je serrais avec un sourire poli puis elle tourna les talons non sans avoir récupéré auparavant le téléphone. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, nous pouvions l'entendre à nouveau jacasser. Elle ne m'avait pas même adressé un mot.

- Viens, m'invita Hale en traversant le hall en direction de ce que je devinais être le salon, on va à la cuisine boire un verre…

Je la suivis sans rien dire jusqu'à une pièce lumineuse, meublée d'électroménagers dernier cri et de meubles aux lignes épurées. Derrière la baie vitrée, s'étalait une vue sur les hauts pins de la forêt. C'était très réconfortant.

- Tu veux quoi ? Me demanda sa voix qui parvenait du frigo. J'ai plus grand choses, parce que ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas fait les courses, mais il me reste du jus d'orange…

- Parfait, la rassurais-je, c'est ce que je préfère…

Elle déposa deux verres sur l'îlot central et y versa la boisson d'une main habile. Nous bûmes ensuite en silence, assis par terre le dos contre le meuble pour regarder la forêt depuis la baie vitrée.

- Euh… Hésitais-je, ta mère travaille beaucoup ?

Je savais que Hale n'aimait pas du tout qu'on l'interroge sur ce qui la concernait de trop près, mais j'étais néanmoins intrigué par cette femme un peu trop belle et un peu trop froide, qui semblait vivre dans tous les endroits de la planète, excepté son foyer. Et puis l'idée qu'une femme si féminine et superficielle ait pu donner naissance un jour à Hale m'était tout bonnement inconcevable.

- Si on peut appeler bronzer au bord d'une plage en buvant des martinis secs, alors oui, elle travaille beaucoup…

- Je vois, murmurais-je en regardant le fond de mon verre. On dirait un peu une grande enfant. Comme si jamais elle n'a jamais vraiment grandi…

Hale se retourna vivement vers moi pour m'observer d'un regard impénétrable. Plongé dans mes pensées, j'avais réfléchi à voix haute, sans penser un seul instant qu'elle était là, à mes côtés. Je craignis d'être allé trop loin et de l'avoir offensé, mais contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, elle se rappuya contre l'îlot en soupirant, yeux fermés, et resta un long moment silencieuse. J'attendis avec angoisse qu'elle brise le silence.

- C'est drôle, dit finalement Hale d'une voix songeuse, tu me rappelles un peu Véra parfois…

Je fronçais les sourcils en lui jetant un coup d'œil à la dérobée. Hale ne parlait que très rarement de son passé, passé dont j'avais l'intime conviction que cette fameuse _Véra_ y était très étroitement mêlée…

- Véra ? Fis-je prudemment. C'était une amie ?

- Hum-hum, acquiesça-t-elle. C'était même ma meilleure amie… Je suis sûre que tu t'entendrais bien avec elle.

Dans ma poitrine, j'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Je voulais à tous prix en savoir un peu davantage sur cette moitié de Hale qui m'était inconnue, mais je savais aussi qu'au moindre faux pas – une curiosité mal déguisée, un cri de surprise non réprimé, etc…– elle se refermerait comme une huître. Aussi, j'avançais avec tant de délicatesse et de précision que je me fis l'effet d'être mon père, en pleine opération à cœur ouvert.

- Et…elle était comment ?

Elle répondit sans hésiter, d'une voix emprunte d'une mélancolie rêveuse.

- Généreuse.

Silence.

- Attends…je dois avoir une photo…

Et sans attendre, elle extirpa de la poche de son jean un portefeuille qu'elle ouvrit avec précaution sur ses genoux. Elle farfouilla quelques secondes au milieu des papiers, tickets de caisse, filtres à cigarettes…et réussit finalement à en sortir le portrait d'une jeune fille, une ravissante brune au dont le sourire rayonnait de bonheur, de spontanéité et de sincérité.

- Elle est très jolie, murmurais-je, la gorge serrée.

- Plus encore, rectifia-t-elle doucement, elle était chaleureuse…

J'acquiesçais machinalement, l'esprit tournant à toute allure. Le fantôme que Hale venait d'exhumer de son passé était ravissant, néanmoins quelque chose n'allait pas, sans que je parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus.

Ce fut en regardant la photo de plus près que je compris ce qui m'avait d'abord surpris à première vue : le format inhabituel de la photo n'était en fait que le résultat d'un savant et méticuleux pliage, qui plaquait la deuxième moitié de la photo contre le dos de la première.

Cette fois, j'étais réellement intrigué, car qu'importe ce qu'elle était destinée à cacher, cette habile combine ne pouvait être que du fait de Hale…

- Bon, conclut Hale, je vais te chercher ton cahier de ma…

_Dring ! Dring ! Drin…_

- Téléphone ! Hurla-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle fout ? Grommela-t-elle en constatant que sa mère ne répondait pas. Bon, désolée Edward, je reviens…

Puis elle sauta sur ses pieds et bondit en direction du salon où le téléphone continuait de crier à cœur joie.

Quand le silence retomba dans la maison, j'étais seul dans la cuisine, avec le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge pour toute compagnie. Par terre, là où l'avait précipitamment déposé Hale en se relevant, reposait le mystérieux cliché. Je le saisis du bout des doigts, comme si je craignis qu'il ne me morde, et regardais à nouveau le visage rayonnant de la brune Véra. Je sentais la courbure du papier sous mes doigts. Je devinais à la façon dont elle avait penché la tête qu'une autre que la sienne s'était appuyée contre elle, de l'autre côté.

Dévoré de curiosité, brûlant de culpabilité, j'inspirais profondément avant de déplier la seconde moitié de la photographie.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Bon, bah voilà, ça y est : on commence à creuser le « mystère Hale » ! ^^_

_En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! :)_


	27. Chapter 26: Bella

_Bonjour-bonjour ! ^^_

_Désolée, désolée, DESOLEE pour le retard : j'ai dû partir plus tôt que prévu et je n'avais pas Internet…_

_Voici donc ce qui se passe du côté de chez Swan (désolée pour la blague pourrie… ^^), autrement dit, place à Bella ! _

_Si j'arrive à avoir Internet, je publierais le chapitre suivant (Edward) dans le courant de la semaine, autrement, je ne pourrais pas accéder au site avant deux semaines…_

_Encore désolée pour mon retard, et bonne lecture ! _

_A bientôt, j'espère et passez de bonnes vacances ! :)_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE XXVI : BELLA

_La même journée._

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Papa,_

_Je suis partie à Seattle pour la soirée, mais rassure-toi, je ne reviens pas trop tard et je n'ai pas cours demain matin. Je vais simplement me balader avec quelques amis, je serais de retour avant minuit._

_Gros bisous, et à ce soir,_

_Bella._

_PS : Je t'ai préparé des pâtes à la bolognaise dans le réfrigérateur…_

J'accrochais ensuite le mot bien en évidence sur l'écran de la télévision (là, j'étais au moins sûre qu'il ne le manquerait pas…) et fermais la maison à clé après avoir attrapé ma veste qui pendait au porte-manteau de l'entrée.

Nous étions un mardi après-midi, et j'avais décidé de profiter de l'aubaine incroyable qu'avait eu pour nous notre professeur d'histoire en se cassant le bras (pardon Mr Jordan…) au ski : en plus de nous lâcher aujourd'hui deux heures plus tôt que d'habitude, il ne pourrait assurer les cours du lendemain matin. Autrement dit, j'avais quartier libre jusqu'à mercredi quatorze heures pour rendre visite à mon prof de sport préféré !

Cela ne faisait que trois jours que je ne l'avais pas vu (la rentrée scolaire avait eu lieu la veille) et il me manquait déjà terriblement. D'autant plus, que l'on n'avait pu se retrouver en cachette derrière le gymnase pour une séance d'embrassades, Emmett n'étant plus au lycée.

Et oui, en cette nouvelle année, une mauvaise nouvelle (Emmett ne travaillait désormais plus au lycée, sa période de remplacement ayant pris fin officiellement hier) donnait lieu à une autre nouvelle, mais merveilleuse cette fois-ci : Emmett ne travaillant plus au lycée, il n'était donc plus mon professeur nous étions libre de nous voir comme on l'entendait !

Riant toute seule comme une imbécile, tapotant sur mon volant comme une hystérique, j'enclenchais l'autoradio et braillais avec lui un vieux tube ringard des années 70. Direction, Seattle !

La nationale était pratiquement déserte, aussi, j'arrivais aux abords de Seattle sans encombres moins d'une heure plus tard, seulement avec la gorge un peu douloureuse de m'être égosillée. Je savais dans quel bâtiment et à quel étage habitait Emmett, mais c'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds sur le campus et j'étais assez intimidée. Je verrouillais ma Chevrolet après m'être garée sur l'une des nombreuses places vacantes du parking.

Autour de moi, une immense pelouse verdoyante s'étirait au milieu de grands bâtiments de pierres blanches, desquels sortait une foule bariolée et bourdonnante comme une ruche. J'en avais le tournis !

Pour éviter la marée humaine qui menaçait de me submerger, je décidais de demander mon chemin à un type qui sortait en traînant les pieds du secrétariat, une vieille casquette au nom de l'équipe nationale de foot sur la tête.

- Pardon, le hélais-je, pouvez-vous m'indiquer la Résidence C, s'il-vous-…

Je ne pus achever ma phrase que dans une exclamation étouffée. L'homme, qui venait de relever la tête, n'était autre que James !

- Bella ! S'exclama-t-il avec un mouvement stupéfait des épaules. Qu'est-ce-que…

Il s'interrompit en se mordant les lèvres. Il y avait dans son regard une expression de panique qui accéléra les battements de mon cœur. Mais il se ressaisit avec rapidité, et presque aussitôt, son visage n'offrit plus qu'une courtoisie affable.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! Quel beau vent t'amène ?

- Euh… Et bien… Des amis, mentis-je maladroitement en me souvenant du message laissé à mon père. Des amis un peu plus âgés que je n'ai plus l'occasion de voir souvent…

Et je ponctuais ma touchante déclaration d'un sourire angélique.

- Je vois, fit-il en souriant.

Mais comme de coutume, son sourire était faux et n'était que le respect machinal dû au Code Social.

- Et vous, fis-je un peu maladroitement pour rompre le lourd silence qui s'était instauré, en mission peut-être ?

- Non, pas du tout, réfuta-t-il sèchement. Une visite aussi… Une… une petite-amie…

- Oh…

Et mon embarras redoubla. Seulement, alors que je baissais les yeux pour me soustraire aux siens, je surpris sous sa veste l'éclat argenté de son badge de police. Je relevai précipitamment le menton, mais je compris à la lueur glaciale de son regard anthracite qu'il savait que je savais.

Glacée, je frissonnais, et je décidais d'invoquer n'importe quel prétexte pour échapper à la sourde menace que je sentais émaner de ce grand homme blond qui dissimulait sous sa casquette rapiécée je ne savais quels sombres mystères.

- Je vais être en retard, récitais-je d'une traite, il faut que j'y aille !

- Tu transmettras mes respects à ton père, grinça-t-il de sa voix trainante.

Je ne répondis que d'un hochement de tête et filais en direction du bâtiment le plus proche sans me retourner. Quand je fus absolument certaine qu'il ne pouvait plus me voir, je me mis à courir le long du couloir et ne m'arrêtais que lorsque j'eus le souffle coupé. Je m'appuyais contre le mur, le cœur palpitant comme un oiseau dans une cage, la gorge brulant comme un tisonnier. Ce type m'avait toujours foutu la frousse, mais cette fois-ci, c'était autre chose. Il avait délibérément menti, car s'il n'était pas en mission, il n'avait aucun droit de porter son uniforme. Je ne sais quel était son obscur projet, mais la férocité de son regard me disait que tout cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Je continuais de marcher au hasard. Tant qu'il n'y aurait pas entre lui et moi le maximum de distance, je ne serais pas tranquille. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais fermement décidée à mener ma propre enquête. James était libre de traîner dans les combines de son choix, mais qu'il y mêle, par son récent statut d'adjoint, mon père, jamais !

Ragaillardie par ma nouvelle résolution, je ne me souvins de ce qui m'avait amenée ici à Seattle qu'en rentrant par inadvertance dans une étudiante. Après m'être longuement excusée, je lui demandais la direction du bâtiment C… qui s'avérait être celui dans lequel j'avais trouvé refuge !

Je la remerciais et filais en courant comme une flèche dans les escaliers. J'avais hâte qu'Emmett me prenne dans ses grands bras pour qu'il chasse de mes épaules la chape glacée que James y avait laissée. Arrivée au haut des marches, puis devant la porte 29, je tambourinais comme une forcenée à la porte.

_Boum ! Boum ! Boum !_

- J'arrive, j'arrive, cria la voix d'Emmett depuis l'intérieur de la chambre, trente sec…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir. A peine avait-il entrouvert la porte que je me ruais sur ces lèvres comme une assoiffée à la fontaine. D'abord surpris, il enroula très vite ses bras autour de moi et répondit à mon baiser avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'il me soulevât de terre, et referma la porte derrière nous d'un coup de pied qui ébranla le chambranle.

Je rompis l'étreinte la première, à bout de souffle, mais restais dans ses bras pour enfouir mon visage dans son cou.

- Waouh… Soupira-t-il béatement. Quel accueil ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

Je haussais les épaules sans rien dire alors qu'il caressait mes cheveux avec un sourire taquin. Je n'avais absolument pas envie de parler de James maintenant. Ce sale type ne méritait pas de gâcher mon rendez-vous avec mon Emmett chéri. Aussi, décidais-je de garder le récit de ma malencontreuse rencontre pour plus tard, et de passer en attendant à la seconde raison de mon si chaleureux « accueil ».

- Et bien, fis-je en entrant dans son jeu, figure-toi qu'aujourd'hui, mon ancien professeur de sport m'a _terriblement_ manqué…

- Ah oui ? Répliqua-t-il d'un air ingénu. Mais pourquoi ça ? Je croyais que tu haïssais le sport…

- Oh, ça oui… Mais le prof, c'est différent. Il est tellement beau, drôle, intelligent, gentil, musclé… On ne peut que l'aimer, lui.

- Mais dis-moi, susurra-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux, ce gars, là, aussi génial semble-t-il, il ne peut tout de même pas être aussi bien que moi, si ?

Comme je ne répondais pas, faisant mine de réfléchir, il me fit basculer sur son lit en me chatouillant les côtes. Je poussais un hurlement de surprise avant de crier grâce au milieu de mes hoquets de rire. Quand je fus aussi rouge que son T-shirt, il fit preuve de clémence et me relâcha, presque aussi à bout de souffle que moi.

- Ah… Soupira-t-il en se relevant sur un coude pour mieux me regarder, j'ai envie de te présenter à la terre entière en hurlant que tu es _ma_ copine ! Maintenant que j'en ai le droit…

Je lui souriais d'un air complice.

- Figure-toi que j'ai commencé à parler de toi à mon père, pendant les vacances…

- Ah oui ?

- Hum-hum, confirmais-je. Bon, évidemment, j'ai omis de préciser que nous nous étions « rencontrés » – je mimais les crochets de mes doigts – un peu avant que tu ne sois plus officiellement mon professeur, mais…

- … ce qu'il ignore ne peut lui faire de mal, compléta-t-il en s'esclaffant.

Ravie qu'il ait compris si vite, je me joignis à son rire. J'avais à vrai dire de plus en plus hâte de présenter Emmett à mon père. Je savais que mis à part son âge, peut-être un peu trop supérieur au mien au goût de mon père, et son statut d'ancien professeur de sa fille seraient les seules et premières remontrances qu'Emmett aurait à essuyer avant que Charlie ne l'accepte pour l'homme génial qu'il était. Et puis, mon chéri disposait d'avantages que n'avaient pas eus mes précédentes relations : en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de foot de l'Université, je doutais même que Charlie lui tienne rigueur de ses vingt-trois printemps, ou alors, il ne le ferait pas bien longtemps…

- Et bien figure-toi aussi, reprit-il une fois notre fou rire passé, que j'ai parlé de toi à ma mère…

Stupéfaite, je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ait pu parler de moi à sa mère. Lui qui jouait tant au grand homme musclé avait-il réellement pu parler de moi à sa famille ?

Touchée, je lui souris en me lovant contre son torse. J'espérais ainsi dissimuler la rougeur de mes joues, et l'angoisse que commençait à distiller dans mon corps ma maudite timidité.

- Et si tu venais déjeuner à la maison, dimanche ? Proposais-je pour cacher mon trouble. Comme ça, je n'aurais plus à t'appeler « quelques amis » à chaque fois que je demande à mon père la permission de sortir…

En réalité, mon père m'accordait naturellement le droit de sortir comme je l'entendais, du temps que je ne rentrais pas trop tard et que ça ne nuisait pas à mes résultats scolaires. Mais comme l'avait dit lui-même Emmett, ce qu'il ignorait… ne pouvait lui faire de mal !

- Pourquoi pas, fit-il d'un air sérieux… Je dois prévoir un gilet pare-balles ?

- Plutôt deux, grimaçais-je.

Il sursauta en écarquillant les yeux d'un air incertain. Son expression était telle que je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire moqueur.

- Je rigole, Em' ! T'inquiète, j'écarterais les bras devant toi si mon père en venait à perdre la raison…

- Charmante alternative, se vengea-t-il.

Je lui donnais un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais ne réussis qu'à me faire un bleu en frappant ses abdos. Ce qui, par une association d'idées qui me troubla désagréablement, m'amena à lui faire part d'une petite nouvelle, non sans importance, que j'avais manigancé toutes les vacances de Noel durant.

- En fait, 007, tu sais quand tu parlais de passer les vacances de Pâques tous ensembles ? Et bien j'ai longuement réfléchi et je crois que j'ai une petite idée de l'endroit où nous pourrions les passer…

- Ah oui ? Demanda-t-il, subitement très intéressé. Où, à Las Vegas ? Ou attends, non, à L.A. ?

- Euh… Marmonnais-je, douchée. Pas tout à fait, non. A… la Push.

- La ?

- Push.

- Oh.

Silence.

- C'est où ?

- Près de Forks, fis-je un peu machinalement, tachant de dissimuler ma déception.

J'avais espéré susciter de l'enthousiasme pour cet endroit que je rêvais de découvrir depuis que j'étais arrivée à Forks, mais visiblement, nous n'avions pas vraiment les mêmes goûts quant au lieu de vacances rêvé.

- Mais tu sais, Bells, fit-il en soulevant mon menton de sa main, on pourrait aller en Alaska que je m'en foutrais… Ce qui compte pour moi, c'est d'être avec toi.

Et il m'embrassa très doucement, chassant du même coup toute mes appréhensions et ma tristesse.

- Alors, reprit-il, raconte-moi un peu ça…

Impatiente et enthousiaste, je battis des mains et sortis mon téléphone de mon sac pour lui montrer quelques photos.

- Alors c'est une maison qui donne directement sur la mer, située entre la forêt et la plage. Il y a deux chambres, mais un canapé-lit dans le salon, et deux salles de bain. Bon, c'est un peu loin de la ville, mais au moins, on aura la paix et on pourra – presque – faire tout ce qu'on veut !

Et tout en lui décrivant les avantages de la cabane en bois que Jacob avait accepté de me prêter pour Pâques, je lui montrais les quelques clichés que j'en avais pris. Visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule à être sensible à la beauté sauvage de ces paysages de montagnes et de mer.

- Waouh, Bells… c'est magnifique ! S'extasia-t-il sincèrement. Mais comment t'as trouvé ça ? Tu connais le proprio ?

Mal à l'aise, j'éludais la question d'un geste un peu vague de la main.

- On peut dire ça, mentis-je en tentant de sourire.

_Jacob…_

S'il devina que je lui cachais quelque chose, son téléphone ne lui laissa pas le temps d'investiguer davantage.

_DRING !_

Il regarda le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran, et fronça les sourcils.

- Désolée, il faut que je réponde…

Trop heureuse de cette diversion qui tombait à pic, je lui fis signe de décrocher.

- Allô ?... Oui, bonjour monsieur… Bien, je vous remercie. Et vous ?... C'est pas vrai ? Je suis désolé… Pardon ?... Comment ça ?... Mais comment vais-je faire ?... Oui, je comprends bien mais enfin… Enfin j'avais prévenu le doyen de mon retour dans l'équipe, et… Bien, j'irais le voir. Au revoir Monsieur…

Je le regardais, à la fois dévorée de curiosité et inquiète. Sa mine blafarde n'était pas pour me rassurer.

- C'était Jones, fit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Et ?

Ma voix avait tremblé.

- Sa fracture n'est toujours pas bien remise. Je dois reprendre mon poste de remplaçant.

Silence.

- A Forks.

Il se frotta le front un instant et soupira lourdement.

- Désolée ma Bells, mais j'ai comme l'impression que notre déjeuner de dimanche est annulé…

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé ! ^^_

_Désolée encore pour le retard et à bientôt j'espère, mais surtout : bonnes vacances ! :)_


	28. Chapitre 27: Edward

_Bonjour à vous ! :-)_

_Encore une fois je suis…en retard !_

_Je suis 10000000 fois DESOLEE pour ce rythme de publication complètement décousu et décalé, malheureusement le début d'année a été un peu compliqué, aussi, je n'ai pu accéder au site avant aujourd'hui…_

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir, même si, du fait de tous mes retards, je suis bien consciente de ne pas les mériter… :-(_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec Edward, à l'instant où vous l'aviez quitté au chapitre XXV : avec la photo que lui avait montrée Hale…_

_Encore désolée, désolée, et désolée, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez… ^^_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE XXVII : EDWARD

_La même journée._

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Je reçus de plein fouet le choc de ses yeux mauves.

Le cœur figé comme un oiseau abattu en plein vol, je lâchais le cliché. Ma vision s'était brouillée. Plus rien n'avait de sens autour de moi. Comme sur un bateau secoué par la tempête, ma nausée se mêlait d'une confusion étourdissante.

C'était impossible. Cela _ne pouvait pas_ être elle.

Et pourtant, en regardant une fois encore la photo que j'avais laissée glisser à terre…. Comment aurais-je pu en douter ?

A côté de Véra se tenait, tendrement enlacée, une grande fille blonde, rayonnante, lumineuse vêtue d'une robe de soie à la blancheur aveuglante. Son délicat visage encadré de longues, longues boucles dorées avait été saisi dans un éclat de rire, qui, par sa spontanéité rajoutait à la joie de vivre que criait – non _hurlait_ – chacun des pores de sa peau.

J'étais comme un papillon qui, captivé par la lumière, s'y brûle les ailes : impossible de détourner le regard de cette fille, que je n'avais jamais rencontrée, et que je connaissais pourtant.

Les lèvres peintes en un rose fleuri, le collier autour de son cou, les cils noirs qui ombrageaient ses yeux aux prunelles pétillantes, la chevelure longue comme un voile de fils dorés et ce corps, que l'on devinait, par la faible transparence de la soie, plus épanoui et plus courbe dans sa féminité que celui que je connaissais…

Ce n'était pas Hale qui me souriait avec cette spontanéité exubérante d'assurance, mais Rosalie.

Comment décrire la confusion dans laquelle cette photographie me plongeait ? Tel un fil ténu, il reliait un passé que je n'avais jamais connu, que je pouvais seulement fantasmer à un présent immédiat et réel. J'avais l'impression d'avoir devant moi deux filles, chacune appartenant à un monde tant éloigné l'un de l'autre qu'une collision entre les deux entraînerait un cataclysme inévitable.

Le jour et la nuit. La joie et la douleur. L'innocence et le vécu.

Rosalie semblait un radieux fantôme, condamné à hanter éternellement Hale de ce qu'elle avait été. Ou plutôt, Hale n'était que l'ombre amère et brisée de celle qu'elle avait été. Et la vérité m'apparut : Hale portait bel et bien le deuil celui de Rosalie.

Mais pourquoi…comment…

Car on devinait à ce sourire franc et à ce regard perçant une confiance en soi inébranlable, prête à affronter l »avenir et la terre entière. Elle était belle, incroyablement et dangereusement belle. Elle le savait, elle en jouait même. Cette façon de défier l'objectif du photographe… Elle aurait été sur le tapis rouge des Oscars qu'elle n'aurait pas eu une pose plus majestueuse.

Soudain, je perçus le grincement des marches de l'escalier, puis la voix de Hale qui me héla depuis le salon :

- Ed, j'en ai profité pour te ramener ton bouquin !

Je repliais précipitamment le cliché, remarquant au passage un détail qui m'avait échappé – une banderole, « Concours régional de chant », ou une chose de ce genre – et tâchais de reprendre contenance.

- Tiens ! Fit-elle en entrant dans la cuisine, mon cahier de maths au bout de son bras tendu.

- Merci, m'étranglais-je.

Je fus pris d'une quinte de toux sous son regard curieux.

- Ca va ? Tu es tout pâle…

- Oui, oui, t'inquiète, fis-je avec un geste vague de la main, j'ai juste un peu mal à la gorge.

Et pour échapper à son regard qui faisait naître sur mes joues le rouge de la culpabilité et du mensonge, je me détournais pour mettre mon verre dans l'évier. Machinalement, je saisis une éponge et commençais à frotter le verre, le regard plongé sur la forêt sombre que laissait voir la baie vitrée.

- Eddy…Eddy ? Ouh-ouh ?

Je poussais alors un hurlement horrifié : Hale m'avait aspergé de la tête aux pieds avec le tuyau d'eau de l'évier.

- Argh ! Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?

- Ca faisait trois heures que je t'appelais, se défendit-il en essayant de réprimer un fou rire.

- Et alors, c'est pas une raison !

- Oh, c'est bon, détends-toi un peu gamin, c'est pas la fin du monde !

Devant tant de mauvaise foi, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, je lui arrachais le tuyau des mains et répliquais en l'arrosant du mieux que je pus…du moins, le temps pour elle de réaliser mon acte de mutinerie et de se jeter sur moi avec un cri de rage qui s'envola dans les aigus.

Nous roulâmes à terre dans un bruit sourd. Habile comme un félin, elle en profita pour me plaquer à terre et me bourrer le torse de coups de poings. Mort de rire, je criais grâce pour pouvoir reprendre mon souffle.

- Arrête, arrête Hale, s'il-te-plaît, hoquetais-je.

- Alors, c'est qui le plus fort ?

- C'est toi, c'est toi, haletais-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

Son visage penché au-dessus du mien, ses doigts liant mes poignets au sol, elle sembla méditer un instant sur la sincérité de ma réponse. Avec ses courtes boucles ébouriffées et ses hautes pommettes ruisselantes d'eau, elle ressemblait à un petit chaton trempé, dont les lèvres retroussées lui donnaient l'air vainement vindicatif. Je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire.

- Ok.

Elle se releva, me rendant ma liberté, puis fit passer son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête et fis glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. J'écarquillais les yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- Euh… Hale ?

- T'emballes pas gamin, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon sans se retourner. C'est juste que je meure de froid avec ces fringues trempées… Pas toi ?

- Euh, si, admis-je en accélérant le pas pour la rattraper.

- Bah viens alors, on va se changer.

Elle s'avança alors dans l'escalier, comme si de rien n'était.

Moi, j'étais horriblement gêné. Parce que, si j'avais déjà vu Hale nue, je ne l'avais jamais vue en sous-vêtement. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les rares fois où je l'avais déshabillée, Hale ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Aussi la démarcation noire du tissu sur son dos blanc captivait mes regards, faisant naître au creux de mes reins une sensation que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

_On se calme Edward, on se calme…_

Arrivés dans le couloir, elle pila devant une porte et me fit signe de la suivre à l'intérieur. Je m'exécutais, curieux. C'était une grande salle de bain qu'une fenêtre inondait de lumière. Les carreaux de faïence bleue du sol épousaient les parois de la douche et les rebords de la baignoire. L'ensemble était élégant et épuré, à l'image de la maison. Intimidé, j'hésitais à entrer. Ce fut finalement elle qui m'attrapa par la main pour me tirer de force à l'intérieur, avant de s'attaquer au bouton de mon pantalon.

- Euh… M'inquiétais-je, ta mère est toujours là, non ?

Elle releva les yeux vers moi d'un air amusé.

- Pourquoi, ça te gênerait ?

- Oui-non, enfin, tu vois quoi…

Elle pouffa doucement avant de m'aider à enlever mon T-shirt.

- Non, t'inquiète, elle est partie à la salle de sport à l'heure qu'il est…

- Ah, bon…

Quand nous nous retrouvâmes l'un en face de l'autre, vêtus en tout et pour tout de nos seuls sous-vêtements, elle se dirigea vers la douche et, ainsi parée, se glissa sous le jet d'eau. Je n'hésitais qu'un bref instant avant de la rejoindre. Le pommeau de douche était si large qu'une fois à l'intérieur de la cabine, j'eus l'impression de me retrouver sous une pluie délicieusement chaude. Je fermais les yeux en offrant mon visage à l'eau.

- C'est génial, murmurais-je. Avec la fenêtre on se croirait presque au milieu de la forêt…

Hale ne répondit pas mais sourit doucement.

- Attends, tu n'as pas vu le meilleur.

Puis sans attendre, elle fit coulisser la paroi de verre pour se diriger en sautillant sur le sol froid vers une armoire qui trônait à l'opposé de la douche. Elle trifouilla quelques secondes à l'intérieur avant de se rejeter sous l'eau chaude en frissonnant.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Elle me fit taire en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Alors que je fronçais les sourcils, un air de musique, lent et mélancolique, se mit à envahir la pièce. Je reconnus le refrain d'un vieux groupe de rock que Hale aimait par-dessus tout, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en fermant les yeux. Il ne manquait plus que…

Hale appuya sa joue contre mon épaule. Ca y est, j'étais au paradis. Elle glissa le long du mur pour s'asseoir sous le jet de la douche et je l'imitais. L'eau chaude sur mon dos, la vue de la forêt, la musique… Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi sans parler.

Finalement, ce fut quand le CD eut fini de tourner que nous sortîmes pour se glisser dans d'épaisses serviettes blanches. Nous longeâmes le couloir en direction du dressing – m'apprit-elle – quand j'aperçus par la porte entrouverte d'une pièce devant laquelle nous passions quelque chose qui m'interpella.

- Ed ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- J'ignorais que tu avais un piano…

Je brûlais de curiosité. C'était un magnifique instrument de bois sombre, dont les touches blanches luisaient dans l'obscurité de ce que je devinais être une bibliothèque.

- Il était à ma grand-mère.

- Le son doit être merveilleux, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

Elle m'observa attentivement, avant de murmurer :

- Il l'était, oui. Mais cela fait tellement de temps qu'il n'a pas été ouvert… J'ai peur qu'il ne soit totalement désaccordé.

- Oh…

Le ton déçu de ma voix n'échappa à personne, y compris à moi-même. Je rougis et décidais d'avancer dans le couloir quand sa voix me retint.

- Mais tu peux essayer si tu veux, je pense que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Non, non, t'inquiète, bafouillais-je, c'était juste comme ça…

- Non, mais vraiment Edward, ça lui ferait du bien de se dépoussiérer un peu.

Connaissant Hale, j'ignorais complètement si essayer son piano lui rendrait véritablement service ou si elle présentait seulement les choses de cette manière pour m'encourager à jouer.

- Je suis sûre que ça ferait plaisir à ma grand-mère, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire qui acheva de me convaincre.

Nous rentrâmes donc dans la pièce dans un silence presque religieux. C'était le seul endroit de la maison où les volets de la fenêtre étaient fermés et où la pénombre n'était éclairée que par la faible lumière d'une ampoule vacillante. Je m'assis sur le banc en laissant à Hale la place de s'asseoir à mes côtés et regardais le clavier avec un bonheur mêlé de mélancolie.

- J'ignorais moi aussi que tu savais jouer.

Je perçus nettement l'accusation dans sa voix.

- Oh, tu sais, me défendis-je maladroitement, je me débrouille, mais sans plus…

Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire, et je devinais que c'était à moi de rompre le silence. L'angoisse embrouillait ma tête et accélérait les battements de mon cœur. C'était comme le syndrome de la page blanche. Je jetais un petit coup d'œil à Rosalie et tout s'évapora d'un seul coup. Je sus exactement ce qu'il fallait jouer : le morceau que m'avait évoqué mon amie le premier jour de notre rencontre.

Je posais donc doucement mes doigts sur le clavier et commença à s'élever dans la pièce le _Clair de Lune_ de Debussy. La mélodie se déroulant, j'en vins presque à oublier la présence de Rosalie. Ce fut le claquement de la porte, violent et brutal, qui me ramena à la réalité. Sur le siège à mes côtés, là où elle se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'y avait plus personne. Trop étourdi pour m'en inquiéter, j'abrégeais à contrecœur le morceau en plaquant un accord doux et grave sur le clavier. Puis je me levais, éteignis la lumière, et refermais sans un bruit la porte sur la pièce qui avait retrouvé son obscurité de naguère.

- Hale ? Appelais-je en avançant vers ce que je devinais être sa chambre.

Elle ne me répondit pas. Je poussais la porte avec une certaine curiosité mêlée d'angoisse. Comme toutes les autres pièces de la maison, elle était vaste et lumineuse, mais là où elles étaient toutes meublées avec soin et distinction, celle-ci était complètement hétéroclite dans son aménagement. Un grand lit en fer forgé longeait la baie vitrée en face de laquelle une étagère en bois croulait sous de vieux livres poussiéreux et des vinyles multicolores. Des photos en noir et blanc de paysage s'intercalaient de posters de vieux chanteurs de rock, sur son bureau, une longue plaque de verre fumé, trônait une guitare et des partitions, et plusieurs cendriers pleins. A côté de la porte fermée qui devait mener à la salle de bain, s'étalait un gros fauteuil de cuirs sombre, et je décidais de m'y asseoir pour l'y attendre.

Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un large jean noir et d'un sweat à capuche gris. Ses yeux étaient brillants, et ses joues pâles.

- Oh ! S'étonna-t-elle en m'apercevant. Edward…

Elle rejeta machinalement ses boucles en arrière et tâcha de sourire.

- Tu joues bien.

Elle toussa pour raffermir sa voix.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu es partie ? Répliquais-je.

Il y avait dans ma voix davantage de tristesse que de vexation.

- Ah, ça…fit-elle en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. J'ai jamais trop aimé le classique tu sais.

J'étais à peu près certain qu'elle mentait.

- Tiens, ajouta-t-elle après plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant, habille-toi tu vas finir par avoir froid.

J'acceptais sans rien dire les vêtements qu'elle me prêtait et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain pour me changer. C'était étrange qu'un tel silence puisse exister. Même dans ma maison il arrivait qu'on entende parfois le crissement d'un pneu sur l'asphalte de la route voisine…

Alors que je constatais que le pull prêté par Hale n'était que légèrement trop petit – aurais-je donc grandi ? – j'entendis les accords d'une guitare esquisser la mélodie qui avait bercé notre douche. J'ouvris la porte sans faire de bruit. Allongée sur son lit, Hale jouait distraitement en fredonnant les paroles de la chanson.

- J'ignorais que tu savais jouer, dis-je en reprenant le même ton accusateur qu'elle avait eu peu auparavant.

Elle releva les yeux avec un sourire malicieux.

- Contrairement à toi, petit virtuose, je ne fais que « gratouiller » !

J'haussais les sourcils avant de m'affaler sur son lit.

- J'ai envie de dormir… Soupirais-je en enfonçant mon visage dans les oreillers.

- Ouais, bah c'est pas au programme, gamin ! Rétorqua-t-elle vivement. Et puis arrête de baver sur mon oreiller !

Ignorant mes gémissements de protestation, elle m'arracha l'oreiller des bras après avoir reposé sa guitare au sol, et commença à me tirer par le bras pour me lever.

- Maiiis… Geignis-je. Pourquoi on est pressé comme ça ?

- Parce qu'on a rendez-vous avec Alicette !

Surpris, je me relevais derechef.

- Ah ouais ? Depuis quand ?

- Depuis qu'elle m'a envoyé un texto pendant que tu te faisais beau dans la salle de bain !

- Mais tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui, ils font juste la fermeture un peu plus tôt donc on peut en profiter pour se voir !

- Cool ! M'exclamais-je, complètement réveillé. Je suis partant !

- Ouais, bah t'as plutôt intérêt !

Je levais les yeux au ciel et la suivit jusqu'aux escaliers qu'elle descendit quatre à quatre en sifflotant. Une fois dehors, elle ferma la porte derrière nous et se dirigea vers sa moto. Machinalement, j'attrapais « mon » casque et attendit qu'elle ait enlevé la quille de sa moto pour m'y installer.

- N'empêche, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire, j'aimerais trop que tu m'apprennes à conduire…

- Si tu m'apprends le piano ! Répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je souris avant qu'elle n'attache la sangle de son casque. Le moteur vrombit, et l'air froid de janvier nous fouetta le visage. Je laissais vagabonder mes pensées, seulement rattaché à la réalité par mes deux bras qui serraient fortement la taille de Hale.

La route serpentait entre les hauts pins verts sous un ciel lourd de nuages sombres. Pourtant, je savais qu'il ne pleuvrait pas.

Mon cœur battit quand je pris conscience de ce dont je venais de penser : j'avais finalement fini par comprendre Forks, ses habitants, sa nature sauvage…

Oui, j'avais fini par comprendre Forks, et peut-être parce que depuis la première fois que j'y avais emménagé, je m'y sentais enfin chez moi.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :-)_

_Bonne soirée et à bientôt j'espère ! ^^_

_(Encore désolééée pour mon retard…)_


	29. Chapitre 28: Alice

_Bonsoir- bonsoir ! :)_

_Je suis de retour avec un retard que tous les « désolée » du monde ne sauraient excuser…_

_Alors, je m'excuse une fois encore MILLE fois d'être de nouveau en retard, mais surtout – le plus impardonnable à mes yeux – de ne vous avoir pas remercié plus tôt pour vos reviews précédentes…_

_Merci, merci, merci et désolée, désolée, désolée ! ^^_

_Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps en ce moment, et je ne vais donc plus que très rarement sur ma boite mail… Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait IMMENSEMENT plaisir ! :-)_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, et que vous me pardonnerez ce retard inexcusable (du coup, j'ai fait un chapitre plus long que d'habitude…^^), _

_À bientôt j'espère !_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE XXVIII : ALICE

- Nooon, j'y arriverais jamais… Gémis-je en enfouissant mon visage entre mes paumes.

Hale soupira d'un air exaspéré alors qu'Edward posa une main compatissante sur mon épaule.

- Mais bien sûr que si, voyons Lili… De quoi t'as peur ? Fit-il doucement.

- Qu'ils ne m'aiment pas. Qu'ils me trouvent stupide…ou moche. Je sais pas moi, plein de trucs ! Hurlais-je, à moitié hystérique.

Ed sursauta, manquant d'envoyer valser sa bière sur ma nouvelle petite robe

- Ok, alors là, on se calme tout _de suite_ ! Grinça Hale en posant une main douloureuse sur ses oreilles. De un, parce j'ai l'impression d'avoir les tympans qui saignent – ce qui ne m'était encore _jamais_ arrivé, même au concert de hard d'un groupe dément, mais que vous ne pouvez pas connaître – de deux, parce que le stress te rend complètement stupide…et je reste polie !

Je surpris le regard peu amène qu'Edward posa sur notre amie, mais ne pus m'empêcher de sourire : par sa franchise habituelle, Hale avait au moins eu le mérite de dédramatiser un tant soit peu la situation.

- T'as raison, dis-je en m'efforçant d'adopter une voix calme, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une montagne. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais rencontrer Coco Chanel en personne…

- D'autant plus qu'elle est morte ! Railla la voix de Hale derrière moi.

- Bref, coupa Edward en la foudroyant des yeux, tu n'as pas de quoi t'en faire. On récapitule une dernière fois si tu veux !

Sans tenir compte de Hale qui leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant, j'applaudis vivement et sautais hors du canapé.

- Génial ! Alors d'abord ma robe ! T'en penses quoi Ed ? Demandais-je en virevoltant sur moi-même.

Je l'avais tout juste acheté, à Seattle, en sortant de cours. Noire et de longueur raisonnable, je la trouvais à la fois sexy et incroyablement élégante. Et puis, sans me vanter, elle m'allait plutôt bien…

- Honnêtement, je te trouve magnifique. Mais bon, je suis un gars, alors tout ce qui est fringues, tu sais… Tu devrais plutôt demander un avis féminin, me conseilla-t-il en se tournant machinalement vers Hale qui manqua de s'étrangler avec sa bière.

Si ses yeux avaient pu lancer des flammes, il serait mort carbonisé sur place. Il suffoqua à moitié avant de changer précipitamment le cours de la conversation.

- Euh… Bafouilla-t-il.

Il se racla la gorge et reprit.

- Bref… Ensuite ?

- Alors d'abord, je rentre…

- Oui, confirma Edward, d'un air sérieux, tachant d'ignorer Hale qui continuait de l'observer d'un œil brillant de rancœur.

- Je salue…

- Oui.

- J'offre les fleurs…

- Oui.

- Je complimente pour la maison…

- Ou…

- Oh ça va Ed, elle n'est pas conne non plus ! Aboya Hale en s'extirpant du canapé où nous étions tous les droits affalés.

Elle traversa le minuscule salon de mon studio en finissant sa bouteille de bière d'une dernière traite et s'assit devant le rebord de ma fenêtre. Une fois encore, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être subjuguée par le mélange de grâce et de brutalité qu'il y avait dans sa démarche. C'était quelque chose d'animal qui fascinait autant qu'il rebutait. Un dernier rayon de soleil s'égara dans ses boucles éparses, plongeant son profil songeur dans une demi-obscurité qui révélait quelque chose d'étrangement fragile sur ce visage à la beauté de marbre.

Edward, qui avait croisé les bras d'un air farouche, l'observait néanmoins avec une telle intensité que je détournais les yeux, mal à l'aise. Le silence était chargé d'une tension que je n'aurais su définir.

- Bon ! M'exclamais-je soudainement, les faisant sursauter. De toute façon, il sera là dans une dizaine de minutes ! Vous faîtes quoi vous ensuite ?

- Euh, murmura Edward en clignant des yeux, on…on révise.

- Mes pauvres, soupirais-je avec un petit sourire qui n'avait rien de désolé. J'ai dû passer par là aussi l'année dernière…je sais ce que c'est.

Ed haussa un sourcil dubitatif en regardant Hale à la dérobée, l'air de dire _« Non, tu ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est que de faire réviser cette fille…_ ».

- Enfin, reprit-il d'un ton qu'il voulut détaché, il faut savoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Et si on veut l'université de ses rêves, et bien faut travailler. Pas vrai ?

Je plissais les lèvres pour lui répliquer que j'étais déjà au courant ce genre de choses, merci bien, mais je comme j'aurais dû m'y attendre, ce beau discours était davantage destiné à son binôme de biologie qu'à l'étudiante que j'étais. Je pivotais lentement vers Hale dont l'expression torturée, et le visage blafard auraient pu me faire rire aux éclats si ses lèvres n'esquissaient pas le rictus bagarreur que nous commencions à si bien lui connaître.

_N'empêche, le pauvre…elle doit lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs… Le pire ? C'est qu'il a l'air d'aimer ça. Il doit sûrement avoir quelques petites tendances maso…Tiens, je devrais en parler à Jasper, il est psy après tout…_

- Et, euh, sinon…ça se passe bien ? Demandais-je d'un ton poli.

Hale releva lentement le menton, regarda quelques instants ses oncles rongés parfois au sang, et prit tout son temps pour répondre.

- Oh, tu connais Edward…ça commence bien, mais ça tient jamais bien longtemps, persifla-t-elle avec un éclat machiavélique dans le regard.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis son visage blêmir, et ses poings se crisper.

- Ce doit être pour ça que tu me proposes si souvent de réviser, cingla-t-il, les lèvres déformées par une grimace amère.

- Ah ! Ricana-t-elle en allumant une cigarette – je voulus protester, mais devant le tour que prenait la conversation, je préférais m'abstenir : si sa dose de nicotine pouvait la calmer un peu… – rêve pas gamin. C'est juste qu'entre deux séances, j'ai toujours l'impression que t'as oublié ce qu'on a appris avant… Aussi est-on bien obligés de recommencer…

- Si ce n'est que ça, te sens pas obligée Hale ! Siffla-t-il, la voix vibrante de colère contenue. J'connais des dizaines de filles qui n'attendent que de « réviser » avec moi…. Tiens, si je le voulais là, tout de suite, je pourrais aller chez Lauren pour…_faire de la bio_ !

Hale se redressa brusquement, comme électrocutée. Elle plongea ses iris mauves dans ceux d'Edward, à la façon d'un prédateur, et un sourire de délectation éclairèrent leur visage respectif. C'était une chose troublante que cette impression de passion avec laquelle ils se déchiraient.

- Cette blondasse ? S'esclaffa-t-elle d'une voix glacée. Pff, je suis sûre qu'elle doit être aussi efficace que toutes ses crèmes censées la rendre moins dégueulasse…

_Euh…de quoi parlions-nous exactement, là ?_

- Et bien sûrement pas moins efficace que ce type dégueulasse avec qui tu traînais samedi soir si tu veux mon av…

Et c'est alors que je compris.

- J'y crois pas… Articulais-je d'une voix blanche. Vous avez couché ensembles !

Mon hurlement étranglé eu au moins le mérite de ramener le silence dans l'appartement. Ce fut comme si je leur avais versé un seau d'eau au visage. Ils se retournèrent vers moi d'un seul homme, et me regardèrent avec stupéfaction, liquéfiés. Je me rendis comte alors que je n'avais toujours pas retiré la main que j'avais posée sur ma bouche effarée.

Hale fut la première à réagir.

- Qu-quoi ? Mais…

- _Driiing !_

La sonnerie de l'interphone se prolongea d'un long silence durant lequel tout le monde s'observa à la dérobée, ne sachant plus très bien quoi faire.

- AAAH! Hurla finalement Ed en sautant du canapé tel un hystérique. _C'est lui, c'est lui !_ Vite Alice, tu vas être en retard !

Il me releva brusquement du canapé, me déboitant presque l'épaule au passage, et me traîna de force jusqu'au seuil d'entrée sans tenir compte de mes protestations.

- Bonne chance Lili chérie, tu nous raconteras tout demain, surtout ne t'angoisse pas, tout se passera très bien, allez, au revoir ! Récita-t-il d'une traite en me poussant hors de l'appartement.

- Mais, mais… Balbutiais-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me fermer la porte au nez.

- Tu vas être en retard ! Me pressa-t-il. Ah, oui, pardon j'oubliais !

Et il me jeta ma veste et mon bouquet de fleurs à la figure.

- Non, mais, mais… M'indignais-je en me rattrapant à la poignée de la porte pour ne pas tomber.

- Il t'attend ! Me coupa-t-il, hurlant à moitié dans la cage d'escaliers.

_Pitié, faîtes que les voisins ne soient pas encore rentrés…_

- Je te préviens, grommelais-je néanmoins en le dardant d'un index menaçant, je ne veux ni sang, ni quoi ce soit d'autre quand je rentre chez moi ! Alors si vous voulez vous étripez – ou faire _je ne sais quoi d'autre_ – vous le faîte _ailleurs_ ! Chez les voisins par exemple !

J

e voulus lui claquer la porte au nez d'un air offusqué et révolté, mais il me devança. Une fois mise devant le fait accompli, je soupirais. Ces deux là finiraient par m'achever…

Je descendis alors les escaliers en allant aussi vite que mes hauts talons et ma robe étroite me le permettaient, marmonnant tant et si bien toutes les insultes que je pouvais connaître que je n'aperçus pas mon Jasper, et lui rentrais dedans.

- Pardon mad… Alice ?

Je souris pour toute réponse.

- Tu es sublime ! S'exclama-t-il en m'admirant des pieds jusqu'à la tête.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de virevolter pour le plaisir, avant de passer mes bras autour de sa nuque.

- Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus.

Il leva les hauts au ciel avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. D'un coup, toute l'angoisse, la tension et la mauvaise humeur que je venais d'accumuler s'évanouirent.

- Trésor, fis-je néanmoins en rompant notre baiser, je ne voudrais pas qu'on soit en retard. Il faut qu'on y aille.

Il rigola doucement en me regardant avec une étincelle dans les yeux, dont je n'aurais su dire si c'était de l'amusement ou de la tendresse.

- Quoi ? M'inquiétais. J'ai du rouge à lèvres sur le menton ?

- Non, tu es juste adorable. Allez viens, ma voiture est garée en face.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions sur la route pour Seattle, la radio diffusant dans la voiture un nouvel air de musique sur lequel je chantais joyeusement. Je vérifiais une fois ou deux dans le rétroviseur la tenue de ma coiffure et de mon léger maquillage.

- Te stress pas, m'apaisa doucement Jasper en posant brièvement sa main sur la mienne. Tout se passera bien, et puis, ce n'est qu'un dîner !

- Je sais, mais… Imagine qu'ils ne m'aiment pas ? Paniquais-je, les pires scénarios défilant en boucle dans ma tête.

- Comment ne pourraient-ils pas t'aimer ? Ils t'aimeront forcément, puisque moi je t'aime…

Je souris doucement en croisant son regard par le reflet du pare-brise.

- Ok, soupirais-je. J'espère qu'ils aiment les fleurs ! Ajoutais-je plus joyeusement.

Le moteur rugit quant Jasper manqua de caler.

- Des fleurs ? Répéta-t-il alors qu'accrochée à la poignée de sécurité comme si ma vie en dépendait, je n'osais rouvrir les yeux.

- Bah oui, pourquoi ? Haletais-je.

- Oh, je suis désolée ma chérie, j'aurais dû te prévenir… Non, tu ne peux pas leur offrir de fleurs, je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de te prévenir !

- _Quoi ?_ Mais je ne peux pas arriver au restaurant sans rien !

Mon cri dû atteindre des ultrasons encore jamais perçus par l'homme.

- Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute, reprit-il d'un ton rassurant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas vraiment…à cheval sur les conventions, dirons-nous.

- Mais je refuse d'arriver les mains vides ! Hurlais-je, désespérée. Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les tulipes ? Ils y sont allergiques ? Ils ont la _tuliophobie_ ou un autre truc dans ce goût-là ?

- Tu comprendras en les voyant, marmonna-t-il sombrement, avant de se frotter un instant les yeux, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait profondément.

- Ok, tu veux vraiment leur faire un cadeau ?

- Ouiii !

- Bon, il doit y avoir des feuilles dans ma mallette et un stylo. J'ai vu ce qui tu as dessiné Alice, et c'est magnifique. Tu veux leur faire plaisir ? Offre leur un des tes dessins.

- _Quoi ?_ M'étranglais-je. Mais je…je ne peux pas ! C'est rien ça, un dessin ! Et puis, s'ils n'aiment pas ?

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Mais oui, Jasper, mais enfin… Protestais-je, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction.

- Tu me fais confiance ? Et bien vas-y, dessine ce que tu veux, quelque chose que tu aimes, que tu trouves beau… Enfin tu vois, quoi…

_Nous sommes en plein délire… D'abord Ed et Hale ont couché ensembles – et rien ne me dit qu'ils ne le font pas toujours – et maintenant, il semblerait qu'il existe une maladie qui rende les gens allergiques ou je ne sais quoi aux tulipes…_

Je secouais la tête en soupirant. C'était ridicule. Néanmoins, si je ne voulais pas arriver les mains vides… J'attrapais la mallette de Jasper qui trainait sur les sièges arrière, et attrapais parmi tous ses dossiers de l'hôpital une feuille blanche et un stylo. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver ce que je dessinerais sur la feuille blanche. _Quelque chose que j'aimais, que je trouvais beau…_

Je souris doucement, puis observais à la dérobée le profil de Jasper, silencieux et concentré, avant de me tourner vers la fenêtre derrière laquelle défilaient les grands arbres des forêts de pins. J'inspirais profondément puis posais mon crayon sur le papier, traçant sans hésiter une mince ligne droite. Contrairement à ce que j'avais redouté, les vibrations de la voiture ne me dérangeaient pas tellement. Je voyais bien que Jasper faisait un effort pour conduire le plus souplement possible. Et puis, en prenant dans sa mallette un épais dossier, j'avais trouvé de quoi me faire un appui.

Aussi, quand il me prévint en arrivant à Seattle que l'hôtel n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes, je n'avais qu'à signer mon dessin et le ranger dans une pochette.

- T'as réussi à finir ? Demanda-t-il en retirant les clés du contact.

- Oui-oui ! M'exclamais-je joyeusement en ébouriffant ses boucles. Merci pour l'idée, sans toi je n'y aurais pas pensé.

- Et je peux voir ?

- Bah non, pas tout de suite. C'est quand même leur cadeau, pas le tien ! Le narguais-je malicieusement en sortant de la voiture.

- Oh… Fit-il d'un air déçu. S'il-te-plaît…

Il me regarda de ses grands yeux bleus, une mine suppliante aux lèvres à laquelle il me fut difficile de résister.

- Bon, alors tu peux au moins me dire ce que ça représente, grommela-t-il en comprenant que je ne céderais pas.

- Comme tu me l'as conseillé, j'ai dessiné ce à quoi je tiens le plus…

A peine avais-je achevé ma phrase que je le vis froncer les sourcils, se torturant les méninges pour deviner de quoi cela pouvait-il bien s'agir.

_S'il savait…_

- Allez viens là toi ! Me moquais-je en le tirant par la main. On va arriver en retard !

Je riais à ses plaisanteries, mais plus nos pas nous rapprochaient de l'hôtel où nous étions attendus, plus je sentais mon ventre se nouer. Je tâchais de me calmer en respirant lentement, en regardant les gens se presser dans les rues, en passant une main dans mes cheveux… Et puis inévitablement, nous arrivâmes.

C'était un grand hôtel-restaurant où un Stewart nous salua respectueusement à l'entrée. Un grand comptoir de marbre trônait au centre de la réception, au-dessus duquel la salle du restaurant était indiquée par un grand panneau aux lettres dorées. Un serveur nous conduisit jusqu'à la table réservée, et je ne pus m'empêcher de constater en regardant les clients que, contrairement à ce que j'avais craint, je n'étais pas du tout trop élégante dans ma nouvelle robe de soie noire. Ce raffinement et cette luxuriance étaient quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais goûté jusqu'à maintenant. Je me sentais à la fois perdue et émerveillée.

- Oh, Jasper, mon chéri ! S'écria une voix.

Et sans que je n'ai eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit, une petite femme brune était suspendue au cou de Jasper, et de manière plutôt très, très peu conventionnelle au vu de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. D'ailleurs, plusieurs clients se retournèrent vers nous d'un air curieux. Et c'est alors que je la vis. Elle n'était tellement pas à sa place dans cet hôtel guindé et luxueux que je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas éclater de rire. Je ne tenais pas trop à faire si mauvaise impression à notre première rencontre…

Vêtue d'une longue tunique de lin verte et bleue, ses cheveux étaient tressés sur toute leur longueur avec des perles de bronze et des plumes. A ses oreilles pendaient de longues boucles en bois, et à ses bras, une myriade de bracelets dorés cliquetait à chacun de ses gestes. Mais ce qu'il y avait encore de plus extraordinaire chez elle, c'était ses yeux, deux grands yeux d'un bleu aussi pur et éclatant que les motifs floraux turquoise qui ornaient sa tunique et qu'elle avait surligné d'un long trait noir qui lui donnait un air un peu oriental.

Quand elle eu relâché son fils, elle l'écarta de lui, mais pas pour mieux l'observer comme je l'avais pensé. Elle joignit les mains au niveau de son menton et courba lentement la tête en signe de salut. J'aperçus Jasper lever les yeux au ciel avant de se plier à la coutume. Quand il se releva, il comprit à mon regard que je n'étais pas prête d'oublier cette petite scène et que je saurais le lui en reparler le moment venu. Mais ce que je n'avais alors pas escompté, c'était qu'il un faudrait un jour la saluer à mon tour :

- Alice ! Fit-elle avec un large sourire.

Pétrifiée, je restais immobile. Que devais-je faire ? La saluer comme elle l'avait fait avec Jasper ? Lui serrer la main ?

Et puis sans que je n'aie eu le temps de me poser davantage de questions, elle me serra vivement dans ses bras, à l'odeur de jasmin et d'encens.

- Euh…Bon-bonjour Madame, fis-je timidement une fois qu'elle m'eut relâchée.

- Pas de madame qui tienne, voyons ! Appelle-moi Charlotte !

- Et moi Peter ! S'exclama un grand homme blond que je n'avais pas non plus vu arriver.

Comme j'esquissais un geste de bras pour lui serrer la main, il m'écrasa contre son torse en me tapant dans le dos avec une force qui me fit craindre qu'il ne me décoller un poumon. Ils joignirent ensuite tous leurs mains et se courbèrent d'un air cérémonieux. Les joues rouges, je fis de même et contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, il y avait dans ce salut ancestral quelque chose d'humble et de respectueux qui me toucha.

- Pourquoi rester debout ? Asseyez-vous les enfants !

Nous nous exécutâmes et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire d'un air soulagé en constatant que je serai à côté de Jasper, qui posa sa main sur mes genoux.

- Tu m'intrigues Alice, commenta Charlotte d'emblée. Tu dégages une aura très forte pour une personne si petite…

Interdite, je jetais un coup d'œil à mon voisin à la dérobée : étais-je censée remercier ?

- Oui, poursuivit alors Peter, je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire. On la dirait habitée par un totem à la fois prédateur et gracieux…

- L'aigle ! S'écria-t-elle alors en brandissant un index à l'ongle bleu. C'est l'aigle Peter ! Regarde ses yeux…

Peter se tourna alors vers moi pour plonger ses iris illuminés dans les miens.

- Hum ! Toussota Jasper en commençant à s'agiter sur sa chaise. Maman, Papa, et si l'on parlait plutôt de votre conférence cette après-m…

- Le _Lac Twachinkta Bondastewa !_ Le coupa-t-elle d'un ton enflammé en s'agrippant au bras de son compagnon. Tu te souviens ? Tu te souviens ?

- Mais ouiii…je vois à présent… Tu as raison Lo. L'aigle…l'aigle ! Comment n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Il se frappa le front du plat de la main avant de s'esclaffer joyeusement avec Charlotte dont tous les bracelets s'agitèrent dans un concert métallique. Et puis brusquement, ils se turent, fermèrent les yeux et joignirent leurs mains en silence. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi immobiles, seules leurs lèvres remuant en une sorte de litanie muette.

- Jasper, chuchotais en tapotant sur sa main. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ?

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis orienté en psychologie, maugréa-t-il. Bon, le temps qu'ils finissent, autant qu'on commence à regarder le menu ! Ajouta-t-il en me tendant la carte du restaurant.

- Mais… On ne les attend pas ?

- Pas la peine, murmura-t-il en parcourant rapidement les plats des yeux. Ils vont prendre la salade de quinoa aux carottes et aux germes de soja, parfumée aux herbes de l'Himalaya et son thé noir…

J'écarquillais les yeux.

- Ils font des steaks-frittes dans ce restaurant ?

Je commençais sérieusement à paniquer. D'accord pour le totem de l'aigle et le Lac Tati-Truc, mais devoir avaler des navets grillés à la sauce aux choux, sûrement pas ! J'avais quand même des limites.

- Tout se passe bien, Monsieur ? Interrompit un serveur en jetant un coup d'œil interloqué au couple qui s'était mis à humer une sorte de mélopée ancestrale.

- Je vous remercie oui, grommela Jasper en remettant nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez. Je vais prendre les pattes aux aubergines. Alice ?

- Euh…la même chose, fis-je en optant pour la sécurité.

- Et vous désirez boire quelque chose ?

Honnêtement, pensais-je en mon fort intérieur, un double-scotch n'aurait pas été de refus. Néanmoins, je préférais interroger mon voisin du regard.

- Prends ce qui te fait plaisir Alice, s'amusa-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas !

- Non, non, je vais prendre comme vous, pas de souci !

Il m'envoya un clin d'œil complice. Au même instant, Charlotte et Peter sortirent de leur méditation pour s'emparer de la carte des menus. Jasper avait misé juste. Ils prirent la salade bio et se concertèrent pendant trois bonnes minutes pour choisir l'eau minérale de leur choix – après avoir fusillé le serveur qui leur proposait la carte des vins d'un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? Chuchota Jasper en me voyant serrer les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

- Je me disais que s'ils nous avaient reçus chez eux, et pas au restaurant, j'aurais justement apporté une bouteille de vin…

- Si on avait dîné chez eux, fit-il en m'embrassant sur la tempe, je t'aurais mise en garde des mois à l'avance, crois-moi…et peut-être même rédigé un guide de survie !

Je m'esclaffais alors que le serveur tournait les talons d'un air dépité.

- Dis donc jeune homme, le rappela sèchement Charlotte, rapportez avec vous cet ode à la mort, comment voulez-vous qu'on arrive à dîner avec cette sinistre chose au milieu de nous ?

Il écarquilla les yeux en contemplant la table encore vide.

- Le bouquet de fleurs, lui souffla Jasper en s'empourprant de la même couleur que lesdites roses.

- Euh…je… Désolé.

Et il tourna les talons avec tout la classe professionnelle dont il était capable.

- C'est vraiment honteux, poursuivit Charlotte comme si de rien n'était. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'homme détruise tout ce que la nature crée pour lui ? Je ne comprendrais décidément jamais…

Peter acquiesça gravement.

Je profitais du silence pour envoyer rapidement un texto à Hale.

« _Les gars, ça vous dit de prendre un verre à PA ce soir vers 11H ?_ »

- Alors Alice, demanda Charlotte en se tournant vers moi. Vous êtes la colocataire de Jasper ?

Interloquée, je fus incapable de répondre. Jasper ne les avait pas mis au courant ou quoi ?

- Je…

- Alice et moi sommes ensembles depuis quatre mois, coupa Jasper d'une voix ferme. C'est sérieux entre nous.

- Oh ! S'étonnèrent-ils d'une même voix. Je suis ravie de l'apprendre, s'exclama joyeusement sa mère. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de retirer la main que j'avais glissée dans celle de Jasper. Il le sentit et me dévisagea d'un air grave.

- A l'hôpital, nous…

J'écoutais Jasper raconter à ses parents l'histoire plutôt sanguinolente de notre rencontre, l'esprit ailleurs. Je me sentais trahie. Je baissais donc les yeux sur mes genoux, et répondis discrètement à Hale.

« _Tu veux que je lui propose ? La connaissant, elle sera sûrement d'accord… ) Au fait, c'est Ed ^^_ »

« _Ed ? Qu'est-ce tu fous avec le portable de Hale ? Tu risques pas de te faire défoncer la tronche ?_ »

« _Je lui ai confisqué._ »

« _Adieu. Je t'aimais pourtant bien…_ »

« _Mais sinon elle travaille pas ! J'avais pas le choix… ^^ _»

« _C'est pas moi que tu dois convaincre… Alors, elle a dit quoi ?_ »

« _OK. On te retrouve là-bas. Au fait, tu saurais pas qui c'est un certain Dimitri ?_ »

« _Non, désolée. Pk ?_ »

« _Non, pour rien… A toute Licette ^^_ »

Bon, je dois avouer que le reste du dîner se déroula très bien. Jasper avait l'air si heureux de revoir ses parents que je ne pus m'empêcher de me laisser gagner par son enthousiasme. Charlotte et Peter Whithock ne quittaient leur Texas natal qu'en de rares et grandes occasions. Or, en tant que professeur d'histoire à la faculté, Peter avait été à faire une conférence à l'université ce matin et avait décidé de monter avec Charlotte pour rendre visite à leur fils au passage.

De plus, sous leur aspects pour le moins farfelus, ils se révélaient être un couple absolument passionnant : il ne semblait pas y avoir un seul pays au monde qu'ils n'aient pas sillonné ensembles, le sac au dos et la boussole à la main, comme deux aventuriers des temps modernes. Chacune de leur anecdote faisait naître derrière mes paupières un vaste monde chargé de couleurs chatoyantes et de parfums languissants. Ils avaient un véritable don de conteur et la coordination avec laquelle ils se partageaient la parole, au fil de leurs récits, était tout bonnement prodigieuse et magnifique.

Arrivés au dessert, je rêvais de partager un jour avec Jasper la complicité qui était la leur. J'étais conquise, tout simplement. Et je crois pouvoir dire que le dessin que leur donnais leur fit tout aussi plaisir que me l'avait fait leur spontanéité chaleureuse et amicale à mon égard. Quant à Jasper, la stupéfaction qui se peignit sur ses traits en comprenant que le portrait qui se dessinait sur le papier était le sien, fut si comique que j'aurais voulu la prendre en photo pour la montrer à tous nos amis. Par contre, l'étincelle de tendresse qui brilla dans son regard en embrassant la paume de ma main, je la gravais à jamais dans ma mémoire : ça, ce serait mon trésor à moi, et à personne d'autre.

- Tu sais Alice, fit Charlotte en se penchant vers moi tandis que Jasper s'était mis à discuter avec son père, Jasper ne nous parle jamais de lui. Il ne dit les choses qu'en temps voulu, après avoir réfléchi, et réfléchi, et réfléchi… Mais une fois que c'est dit, c'est dit.

J'acquiesçais vaguement, ne voyant pas très bien où elle voulait en venir.

- J'ai bien vu que tu étais surprise en comprenant qu'il ne nous avait pas mis au courant de votre relation. Mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, ou penser qu'il ne t'aime pas autant que tu le pensais… Il a toujours eu beaucoup de mal à s'ouvrir aux gens. Ce dîner signifie beaucoup pour lui, sûrement plus que tu ne le penses.

- Je comprends, répondis-je doucement. J'étais juste surprise. Et un peu peinée, aussi.

- Il ne faut pas ! Fit-elle en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. Je pense que tu es une jeune femme merveilleuse. Très forte. Très sensible aussi. D'ailleurs, j'ai su avant même de voir ton portrait que tu étais une artiste. Ca se sent tout de suite. Avant toi, Jasper ne nous a présenté qu'une seule femme. Une très belle femme. Dans le genre un peu latino : une peau hâlée, une chevelure et des yeux de charbon… Vraiment très belle. Mais il y avait quelque chose en elle de…démoniaque, je dirais. J'ai toujours pensé que sa relation avec Jasper était davantage de la possession que de l'amour.

Je sentais mon cœur se serrer. Une _très belle femme. Une chevelure et des yeux de charbon_… Tout ce que je n'étais pas.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit-elle, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui. Et ça, je suis sûre que c'est grâce à toi. Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'affronter les fantômes de son passé. Mais quand on les laisse nous ensevelir, ils finissent par nous noyer dans les plus noirs tréfonds de notre âme. Il suffit parfois d'une toute petite chose : une rencontre, un souvenir, quelques mots… Et l'on trouve la force de se battre, de remonter à la surface. Il ne faut jamais se laisser hanter Alice...

Etais-ce moi ou elle semblait lire, jusqu'au plus profond de mon cœur, ce secret qui me rongeait ?

- Jasper a trouvé la sienne. Tu es cette force, Alice.

Je restais sur ma chaise, foudroyée. Mes mains tremblaient et mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine comme un oiseau qui cherche en vain à s'enfuir de sa cage. Tout dans mon corps me hurlait « _Maintenant ! Maintenant ou tu n'y arriveras jamais !_ »

- Excusez-moi, je vais juste aux toilettes.

Ma chaise racla sur le sol et je traversais la salle du restaurant en me retenant douloureusement pour ne pas courir.

- Excusez-moi ? Demandais-je une fois arrivée à la réception. Vous auriez des ordinateurs à disposition des clients ?

- Bien sûr, m'informa la réceptionniste d'une voix polie. Dans la petite salle vitrée, à gauche des ascenseurs.

- Merci.

J'accélérais le pas. Heureusement, la salle était presque déserte. Je m'assis au premier poste venu, ouvris une page Internet, et enfouis un long moment mon visage entre mes mains.

Puis j'inspirais longuement, et avant d'appuyer sur la touche de confirmation, j'inscris dans la barre de recherche les deux petits mots qui me hantaient depuis Noel.

_Victoria Brandon_.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous me pardonnerez mon retard ! :)_

_J'essaierais de publier le plus régulièrement possible, mais moins souvent qu'au début, désolée…_

_Encore merci, et à bientôt j'espère ! ^^_


	30. Chapitre 29: Edward

_Bonsoir à vous ! :D_

_Après beaucouuuuuuup de retard, voici le 29__e__ chapitre : point de vue d'Edward, qui se déroule parallèlement à la soirée d'Alice et Jasper au chapitre précédent. _

_Je suis bien consciente que mon rythme n'est plus du tout ce qu'il était, mais depuis quelques mois, emploi du temps chargé, donc encore désolééé ! J'ai pris toute l'après-midi pour y remédier, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture, j'espère ! :)_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE XIX : EDWARD

_La même journée._

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

J'inspirais profondément, carrais les épaules, ouvris la bouche, fermis la bouche, réfléchis une petite minute, puis rouvris la bouche pour appeler d'une voix forte :

- Hale ?

Seul un silence de mort me répondit. Je soupirais. Après tout, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Je me levais et gravis lentement les marches de l'escalier. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, je pris quelques secondes avant de frapper trois petits coups secs.

- Hale ? C'est moi.

Toujours rien. J'entrouvris donc la porte avec douceur, à la fois heureux et inquiet à l'idée de la revoir. La pièce était plongée dans une obscurité si profonde qu'il me fallut bien quelques instants pour la retrouver. Affalée sur son bureau, le visage enfoui dans un cahier si barbouillé qu'on aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de maths ou bien de littérature, Hale murmurait les paroles d'une chanson dont je parvenais à deviner la mélodie par le grésillement qui s'échappait de ses écouteurs, perdus quelque part dans ses boucles blondes. Cela expliquait en partie pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas répondu.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, amusé, avant d'allumer d'un geste vif la lampe de son bureau. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle bondit de sa chaise avec une exclamation étouffée, et ses yeux parcoururent l'ensemble de la pièce avec stupéfaction avant de me trouver.

- Edward !

- Alors, raillais-je, ça avance bien les maths ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres d'un air un peu coupable.

- Oui, oui. Ca va…

- Hum, acquiesçais-je d'un air faussement sérieux. Je vois ça…

- Je faisais juste une petite pause…

- Oui, bien sûr. « Petite »…

Elle m'offrit pour toute réponse un sourire rayonnant qui anima même ses pommettes. Toute la résolution que je m'étais forgée pour la sermonner fondit comme neige au soleil.

- J'espère aussi que tu remarques que je ne te fais pas la gueule, alors que – _pour une fois_ – j'ai bien une raison valable… Fit-elle d'un air malicieux.

_Hein ? Mais de quoi elle par… Ah oui._

- Mon téléphone, abruti ! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

Je sortis à contrecœur de ma poche l'objet confisqué quelques heures plus tôt. Je faillis lui demander quel était le Dimitri qui l'avait harcelé de textos toute la soirée, mais me retins. Je savais que pour le coup, je l'aurais véritablement mise en colère.

- Beaucoup d'appels manqués par ma faute ? Demandais-je l'air de rien, alors qu'elle fouillait avec frénésie son journal d'appels.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent un bref instant avant qu'elle n'hausse les épaules.

- Non, rien de bien important. Ah si, apparemment on sort avec Alice ce soir ?

- J'allais te le proposer, dis-je.

- Mais tu lui as déjà répondu oui ! S'écria-t-elle d'un air accusateur.

- Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas à la tentation d'un mojito…

- Pas faux… Marmonna-t-elle en se mordant une lèvre.

Et puis sans prévenir, elle fit passer son pull par-dessus sa tête, fit glisser son jean le long de ses hanches et traversa à demi-nue la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Je restais silencieux quelques secondes, le temps de saisir l'éclat de sa peau blanche et la douceur d'une courbe, avant de demander d'une voix presque caressante :

- Tu fais quoi ?

Sa voix émergea, vibrante d'impatience, depuis sa salle de bain dont l'ampoule livide dessinait sur le parquet de la chambre un mince halo de lumière pâle.

- Bah je me change ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je fais sortir comme ça !

Je haussais les épaules en ramassant machinalement les vêtements qu'elle avait laissés au sol.

Ils étaient encore tièdes de sa présence.

- D'habitude ça te gênes pas tant que ça ! Répliquais-je, plus pour moi que pour elle.

Je m'assis sur le bord de son lit en prêtant une oreille distraite aux bruits qui me parvenaient de la salle de bain, son pull toujours dans la main. Le gazouillis de l'eau qui coule, l'entrechoc d'un objet que l'on repose sur la porcelaine de l'évier… Je portais sans trop y penser le pull à mon visage et en inspirais le parfum avant de me rallonger sur le lit.

- C'est bon ! Chantonna la voix de Hale dont la silhouette lumineuse se découpant sur le seuil de la salle de bain m'aveugla un instant.

Elle portait un jean blanc très près du corps sur lequel le noir de son débardeur attrapait le regard, et je me surpris à penser une fois encore combien cette fille parvenait à donner à la plus simple des tenues un truc que je n'aurais su définir, quelque part entre l'élégance et la provocation. Je crois qu'Alice aurait appelé ça le _style_.

- Ca te va bien, dis-je.

Si mon compliment lui fit plaisir, elle n'en montra rien. Elle s'accroupit pour lacer ses Doc en sifflotant et, quand en se relevant elle offrit son visage à la lumière, j'étouffais une exclamation de surprise. Elle n'avait pas seulement discipliné d'un coup de peigne ses boucles qui folâtraient désormais avec ses épaules, mais elle avait orné son regard d'un large trait noir dont l'intensité un peu agressive ravivait par contraste la beauté lumineuse de son visage. C'était la première fois que je voyais Hale maquillée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle en surprenant mon regard.

- Rien, mentis-je. Je me disais juste que maintenant que tu t'étais changée, je pouvais pas venir comme ça, fis-je en tirant sur mon col de chemise. J'aurais l'air ridicule…

Les commissures de ses lèvres tressaillirent quand elle essaya de dissimuler son hilarité.

- Mais non, viens voir… Dit-elle en me relevant du lit sur lequel j'étais toujours affalé. Enlève ton pull, défais un bouton de chemise…

Je m'exécutais en grommelant puis attendis son verdict. Elle tourna autour de moi, une main sur son menton songeur.

- T'es très bien, conclut-elle. En plus, avec ta chemise blanche et ton jean noir, on est symétriquement assorti !

J'haussais un sourcil incrédule ou amusé : _symétriquement_ ?

- Tu vois que j'ai révisé mes maths ! M'envoya-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Allez, viens gamin, on y va !

Elle ramassa sa veste en cuir qui pendait à la porte de sa chambre avant de dévaler les escaliers sans m'attendre. J'éteignis la lumière non sans avoir vérifier auparavant mon reflet dans une glace et la retrouvais sur le seuil de sa maison, ma veste et mon sac de cours à la main. Elle verrouilla la porte, frissonnant légèrement sous la fraîche brise nocturne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions au volant de sa voiture, en route pour Port Angeles, les phares découpant dans les ténèbres des tranches verdâtres sur le long serpentement de pins et sapins que déroulait la nationale. Comme d'habitude, nous avions choisi une radio dont les vieux tubes coloraient l'habitacle d'une ambiance au ralenti, comme si nous avions été transportés dans un film.

Soudain, la sonnerie synchronisée de nos téléphones portables rompit l'épais silence cotonneux dans lequel nous nous étions immergés. Avec un pincement au cœur, je consultais d'un bref regard le message reçu.

- C'est Alice, dis-je. Elle peut pas venir nous rejoindre…

- J'ai vu, répondit Hale en se tournant à nouveau vers la route.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Tu veux toujours sortir ?

- Bien sûr ! M'inquiétais-je. Pas toi ?

Elle me rassura d'un sourire.

- Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit que j'aime bien alors…

Je tressaillis involontairement, sous le coup de la surprise et de l'excitation.

- Ah oui ? C'est où ?

- Secret !

- Allez ! Suppliais-je. C'est à Port Ange' ?

- Secret !

- Bon, ok, alors au moins : c'est un bar ?

Pour toute réponse, un sourire énigmatique étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle augmentait le son de l'autoradio.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, en arrivant aux bordures de Port Angeles, la voiture ralentit avant de s'engager dans une allée que je reconnus comme étant l'une des artères principales qui menaient au cœur de la ville. Plus nous roulions, plus la ville se parait des festivités de la nuit : guirlandes clignotantes dans les arbres, gigantesques pancartes lumineuses des cinémas, foule animée et bruyante… Contrairement à ce que j'avais pu appréhender, Hale nous trouva sans trop de mal une place dans une petite ruelle adjacente. Alors qu'elle coupait le contact, je m'empressais de sortir pour inspirer avec bonheur quelques bouffées d'air frais. Les clameurs de la nuit m'intimidèrent quelque peu et je ne pus m'empêcher de chercher mon amie du regard. Elle venait de claquer sa portière, et elle verrouilla la voiture avant de se rapprocher de moi pour m'observer d'un air attentif. Et comme je m'apprêtais à avancer :

- Attends, murmura-t-elle en me retenant par la main.

Curieux, je n'osais bouger et me laissais faire quand elle entreprit de recoiffer sommairement ma chevelure entre ses doigts fins. Je devais avoir l'air tout ébouriffé à présent.

- Bon, grommelais-je, c'est bon ?

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa furtivement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- Oui, c'est bon. On peut y aller maintenant.

Son baiser m'avait abasourdi. Je courus pour la rattraper au bout de la ruelle, et nous débouchâmes sur la grande avenue. Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver au bar de Hale. C'était un vieil établissement dont les vitres opaques de la devanture laissaient tout de même apercevoir un intérieur bondé et bruyant, où habitués et touristes passagers évoluaient ensembles dans les volutes blanches des cigarettes et les lumières colorées des spots.

- Hale ! S'exclama une voix à notre approche. Ca faisait un petit bout de temps qu'on t'avait pas vue !

Au ton de la voix, le reproche était tout aussi perceptible que la joie. Une longiligne créature émergea de l'ombre et ses dents blanches pétillèrent sur sa peau matte à la lueur des lampadaires.

- Zafrina !

Hale se jeta dans les bras de la femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite, tirant une latte de la cigarette que fumait son amie.

Quoique… A l'odeur, ce ne semblait plus tellement une cigarette.

- Bah ! Tu me connais… Je vaque à mes affaires… Et toi, fit-elle en me jetant un regard curieux par-dessus l'épaule de Hale, c'est qui le petit qui t'accompagne ? C'est lui qui te retient si souvent dans ton bled ?

Interdit, je n'osais ni répliquer, ni avancer. Il y avait dans cette question d'apparence anodine un je ne sais quoi qui semblait m'accuser.

- Edward ? Fit Hale en me désignant. C'est mon pote.

La grande femme brune sembla se détendre quelque peu, et m'observa alors avec davantage de curiosité que de méfiance sous ses sourcils finement arqués.

- Dommage, me souris Zafrina d'un air énigmatique. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate, le petit…

Je soutins son regard satisfait sans ciller, le visage fermé et les points serrés.

- De un, je ne suis pas petit, et de deux, mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, répliquais-je d'une voix glaciale.

Je saisis la surprise qui dilata ses pupilles sombres avant qu'elle ne me réponde d'un air amusé qui ne pouvait convaincre que Hale :

- Mais c'est qu'il mordrait presque le petit ! Dis-moi Hale, tu l'as trouvé où celui-là ?

Hale fronça les sourcils en glissant sa main dans la mienne. Peut-être avait-elle senti la tension qui avait accru entre nous le froid de l'air nocturne.

- C'est mon ami Zaf, sois gentille.

- Ok, capitula-t-elle en écrasant son mégot. Je suis curieuse, c'est tout. Enchantée Edward, fit-elle en me tendant sa main.

Je la serrais sans répondre. Je me sentais toujours comme une bête sauvage, à l'affût.

- Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, allons prendre un verre ! S'exclama Hale avec un enthousiasme que je devinais forcé. C'est moi qui régale !

Je la suivis à l'intérieur du bar sans lâcher sa main, plus par instinct de possessivité que par crainte de me perdre dans la foule mouvante qui nous séparait du comptoir. Zafrina nous suivit de sa démarche ample, le regard braqué sur nos mains liées.

- Félix ! Appela Hale en arrivant au comptoir.

Le barman, un grand homme blond qui finissait de remplir un plateau de cocktails, se retourna avec surprise pour lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Hale ! Ca faisait un sacré bout de temps que t'étais pas venue ma belle ! Allez viens là que je t'embrasse ! Vous là, aboya-t-il à l'égard d'un groupe de jeunes passablement éméchés, faîtes de la place !

Quand ils se furent décalés, Hale se pencha par-dessus le comptoir pour l'enlacer brièvement, mais joyeusement.

- Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? Mojito ? Red Cap ? Une de mes nouvelles créations ?

- Hum…Hésita-t-elle en souriant. Surprends-moi !

- Compte sur moi ! S'esclaffa-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice. Et pour le jeune homme, ce sera quoi ?

- Euh…

J'étais trop intimidé pour avoir la moindre idée de ce que j'aurai pu répondre. Ils avaient l'air de tous si bien se connaître, et moi…

- Edward ? Me demanda alors Zafrina avec un sourire que je n'aurais su définir, tu me fais confiance ?

Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Félix.

- Ok les amis ! Je vous apporte ça tout de suite !

Il ondula jusqu'aux bouteilles d'alcool, nous laissant tous les trois accoudés au comptoir dans un silence où se mêlaient la musique de la sono et la clameur des clients. Heureusement, Félix fut presque aussitôt de retour avec nos boissons, ce qui dissipa bien vite la gêne où nous avait laissés ma première rencontre avec Zafrina.

Hale ne se jeta pas tout de suite sur son verre : telle une goûteuse de vin professionnelle, elle le huma d'abord un long instant, avant d'en avaler une petite gorgée qu'elle garda en bouche suffisamment longtemps pour faire craquer Félix qui attendait impatiemment son avis sur son tout nouveau cocktail. Je les regardais rire ensemble avec une once coupable de jalousie. Ils avaient vraiment l'air de bien s'entendre.

- Tu ne bois pas ? Me glissa Zafrina à l'oreille.

Elle m'observait avec un grand sourire, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la boisson qu'elle m'avait choisie, puis, sans la lâcher des yeux, l'avalais d'une traite.

Si j'allais sûrement le regretter par la suite – je n'étais pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un grand buveur d'alcool – la surprise teintée d'admiration que laissa échapper son visage en valut la peine. Elle baissa les yeux sur son propre verre avec un sourire. Ce fut comme si j'avais gagné.

- Alors ? C'était bon ?

- Très, dus-je reconnaître. Même si…

- Même si quoi ? Se moqua-t-elle. Tu avais peur que je t'empoisonne ?

Sur le coup, je me sentis ridicule.

- Non, mais…

Comme je ne trouvais rien à dire pour ma défense, je me tus et sentis – comble de l'humiliation – mes joues s'empourprer.

- T'en fais pas, va, fit-elle en buvant une gorgée. C'est un peu de ma faute, je n'ai pas été très sympa tout à l'heure.

Sa phrase n'attendait pas de réponse, aussi la laissais-je poursuivre.

- C'est juste que… Comment dire, hésita-t-elle en jouant nerveusement avec sa paille. Hale n'a pas toujours traîné qu'avec des gens biens.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant.

- Mais t'es différent, toi. T'as l'air d'un type bien. Un peu jeune peut-être, mais bien. Je suis désolée si je t'ai pris pour un autre…

Elle avala la fin de son verre avant de se lever de son tabouret.

- Bon, je vais y aller, mes amis vont m'attendre sinon. Tu diras à Hale que je l'embrasse !

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et disparut comme par enchantement dans la foule, accentuant ainsi la confusion dans laquelle l'alcool commençait à me plongeait.

- Zaf est partie ?

La tête lourde, je me tournais vers Hale qui sirotait son verre d'un air béat.

- Euh…ouais. M'a dit de t'dire qu'elle t'embrasse.

Elle hocha la tête en parcourant des yeux la clientèle du bar.

- Tiens, tu veux goûter ? Fit-elle en me tendant la paille de son verre. Tu vas voir, c'est dément !

Ingurgiter davantage d'alcool n'était sûrement pas la meilleure des solutions dans le cas présent, mais Hale avait l'air si excitée à l'idée de me faire partager sa nouvelle ambroisie que je ne pus résister. Et puis après tout, je n'étais plus vraiment à une gorgée près…

- J'avoue, répondis-je riant, c'est _hyper_ bon ce truc !

- Allez viens, fit-elle en terminant son verre, on va danser un peu !

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et me tira à travers le bar dans une deuxième salle, là où l'ambiance était nettement plus électrique… et à tous les sens du terme. Dans la pénombre illuminée des spots de couleurs, la foule se déhanchait sur une musique basse et entêtante, dont les vibrations graves semblaient se répercuter à l'intérieur même de mon propre corps. Aussi étourdi que je pouvais être, je me sentis aussitôt l'envie de me laisser porter à mon tour par la musique, dans cette obscurité anonyme où l'on pouvait tout à la fois disparaître et se laisser mouvoir comme jamais.

- C'est cool, hein ? Me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

J'acquiesçais, tout en pressentant déjà quelle serait la prochaine question.

- On joue ?

Je retins un soupir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous allions en boîte ensemble, et ce n'était pas la première fois non plus qu'elle m'entraînait dans son « _jeu_ », danse du prédateur et de la proie, où tout prédateur que j'étais, je me sentais toujours sa proie, à elle. Néanmoins, comme l'alcool m'embrouillait l'esprit, je me laissais faire, et lui désignais sa cible avec l'impression de me tirer une balle dans le pied. A peine lui avais-je désigné du doigt un type quelconque, qu'elle ondula, féline, parmi la foule des danseurs, pour l'aborder d'un sourire hésitant qui, je le savais, lui avais déjà fait remporté la partie. En vérité, j'avais peu de chances – pour ne pas dire aucune – de rivaliser avec elle du mois, au niveau de la vitesse.

Je jetais un coup d'œil dubitatif à la blonde fade et sans saveur qu'elle m'avait attribuée quelques minutes plus tôt. Trop facile, songeais-je en haussant les épaules. Je me sentais d'humeur joueuse ce soir, ou du moins, l'alcool m'en donnait l'impression. Je parcourus pensivement la piste du regard, et c'est alors que mes yeux tombèrent sur une proie tout ce qu'il y avait de plus alléchante. Aussi brune et voluptueuse que Hale était blonde et frêle, cette femme était à mon sens la seule qui eut pu rivaliser de beauté avec elle. Cintrée dans une robe de soie rouge, elle ondulait seule au rythme de la musique, ignorant outrageusement tous les regards de ceux qui la dévoraient des yeux. Mon mal de tête avait désormais fait place à un sentiment de toute-puissance que je n'avais presque jamais ressenti, et pour la première fois, j'eus le sentiment que ce soir, je serais le vainqueur de la partie.

Sans réfléchir davantage, je passais une main dans mes cheveux et m'approchais de ma proie. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna. Mais, voyant au bout d'un instant que je ne lâchais pas, elle cessa de danser et croisa les bras.

- Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour ça ?

- Ca dépend ce que tu veux dire par « ça », répondis-je du tac au tac.

- Et bien…je sais pas moi…je…

Je ne pus retenir un sourire en coin.

- Ok, t'as gagné ! Fit-elle, plus pour regagner contenance que par réelle envie. Va pour une danse ! Mais après, tu me fous la paix, compris ?

- Oui mon capitaine ! L'assurais-je avec un salut militaire.

Elle accepta ma main avec un sourire que je devinais amusé et nous rejoignîmes la piste. Très rapidement, elle rompit les distances qu'elle avait elle-même instauré entre nous. Nous étions si proches que son souffle titillait désormais mon oreille. Etrangement, je ne me sentais ni effrayé, ni troublé : seul un sentiment de triomphe me faisait exultait, ce que je parvenais parfaitement bien à dissimuler par un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus courtois. Ma pulpeuse compagne ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'une telle sérénité de la part des hommes qu'elle honorait de ses faveurs, aussi, plus nous dansions, plus elle se faisait sensuelle dans ses mouvements et ses sourires.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si Hale pouvait nous voir et ce qu'elle en pensait. Jamais je n'avais dansé de façon aussi suggestive avec une femme – du mois, une femme qui ne soit pas Hale.

- Alors, dis-moi un peu, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Edward, répondis-je avec un sourire poli. Et toi, tu habites Port Angeles ?

- Non, je suis arrivée hier, et je compte repartir bientôt.

- Voyage professionnel ? Devinais-je.

- Non, affaires personnelles. Mais ce n'est pas bien intéressant, fit-elle en éludant la question d'un geste de la main.

Je saisis alors à la lumière des spots l'éclat doré de son annulaire.

- Mariée ? Demandais-je d'une voix douce.

- Divorcée.

Elle se crispa un bref instant entre mes bras.

- Désolé.

- Non, c'est sûrement mieux comme ça.

J'hochais la tête. La chanson se finissait, et nous ralentîmes notre danse, avant de s'immobiliser définitivement.

- Je t'offre un verre ?

Surpris, je ne sus que répondre. Et c'est alors qu'une troisième voix intervint.

- Ed ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Je te cherchais…

Elle croisa le regard de la belle femme brune, dont j'ignorais toujours le prénom, et m'envoya un clin d'œil complice, l'air de dire « belle prise ! ». Je lui répondis d'un sourire tranquille, parce que même si elle avait déjà dans sa main le papier froissé du numéro du gars, j'avais gagné – et elle le savait.

- Vous êtes ? Demanda froidement ma cavalière à mon amie.

- Hale, une amie d'Edward. Et vous ?

- Maria, fit-elle sèchement. Vous êtes ensembles ?

Le regard de la prénommée Maria s'était fait dur et agressif, mais Hale ne céda pas et ce fut elle qui dut rompre leur duel silencieux.

- Non, répondis-je pour Hale. Nous sommes amis.

Maria sourit.

- Mais parfois plus…glissa Hale avec un petit clin d'œil faussement complice à ma cavalière.

Ses traits se durcirent.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit Maria d'un ton impassible, je te donne mon numéro Ed…

Elle me glissa entre les doigts un bout de papier sur lequel elle venait de griffonner quelques chiffres à toute vitesse.

- Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, et que je suis encore dans le coin…

Elle acheva sa phrase en m'embrassant à la commissure des lèvres, puis quitta la piste de danse pour prendre la direction du bar.

- Tu veux toujours danser Ed ? Demanda Hale une fois que Maria eut tourné le dos. Je commence un peu à en avoir marre de ce petit jeu…

- Non, au contraire… Je commence à le trouver très à mon goût… Répliquais-je pensivement. Mais va pour une danse !

Je l'attrapais par la main et la menais au milieu de la piste. Mais au lieu de me laisser guider comme toujours, je pris d'emblée le rôle du meneur. Les yeux de Hale me fusillèrent, mais je tins bon. Etrangement, cette nuit là, je me sentais invincible. Je n'avais peut-être pas l'esprit tout à fait clair, mais jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi puissant, comme si le monde était mien. C'était une sensation si grisante que je sentis Hale céder de bonne foi, et son corps tiède et parfumé se serra contre le mien le temps d'une danse, puis d'une seconde, puis d'une troisième…

Au milieu des danseurs qui ondulaient sur la piste, au milieu du fracas de la musique, et des flashes des spots, la nuit nous appartenait.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_L'alcool peut – parfois et seulement parfois – faire des miracles du côté d'Edward, qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^_

_En tous cas, j'allais oublier le principal : BONNE ANNEE ! :D_


	31. Chapitre 30: Edward

_Coucooouuu ! ! :D_

_Après plus de six mois d'absence, voici la suite d'Androgyne !_

_Je suis désolée pour tous ces retards qui s'accumulent, mais malheureusement c'est bien indépendant de ma volonté : entre le travail et mon ordi qui m'avait plantée avant les vacs, je n'avais vraiment plus le temps… _

_Enfin bref, 1000 x désolée !_

_J'ai presque fini l'histoire, j'ai écrit 7 chapitres d'avance et il ne m'en manque plus que deux ou trois, donc normalement je devrais retrouver une publication bien plus régulière ! )_

_Comme ça fait vraiment longtemps, voici un petit rappel de ce qui c'était passé : pendant qu'Alice rencontraient les parents de Jasper lors d'un dîner, Hale et Edward qui avaient passaient la journée à réviser, ont décidé de passer la soirée à Seattle pour s'amuser un peu ! Ce chapitre commence le lendemain de leur nuit bien arrosée et, depuis le début de l'histoire, il s'est passé quelque chose du côté de personnages « secondaires »…vous verrez bien ! ^^_

_J'espère que malgré mon retard, ça vous plaira tout de même ! Je poste le suivant dès ce week-end, pour retrouver un peu de rythme !_

_CloudeGirofle_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_:) _

CHAPITRE XXX : EDWARD

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Je m'éveillais la tête lourde et bourdonnante, comme si l'on venait tout juste de me matraquer la nuque. J'enfouis en gémissant mon visage dans l'oreiller. C'était l'une des pires sensations que j'eusse connu.

Après quelques minutes à rester amorphe sous ma couette, ce fut la sécheresse de mon palais qui me donna le courage nécessaire pour m'extirper de mes draps : j'avais l'impression d'avoir du papier carton dans la bouche.

La maison était silencieuse, pas un bruit ne venait troubler la douce clarté du matin. Derrière la baie vitrée, la brise faisait onduler les branches vertes sur le gris du ciel. Je titubais jusqu'à la salle de bain, grimaçais douloureusement quand la blancheur des néons éclata dans ma pupille et but les gorgées bienfaisantes à même le robinet. En me relevant, le reflet que me renvoya la glace me fit très clairement comprendre qu'être sorti de mon lit n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées.

J'avais la peau si pâle et des cernes si mauves que je semblais tout droit sorti d'un de ces films d'horreur, où ces zombies blafards se trainaient sur leurs pieds terreux pour tenter de bouffer ce qui restait de leurs congénères vivants. Pas très réjouissant. Et le pire ? Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que j'avais fait pour en arriver là.

Pour l'instant, décidais-je, un café s'imposait. Nous verrions le reste par la suite. Une étape à la fois. J'enfilais un T-shirt avant de descendre les escaliers : même si mes parents semblaient sortis, je préfèrerais éviter une rencontre malencontreuse qui s'avèrerait pour tout le monde assez embarrassante. Après tout, ma mère croyait que je dormais toujours dans les pyjamas à col et à boutons qu'elle m'achetait depuis que j'avais cinq ans. C'était tout juste s'il n'y avait pas de nounours à nœuds papillon dessus… L'idée de la tête que pourrait bien tirer Hale en me voyant ainsi attifé me fit sourire. Tiens, tiens… Après tout, peut-être devrais-je essayer un jour…

La descente des escaliers me ramena à la réalité. Chaque marche fut un véritable supplice : tous les muscles de mes mollets hurlaient de protestation, et le peu de conscience que j'avais paniquait à l'idée que je me rétame comme une grosse… Bref, j'arrivais à la cuisine, enclenchais la machine à café et trouvais sur le frigo un Post-It de couleur fuchsia sur lequel les pattes de mouche me semblèrent celles de mon père.

« _Ed, nous sommes partis dîner chez ta grand-mère. Nous reviendrons tard dans la soirée. Bisous et bonne journée fiston !_

_PS : ta mère t'a préparé de quoi déjeuner dans le frigo… Bon appétit !_

_Papa._ »

Je souris. _Diner_…dîner ? Mais quelle heure était-il ? Je faillis m'évanouir en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale : quinze heures trente ! _QUOI ?_

Mais déjà le café commençait à déborder de la tasse et je dus courir éteindre la machine, me heurtant violement l'orteil au passage. Je poussais un couinement suraigu en m'attrapant le pied entre les deux mains, et m'ébouillantais par la même occasion. _P***N DE MERDE !_ Ca fait trop mal !

Décidément, ce n'était pas mon jour. J'avalais ce qui me restait de café en jurant dans toutes les langues que je connaissais et compris également en ouvrant le frigo que je serais incapable d'avaler autre chose que du café pour l'instant : à mon mal de crâne s'était ajouté un mal de cœur, et je crus l'espace d'une minute ou deux que j'allais me retrouver à gerber au milieu de la cuisine.

Bon, récapitulons. Jour ? Inconnu. Heure ? 15H37. Ok. Alors, premièrement, tâcher de me souvenir de la veille. Je me trainais jusqu'à l'entrée pour fouiller les poches de ma veste accrochée au porte-manteau. J'y retrouvais un briquet, celui de Hale, mon téléphone, et un morceau de papier. Tiens donc…

« _Maria : 06….. Appelle-moi !_ »

_Maria ?_ Maria…. Dans un flash, je revis l'éclat d'une peau matte et d'un regard charbon. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire hier ? Je commençais sérieusement à paniquer, car la seule chose dont je pouvais désormais être sûr, c'est que j'avais bu. _Trop_ bu, manifestement. Et pour cela, je pouvais aussitôt avancer une seconde hypothèse sans prendre trop de risque : j'avais dû passer la soirée avec Hale. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle que je franchissais certaines…_limites,_ dirons-nous.

Je remis le papier et le briquet dans la poche et montais les escaliers en m'agrippant à la rampe d'une main, et en serrant mon téléphone de l'autre. Je revins dans la salle de bain, retirais mon T-shirt et mon caleçon, puis me glissais sous l'eau tiède de la douche en prenant garde de ne pas mouiller mon portable. Quand l'eau eut commencé à dissiper quelque peu le brouillard qui m'engluait la tête, je composais le seul numéro au monde que je connusse par cœur et attendit le cœur battant.

- Allô ? Chuchota-t-elle au bout de la énième sonnerie.

- Hale ? C'est moi.

- Salut Ed…

- Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je doucement.

- Euh… Pas terrible, non.

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler aussi faiblement. D'un coup, elle semblait plus fragile que les coupes de cristal dont ma grand-mère prenait tant soin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien, rien… Mentit-elle. Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il t'arrive, toi ?

- Bah… Réfléchis-je.

En fait, j'avais un peu honte de ma requête.

- Allez, s'amusa-t-elle, crache le morceau.

- Bon, ok, capitulais-je. Je voulais juste savoir ce qu'on a fait hier…

- Comment ça ?

Je n'aurais su dire si elle était surprise ou amusée. Déçue peut-être ? Mystère.

- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de la soirée, avouais-je à contrecœur.

Elle rit doucement, et sans la voir, je devinais que ses joues avaient rosi.

- T'inquiète gamin, rien de bien méchant… T'as juste un peu trop poussé sur la vodka…

- Ouais, mais…

_Biiip !_

Je me tus, les sourcils froncés. Elle venait de me raccrocher au nez. Ravalant ma fierté, je tâchais de la rappeler, mais ne tombais que sur son répondeur. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle me faisait ce coup là, mais toujours et seulement quand elle était trop énervée ou exaspérée pour faire l'effort de me répondre à ce que je pouvais bien dire comme « _connerie _».

Mais là, je n'avais rien fait qui puisse l'énerver – ou du moins, me semblait-il – et elle ne m'avait pas paru d'humeur particulièrement susceptible (ce qui arrivait assez rarement pour que je sache le reconnaître). Une fois sorti de la douche, je décidais d'aller jeter un coup d'œil chez, ne serait-ce que pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Au pire, je prétexterais avoir voulu lui rendre son briquet, même si je savais pertinemment qu'elle était tout à fait capable d'allumer sa cigarette au gaz de ses plaques électriques en cas de pénurie d'allumettes.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, je sortais donc dans le froid mordant que charriait le vent de Forks. Arrivé dans l'allée de mon jardin, j'hésitais un instant. Au vu de mon état, je ne savais laquelle, entre la bicyclette et la voiture, était le moyen de locomotion le moins dangereux. Mais comme la partie dégagée de mon cerveau se mit à protester à l'idée de me voir prendre le volant, je me résignais de mauvaise grâce à prendre la bicyclette. Au moins, ne blesserais-je personne d'autre que moi-même…

Cela s'avéra ne pas aussi horrible que je l'avais imaginé : au contraire même, la fraîcheur de l'air et la légèreté de la vitesse faisaient miracle sur mon crâne surchauffé. Ainsi, j'arrivais frais et affamé chez Hale. Je garais mon vélo contre son portail, et remontais le sentier qui menait à sa maison les mains dans les poches, espérant de tout mon cœur que ni sa mère ni son père ne soient là. Heureusement, je constatais qu'aucune voiture inconnue n'était garée dans l'allée, et je pus donc m'introduire dans la riche demeure sans craindre de tomber nez à nez avec la blonde oxygénée qui lui servait de mère.

- Hale ? Appelais-je.

Seul le silence me répondit. Mais la veste de cuir noir jetée au bas des escaliers m'apprit que mon amie était bel et bien là. Jamais elle ne serait sortie sans. Je montais les escaliers, le cœur tambourinant entre mes côtes. Dans le couloir, un mince halo de lumière glissait sous la porte de sa chambre. J'inspirais, puis toquais doucement.

- Hale ? C'est moi. Je peux entrer ?

Comme aucune voix ne me répondit, je fis preuve d'initiative. J'actionnais la poignée et pénétrais dans la chambre, dont seule la lueur vacillante de la lampe de chevet perçait l'obscurité. Hale était là, son visage aux traits tirés engoncé dans un oreiller qui semblait moins pâle qu'elle ne l'était. En m'entendant, elle releva la tête de son livre – _Gatsby le Magnifique_, encore.

- Ed ? Murmura-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Ses yeux rougis semblaient hagards, comme une bougie menaçant de s'éteindre.

- Je suis venu te rendre ton briquet, souris-je en sortant l'objet de ma poche.

- Vraiment ?

Elle semblait à la fois amusée et agacée.

- Comme tu le vois, répliquais-je. D'ailleurs, regarde, dis-je en faisant mine de retourner à la porte, je m'en vais maintenant.

- Ok, à plus alors.

Elle reposa le briquet sur sa couette et replongea dans son livre sans attendre que je sois sorti.

- Bon, d'accord, capitulais-je, je voulais vérifier que t'allais bien, satisfaite ?

Elle reposa son livre avec un soupir et m'observa une petite minute avant de répondre.

- Non, pas vraiment, parce que je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule, mais maintenant que t'es là… Allez, ramène ton cul !

Je m'assis là où elle s'était poussée pour me faire de la place. Je tentais de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Elle s'esquiva, et je ne frôlais que son front.

- Alors, depuis quand t'es debout ? Railla-t-elle d'un air narquois.

- Euh… Depuis treize heures…

C'était là un demi-mensonge, mais bon, je ne m'étais jamais levé aussi tard de ma vie. Et pour cela, il ne devait y avoir qu'une seule bonne raison :

- On est rentrés vers quelle heures hier, Hale ?

Elle sourit faiblement, le regard pétillant sur sa peau blafarde.

- « Aujourd'hui » serait plus approprié…

- Hein ?

- On a dû rentrés vers six-sept heures…du matin…

- Quoi ? Suffoquais-je.

_Et dire que demain on était lundi et que j'avais cours, et que j'avais une interrogation de maths, et que je n'avais pas travaillé mon piano du week-end, et…_

- Eh, remets-toi gamin ! Ca arrive ce genre de choses !

_Mouais…pas à moi en tous cas…_

- Je suis dans la merde ! Réalisais-je en écarquillant les yeux.

- Mais non, fit-elle en balayant l'air de sa main, t'as la gueule de bois déprimante, c'est tout… Tu verras, ça ira mieux après !

Soudain, mon ventre – ce salaud – me trahit en gargouillant. Il n'avait dû rien avoir à se mettre sous la dent depuis un petit bout de temps…

- Va te chercher à manger, s'amusa Hale avant que je ne lui pose la question. Je t'attends ici, la flemme de bouger.

Elle m'en paraissait surtout bien incapable. Peut-être avais-je surestimé sa résistance à l'alcool, après tout…

Je descendis dans sa cuisine piocher deux-trois trucs dans son frigo, en prévoyant pour elle une assiette au cas où. Sur son frigo, plein de photos de sa mère, du temps où elle était encore mannequin. Pas une seule de Hale.

Je remontais les escaliers en faisant attention de ne rien renverser. En retournant dans la chambre, mon cœur sursauta : Hale n'y était plus. Je posais précipitamment le plateau sur un coin de son bureau avant de me ruer vers la porte de la salle de bain derrière laquelle les néons étaient allumés.

- Hale ?

Elle était penchée au-dessus de la cuvette, le visage exsangue et les lèvres tordues en une grimace douloureuse.

- Edward, ne reste pas là ! Geignit-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ç…

Avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, elle s'était penchée par dessus la cuvette pour vomir. Elle releva le menton, le souffle heurté, et quand elle parla, sa voix parut un frôlement.

- Edward, laisse-moi…S'il-te-plait…

- Hale, soupirais-je en m'agenouillant à ses côtés. On est amis, oui ou merde ?

Ses grands yeux m'observaient fixement, deux charbons incandescents de fièvre.

- Merde ? Tenta-elle de sourire en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main.

Mais un nouveau haut-le-cœur secoua ses frêles épaules. Quand elle eut fini de vomir, elle cacha son visage entre ses doigts, comme écrasée par la honte. Je glissais à ses côtés et posais doucement ma main sur son front moite. Elle devait frôler les 39, 5.

- Laisse-moi Edward… C'est sale… Je me sens dégueu…

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, et l'aidais à se relever après avoir tiré la chasse. Comme elle tituba, j'appuyais sa taille contre la mienne.

- Tu ne me trouves pas dégoutante ? Chuchota-t-elle dans mon cou, la voix tremblante.

J'embrassais son front.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à son lit où je l'aidais à se recoucher.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Demandais-je, une fois que je l'eus bien couverte de sa couette.

- Parce que ce n'est qu'une gastro, ce n'est pas grave… J'ai l'habitude de me démerder… Souffla-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- T'as choppé ça comment ? Demandais-je depuis sa salle de bain où je cherchais une trousse de médicaments.

- Sûrement le mec d'hier qui me l'a refilée… Si je le retrouve ce connard, je lui fais bouffer sa…

Je fermis les yeux en entendant la fin de sa phrase.

_Seigneur…_

- _En même temps_, marmonnais-je amèrement, _ça n'arriverait pas si tu fourrais pas ta langue n'importe où…_

Au bout de quelques minutes, impatienté, je finis par revenir à ses côtés :

- Tu n'as pas de médicaments dans ta salle de bain ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Pour les revendre ! Raillais-je, exaspéré. A ton avis, Hale ?

- Dans la chambre de ma mère, bougonna-t-elle.

- Bon, je vais voir si je te trouve un truc, fis-je en tournant les talons.

La chambre de ses parents s'ouvrait à l'autre bout du couloir. C'était une grande pièce propre et impeccablement rangée. Un grand écran faisait face au lit, lequel était bordé de chaque côté par deux grandes armoires à vêtements. Pas de photos, pas de livres, de dessins, d'objets quelconques… Juste un mobilier à la ligne pure et élégante, et la luminosité de la baie vitrée. La salle de bain adjacente était tout aussi froide, comme si personne ne s'y rendait jamais. J'y trouvais d'ailleurs la trousse de secours sans aucune difficulté : c'était là la seule chose que contenait la petite étagère au miroir. Je revins vers la chambre de Hale en frissonnant. Le joyeux bordel qui y régnait et l'odeur de cigarette qui sous-tendait l'air me parurent plus vivants que jamais. Hale elle-même, malgré son teint maladif et sa voix fluette, semblait rayonner de chaleur. Je lui tendis un comprimé et un verre d'eau qu'elle avala sans broncher.

- Merci Ed, c'est gentil, vraiment…

Elle se recoucha sur son oreiller en se déplaçant sur la gauche pour me faire de la place. Je délaçais mes chaussures et m'allongeais à côté d'elle en soupirant, de fatigue et de sérénité mêlées.

- Bon, fis-je en attrapant mon assiette, j'imagine qu'il est inutile de t'en proposer un bout ?

Elle fronça les narines en me fusillant du regard.

- Ne me cherche pas trop gamin, marmonna-t-elle, si tu tiens à ton T-shirt…

Je ne pus m'empêchais de lui couler un regard méfiant : je n'avais pas du tout envie de me faire gerber dessus…mais à son sourire narquois, je compris qu'elle me faisait marcher plus qu'autre chose.

- C'est toi qui m'as offert ce T-shirt, fis-je remarquer. Donc après, c'est toi qui vois…

Elle fronça les sourcils en se relevant sur un coude.

- Montre voir ?

J'écartais les bras en prenant soin de ne pas renverser mon sandwich et la laissais m'examiner.

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai… Je m'en souviens maintenant…et puis j'aurais dû m'en douter, pour être aussi cool, c'est pas toi qui aurait pu l'avoir acheté tout seuil…

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- T'as fini de t'envoyer des fleurs ?

- Tu oublies que _Rose_ est mon deuxième prénom…

Je sursautais, surpris. C'était quelque chose que nous n'avions plus jamais évoqué après son entrée fracassante en cours de bio, au tout début de l'année.

- C'est vrai, fis-je prudemment. C'est joli, d'ailleurs.

Elle se renfrogna aussitôt.

- Moi je trouve ça con et ringard…pour te dire, c'était le prénom de ma grand-mère…

- Tu l'as connue ?

Je la sentis se raidir contre moi.

- C'est un interrogatoire ? Cingla-t-elle.

- Non, fis-je doucement, c'était juste comme ça. Tiens, tu devrais dormir un peu. Je vais réviser les maths pendant ce temps…

- Tu pars ?

- Non, je reste là. T'as bien ton bouquin de cours, non ? Je te l'emprunte.

Je me levais pour farfouiller sur son bureau à la recherche du manuel. C'était un joyeux bordel de dessins, de feuilles de cours, de partitions de guitares, de filtres de cigarettes, de vieux CDs – quelques vinyles, même…

- Dans mon sac, me cria-t-elle en me voyant faire chou blanc.

- T'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ?

Avec un soupir, je posais son sac sur son bureau et cherchais rapidement à l'intérieur. Alors que j'extirpais finalement son livre de maths de la masse informe de feuilles et de crayons, j'aperçus l'éclat brillant d'une photo. Je vérifiais que Hale ne pouvait me voir et la sortis de son agenda pour l'examiner de plus près : c'était un cliché de nous deux, pris un peu avant Noël.

C'était un vendredi soir, lors d'une de nos excursions habituelles. Nous étions allés en voiture jusqu'à la Push pour pique-niquer sur la plage déserte. A cette période de l'hiver, le ciel était gris et l'océan verdâtre, le vent agitait les aiguilles des pins et faisait écumer les remous blancs des vagues. Debout tous les deux, les pieds dans l'eau glacée, nous avions pris cette photo en posant l'appareil de Hale sur un rocher, en mode retardateur : je revoyais encore Hale courir me rejoindre, envoyant des gerbes d'eau sur nos pulls et riant à gorge déployée.

J'avais tout juste eu le temps de passer un bras autour de sa taille, et elle d'appuyer sa joue contre mon cou avant que le flash ne nous fige à jamais sur ce cliché. Nous avions l'air si heureux, et le paysage autour était si beau…j'en avais le vertige, car en l'espace de quelques secondes, c'était comme si je venais de replonger dans le passé, pour revivre cette scène dont il me semblait percevoir encore l'odeur de sel et le bruit des vagues.

- Ed ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- J-j'arrive, bafouillais-je en reglissant maladroitement la photo parmi les feuilles éparses de son agenda.

Je titubais jusqu'au lit où je me lovais contre son corps chaud. Elle éteignit sa lampe de chevet et cala sa tête contre mon cou en nouant ses doigts aux miens.

- Bon, bah révise bien Eddy, bailla-t-elle. Réveille-moi quand t'as fini…

J'acquiesçais, puis ouvris le livre de ma main libre pour me mettre à réviser. Seulement, j'avais beau me concentrer sur les formules de dérivation des nombres entiers, l'image de nous deux sur la crique de la Push ne cessait de se superposer à celle des pages du livre, si bien qu'une demi-heure plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas relu une ligne de cours. Et je sus ce que qui me tenait à cœur depuis si longtemps, ce qui me hantait nuit et jour sans jamais me laisser de répit.

- Hale ? Chuchotais-je dans la semi-obscurité de sa chambre. Tu dors ?

Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans que le silence n'en soit troublé.

- Non, soupira-t-elle finalement. Mais j'allais le faire. J'espère pour toi que t'as une bonne raison…

- Ok, repris-je, toujours en chuchotant. Je t'ai menti sur un truc, et il faut que je te le dise, c'est important.

Je sentis imperceptiblement à la contraction de ses doigts autour des miens que j'avais toute son attention.

- Tu te souviens, après Noël, quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais bien qu'on soit… « amants », mais pas plus ? Tu m'as demandé si ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'on reste libres chacun de notre côté, qu'on couche ensemble, mais sans être exclusifs. J'ai répondu que non, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Mais c'est pas vrai Hale, ça me dérange…non, ça me _bouffe_ de l'intérieur, de te voir embrasser d'autres mecs !

Je me tus un instant, le souffle coupé : je n'avais pas repris haleine tout au long de ma tirade. J'entendais à mes côtés la respiration calme et douce de Hale, et j'aurais presque pu la croire endormie si je ne sentais pas, malgré l'obscurité, l'intensité de son regard sur moi.

- Après, je ne te demande pas d'être ma copine, d'être officiels ou je ne sais quelle connerie. Je me fous de ce que les autres pensent de nous, qu'on reste amis et amants, je ne demande pas mieux… Savoir si cela fait de toi ma petite-amie ou non, j'en ai rien à foutre, j'ai pas besoin d'étiquette sous laquelle nous coller. Par contre, ce que je refuse, c'est cette espèce de pseudo-liberté entre nous. On a beau ne pas être un couple, ne pas être amoureux, et tout ce que tu veux, c'est une question de respect : à partir du moment où l'on décide de coucher ensembles, alors on arrête de voir à droite à gauche. Evidemment, si un jour tu rencontres quelqu'un, bien sûr que tu n'auras rien à te reprocher, et que je serais plus qu'heureux de te voir partir avec lui, comme toi tu le serais pour moi. Mais en attendant, c'est une question d'engagement : nous sommes meilleurs amis, et je veux que ça reste comme ça. Mais pour ça, va falloir faire un choix…

J'avais le cœur qui battait entre mes côtes et les joues brulantes : j'étais heureux qu'Hale ne puisse me voir, mais j'aurai voulu en même temps pouvoir deviner à l'expression de son visage ce qu'elle allait répondre. Car, les quelques minutes qui s'étirèrent dans le noir avant que sa voix ne brise le silence me parurent exceptionnellement longues, comme si j'étais sur le point de chuter d'une falaise en surplomb.

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle simplement.

Et puis ce fut à nouveau le silence, et je compris à la régularité de son souffle qu'elle finissait par s'endormir.

« _D'accord_… ». Je demeurais pétrifié, étendu sur le lit et les yeux grands ouverts. Je ne savais si j'étais au comble de la joie ou de la tristesse, je ne savais plus que penser, et je ne savais même plus ce que je voulais. Hale acceptait que, sans être un couple, nous ne voyions plus personne en dehors de nous-mêmes (c'était plus pour elle que pour moi, car à part quelques léchages d'amygdales avec Jessica, je n'avais jamais connu personne d'autre). Mais finalement alors, qu'est-ce qui nous différenciait d'un couple comme Jasper et Alice ? Le fait d'être amoureux ? A vrai dire, je ne connaissais même pas mes propres sentiments vis-à-vis de Hale. Je savais que c'était la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde, mais cela faisait-il de moi un amoureux ?

Soudain, j'étouffais un bâillement et je me rendis compte que j'avais foutu mon livre de maths par terre. Après tout, jamais je ne réussirais à me concentrer avec toutes ces questions, alors autant faire comme Hale et dormir un peu, histoire de me vider la tête…

_Driiing ! Driiing ! Driiing ! Drii…_

- Oui, allô ? Répondis-je d'une voix rauque.

- Edward ?

- Oui, grommelais-je. Je sais pas qui vous êtes, mais par pitié, parlez moins fort, je viens de me réveiller…

Je sentis les draps remuer à côté de moi et Hale alluma finalement sa lampe de chevet. Je faillis éclater de rire en la voyant écarquiller les yeux comme un poisson pour encaisser le choc de la lumière dans ses yeux tout juste rouverts.

- Ed ? C'est Alice. Et qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Il est dix-huit heures ! Bon, de toute façon, je m'en fous, par contre faut absolument que tu viennes, c'est urgent !

- Ola, la tempérais-je, doucement. Ca peut pas attendre ? Je suis crevé là !

- Non, ça peut pas attendre ! Ramène ton cul immédiatement ou je viens moi-même te tirer du lit !

Je fus tenté de raccrocher : après tout, elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que j'étais chez Hale, et par conséquent, aucune chance de la voir débouler en furie ici. Mais bon, en tant qu'ami…

- Bon, soupirais-je, rendez-vous où ? A _l'Aurore_ ?

- Non, à l'hôpital de Forks ! Répondit-elle d'une voix hystérique.

- Quoi ? M'étranglais-je. Mais tu te fous de moi ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit plus tôt que t'étais à l'hôpital ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? C'est grave ?

- Je sais pas, ça fait bizarre. Se retrouver tante, d'un coup…c'est comme si je venais de prendre vingt ans…

- _Hein ?_

Visiblement, elle avait pris un coup sur la tête…

- MA NIECE EST NEE ! Hurla-t-elle alors dans le combiné. C'est génial, Jane vient d'accoucher et tout va bien ! On vous attend, c'est la chambre 307, venez _VIIITE !_

Quand la tonalité m'apprit qu'Alice venait de raccrocher, je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Je…c'est…commençais-je en me tournant vers Hale.

- Je sais, souris-t-elle. J'ai entendu ses hurlements. Allez, viens.

Elle se leva du lit et je me rendis compte qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'un T-shirt trop grand et d'une culotte. Elle ouvrit un tiroir de son armoire pour en sortir un jean et un pull noir, avant de s'habiller en sifflotant.

- Allez Eddy, mets tes chaussures, je suis déjà prête !

Elle venait effectivement de lacer ses docs.

- Ouais, j'arrive, fis-je en sautant du lit.

- Je t'attends en bas, le temps de récupérer ma veste dans l'escalier !

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans sa voiture, que Hale conduisait d'une main tout en fumant de l'autre. Nous nous arrêtâmes à l'unique épicerie fine de Forks pour acheter du chocolat et d'autre confiseries pour nos amis. J'étais toujours aussi abasourdi.

- J'imagine qu'on n'achète pas de vin ? Demanda Hale en reluquant les bouteilles de vin français qui s'alignaient sur le comptoir.

- T'imagines bien, raillais-je. L'alcool n'est pas conseillé pour les femmes qui allaitent, et comme je ne tiens pas à boire ce délicieux vin devant Jane qui sera réduite à l'eau…

- Que veux-tu, fit-elle en haussant les épaules d'un air fataliste, ce sont les joies de la maternité…

Il y avait tellement d'ironie dans ses paroles que je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Une fois nos articles payés, nous reprîmes la voiture pour arriver sur le parking de l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je devrais peut-être rester là, s'inquiéta Hale en coupant le contact. Si j'ai vraiment une gastro, je pourrais donner mes microbes à la petite – déjà qu'elle est née avec un mois d'avance…

- Tu resteras derrière la vitre, dis-je en plaisantant.

- Ouais, t'as raison, c'est la meilleure idée… Allez viens, fit-elle avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répliquer, il est temps d'y aller !

Etant fils d'un des médecins de l'hôpital, je connaissais suffisamment bien les lieux pour nous guider sans trop de mal jusqu'à la chambre 307. Hale marchait rapidement à mes côtés, les traits étrangement tirés et la peau d'une pâleur inquiétante.

- Ca va ? Demandais-je en arrivant devant la porte.

- Oui, c'est juste l'odeur de l'hôpital…ça me file la nausée…

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et semblaient encore plus grands que d'habitude. Elle posa sa main tremblante sur la poignée, puis nous entrâmes avec un grand sourire dans la chambre baignée de lumière claire.

Jane était allongée sur son lit, le visage un peu exsangue mais l'air radieux. Alec était assis à côté d'elle, sa main dans la sienne qu'il ne cessait de porter à ses lèvres en la regardant tendrement.

- Edwale ! S'écria Alice en chuchotant. Elle se précipita dans nos bras en riant, ses courts cheveux noirs voltigeant en tous sens autour de son sourire éclatant.

- Salut Alicette, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue, alors, comment va notre marraine nationale ?

- Euh, je suis un peu malade, s'excusa Hale quand Alice voulut l'embrasser à son tour. Je vais rester devant la porte pour ne pas risquer de contaminer la petite.

- Merde ! C'est grave ? S'inquiéta Alice.

Hale haussa les éapaules.

- Bonjour Jane, fis-je en m'approchant d'elle pendant que Hale rassurait Alice. Comment vas-tu ? Ca s'est bien passé ? Et toi Alec ?

- Ca me fait plaisir de te voir Edward, t'as bien grandi on dirait depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus… Sourit Jane en m'étudiant consciencieusement du regard. Bah ça va, écoute, on vient de donner le jour au plus beau bébé du monde, alors…

- De l'univers ! Renchérit Alec avec une étincelle dans les yeux. C'est le plus beau bébé que j'ai jamais vu… Tu verrais ses petits doigts… Elle a de minuscules ongles tout blancs…et les cils de sa mère.

- Et ça c'est bien passé ? Je vous avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à cette nouvelle quand Alice nous a appelés…

- Oui, elle a un peu d'avance, mais rien de grave, regarde, on la laisse dans sa couveuse quand elle dort, mais le médecin nous a assuré qu'elle était en pleine forme.

Je tournais la tête vers l'étrange berceau vitré que je n'avais pas vu en entrant et m'approchais le cœur battant vers le petit être qui y dormait.

- Oh… Chuchotais-je, la gorge étrangement serrée. Elle si petite…

Je m'approchais jusqu'à pouvoir m'agenouiller à la hauteur de l'enfant endormie. Je voyais son ventre se soulever doucement dans son pyjama rose – choisi par Alice, j'en aurais donné ma main à couper – et ses petites mains se serrer convulsivement pour aussitôt se relâcher.

- Je me demande à quoi elle rêve, fis-je en gardant mes yeux fixés sur elle. Elle est si belle…

- N'est-ce pas ? Chuchota Alice qui s'était accroupie à mes côtés. Je te présente ma nièce et filleule, Mary, alias le plus beau bébé du monde…

Je souris et embrassais la joue d'Alice. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi heureuse, et je savais que pour elle, cette naissance signifiait beaucoup. Je me demandais aussi comment elle faisait pour tenir le coup avec autant de générosité et de bonheur, car comment n'aurait-elle pas pu songer à sa propre naissance, une vingtaine d'années plus tôt, et à l'enfant abandonné qu'elle était devenue ? Je la trouvais très courageuse.

- Hale ? Appela Alice, alors que notre amie offrait aux heureux parents les chocolats et autres confiseries que nous leur avions apportés. Viens avec nous !

J'aperçus dans le verre de la couveuse le reflet de ses longues jambes hésiter un instant avant de nous rejoindre. Alice s'écarta pour la laisser se glisser entre nous deux, et nous nous retrouvâmes alors tous les trois agenouillés devant le bébé. La chambre était si silencieuse que nous avions conscience du souffle des autres et de leur présence si proche de la nôtre. C'était à la fois étrange et exaltant.

- Alors ? Chuchota Alice à l'intention de Hale. Elle n'est pas magnifique ?

Je me tournais involontairement Hale. Elle regardait le bébé avec une gravité que je ne lui avais encore jamais vue.

- Si. Elle est…très belle.

Le son étouffé de sa voix m'intrigua, et l'espace d'une seconde, je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer mon amie avec un enfant dans les bras. C'était une image complètement improbable, mais très belle en même temps.

- Alice ? Viens prendre un chocolat, ils sont délicieux ! Appela alors Jane.

Notre amie se leva si silencieusement que je ne me rendis même pas compte que Hale et moi n'étions plus que tous les deux. Je levais la main pour toucher sur la vitre là où celle de la petite s'était reposée. Et puis, tout doucement, Hale vint poser la sienne dessus et je sentis mon cœur faire un drôle de bond dans ma poitrine. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cette forme d'angoisse mêlée de joie et d'excitation. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce que cela pourrait bien être de vivre avec Hale en couple, ou peut-être même en famille. Aussi, je fermais les yeux un instant et tâchais d'imaginer que cet enfant que nous contemplions tous les deux était le nôtre.

La joie et la quiétude qui enflammèrent mon cœur me firent sourire : je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier, mais je me sentais si bien que je décidais de ne pas me soucier d'autre chose que du bonheur présent.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Le chapitre est un peu long, mais bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_A très bientôt (ce week-end normalement ^^) ! :)_


	32. Chapitre 31: Emmett

_Bonsoir !_

_Voilà la suite ! C'est – à mon sens – un chapitre important car constituant un tournant dans l'histoire, j'ai commencé celle-ci dans l'idée d'en arriver aux évènements qui viennent, je suis donc super contente d'ENFIN poster ce chapitre ! ^^_

_En espérant que ça vous plaira, faîtes-moi savoir !_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE XXXI : EMMETT

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

- Non, mais Bells, t'es bien sûre que c'est par là ? Parce que ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'indique le GPS…

- Mais oui, t'inquiète, je connais cet endroit comme ma poche ! S'exclama-t-elle en se renfonçant dans le fauteuil, lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

- Donc je continue tout droit ?

- Ouais ! Je te montrerais où faut tourner…

J'appuyais donc sur l'accélérateur, et nous tressautâmes sur la route cahoteuse.

- Pour être sauvage, c'est sauvage… Marmonna Alice en regardant d'un air circonspect par la fenêtre. On risque pas de se faire bouffer par un ours en faisant un barbec ?

- Bah de toute façon, ya un fusil dans la maison pour les cas d'extrême urgence, alors… Eluda Bella avec un geste vague de la main.

- _QUOI ?_ Hurla Alice en remontant ses lunettes sur son front. Et c'est censé me rassurer _ça_ ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et fis un clin d'œil à Hale qui avait du mal à garder son sérieux. Faut dire que la moue scandalisée de notre petite Alice était juste hilarante.

- T'inquiète mon cœur, susurra Jasper en la serrant contre lui, je te protégerais…

- Ah ouais ? Et comment ? En lui parlant de son complexe d'Œdipe ?

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel, et tout le monde éclata de rire, notamment Edward, qui ne portait pas particulièrement notre ami psy dans son cœur. D'ailleurs, il avait bien pris soin de s'asseoir à l'opposé de Jasper sur la banquette, mettant entre eux deux Hale et Alice.

- Ah, c'est officiel, soupira Bella en augmentant imperceptiblement le son de la radio, j'adore les vacances…

Je lui ébouriffais brièvement les cheveux en souriant. Edward, Hale et Bella avaient tout juste fini leurs examens de Pâques, après des semaines intensives de révisions et de pétages de plombs. Combien de fois Bella avait-elle fini par envoyer ses livres valser contre les murs en criant de frustration ? Du côté d'Edwale, ce n'était pas mieux, à réviser ensembles, j'avais réellement craint qu'un des deux n'y réchappe pas. Quand à moi, en me forçant à bosser mes partiels pour passer le plus de temps possible avec Bella – à la bibliothèque – je n'avais jamais eu d'aussi bons résultats.

- Ouais, d'ailleurs Bells, t'as intérêt à nous inviter à votre bal de fin d'année ! Je meurs d'envie d'y aller ! Trépigna Alice en s'avançant sur son siège.

- Hein ? S'étonna Bella. Mais c'est dans deux mois, relax !

- Relax ? Mais t'es malade ! Ca prend du temps de trouver _la_ robe du siècle ! Tiens, le week-end prochain, toi et moi on va faire les boutiques !  
>- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Geignit Bella. Et pourquoi pas Hale ? C'est pas juste !<p>

- Parce que Hale vient déjà avec nous le week-end prochain…

- _Quoi ?_ S'étrangla cette dernière. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Il est hors de question que…

- Tu n'as toute de même pas oublié que c'est l'anniversaire de Jane bientôt ?

Hale se frappa le front contre la paume de sa main en soupirant et Edward ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

- Rigole pas Ed, tu viens aussi !

Il grimaça et ce fut au tour de Hale de rigoler.

- Au fait, comment va la petite princesse ? Demandais-je.

- Très bien, elle vient de fêter ses un mois et demi et c'est déjà la chouchoute de tous les clients de L'Aurore ! S'amusa Alice. Elle ressemble à Jane… c'est dingue !

- LA ! S'écria soudainement Belle, faisant sursauter toute la voiture. C'est le sentier qui monte, on est à la maison dans deux minutes !

Tout le monde se mit à ouvrir la fenêtre pour y passer la tête et tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose.

- Vous allez voir, c'est magnifique comme endroit !

La voiture rugit en montant la côte et j'eus une petite pensée inquiète pour mon moteur. Je n'avais pas tellement les moyens d'aller chez le garagiste pour le moment… Mais après quelques secondes, la voiture reprit son rythme et nous arrivâmes alors à une petite clairière entourée de hauts pins au-delà desquels nous pouvions apercevoir l'océan. Je coupais le contact, et bientôt le silence fut total, seulement brisé par le lointain croassement des mouettes.

- Waouh… Soupira finalement Hale, que c'est beau…

Nous acquiesçâmes en silence. Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule et embrassa ma tempe.

- Allez, viens nous montrer la maison, souris-je en lui prenant la main.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture en savourant la caresse de l'air frais après ce voyage quelque peu chaotique. La maison semblait une petite cabane en rondins de bois, avec une cheminée qui se dressait sur le toit. Devant le seuil, une table et des chaises en fer forgé semblaient attendre qu'on prenne place pour déjeuner ou boire un verre tous ensembles. On se serait cru à l'époque des premiers pionniers, c'était complètement dépaysant.

- Bon, il n'y a que deux chambres, mais il y a un canapé-lit dans le salon, expliqua Bella en insérant les clés dans la serrure. On peut tirer au sort, si vous voulez…il y a une salle de bain et même un lave-vaisselle !

Je compris au sourire de Jasper qu'il était intensément soulagé, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si Alice n'avait pas un petit côté tyrannique… Bella poursuivit la visite avec le professionnalisme d'une agente immobilière, vantant les mérites et les avantages de chacune des pièces de la petite maison.

- Au fait, fit-elle en nous montrant la petite pièce qui servait de remise, les clés de la moto sont sur le contact, mon ami nous l'a laissé au cas où on voudrait faire une course urgente, ou je ne sais quoi… Il l'a remise en état, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Hale qui s'était approchée de l'engin d'un air intéressé, tu pourras l'essayer, ça lui ferait plaisir…

Puis nous commençâmes ensuite à décharger la voiture pour ranger les provisions dans la cuisine et ramener les bagages dans les chambres. Sans surprise, Alice avait apporté les plus gros sacs, suivie de près par Bella. Hale proposa donc de prendre le canapé-lit avec Edward pour éviter d'avoir trop de trucs qui trainent dans le salon, déjà peu spacieux.

- Mais ça vous dérange pas de dormir ensembles ? Demanda ingénument Bella. Parce que j'avais prévu un matelas gonflable, au cas où…

Alice se retourna pour observer attentivement les deux amis, puis Jasper et moi fîmes de même, si bien qu'ils devinrent le centre de l'intérêt général. A vrai dire, aucun de nous ne connaissions vraiment la nature de leur relation, aussi leur réponse avait de quoi nous intriguer…

- T'inquiète Bells, sourit Ed en posant son sac au pied du canapé, te dérange pas, c'est pas grave. Après tout, on est amis…puis tu me connais, je suis un gentleman, elle ne risque rien avec moi…

Hale se baissa soudainement pour défaire sa valise et je devinais qu'elle voulait à tous prix cacher son hilarité.

- C'est vrai ?

Elle cherchait l'assentiment de Hale, en tant qu'hôte, elle voulait vraiment s'assurer que tout le monde soit satisfait.

- Mais oui, merci c'est gentil Bella, mais t'inquiète, l'assura Hale. De toute façon, s'il m'emmerde trop j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait une arme dans cette maison, alors…

Bella tacha de rire, mais je voyais bien à son regard qu'elle n'était pas très rassurée.

- Dis Em, me demanda-t-elle alors que nous rangions nos affaires dans notre chambre. Elle plaisantait tout à l'heure, hein ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis à peu près sûr qu'ils couchent ensembles…

- _Quoi ?_

Je grimaçais quand son sifflement suraigu me perça les tympans.

- Non, c'est pas vrai ? Raconte, raconte ! Trépigna-t-elle en se ruant sur moi.

- Seulement si t'es sage…

Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa.

- Alors ? Chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

Pour toute réponse, je resserrais notre étreinte et nous fit tomber sur le lit. Bella gloussa et approfondit notre baiser en glissant ses mains dans mes cheveux.

- Em ? Souffla-t-elle. Tu m'as trop manqué…

Comme nous nous étions vus presque chaque journée les dernières semaines pour réviser, je savais très bien à quoi elle faisait allusion.

- Tu aussi, murmurais-je en embrassant son cou.

Elle soupira et me fit basculer pour à son tour enfouir son visage contre mon torse.

- Bells, je…

- _Allez là-dedans !_ Hurla soudain une voix suraigüe – Alice – en tambourinant à notre porte. _On va tous à la plage, vous nous ferez un petit Swan-McCarthy une autre fois !_

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

- Brr…je sais pas comment ils font ! Frissonna Bella en se serrant contre moi. Pour se baigner dans cette eau glacée, faut vraiment être givré !

J'acquiesçais en silence, le regard perdu sur l'océan, au bord duquel Edward et Hale ne formaient que deux minces silhouettes courant dans l'écume des vagues.

- En parlant de ça, commença Alice en se redressant sur ses coudes, c'est moi ou Edward a pris du muscle ? Il me parait plus costaud que la fois où l'on s'est rencontré…

- Ouais, maintenant que tu le dit, fit Bella, c'est vrai. J'avais remarqué qu'un truc avait changé mais j'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus… Il est pas mal en fait, non ? Je le trouvais trop petit et trop maigrichon l'année dernière, mais là…il commence à prendre forme, comme on dit…

- Oh oui, il serait presque canon, renchérit Alice. Enfin, faut aimer l'air un peu gamin, parce qu'il ne fait pas très mâture encore…

Abasourdi, j'échangeais un coup d'œil à Jasper qui écoutait, liquéfié, nos petites-amies respectives mater sans vergogne le petit du groupe.

- Euh…ça va, on vous dérange ? Raillais-je. On existe, je vous rappelle !

Mais comme les deux demoiselles continuaient de deviser sans s'occuper de nous, je me tournais vers Jasper.

- Bon, bah puisqu'on parle de ça… Je trouve que Hale a un peu grossi, pas toi ?

- Je sais pas si « grossi » est le terme qui convient, grimaça-t-il, je dirais plutôt qu'elle s'est un peu remplumée…

- Ouais, enfin c'est la même idée quoi…

- En tant que médecin, poursuivit-il d'un air tout à fait sérieux, je trouve ça mieux pour sa santé. En tant qu'ami, j'en déduis qu'elle est heureuse, et en tant qu'homme…je la trouve tout à fait à mon goût…

- _Jasper !_ S'étrangla Alice.

- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, elle a pris un peu de poids, non ?

- Si, je te confirme, fis-je en regardant la plage les yeux plissés, ça se voit au haut de son maillot de…

Bella me tapa sèchement sur l'épaule. Oups. J'avais oublié qu'elle pouvait entendre ce que je disais.

- T'inquiète, on rigolait, l'assurais-je un peu piteusement.

Elles nous dévisageaient d'un air choqué et furibond, et on ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Vous êtes de gros porcs, conclut finalement Bella avant de se retourner vers Alice pour discuter – et je crus plusieurs fois entendre nos noms revenir dans la conversation. Je m'allongeais sur la serviette et fermais les yeux, bien décidé à profiter des derniers rayons du soleil pour faire une sieste. Jasper décida de faire de même, et moins d'une heure plus tard, son souffle régulier m'apprit qu'il s'était endormi. Quant à moi, je nageais dans un brouillard étrange, à mi-chemin entre les rêves et la réalité, qui me parvenait par le cri étouffé des mouettes, et le ressac lointain des vagues.

- Bells, chuchota Alice, tu ne m'as raconté. Comment tu connais cet endroit ?

Elle soupira.

- J'avais un ami d'enfance qui vivait à la Réserve.

- Et vous n'êtes plus amis ?

- Si, pourquoi ?

- Tu a dis « j'avais ».

- C'est compliqué… Murmura Bella. Nous sommes sortis ensembles quand j'avais quinze ans. Nous étions inséparables. Au départ, c'est lui qui était amoureux, je ne voulais pas de ça entre nous. Et puis un jour, j'ai cédé. Je l'ai embrassé, et c'était merveilleux.

- Mais ?

Le silence s'étira un long moment, et je ne savais plus bien si je rêvais ou non. Quand sa voix revint, ce n'était plus qu'un chuchotis lointain.

- Parfois, il m'arrive de penser encore que nous aurions pu être heureux ensembles. Et puis parfois, je me dis aussi que j'étais plus proche de lui en tant qu'amie, qu'en tant qu'amante. Je l'aime toujours, tu sais. Mais différemment. Comme une partie de moi-même, comme un beau souvenir, une sorte de rêve. Déjà à l'époque, il m'arrivait de penser cela, mais je refusais de voir plus loin. J'étais heureuse et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher.

Mais un jour, tout a changé. Sam, qui était pour lui le grand frère qu'il n'a jamais eu, a abandonné du jour au lendemain sa fiancée pour une autre fille de la réserve. Il a tout plaqué pour vivre avec elle, un coup de foudre comme il disait. Leah était effondrée. Jack, qui ne l'avait jamais aimée – j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était un peu jaloux d'elle – a étrangement pris sur lui la charge de s'en occuper. Il n'a plus jamais voulu reparler à Sam après ça, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour arranger les choses. Il a aidé Leah chaque jour, comme s'il se sentait responsable de la trahison de Sam.

Et en les voyant ensembles, j'ai compris que ce n'était qu'une histoire de temps avant qu'ils ne tombent amoureux. Même s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'engueuler, il y avait entre eux ce qu'il nous manquait à Jack et moi pour être tout à fait amoureux. Il n'a pas compris le jour où j'ai décidé de rompre, et je crois qu'il ne comprend toujours pas, même si l'on est resté suffisamment proches pour qu'il me prête encore de temps à autre sa maison, ou qu'il passe m'emmener faire un tour à moto.

Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, mais je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Jack et moi nous étions peut-être trop semblables, trop fusionnels pour que ça marche. Il n'y avait pas avec lui la même…étincelle qu'il y a entre Emmett et moi. Tu vois ? J'ai beau connaître Em, il me surprend toujours, il m'agace encore. Parfois, j'ai envie de le frapper tellement il m'énerve, et parfois, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour pouvoir être heureuse avant de le connaitre. Avec Jack, c'était harmonieux, paisible…comme si, même amants, nous restions amis…

J'espère qu'il se rendra compte que c'est avec Leah qu'il pourra trouver ce que j'ai trouvé avec Emmett. Elle a beau avoir un caractère de merde, c'est une fille vraiment géniale, et il n'y a que lui qui arrivera un jour à lui rendre son cœur brisé.

- Tu sais Bells, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je trouve que toi aussi tu mériterais à être davantage connue, dit doucement Alice. Tu es très généreuse.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

- Qui s'occupe du barbecue ? Brailla Alice depuis la porte du frigo. Il faut allumer le feu !

- Ok, je m'en charge, proposa Hale en sortant de la salle de bain, emmitouflée dans une serviette. Le temps de m'habiller et j'y vais. Ed ? Tu peux me passer de quoi m'habiller ? J'ai les cheveux trempés et je voudrais pas mettre de l'eau partout dans ma valise…

Edward, qui coupait des tomates près de l'évier, se lava les mains avant de traverser le salon jusqu'au canapé-lit à côté duquel trainaient leurs valises. Il y attrapa un jean, un T-shirt et des sous-vêtements avant de les lui tendre avec un sourire.

- Couvre toi bien, hein ? Il commence à faire frisquet dehors, la nuit tombe vite ici.

- Oui, maman se moqua-t-elle avant de trainer les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Edward secoua la tête avant de retourner à sa salade de tomates.

- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il en me voyant sourire.

- Rien, me défendis-je, j'ai le droit de me réjouir à l'idée d'avoir un bon dîner, non ?

- Mouais, retourne à ton découpage de viande, marmonna-t-il d'un air circonspect. Les tranches que tu coupes sont trop grosses, ça va jamais cuire…

Bella, qui prenait dans les étagères de quoi mettre la table au-dehors, ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

- Au lieu de rire, Bells, tu ne voudrais pas voir ce que fabrique Jasper ? S'impatienta Alice. Ca fait une heure qu'il est parti avec cette satanée moto pour nous ramener du produit vaisselle… J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé…

- T'inquiète, la rassurai Edward, il doit s'amuser un peu, les routes sont magnifiques dans le coin…

- Ouais, comme les filles, la taquinais-je.

Elle me foudroya du regard avant de sourire.

- Tu parles de nous, j'imagine ?

- Qui d'autre ?

- Mouais…

- Vous vous rendez compte, intervint Edward, ça fait déjà cinq jours que nous sommes arrivés… C'est passé à une vitesse… c'est dingue !

J'acquiesçais en disposant la dernière tranche de viande sur le plat. C'était vrai. Nous étions arrivés le samedi, et nous étions déjà jeudi. Faut dire, entre les pique-niques sur la plage, les randonnées dans les bois, les virées en voiture et les soirées arrosées, le temps avait filé à toute vitesse. Si j'avais craint en arrivant que toute ne se passe pas comme prévu, les jours qui avaient suivi m'avaient bien vite détrompés. Jamais je ne m'étais autant amusé de ma vie.

Nous nous entendions tous les six à merveille. Même Edward et Jasper avaient fini par mettre leur antagonisme de côté, et ils s'entendaient de mieux en mieux. Honnêtement, j'avais l'impression de vivre dans une sorte de rêve, isolé du reste du monde et de tout ce qui n'était pas notre petit groupe perdu sur une des falaises de la Réserve.

- J'avoue, soupira Alice, ça passe tellement vite…enfin, il nous reste encore quelques jours, alors autant en profiter !

- Tout à fait d'accord, renchérit Hale qui venait d'arriver, vêtue d'un pantalon et d'un débardeur blanc sur lequel ses cheveux humides goutaient abondamment. La soirée ne fait que commencer !

- Tiens, on a mis les vieux journaux sur la table basse. Les allumettes sont dessus.

- Ouais, vérifie avant qu'il n'y en ait pas un récent dedans, j'avais acheté le _Seattle News_ en partant samedi dernier et je l'ai paumé ici avant d'avoir pu le lire, alors tu serais gentille de pas le cramer, hein ? Grommelais-je en jetant un regard mauvais à Alice – j'étais à peu près certain que c'était elle qui avait dû le ranger quelque part où il ne « _gênerait pas_ ».

- T'inquiète !

- Et mets ton pull ! Hurla Edward en la voyant sortir dehors à moitié trempée.

Elle lui envoya un baiser par-dessus son épaule et continua de marcher jusqu'au barbecue à l'autre bout de la terrasse.

- Quelle autorité ! Railla Bella en remplissant la cruche au robinet. Tu es très impressionnant quand tu veux !

- T'avais pas un coup de fil à passer toi ? Répliqua-t-il en tranchant sa tomate avec une virtuosité qui m'effraya.

- Si mais je crois qu'il a oublié son téléphone ici, y en a un qui traine sur la table basse.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Ca me surprend… Attends, je vais voir.

J'essuyais mes mains sur un torchon et traversais le salon jusqu'à la table. Un téléphone noir était effectivement posé au bord, mais pour avoir vu plusieurs fois Jasper s'en servir, je savais que ce n'était pas le sien.

- C'est pas celui de Jasper, commençais-je, il est noir avec une rayure blanche du côté gauche de l'écran.

- C'est celui de Hale alors, fit Edward d'un air un peu surpris.

- Bon, bah tu vois Bells, la narguais-je, tu peux appeler notre livreur de course natio…

Mais le vrombissement d'un moteur m'interrompit. Alice poussa un hurlement de joie en envoyant valser son torchon au plafond et se rua à l'extérieur pour embrasser Jasper qui eut tout juste le temps d'enlever son casque. Bella, Edward et moi échangeâmes un sourire amusé. Alice pouvait parfois se montrer si mélodramatique par moments qu'une carrière au cinéma lui semblait toute tracée.

- J'ai même rapporté de la bière, s'exclama fièrement Jasper en entrant dans la cuisine, Alice suspendue à son bras. Je trouvais qu'on commençait à en manquer.

Bella arqua un sourcil dubitatif. Effectivement, la moitié du frigo était déjà rempli de cannettes.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Lui reprocha Alice. Je commençais à trouver le temps long…

- Mais c'est parce que je me suis arrêté au kiosque à journaux du bled, et je regarde ce que je t'ai rapporté…

Il souleva un sac transparent au travers duquel on devinait plusieurs dizaines de magazines.

- Comme je m'y connaissais pas trop, j'ai demandé à la vendeuse de me faire une petite sélection – et j'ai aussi pris le journal sportif pour nous, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille avec un clin d'œil.

Alice et Bella poussèrent des cris de joie et Jasper fut solennellement proclamé héros de la soirée.

- Bon, bah maintenant que tout est prêt, dis-je, nous pourrions peut-être passé à table. Hale a sûrement déjà allumé le feu, il ne manque plus que les grillades !

Je sortis plusieurs bières du frigo en même temps que les plats que nous avions préparé, et j'écarquillais Edward en voyant déboucher deux cannettes d'un coup.

- Et ben… On a soif, on dirait ! Me moquais-je.

- Non, la deuxième est pour Hale.

- Ah.

Et je me sentis soudain un peu con. Dehors, une fumée grise s'échappait du barbecue que Hale avait allumé. Alors qu'Edward allait s'approchait avec un pull à la main, elle nous rejoignit directement à table, la mine blafarde et les traits étrangement tirés.

- Hale… Ca va ? S'inquiéta Alice en la voyant arriver près de nous, telle une revenante. Tu veux t'asseoir ?

- Non. Merci, articula-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Je suis désolée, mais il faut que je m'absente ce soir. Je… Je viens de recevoir un coup de téléphone, et… c'est très important, on m'attend chez moi. Mais surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, continuez sans moi, je vous appellerais une fois arrivée.

- Hale ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Paniqua Edward. Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ?

- Non, c'est rien, vraiment. Je vous appellerai.

Et elle tourna les talons en direction de la moto que Jasper avait laissée devant la maison. En deux minutes, elle était partie, ne laissant plus derrière elle qu'une forte odeur de gasoil. Autour de la table, il régnait un silence de plomb. Tout s'était passé trop vite pour que l'on puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce qui venait de se passer. Edward fut le premier à parler.

- Vous l'avez entendue ? Ne vous inquiéta pas. Asseyez-vous, tout va bien. Emmett et moi allons mettre la viande à cuire. Tu viens Em ?

Connaissant Edward, je me doutais qu'il voulait me parler seul à seul.

- Et promis, fis-je avec un sourire forcé, je ne la ferai pas trop cuire cette fois !

J'attrapais le plat et me dirigeais aux côtés d'Edward à l'autre bout de la terrasse, là où le barbecue continuait de fumer paisiblement.

- Rassure-moi, dis-je soudainement, tu n'y a pas cru à son excuse pourrie ?

- Evidemment, toi comme moi nous savons que son téléphone était resté à l'intérieur…

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Et ben à partir du moment où le changement n'a pas pu venir de l'extérieur, il n'a pu venir que de l'intérieur.

- Je ne comprends pas, murmurais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Où étais Hale avant de partir ? Ici-même. Donc si elle a appris ou vu un truc qui l'a mise dans cet état, ça ne peut venir que de là.

Je comprenais enfin où il voulait en venir. Je déposais le plat sur la petite table à côté du barbecue et cherchais d'un premier regard ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir d'inhabituel. Edward se pinçait l'arrête du nez d'un air sérieux, réfléchissant probablement à tout ce qui aurait bien pu provoquer un tel changement d'attitude chez notre amie. La lumière des braises éclairait faiblement l'endroit où nous étions. Nous percevions à peine l'océan au-delà des pins tant la nuit était noire. Je craquais machinalement une allumette pour tâcher d'y voir mieux. La boite était posée sur les vieux journaux qui avaient servi à allumer le feu. J'y jetais un coup d'œil distrait, histoire de regarder si mon journal n'y était pas. A mes côtés, je sentais Edward bouillonner de frustration.

- Emmett, fit-il sèchement, tu pourrais essayer de m'aider putain !

- Oui, déso…

- _Mais oui !_ Souffla-t-il en s'accrochant soudainement à mon poignet. Les journaux ! Putain Em, on est cons, vite !

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, il m'avait arraché le _Seattle News_ des mains et s'était mis à parcourir fiévreusement la page des titres. J'étais tellement paniqué que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'y trouvait.

- Merde ! Ya trop de trucs, on y arrivera jamais ! Ya au moins une centaine d'article dans cette connerie ! Jura-t-il en le jetant violemment par terre. _Merde, merde, merde !_

Je lui laissais le temps de se calmer un peu et ramassais le journal. Je tournais à mon tour les pages, désespéré de trouve n'importe quel indice qui aurait pu nous renseigner. Derrière moi, Edward continuait de jurer en bourrant la terre de coups de pieds d'une violence qui arrachait les herbes par mottes entières. Soudain, je me figeais.

- Ed ? Appelais-je d'une voix que je tâchais de maitriser. Je crois que j'ai quelque chose. Viens voir.

Il se rua aussitôt à mes côtés, et j'inclinais le journal pour que la lumière des braises nous permette de mieux lire.

« _La nouvelle n'avait pas de quoi surprendre, et pourtant, c'est une véritable onde de choc qui s'est propagée dans les milieux de la finance à l'annonce de Mr Royce King en personne de l'accord signé aujourd'hui même à Chicago, avec la banque East Coast, présidée depuis peu par Mr Norbert Hale. Si les capitaux de l'entreprise King & Cie étaient plus que bienvenus pour redresser la banque éprouvée par les dernières crises financières, cet accord permet néanmoins à Mr King de s'assurer une place prédominante sur les marchés financiers de la côte est dans les prochaines années. On sait déjà que cet accord a engrangé plusieurs millions de dollars de transactions, les actions de East Coast connaissant une remontée spectaculaire depuis l'annonce de cet accord, et…_ »

Le reste n'était qu'un magma confus de termes économiques et de nombres à plusieurs zéros, que ni Edward ni moi ne pouvions comprendre.

- Ce type là, Royce King… Tu connais ? Demandais-je en parcourant néanmoins des yeux la fin de l'article.

- Non, par contre… Norbert Hale…

- C'est…

- C'est son père, acheva-t-il d'une voix grave.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Voilà voilà, la suite prochainement ! Laissez-moi vos impressions svp, et bonne soirée ! :)_


	33. Chapitre 32: Edward

_Salut salut ! :)_

_Alors déjà un grand merci pour les quelques reviews que j'ai reçu, c'est vraiment super sympa de votre part, c'est la plus belle récompense de ces heures passées à écrire ! ^^_

_Donc voilà la suite, je publierais le reste du passage demain ou après-demain car celui-ci est un peu court…_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise ! :)_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE XXXII : EDWARD

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Je fermais ma valise d'un coup sec puis l'attrapais d'une main pour prendre celle de Hale de l'autre. Je traversais ainsi le salon, courbé en deux par le poids des sacs, jusqu'au dehors où la voiture attendait coffre ouvert que je la charge.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Me demanda Bella en me regardant rabattre le coffre d'un air inquiet. Si ce n'est pas grave comme tu l'as dit, pourquoi veux-tu tellement y aller ?

- C'est juste qu'elle a oublié son…son sac avec ses clés de maison, je vais vérifier qu'elle a bien réussi à rentrer chez elle.

Elle arqua les sourcils.  
>- Bon, tu sais quoi ? Je ne te demande rien, je te fais confiance. Si tu dois y aller, vas-y.<p>

- Merci, lui souris-je.

Et j'étais sincère. Je fis ensuite un rapide au-revoir à Bella, Alice et Jasper en leur promettant de leur téléphoner dès que j'aurai « réglé le problème ».

- Et surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est rien, leur assurais-je en m'asseyant au volant. Allez dîner avant que ça refroidisse.

- Ouais, je serai de retour avec la voiture dans moins d'une heure, ajouta Emmett, alors laissez moi des trucs, hein ?

- Promis, fit Bella en l'embrassant.

- Bon, t'as attaché ta ceinture ? Lui demandais-je en mettant le contact. On y va.

Nous fîmes à nos amis assemblés devant la maison nos derniers signes d'au-revoir avant de s'engager sur le petit sentier cahoteux. Machinalement, j'enclenchais l'autoradio et les premières notes de la musique m'apaisèrent aussitôt. Je ne savais pas trop à vrai dire ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à Hale, mais j'avais comme un pressentiment. Il fallait que je la retrouve à tout prix.

- Merci de m'accompagner Em, dis-je au milieu du silence qui s'étirait. J'aurais un peu culpabilisé de vous laisser sans voiture.

- C'est normal, c'est aussi mon amie, tu sais. Et on ne peut pas la laisser dans cet état.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement.

- Tu m'enverras un texto une fois que tu l'auras vue ?

- Bien sûr, lui promis-je.

Nous roulâmes le reste du trajet en silence, bercés par les tournants de la route et les airs de musique qui s'enchaînaient à la radio. Entre le centre de Forks et la Réserve, il n'y avait pas tellement de distance, aussi, moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions arrivés au portail des Hale.

- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Ou qu'au moins je te dépose devant la maison ?

- Non, merci, le remerciais-je. Ca va me faire du bien de marcher un peu, je vais pouvoir réfléchir.

- Je comprends. Bon, bah je te laisse alors. Fais attention.

J'hochais la tête et je le regardais partir avec une étrange sensation de regret et de soulagement. Quand la voiture et ses phares eurent disparu au coin d'un virage, je me trouvais définitivement plongé dans le noir de la nuit. Je m'avançais sur le chemin, mains dans les poches, l'esprit vagabondant. « Fais attention ». Je devinais qu'il ne parlait pas tellement pour moi que pour elle, il allait falloir faire attention à ce que j'allais dire, autrement, je risquais de perdre le fil d'un dialogue déjà bien fragile. Quand j'arrivais devant sa maison, il n'y avait aucune voiture, seulement la moto avec laquelle elle était partie de la Push. La seule lumière provenait de la fenêtre de sa chambre, au premier étage.

J'inspirais profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte. A l'intérieur, tout était calme, sombre et silencieux. Je montais l'escalier en me tenant à la rambarde – le contact du bois sous ma paume me rassurait. Puis voilà le couloir. Je marchais lentement, silencieusement, mes pas étouffés par la moquette sous mes pieds. Et puis enfin la porte, sous laquelle passait un mince rayon de lumière.

- Hale ?

Pas de réponse. Je m'accordais quelques secondes avant de pousser la porte, redoutant ce que j'allais pouvoir trouver. Sa chambre était vide. Par contre, j'entendis le bruit sourd d'un objet tombant sur les carreaux de faïence dans la salle de bain. Je m'approchais. Allongée par terre, le dos contre le rebord de la baignoire, Hale avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains tremblante.

- Hale ? C'est moi, dis-je doucement en m'agenouillant devant elle. Réponds-moi s'il te plait.

Tout son corps fut secoué d'un spasme, puis elle releva lentement la tête. Et c'est alors que je reçus de plein fouet le choc de ses yeux noirs, du charbon de ses pupilles qui avait calciné les violettes de l'iris. Pétrifié, je tombais sur les genoux, refusant de croire ce que j'avais déjà compris.

J'aperçus ensuite, gisant sur le rebord de la baignoire, derrière elle, le briquet, la cuillère et la seringue, et enfin, à son bras, la ceinture de son peignoir noué à l'articulation du coude. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je m'effondrais. J'enfouis mon visage entre mes mains et je me mis à pleurer, à pleurer tout ce que je m'étais interdit comme souvenirs et comme douleurs. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, et mes sanglots étaient le seul bruit qui venait rompre le silence de mort de la maison. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, me tirer d'ici, de la laisser là, toute seule, blanche et misérable, de partir loin, très loin, et de ne plus jamais revenir. J'étais trop brisé pour éprouver autre chose qu'une immense lassitude qui me paralysait sur ses carreaux de faïence blancs. Je n'avais même plus de place pour la colère ou la tristesse.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose caresser mes cheveux. Hale s'était traînée tant bien que mal jusqu'à moi.  
>- Hale… Murmurais-je. Ne me touche pas, s'il te plait.<p>

- Pardon.

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en fous. Vous dîtes tous ça. « Pardon », « C'est la dernière fois, je te promets », « Il n'y a que toi qui peut m'aider à arrêter »… Et vous recommencez, la semaine suivante. Toutes ces crises de larmes, ces promesses, ces baisers de réconciliation… Tout est oublié, il n'y plus que cette putain d'injection qui compte !

- C'est la première fois…depuis longtemps… Je ne suis plus comme ça.

- Elle disait ça aussi, ma cousine. T'es pas la première à me faire ça. Combien de fois je l'ai trouvée comme toi, là, écrasée dans la baignoire de la salle de bain ? Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais vivre ça Hale, plus jamais, tu comprends ?

Je sentais la colère affluer au fur et à mesure que je me délivrais de ce silence que j'avais trop longtemps porté.

- Plus jamais, putain ! C'est quoi ton problème à la fin, hein ? C'est quoi votre problème à vous ? Vous croyez pas qu'on en a tous des problèmes ? Merde à la fin, vous me faîtes chier ! Moi aussi j'ai des problèmes ! Merde !

Je m'étais mis à hurler et je vis Hale se boucher les oreilles en grimaçant. Je savais qu'il lui en coûtait beaucoup de ne pas répliquer, de faire taire la violence que je voyais crisper ses points et pulser dans ses veines. Mais je m'en foutais. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de dire à Bree tout ce que j'aurais voulu lui dire, elle était partie trop tôt, et maintenant, c'est comme si je le pouvais à travers Hale.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Chuchotais-je. Pourquoi ? J'ai tellement essayé de comprendre, j'ai tout fait pour me mettre à sa place, et tu vois, je ne comprends toujours pas. Ca me tue, ça fait des années que ça me ronge, que ça me bousille de l'intérieur… T'as été la seule à me faire oublier Hale, achevais-je dans un souffle, la voix brisée. T'as été la seule… Déménager de Chicago pour Forks n'a rien fait, même si je prétendais devant mes parents que tout allait mieux. Il a simplement fallu que tu apparaisses et…c'était comme si je pouvais respirer de nouveau, comme si je pouvais de nouveau vivre et oublier ce cauchemar… Et aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui m'y replonge…

J'enlaçais mes genoux de mes bras pour pleurer. Je revoyais plus clairement que jamais cette soirée d'hiver : le froid mordant de l'air, les sirènes stridentes des ambulances, ma terreur à la vue des lumières bleues et rouges qui virevoltaient contre le mur de l'immeuble, ma course dans les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement, et…son visage d'une blancheur cadavérique, avec ce sourire si mystérieusement détendu, le va et vient des pompiers, le policier qui me fait sortir dans la cage d'escalier.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Chuchota-t-elle. Pour oublier. Parce que je ne suis pas forte Edward, je suis faible, trop faible. Moi aussi je suis bousillée de l'intérieur. Je pensais m'en être sortie, je pensais être forte, n'avoir besoin de personne. Il le fallait, tu comprends ? Je m'étais promis de ne pas le laisser triompher, je m'étais promis que jamais il ne me détruirait. Et tu vois comment je suis aujourd'hui ? Il a simplement fallu que j'aperçoive son nom dans ce putain de journal pour toutes ces conneries me rattrapent. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Alors sois patient, parce que l'histoire est longue, railla-t-elle amèrement. Et peut-être que, quand tu l'auras entendue, tu préféreras ne pas l'avoir fait…comme tous les autres d'ailleurs…

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Voilà, la suite très bientôt !_

_Ah oui : BONNE ANNEE ! :D_


	34. Chapitre 33: Hale

_Resalut ! :)_

_Voilà la suite donc, en espérant que ça vous plaira ! _

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE XXXIII : HALE

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Quand j'avais dix-sept ans, je vivais encore à Rochester avec mes parents. Ce n'est pas loin de Chicago. Mon père est banquier, on voyageait souvent, mais là, c'était différent. Il préparait un contrat avec une grande entreprise de la région, il espérait renflouer les fonds de la banque par cet accord. Alors, on s'est installés pour plus de temps. Ca m'allait bien. Fille d'un grand banquier, je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à m'intégrer dans le lycée huppé où mes parents m'avaient inscrite…

Et puis j'ai rencontré Royce King lors d'une soirée d'affaires organisée par mon père. Il était jeune, vingt-cinq ans, mais bénéficiait d'une place importante dans l'entreprise de son père. A l'époque, j'en savais rien, tout ce que je voyais, c'était qu'il était d'une élégance folle, beau, et surtout, que je lui plaisais. Il ne lui a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour me demander en fiançailles, et j'ai dit oui.

J'étais folle amoureuse de lui, ou du moins…c'est ce que je pensais. Il me traitait avec tous les égards dus à une reine. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il me couvre de cadeaux, ou ne me répète à quel point il me trouvait belle. Mes parents évidemment étaient on ne peut plus ravis, tu penses… Et puis un soir où nous dinions chez moi, nous sommes montés regarder un film, comme on le faisait souvent : mes parents nous souhaitaient une bonne soirée et on restait ensuite tous les deux lovés sur le canapé à parler de notre futur mariage, de ce qu'on ferait pour notre voyage de noces…

Sauf que ce soir-là, Royce avait beaucoup bu. Il avait vu des amis plus tôt, et était arrivé au dîner déjà bien aviné. Je m'en suis pas rendue compte toute de suite, ce n'est quand il s'est mis à me tripoter sur le canapé que j'ai compris. Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter, que je n'en avais pas envie, mais…il…il…

Alors qu'il se rhabillait, mon père est entré. Il voulait lui rappeler un rendez-vous d'affaires pour le lendemain, mais en nous voyant, il s'est tu… Comment aurait-il pu ne pas comprendre ? Comment ? J'étais écroulée en pleurs sur le canapé, ma robe déchirée par endroits, et lui…il finissait de boutonner sa chemise empestant l'alcool… Alors, comment aurait-il pu ne pas savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Comment, tu peux me dire putain ?

Mon père en tous cas n'a rien dit, n'a rien fait. Il s'est contenté de fermer la porte en s'excusant de nous avoir dérangés. Royce est parti peu après, et je me suis retrouvée toute seule, avec cette sensation de honte et de dégoût qui semblait croitre à l'intérieur même de mon corps. Je me souviens encore de tout ce sang quand j'ai fait couler l'eau dans la douche, de ce sang qui éclaboussait les carreaux de faïence blanc, de ce sang rouge qui provenait du plus profond de moi-même…

Le lendemain matin, j'ai fait un sac et je suis partie. J'ai coupé mes cheveux, jeté mon téléphone, brulé ma carte bancaire et j'ai pris le premier bus qui passait au coin de la rue. Je ne savais ni où j'allais, ni ce que je ferais, mais je savais déjà que je refouterais plus jamais les pieds ici.

Pour ma première fugue, ils ont mis plus de six mois à me retrouver. A Atlanta, une fille comme moi m'a recueillie et on s'est débrouillées comme pour vivre. On ne faisait pas que des trucs biens, mais là-bas, c'était la loi du plus fort. On n'avait pas le choix, on faisait comme on pouvait. Des gars nous ont aidées aussi. Ca me parait tellement loin, et pourtant, je me souviens de chacun de leur visage avec une précision effrayante.

Ce sont les flics qui ont appelé mes parents. Je m'étais fait arrêtée une nouvelle fois en essayant de voler une bagnole. Sauf que là, ils avaient jeté un coup d'œil à la liste des personnes recherchées et le mien y figuraient. Zafrina n'a rien pu faire. Mes parents furent horrifiés en me reconnaissant. Faut dire, j'avais bien changé entre temps. Je crois que je leur inspirais davantage de honte que de compassion : la jeune et si jolie Rosalie Hale retrouvée junkie et traînant avec une prostituée et plusieurs dealers… Quel scandale si la presse avait pu fourrer son nez dedans… Ils m'ont collée au plus vite en cure de désintox, sous un faux nom, au cas où un membre du service aurait la mauvaise idée de vendre la mèche à une quelconque feuille de choux.

J'ai réussi à me tirer au bout de deux mois. Parce que tu vois, la seule raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas livré Royce aux flics, c'est que s'il avait fini en prison, je n'aurais pas pu le tuer moi-même, et pour ça, j'étais prête à tout.

Après les six mois que je venais de passer, trouver une arme n'était plus vraiment un problème. J'étais patiente. Je l'ai longtemps observé continuer sa petite vie comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. C'était irréel de voir à quel point sa vie était restée la même, quant à moi…je ne me reconnaissais plus moi-même quand mon regard croisait un reflet de l'épave que j'étais devenue…

Un soir où il était seul, je suis rentrée dans sa maison, j'ai toqué à son bureau et je suis entrée. Il était assis sur le grand fauteuil en cuir sur lequel je venais parfois m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il m'a souri d'un sourire éclatant et m'a dit : « Rosalie, chérie ! Comment vas-tu ? Mais entre donc, voyons ! »

Si tu savais combien je l'ai haï. Il a allumé son cigare en m'étudiant du regard, avant de m'inviter à m'asseoir. La haine, vois-tu, ce n'est pas comme la colère. La haine est glaciale, la colère brulante. J'avais déjà attendu près de neuf mois, alors évidemment, je n'allais pas tout gâcher pour quelques minutes de plus ou de moins. Au contraire, sentir l'arme dure qui battait dans ma veste contre mon flanc était la sensation la plus grisante que je n'avais jamais ressentie. Savoir que dans quelques minutes il serait mort sans qu'il n'en sache rien… Je me sentais invincible.

Alors je me suis assise, et j'ai souri. « Tu le croirais si je te disais que même ainsi je te trouve belle ? » M'a dit-il demandé. « Je me suis fait du souci pour toi. Ce n'était pas très raisonnable de partir comme ça. » J'ai souri, puis j'ai répondu aussi calmement que je le pouvais : « Tu le croirais si je te disais que dans quelques minutes tu seras mort ? » Et j'ai sorti le revolver de ma poche.

S'il a été surpris, il n'en a rien montré. Il a tiré une latte de son cigare d'un air songeur.

« - Je me suis toujours dit qu'il y avait une raison à ce que tu n'ais rien dit à la police. Je pensais que c'était ton père qui…

- Mon père n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

- C'est ce que tu crois. Mais vois-tu si jamais il te venait à l'idée de raconter ce qui s'est passé à qui que ce soit, ce serait sa ruine, et jamais il ne pourrait s'en remettre. Je ferais tout pour couler East Coast, et crois-moi, j'ai mes contacts, même en prison, j'y arriverai. Qu'arriverait-il alors à ton père ? A ta mère ? Je ne crois pas savoir qu'elle ait beaucoup travaillé de sa vie, mis à part le mannequinat, mais c'était bien il y a une dizaine d'années. Maintenant, je ne pense plus qu'elle ait beaucoup d'avenir…

- Tu me dégoûtes, tout comme mon père. Je me contrefous de ce qu'il peut lui arriver. Alors ne fais pas de moi la coupable dans cette affaire, ais au moins cette décence là.

- Je ne faisais que te rappelais qu'il s'agissait de ton choix.

- Parce que tu m'as laissé le choix, cette nuit là peut-être ? »

Je ne vais pas de réciter toutes les tirades qui ont suivies, même s'il m'a fallu ne les entendre qu'une fois pour les retenir par cœur. Je voudrais les oublier que je pourrais pas… Enfin, quand le silence est retombé dans le bureau, je me suis levé et j'ai braqué l'arme sur lui. Je voyais ses lèvres remuer, j'entendais ses mots, mais à travers une sorte de brouillard épais, visqueux…

Il parlait des policiers qu'il avait corrompu, des moyens qu'il aurait de me retrouver n'importe où, de comment il pourrait s'en prendre à Véra et son fils… Mais tout ça ne venait de loin, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. En fait, en pointant cette arme sur lui, en posant mon index sur la gâchette, ce n'était ni de la joie, ni du soulagement que je ressentais, mais une sensation de solitude atroce.

J'ai compris que ce n'était pas en face de Royce que je me trouvais, mais en face de moi-même. Je ne saurais te l'expliquer, mais c'était comme si je me retrouvais seule dans cette pièce…après des mois et mois à avoir rêvé de ce moment, je ne ressentais plus qu'un froid et une lassitude immenses. Je comprenais qu'en tirant, je serais devenue un peu comme lui, qu'en tirant je bousillerais ma vie plus encore qu'il n'avait foutu la mienne. Finir en prison et rongée par la haine le restant des soixante années qu'il me restait à vivre… C'était pas possible.

Au contraire, je voulais vivre, je voulais me relever, je voulais voir le monde et connaitre toutes ces choses que jusqu'alors je n'avais qu'aperçues… Comment te l'expliquer ? Parfois, maintenant encore, je me dis que j'aurais dû tirer, envoyer cette ordure pourrir dans la terre…mais ensuite je me dis qu'il y a tellement de choses que j'ai maintenant et que je n'aurais eu la chance de vivre… Toi, par exemple…

J'ai remis mon arme dans ma poche et j'ai tourné les talons. Je l'ai entendu m'appeler, mais je l'ai ignoré. J'ai continué tout droit, jusqu'à me retrouver dehors. Cette première bouffée d'air frais dans la rue ! Tous mes sens me semblaient étrangement décuplés, comme si je redécouvrais le monde : la lune qui s'esquissait derrière le gris des nuages, le vent dans les feuilles des arbres, l'odeur de gasoil qui sous-tendait l'air, l'aboiement d'un chien à quelques blocs de là…

La rue avait beau être déserte, je me sentais bien pour la première fois depuis neuf mois. Je suis passée au parking où je m'étais réfugiée, j'ai pris mes affaires, dit au revoir à ces types que je ne connaissais à peine, mais qui avaient bien voulu que je dorme là en échange de quelques services, et une fois dehors, j'ai vidé dans le caniveau toutes ces saloperies qui m'envoyaient dans une autre dimension, et je suis rentrée chez moi. Je me souviendrais toujours du regard de mon père en me voyant…

Le lendemain, son patron lui proposait une promotion qu'il n'aurait pu refuser à Seattle. On est parti une semaine plus tard. A-t-il compris que c'était Royce qui s'était arrangé pour m'éloigner ainsi de lui ? Qu'importe… On est arrivé ici.

Mon père passe la plupart de son temps à Seattle pour bosser, quant à ma mère, elle hait ce « trou pommé » et prend une semaine sur deux un avion pour New York ou L.A. En m'installant ici, je m'étais promis de pas faire tout foirer, et j'ai presque réussi on peut dire.

C'est étrange quand on y pense que ça soit cet accord entre mon père et Royce qui m'ait fait merder. C'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas. Pire, c'est un peu pour lui permettre de ne pas couler que j'avais fermé ma gueule sur Royce. Finalement, c'est comme si c'était moi qui avait signé ce putain de contrat, tu comprends ? Mais quand je l'ai vu…j'arrivais pas à y croire. Je pense que j'avais toujours espérer au fond que mon père lui fasse payer un jour ou un autre. Là, c'est pour moi comme s'il accepté vraiment ce qui s'est passé cette nuit…

Enfin, tout ça c'est du passé maintenant Je sais que je me vengerais un jour, il n'a jamais été question qu'il sans tire sans rien ce salop… Mais sa mort n'est pas suffisante, il me faut sa chute totale, sa déchéance : que le monde sache quelle ordure c'est, que sa saloperie soit connue par tous, et qu'il passe le restant de sa vie en prison à pourrir entre quatre murs. En attendant, je cherche toujours une solution de le coincer, et je sais que j'y arriverais un jour, parce qu'il le faut, si j'y arrive pas, il me tiendra toujours un peu prisonnière…

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Voilà, la suite bientôt !_


	35. Chapitre 34: Edward

_Salut ! :)_

_La fin de la scène entre Edward et Hale, en espérant que ça vous plaira ! Comme ce chapitre-là est très court, je posterai la suite lundi ou mardi !_

_Sinon merci beaucoup à Sab et Malicia, c'est vraiment super SUPER gentil à vous ! :D_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE XXXIV : EDWARD

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Sa voix s'était affaiblie. Elle se releva difficilement en s'accrochant au rebord de la baignoire, le souffle rauque et douloureux.

- Tu voulais savoir Edward ? Tu sais tout maintenant. Tu es le seul au monde avec Royce, mon père et moi-même à connaitre l'histoire dans sa totalité. Est-ce que ça t'a permis de mieux comprendre pour autant ? Je ne pense pas. Finalement, ça va faire comme avec mon père : que peux-tu y changer ? Rien. Demain sera comme aujourd'hui. Royce sera toujours libre et moi je serai toujours dépendante de lui, malgré moi. Je te demande rien Ed, ni compassion, ni indignation, et encore moins ta pitié. Tu voulais savoir, tu sais. Libre à toi de penser ce que tu veux, d'oublier si tu en as envie, de pleurer… Je m'en fous. Je voudrais juste que tu me laisses maintenant, j'ai besoin d'être seule. Et prends la seringue et le reste si ça peut te rassurer, j'en ai plus rien à foutre. Je veux juste dormir.

Une fois debout, elle s'accrocha au rebord de l'évier pour faire couler l'eau sur ses mains et son visage. Elle défit la ceinture nouée à son coude, la jeta par terre puis se dirigea en direction de son lit sur lequel elle s'assit, les jambes tremblantes.

- Tu peux partir, je risque rien. Va-t-en s'il te plait, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que je n'avais toujours pas remué. Va-t-en…

Je me relevais à mon tour difficilement, les jambes et les bras ankylosés d'être resté si longtemps immobile. Je me mis à marcher machinalement à travers la chambre, dans un état de semi-inconscience. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors que je me rendis compte d'où j'étais. J'avais l'esprit vidé, je ne savais ni quoi faire, ni quoi penser, je ne savais même pas si je ressentais quelque chose.

C'est en apercevant la moto garée devant la maison que lentement, le déclic commença à se faire dans mon cerveau. Je l'ai enfourchée – les clés étaient encore sur le contact – et j'ai démarré, sans même réaliser que c'était la première fois que je conduisais une moto. Le froid et la vitesse m'ont aidé à peu à peu mettre un plan en place.

Plus j'accélérais, plus je savais ce que j'allais faire. Pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'une idée encore un peu vague, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tout s'imbrique clairement. « _Qu'est-ce que je pouvais y changer ?_ » Peut-être beaucoup de choses, justement.

Arrivée devant le sentier qui menait à ma maison, je coupais le moteur et cachais la moto dans un fourré après avoir récupéré les clés. Inutile de réveiller mes parents. J'arrivais jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvrais sans faire de bruit. A l'intérieur, l'obscurité et le silence m'apprirent qu'il n'y avait pas là âme éveillée. J'allumais l'ordinateur du salon, et, le temps qu'il charge, montais dans ma chambre en prenant soin de ne pas faire grincer les marches de l'escalier.

Je préparais ensuite rapidement un sac : un pantalon, un pull, quelques sous-vêtements, ma trousse de toilettes et mon porte-monnaie avant de redescendre au salon. Je cherchais sur Internet le numéro de l'aéroport de Seattle, l'enregistrais sur mon téléphone portable, supprimais l'historique de navigation et sortis ensuite de la maison que je verrouillais. Je marchais d'un pas rapide, mon sac à la main, jusqu'au portail près duquel j'avais garé la moto. Je fixais ensuite mon sac sur le porte-valise et appelais l'aéroport.

- Bonsoir, Aéroport de Seattle, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonsoir, j'aurais voulu prendre un billet pour Chicago.

- Oui, quelle date ?

- Le plus tôt possible, répondis-je en croisant les doigts. C'est très important.

- Il y a un vol ce matin à six heures, mais je crains qu'il ne reste plus que des places en première classe.

- C'est parfait. Je peux réserver ?

- Bien sûr. A quel nom ? Et il me faudrait aussi un numéro de carte téléphone.

- Pas de soucis, je vous donne ça toute de suite, fis-je en tâchant de garder un ton professionnel. Alors, je suis Anthony Habree, mon numéro est le suivant : 0…

Je raccrochais satisfait. Je disposais juste du temps qu'il me fallait pour passer prendre un truc avant de partir pour l'aéroport. Mes parents me croyaient toujours en vacances avec les autres, je n'avais plus qu'à envoyer un texto pour rassurer Emmett.

J'étais désormais libre, et même si j'avais peur, plus question de reculer.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Voilà voilà, Edward est en route !_


	36. Chapitre 35: Jasper

_Bonsoir ! :)_

_Voici la suite, comme j'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance, autant en profiter pour publier plus régulièrement ! Cette scène est à peu près au même moment que celle du chapitre précédent, mais se situe à La Push cette fois, du côté de ceux qui sont restés au chalet._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait un POV de Jasper ! _

_Et sinon, encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture donc, et à bientôt j'espère !_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE XXXV : JASPER

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

- Qui reveut de la bière ? Demandais-je en me levant de table.

Bella et Alice levèrent la main de concert et je soupirais avant de me diriger vers la cuisine. J'augmentais au passage le volume de la radio en sifflotant. Edward avait beau eu nous rassurer, nous n'étions pas vraiment détendus. Bells ne cessait de regarder la route, guettant le retour d'Emmett, et Alice jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à son téléphone. Moi, au milieu de tout ça, j'essayais de mettre à profit mes connaissances psychologiques, mais ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Aussi, j'attrapais une cigarette dans le paquet que Hale avait oublié sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant de rejoindre les filles, plusieurs cannettes à la main. C'était dans ce genre de moments qu'on appréciait cette boisson. Tout compte fait, j'avais bien fait d'en racheter… Alice ne prit même pas la peine de me faire les yeux noirs en me voyant allumer ma cigarette, elle tendit même les doigts pour en prendre une taffe, bientôt suivie de Bella.

- Bon, monsieur le psy n'a vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe ? Soupira-t-elle en me rendant ma cigarette.

- Non, j'ai bien peur que non. Sûrement une histoire de famille, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre.

- C'est toi Alice qui les connais le mieux, reprit Bella. Tu ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être ?

Alice ferma les yeux un instant en enfouissant son visage dans les mains.

- Non, aucune idée. Mais j'ai comme un pressentiment… Je crois que c'est vraiment important, et je sais pas pourquoi, mais Edward y est mêlé d'une façon ou d'une autre.

J'hochais vaguement la tête. J'avais déjà remarqué en effet qu'Alice avait un sixième sens particulièrement aiguisé, mais de là à en déduire quoi que ce soit…

- Vous savez, dis-je d'un ton résolu, ça sert à rien d'angoisser, on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant. Même si on le voulait, on ne pourrait pas parce qu'on est coincés sur ce rocher, alors autant attendre qu'Emmett revienne.

- Bonne idée, approuva Alice en posant sa main sur la mienne. En attendant Jazz, tu vas regarder avec nous les magazines que t'as rapportés, hein ? Et fais attention à pas trop mater les filles, je te surveille ! Ajouta-t-elle avec une moue rieuse.

En soupirant, je me pliais de bonne grâce et nous nous allongeâmes tous les trois sur l'herbe pour regarder à la lumière de la lanterne de l'entrée les photos et les articles. Honnêtement, je dois avouer que ce n'était pas aussi horrible que j'aurais pu le redouter : Alice et Bells ne cessaient de critiquer la plupart des mannequins (« trop grande, trop mince, trop de seins », « moins 32 de QI », « non mais franchement…habille toi plus court, on voit pas ton cul ! », « avec tout le collagène qu'elle a, j'aurai peur de prendre l'avion à sa place ») – critiques qu'il me fallait approuver à renforts de hochements de têtes et exclamations outrées pour ne pas me faire houspiller. Enfin, pour couronner le tout, elles tinrent absolument à me faire le test « Quelle amoureuse êtes-vous ? » où je me révélais, pour le plus grand bonheur des filles, « la fleur bleue au cœur tendre ».

- Oh, mon trésor… Minauda Alice en se tournant vers moi. Ma petite fleur bleue… Viens là que je t'embrasse !

Je grommelais en me laissant néanmoins faire, si bien que Bella se sentit obligée d'essayer de faire des tresses avec mes cheveux.

- Ok, alors on se calme tout de suite ! Les prévins-je d'un regard sévère. Pas de ça sur moi, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Oh, fleurette, fais pas ta rabat-joie, se moqua Alice avec une moue suppliante. S'il-te-plaît, juste pour voir comment ça f…

Heureusement, le crissement des graviers signa la fin de mon clavaire, et par la même occasion, le retour d'Emmett. Bella se précipita à sa rencontre.

- Hey ! Salua-t-il en lui ouvrant ses bras. Ca va ? Vous avez fait quoi de beau ?

- On a un peu bu et fait des tresses à Jasper…

- Quoi ? S'étrangla-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil incrédule comme je m'approchais.

Je grommelais en fusillant du regard.

- On dirait que je suis arrivé à temps vieux, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille, un peu plus et je te retrouvais avec une French manucure !

- Oh, ça va ! M'agaçais-je alors qu'il s'écroulait de rire. La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui t'y colleras et on verra comment tu débrouilles, hein…

- Bon les gars, nous appelèrent les filles depuis le salon. Vous venez ou quoi ?

- Ouais, renchéris-je. Tu ferais mieux de nous donner des nouvelles des autres au lieu de raconter des conneries !

Alice et Bella ramassaient les derniers couverts sur la table et nous les aidâmes à ranger avant de fermer la maison et de s'asseoir à la table du salon, une assiette sur les genoux pour Emmett : celle que Bella lui avait soigneusement réservée tout au long du diner.

- Bon, alors ? Trépigna Alice.

- J'ai déposé Ed devant de portail de Hale et il a marché jusque chez en elle en me promettant de m'envoyer un texto quand il l'aura vue. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas tarder, c'était ya au moins une heure…

- Mais il a fait tout le chemin avec leurs deux valises sous le bras ? S'étonna Bella. D'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, c'est vraiment grand chez elle…

- Oh merde ! Les valises ! S'écria Emmett en se frappant le front de la main. On a complètement oublié !

Il ne fallait pas être très fin psychologue pour voir que son ton mélodramatique démontrait un certain embarras. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et ne voulait pas mentir. M'était d'avis que le trousseau de clés de Hale supposément oublié dans un sac n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le départ précipité d'Edward… Mais connaissant Emmett, je préférais me taire : il nous parlerait en temps voulu.

- Attends déjà qu'il t'envoie le texto, l'apaisa Bella en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu verras bien s'il te la demande, après tout, il peut très bien les avoir gardé sur lui…

Et tout en disant cela, elle fronçait les sourcils d'un air suspicieux. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'air très dupe elle non plus. Je me renfonçais dans le canapé en fermant les yeux. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, mais j'étais de plus en plus épuisé. Mes paupières se faisaient lourdes et mon esprit confus. Le canapé n'était pas si désagréable finalement, il était suffisamment incliné pour avoir le dos bien calé contre le dossier, et…

- Jazz… Réveille-toi chéri.

- Hein ?

- Tu commençais à t'endormir, me sourit Alice en caressant mes cheveux. Ed vient juste d'envoyer un texto à Emmett et tout va bien... Apparemment elle avait juste besoin de s'expliquer avec son père. Il les a laissé tous les deux et est rentré chez lui pour la nuit.

- Oh, soufflais-je, à la fois rassuré et intrigué. D'accord…

Bella et Emmett se brossaient les dents dans la salle de bain, et Alice était assise à côté de moi, un livre sur les genoux.

- _Alice au pays des Merveilles_ ? Encore ? M'amusais-je en reconnaissant la vieille couverture racornie qui rabaissait ainsi une des oreilles du lapin blanc. Ca vire à la névrose, tu sais…

Depuis Noël, il ne se passait en effet plus une journée sans que je ne la voie feuilleter les pages de ce vieux bouquin poussiéreux. Je ne savais pas si elle l'avait acheté chez un antiquaire ou à une brocante, mais il entrainait toujours dans ses sillages un parfum d'humidité qui avait un goût de secret de famille.

- Oh, épargne-moi tes psychanalyses à deux balles, râla-t-elle en me tirant par le bras. Va te brosser les dents et te mettre au lit plutôt, sinon je te laisse dormir sur le canapé…

Je soupirais en trainant les pieds jusqu'à notre chambre pour récupérer ma trousse de toilette.

- Jazz ? M'appela soudain Alice. Ya ton téléphone qui sonne dans la poche de ta veste !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est qui ?

- Aucune idée, fit-elle en me tendant l'appareil. C'est un numéro inconnu.

- Non mais je ne réponds pas à une heure pareille, c'est quoi ce délire ? Je ne sais pas pour qui il se prend ce type mais il peut aller se faire fou…

- Jasper, me calma-t-elle en posant une main sur mon bras. Réponds, c'est peut-être important : le boulot, ta famille… Promis, tu iras dormir après ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je décrochais, un peu moins furieux.

- Allô ? Jasper Whittlock ?

- Oui ! Aboyais-je. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vaut mieux pour vous que ça soit important ! Vous avez vu l'heure ?

- Toujours aussi aimable Darling, susurra une voix enjouée et sensuelle. Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas encore habituée au décalage horaire. Tu sais comme moi qu'au Texas, il n'est pas la même heure…

Soudain, ce fut comme si une pierre venait de chuter au fond de mon estomac. Je sentis ma main trembler et je dus crisper les doigts pour ne pas lâcher le téléphone. J'avais la bouche tellement sèche que je fus incapable de répliquer.

- Tu es bien taciturne ce soir Darling, reprit la voix. Je t'ai connu plus gai, faut croire que ce temps pourri a fini par te refiler sa morosité. C'est vrai quoi, c'est dingue, depuis que je suis arrivée, je n'ai pas vu le soleil encore une fois ! Pas étonnant que tu déprimes mon pauvre chou…

- M-Maria ? Articulais-je d'une voix blanche.

- C'est bien moi mon cœur. J'ai cru un moment que tu ne m'avais pas reconnue, et puis je me suis dit, toi et moi on se connait trop bien pour ça…n'est-ce pas Darling ?

Je m'assis sur le canapé en serrant les lèvres. J'étais à deux doigts d'envoyer balader mon téléphone contre le mur. Ce petit accent chantant qui faisait traîner en longueur les syllabes finales… Mon ventre se nouait d'angoisse et de désir mêlés. J'avais envie de vomir, j'avais envie de la prendre sauvagement contre le mur, à l'image de la multitude de souvenirs que sa voix rauque avait fait resurgir dans mon esprit.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, en fait, ne m'appelle pas tout court. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, c'est clair ? Je croyais que tu l'avais compris !

- C'est qui ? Demanda silencieusement Alice en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon.

- Euh… Un collège de bureau, répondis-je en chuchotant, une main sur les micros de mon portable. Il est de garde cette nuit et il me demandait un truc… Rien de grave, t'inquiète, j'arrive dans deux minutes.

Quand elle fut rentrée dans notre chambre, je tâchais de reprendre une respiration normale.

- Alors Darling, on fait des petites cachotteries ? Railla la voix à l'autre bout du fil. C'est vilain ce que tu viens de faire là, mentir… C'est bien ce que tu m'avais dit non, avant de partir ? C'est même pour ça que tu as voulu partir, pas vrai ?

- Ca suffit ! Fulminais-je. Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Sors de ma vie, c'est fini entre nous ! Alors je vais raccrocher et ce sera la dernière fois qu'on se sera parlé, c'est clair ?

- Tt-tt-tt…pas si vite, trésor. Pour toi c'est peut-être fini, mais pas aux yeux de la loi, alors ne t'avise pas de jouer au con avec moi Jasper !

Je me raidis, tellement absorbé par ses paroles que je pouvais entendre les propres battements de mon cœur.

- Et oui, ça t'avais échappé ça, mon chou… Reprit-elle tranquillement. Faut croire qu'ici, les nuages n'embrouillent pas que le ciel… Tu n'es pas fait pour ce climat cow-boy, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour tenir jusqu'ici. Moi ça fait une semaine que je suis là et ma seule façon d'encaisser le coup, c'est les UV et les margaritas… D'ailleurs, si tu cherches des adresses de bars, figure-toi qu'en j'en connais déjà pas mal et…

- Attends, soufflais-je en fermant les yeux, ses paroles prenant sens au fur et à mesure dans ma tête. Attends…tu es là ?

- Tu comprends vite mais faut t'expliquer longtemps Darling ! Ca t'a vraiment abruti ce trou de bouseux, mais oui, c'est ça, je suis là, à quelques kilomètres de toi seulement…

- A Forks ?

J'avais la gorge si nouée que je ne parvenais plus qu'à chuchoter.

- Non mais tu brûles… Tu donnes ta langue au chat ? Bon allez, je te le dis : Seattle, cow-boy ! Et crois-moi, je suis pas prête de repartir ! J'ai même eu un contrat du magazine pour bosser à la rédaction de Seattle pendant deux mois, alors tu vois…

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? Criais-je presque. Tu l'as dit toi-même : c'est un trou à bouseux, ya rien pour toi ici ! Rentre à Houston !

Au désespoir de la voir débarquer dans cette nouvelle vie que j'avais eu tant de mal à bâtir s'ajoutait celui de se voir trahi par son propre corps : mon bas-ventre se consumait déjà de désir et il me fallait serrer les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de frustration. Juste le son de sa voix et j'étais redevenu l'adolescent à qui elle avait fait découvrir les plaisirs du sexe, bien des années auparavant.

- Mais si trésor, murmura-t-elle d'une voix si charmeuse que je pouvais deviner l'arc sensuel de ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire, il y a un truc pour moi dans ce bled et je compte bien le récupérer : mon mari.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Tadaaam ! ^^_


	37. Chapitre 36: Edward

_Bonjour bonjour ! ^^_

_Voilà la suite, du côté d'Edward !_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture ! :)_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_CloudeGirofle_

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

CHAPITRE XXXVI : EDWARD

En arrivant à l'aéroport de Chicago, je me sentis brutalement ramené deux années en arrière, l'été de mes quinze ans où nous déménageâmes pour Forks. Le bâtiment était resté exactement le même, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de moi…

En me dirigeant vers la sortie, la vision des boutiques et des buvettes de l'aéroport réveillait à chaque instant une multitude de petits souvenirs fugaces : le jus d'orange que nous avions pris mes parents et moi à ce café qui faisait l'angle entre les deux terminaux, les journaux que mon père avait feuilleté en passant devant le kiosque, pendant que ma mère guettait anxieusement les panneaux d'affichage et que je demeurais perdu dans la musique de mes écouteurs…

- Je peux vous aider ?

Je relevais le menton en direction du vigile qui me regardait d'un air un peu inquiet.

- Non, non, ça va… Merci ! Souris-je avant de tourner les talons.

Dehors, je reconnus aussitôt le parking, toutes ses sorties et ses arrêts de bus. Je savais déjà où je voulais me rendre dans Chicago et, ayant vécu mes quinze premières années dans cette ville, je trouvais sans aucune difficulté la ligne qu'il me fallait. Par chance, les taxis avaient plus de succès et les bus n'étaient pas trop bondés.

Je pus m'asseoir avec mon sac jusqu'à mon arrêt, au coin d'une rue dont je connaissais un des hôtels pour y avoir plusieurs fois retrouvé Bree. Je savais surtout que les draps étaient souvent sales, mais qu'ils ne demandaient pas de cartes d'identité à l'accueil, et que c'était là tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Bonsoir, dis-je à la réceptionniste qui mâchait son chewing-gum bouche ouverte, je voudrais une chambre pour une nuit ou deux…

- Ouais, on a de la place, répondit-elle en contemplant le panneau où étaient accrochées les clés des chambres – visiblement, cet hôtel n'était pas vraiment bondé. Mettez votre nom dans le registre, signez et payez d'avance la première nuit. Ça fera trente dollars.

J'inscrivis Anthony Breehale dans le registre, signais d'un A. et d'un B. avant de lui tendre deux billets de vingt.

- Vous avez la chambre 7, c'est au deuxième, mais l'ascenseur est en panne. Petit-déjeuner servi entre sept et neuf heures.

- Merci, répondis-je d'une voix que la lassitude avait rendu un peu traînante.

- Merci à vous d'avoir choisi _Chez Johnnie_ !

C'était plutôt un non-choix, mais je gardais cette réflexion pour moi. Une fois mes affaires déposées dans ma nouvelle chambre – un lit, une table de nuit, une télé datant des années 90, et une minuscule salle de bain – je cachais mon sac sous le lit avant de ressortir dans la rue. Je n'eus pas à marcher longtemps pour retrouver le centre-ville et ses quartiers si mélancoliquement familiers. Je déambulais jusqu'au cybercafé dans lequel je me rendais parfois, quand je n'avais pas encore mon propre ordinateur et que je n'aimais pas travailler à la bibliothèque du collège. Je commandais un chocolat avant de m'asseoir devant le poste que je considérais comme mien, et une fois ma boisson en main, ce fut comme si j'avais à nouveau quatorze-quinze ans.

Sauf que cette fois, au lieu d'écrire dans la barre de recherche « _plaque tectonique_ », « _invention de l'imprimerie_ » ou encore « _liste des présidents des Etats-Unis_ », je tapais « _Royce King_ », puis « _adresse Royce King Chicago_ ».

Je ressortis une heure plus tard, mes renseignements soigneusement notés dans un petit carnet que je gardais dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. Je flânais ensuite dans mes rues préférées, pris un sandwich dans notre ancienne boulangerie, et le dégustais en m'arrêtant devant notre maison, qui n'avait pas tellement changé si ce n'est le lierre qui poussait sur les grilles devant la façade. C'était si étrange que ça en était irréel : je me souvenais avec tant de force de ma vie d'avant. A cette heure-ci, j'aurais probablement été en train de réviser mon piano pour mon cours au conservatoire du lendemain ou en train de finir un exposé de biologie ou je ne sais quoi avec Garrett, mon ancien meilleur ami. Repenser à lui me serra douloureusement la gorge, et c'est avec crainte que je me retournais sur la maison d'en face, là où il vivait encore deux ans plus tôt. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était devenu depuis.

En soupirant, je donnais un coup de pied sur le banc sur lequel j'étais assis, avant de jeter ce qu'il restait de mon sandwich et de me mettre à courir. Depuis que je connaissais Hale, je m'étais mis à courir avec elle le week-end ou à m'entrainer de temps en temps à la salle de sport de Seattle en sortant de mes cours au conservatoire. Alors que j'avais toujours détesté le sport – j'étais d'ailleurs toujours le dernier de la classe au collège – j'y avais peu à peu pris goût, mon endurance s'était perfectionnée et c'était devenu à présent un de mes exutoires favoris. Aussi, il me fallut bien une heure de course pour commencer à ressentir les premiers signes de fatigue. Je ralentis le rythme, prenant davantage le temps d'observer le monde alentour avant de me figer brusquement devant les grandes enceintes de pierres. Le cœur lourd, je compris que mes pas m'avaient inconsciemment guidé au plus grand cimetière de Chicago.

Le ciel s'assombrissait, la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Le bruit des voitures était couvert par la clameur des passants, qui se faisaient plus nombreux à l'approche du soir et de ses festivités. Les platanes qui encadraient l'entrée donnaient encore plus de gravité à l'endroit, et souvent les gens baissaient la voix en approchant de ses hauts murs clairs. Et là encore, depuis deux ans, rien n'avait changé. L'enterrement aurait pu avoir eu lieu la veille.

Machinalement, je m'avançais sur le sentier de graviers. Les yeux rivés sur les petits cailloux blancs que mes pas faisaient rouler jusqu'à la bordure de l'herbe, je laissais mes souvenirs m'indiquer la voie, par de soudaines et fugitives réminiscences de cette matinée d'avril. Comment j'avais fermé les yeux pour retenir mes larmes au croisement de ces deux avenues, la robe noire de ma mère qui contrastait tellement avec le blanc du marbre de cette tombe à gauche… Et puis brusquement, je fus arrivé. Elle était là, en face de moi, grise et sobre, simplement illuminée par les hortensias roses que ses parents avaient dû déposer récemment.

_Bree Tanner, décédée à l'âge de 21 ans. _

_Que tu reposes en paix._

Je m'agenouillais devant la tombe, une main posée sur le granit pour ne pas m'effondrer. J'avais le souffle coupé. Bree… Je n'étais pas retourné sur ces lieux depuis l'enterrement, depuis ce terrible jour où je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais laissé quelqu'un m'infliger cette douleur enragée qui me labourait le cœur. A partir de ce jour, j'avais rompu tous les liens avec mes anciens amis, même avec ma famille avec laquelle je refusais de communiquer plus que nécessaire. Bree… ma cousine, mon amie, ma sœur, ma jumelle ensevelie…

- Tu me manques tellement, murmurais-je. Je pense tous les jours à toi, dans les meilleurs comme dans les pires. Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un Bree, je crois que tu l'aurais adoré. Elle s'appelle Hale. Jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre, je te haïssais. Je t'en voulais de m'avoir abandonné, sans toi, je me sentais si seul, si démuni, sans plus aucun espoir… Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse Bree, tu n'as pas arrêté et tu n'es pas restée à mes côtés. Mais je ne t'en veux plus – ou presque. Je comprends maintenant que c'était plus compliqué que cela, et ce que je suis en train de faire maintenant, c'est aussi pour toi. Voilà, fallait que tu le saches. Au revoir ma Bree, on se reverra peut-être plus tôt que prévu…

Je déposais un baiser de mes doigts sur sa tombe avant de tourner les talons, les yeux brulants et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

)()() ()()(

Le lendemain matin, je m'éveillais aux aurores, le corps encore moite de mes cauchemars de la nuit. Les sirènes des ambulances et la Marche funèbre de l'église m'avaient poursuivi sans aucun répit et il me fallut la chaleur de l'eau sous la douche pour reprendre peu à peu pieds avec la réalité. Je m'habillais ensuite comme je l'avais prévu dans mon plan – réglé au détail près – avant de patienter jusqu'à sept heures pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Comme je m'y étais attendu, c'était tout bonnement infect. Le café était du jus de chaussette et le pain ressemblait à du carton. J'avalais néanmoins le tout en dissimulant une grimace : ce n'était pas le temps de faire la fine bouche. Dehors, il faisait assez frais. Je remontais la fermeture de ma veste en scrutant la rue : personne. Guère étonnant pour un samedi matin. C'était le week-end, les gens en profitaient pour dormir. D'ailleurs, je me demandais si cela pouvait décrédibiliser mon entrée en scène, puis repensant au père de Bella qui travaillait parfois les samedis matins, je me sentis rassuré. Dans trois heures, il serait temps d'agir.

En attendant, je n'avais qu'à profiter de mon temps libre pour me dégourdir les jambes et me changer les idées. Il fallait que j'arrive en pleine forme. Je pris donc la direction d'un petit square, par lequel je débouchais dans l'une des artères principales du centre-ville. Je m'assis sur un banc et écoutais de la musique un long moment, le visage levé vers le ciel dont les premiers rayons de soleil caressaient doucement mes paupières closes. Puis, bientôt – trop tôt – il fallut repartir.

Je repris donc ma route, marchant lentement, les mains dans les poches, et au fur et à mesure que je vagabondais, les rues s'emplissaient, lentement mais sûrement, tandis que le soleil montait plus haut dans le ciel. Contrairement à ce que j'avais craint, les gens ne me prêtaient aucune attention : j'aurais pu être invisible.

Il était près de dix heures quand, en descendant du bus, j'arrivais à ma destination : une grande villa blanche, située dans le quartier le plus chic de Rochester. Derrière les grilles du jardin se laissait deviner une végétation luxuriante aux spécimens les plus rares, avec en contrebas, l'étendue anthracite de l'une gigantesque piscine. Je restais bien cinq minutes devant le portail à reprendre mon souffle, et ne me résignais à sonner que lorsque je pris conscience que je risquais ainsi d'être repéré.

- Oui ? Piailla une voix haut-perché.

- Bonjour, je suis Charlie Swan, de la police. Pourrais-je parler à Mr King s'il vous plaît ?

- Un instant, je vous ouvre.

J'attendis pas moins de dix minutes et commençais à perdre espoir quand la lourde porte s'ouvrit avec un déclic. Je longeais sans attendre la longue allée de graviers blancs qui menait jusqu'au perron de la maison qui avait davantage l'air d'un palace de luxe que d'un foyer. Une grande femme blonde fit aussitôt irruption sur le seuil, moulée dans une robe bustier rouge qui ne laisser que peu de place à l'imagination. Perchée sur des talons vertigineux, elle me dépassait presque d'une tête et j'avais le regard involontairement perdu dans l'immensité de son décolleté.

- Bonjour monsieur l'officier, me salua-t-elle en me tendant une main parfaitement manucurée. Excusez-moi pour l'attente au portail. C'est ma bonne qui s'en charge habituellement mais elle est exceptionnellement en congé.

Elle m'étudia un long moment avant de sourire de plus belle.

- Vous m'avez l'air bien jeune, si je puis me permettre.

- Il parait oui, répliquais-je d'un air impassible. C'est de famille, mademoiselle.

- Madame, gloussa-t-elle en agitant devant moi son annuaire brillant de mille feux, je suis mariée depuis peu, mais mariée tout de même !

Je pris un air surpris tandis qu'un sourire flatté étira ses lèvres rouges.

- Oh, désolé madame.

- Ce n'est rien voyons, pépia-t-elle d'un air ravi. Que puis-je pour vous sinon ?

Il s'agissait de manœuvrer habilement. Mon plan pouvait capoter à tout moment. Pour l'instant, tout se passait bien : j'avais réussi à lui faire plus que bonne impression.

- Euh…monsieur King est-il là ? C'est pour une affaire urgente.

Je savais qu'il était chez lui mais je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir s'il accepterait de me recevoir.

- C'est grave ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils quasiment inexistants.

- Un simple contrôle de routine, la rassurais-je.

- Bon et bien… Je vais l'appeler alors.

Elle pila sur ses talons et avança dans le grand hall lumineux en criant :

- Chéri ? _Chéri !_ Un homme de la _police_ veut te parler, c'est _important_ !

Nous entendîmes un bruit de pas dans l'escalier et un grand homme blond fit à son tour irruption sur le seuil de la maison. Ses yeux étincelèrent en croisant mon regard, mais un large sourire ne tarda pas à étirer ses lèvres.

- Bonjour monsieur… ?

- Charlie Swan, répondis-je en tendant mon badge de policier en priant pour qu'il n'y regarde pas de trop près.

Mais, comme je l'avais escompté, il n'y jeta pas même un coup d'œil et m'invita poliment à entrer en lissant machinalement les revers de sa veste de smoking blanc. A l'intérieur, les meubles étaient à la fois très épurés et très ostentatoires, l'on se sentait étrangement seuls dans cette grande pièce presque vide, ce qui donnait à la scène une certaine tension dramatique. Je retins un frisson.

- Et bien dîtes-moi monsieur Swan, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Oh, rien de grave, fis-je sur le même ton. Mais je préférerais en discuter en privé si cela était possible.

- Bien sûr, nous irons dans mon bureau. Chérie ? Appela-t-il en se tournant vers sa femme. Je te rejoindrais à la piscine plus tard mon cœur, mais va peaufiner ton bronzage, profites-en il fait beau.

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas rire : au vu de son teint caramel, ce n'était pas vraiment au soleil qu'elle devait se faire bronzer. Mr King nous emmena ensuite à l'autre bout du hall, en direction d'un long couloir plein de peintures contemporaines, qui s'avéra déboucher sur une vaste pièce éclairée d'une grande verrière sur la flore du jardin : son bureau.

- Et bien asseyez-vous monsieur Swan, dit-il en prenant lui-même place dans son grand fauteuil en cuir. Que puis-je vous offrir ? Un verre de whisky ?

Je dissimulais une grimace de dégoût : il était tout juste dix heures. A la place, je déclinais poliment son offre.

- Vous avez tort, il est délicieux, répliqua-t-il en se servant. Bon, et maintenant dîtes-moi ce qui vous amène.

Je pris un instant pour réfléchir avant de me lancer. Manipuler Royce King serait une autre paire de manche que manœuvrer sa gentille idiote de femme. Je m'enfonçais dans le fauteuil d'un air assuré et tripotais quelque chose dans ma poche.

- Pour tout vous dire monsieur King, commençais-je prudemment, c'est à propos de l'affaire Rosalie Hale.

L'homme en face de moi ne manifesta pas la moindre surprise. Rien ne vint trahir sur son visage une quelconque émotion, si ce n'est le flamboiement de ses yeux. Mais une seconde plus tard, il arborait à nouveau un sourire courtois.

- Rosalie Hale vous dîtes ?

- Oui. Dans nos dossiers, il est dit que vous entreteniez une liaison avec la jeune fille, poursuivis-je en m'efforçant de conserver un air détaché.

- Ah oui, je m'en souviens à présent. Mais c'était avant qu'elle ne fugue et depuis elle a été retrouvée si je ne m'abuse. Quel est le but de votre visite monsieur l'officier ? Elle a à nouveau fugué ? Je suis désolé mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle a pu aller.

Je serrais les doigts si fortement autour de mes accoudoirs que la douleur me vrillait le crâne.

- Non, ce n'est pas à propos de fugue. C'est à propos de viol.

Ma phrase tomba dans un silence de glace. Je vis les traits de son visage se tendre imperceptiblement.

- Plaît-il ?

- Rosalie Hale a déposé plainte contre vous pour viol. Au commissariat de Forks.

Royce King se resservit un doigt de whisky qu'il avala d'une traite. Il sortit ensuite une petite boite de son bureau et je sentis battre mon cœur à toute allure. Je tachais de garder un air impassible. Le verrou de la petite boite s'ouvrit avec un déclic. J'enfonçais ma main dans l'autre poche de ma veste, là où le contact froid de la crosse eut quelque chose d'étrangement rassurant.

- Vous en voulez un ? Demanda-t-il en sortant finalement un gros cigare brun de la boite.

- Je ne fume pas, dis-je un peu trop sèchement.

Il l'alluma avec lenteur et tira la première bouffée en fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient aussi brillants et narquois que ceux d'un serpent. Je me sentis frémir de répulsion.

- Bien, reprit-il avec un sourire mielleux, revenons-en à nos affaires. Je suis donc accusé de viol. C'est le moment où je peux faire appel à mon avocat, non ?

J'affrontais son regard sans ciller. C'était là la partie la plus délicate de mon plan. Un seul faux pas pouvait tout faire foirer. Et ça, je ne le permettrais pas, me jurais-je. Hale avait raison : la colère était brulante, mais la haine glaciale. J'avais de moi un contrôle total et absolu. Il me semblait que j'aurais même pu commander aux battements de mon cœur.

- C'est exact, monsieur King, répondis-je avec la même nonchalance. Enfin, si je puis me permettre, appeler si tôt votre avocat aurait un effet déplorable au tribunal. Mis à part son témoignage, cette fille n'a aucune preuve tangible.

- Vous croyez qu'elle ment monsieur Swan ?

- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. Simplement, vous êtes un homme mondialement connu. Il pourrait être tentant de vous porter préjudice. Ce sont des choses que j'ai déjà vu dans le métier…

- Vraiment ? Alors, que me conseilleriez-vous ?

- Simplement de répondre à quelques questions de routine, répondis-je en sortant un calepin et un stylo. Pour commencer par exemple, où étiez-vous le soir du viol et ce genre de choses…

Royce King tira une nouvelle bouffée de son cigare et son visage fut provisoirement happé dans les volutes de fumée. Quand il réapparut, il avait perdu toute trace de courtoisie. Son sourire s'était fait carnassier.

- Cessons cette mauvaise comédie Edward, reprit-il d'un air tranquille. Nous savons toi comme moi que Rose n'a pas déposé plainte au commissariat et que tu n'es pas policier. Je sais que tu as un ami psychiatre, mais enfin, si tu essayais de me faire avouer de façon détournée… C'est touchant de naïveté et très culotté à la fois.

Je me liquéfiais. Puis souris à mon tour.

- Qui vous dit que je venais vous faire avouer ? Je suis peut-être là pour vous tuer.

Et ce disant, je sortis le révolver de ma poche que je posais sur mes genoux. Son regard s'agrandit une brève seconde avant que ses lèvres ne retrouvent leur sourire.

- Vraiment ? Comme c'est intéressant. Tu serais donc prêt à passer le restant de tes jours en prison juste pour venger cette pauvre fille ? J'ai toujours pensé que le courage flirtait avec la folie, mais j'en n'avais jamais d'exemple aussi concret jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

- Justement, répondis-je sur le même ton, vous savez que la folie est dangereuse. Je pourrais vous descendre d'une minute à l'autre.

Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil en tirant une novelle latte de son cigare, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens. Nous restâmes un long moment dans ce silence qui semblait figer le temps de cette scène surréaliste.

- Je dois dire mon cher Edward que je t'ai sous-estimé. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu avais ce cran. Je suis sincèrement impressionné, et pour ta peine, je vais donc te raconter la vraie histoire puisque c'est ce que tu voulais entendre. Par où commencer ? S'enquit-il après une pause pendant laquelle il se resservit un verre de whisky.

Je suis un esthète monsieur Cullen. J'aime la beauté. Plus que tout. Je vis à travers elle, je la vénère, elle m'est plus indispensable pour vivre que ne l'est l'eau ou l'oxygène.. Ma richesse m'a toujours permis d'acheter ce que je voulais, toutes les plus belles choses, les plus grandes œuvres… Si tu veux d'ailleurs, je pourrais te faire visiter mes collections qui sont parmi les plus réputées au monde…

Enfin bref, le jour où j'ai rencontré Rose, j'ai su qu'elle était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau au monde. Là où je vis, je rencontre souvent des mannequins, des femmes magnifiques aux traits parfaits… Mais Rosalie, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas seulement son visage et son corps, mais sa grâce, l'aura qu'elle dégageait, quelque chose de majestueux et de fragile à la fois, un côté un peu sauvage qui me fascina à l'instant même où je posais les yeux sur elle.

Je la voulais, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, de tout mon corps. Et comme tout le reste, je l'obtins. Comme on achète toute une œuvre aux enchères : en surenchérissant jusqu'à faire céder ses adversaires. C'est délicieusement excitant mon cher, il faut le vivre pour la comprendre, cette soudaine et violente montée d'adrénaline qui accélère les battements de ton cœur… En seulement quelques semaines, j'avais mis ses parents dans la poche. Ils étaient tellement flattés les Hale, que le fils du célèbre et richissime King puisse être sensible au charme de leur jeune et jolie fille… Ils me mangeaient dans la main et ne rêvaient plus que de ce providentiel mariage.

Quant à moi, j'étais fou d'elle, accro même, je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle, de son odeur, de son rire, de la douceur de sa peau, ou du velouté de son regard… Je voulais l'épouser, en faire _ma _femme – ce qu'elle accepta d'ailleurs avec son ignorance d'adolescente. Elle pensait m'aimer, mais elle ne m'appartenait pas, tu comprends ? J'avais beau la gâter, la chérir… Elle répondait à mes baisers et mes promesses d'amour mais je savais que je ne la _possédais_ pas. Cette nuit-là, je n'ai que prendre ce qui me revenait de droit !

Il avait presque crié la fin de sa phrase en frappant son bureau du poing. Ses yeux étaient devenus hagards, perdus dans un passé qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler. Moi, face à lui, j'étais d'une parfaite impassibilité. La haine m'écrasait sur mon fauteuil, m'empêchant de respirer.

- Son père nous a surpris mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui parler. Il a compris tout seul. Soit il parlait et sa banque plongeait avec moi, soit il se taisait. Comme tu le sais, il fait son choix. Le lendemain, Rose qui elle aussi avait compris, a fugué. Mes hommes n'ont pas mis longtemps à la retrouver. Elle trainait dans les quartiers mal famés d'Atlanta, complètement défoncée. Une pute l'avait prise sous son aile. Mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'elle raconte notre petit secret à n'importe quel clodo dans la rue. On a prévenu la police et elle a été envoyée en désintox.

- La suite, je la connais. Je connais toute l'histoire, l'interrompis-je juste pour mettre court à ces atrocités qui me labouraient le corps et l'esprit. Hale m'a tout dit, je sais tout.

- Je ne crois pas, non, me détrompa-t-il d'un ton méprisant. Tu ignorais par exemple que même une fois à Forks je continuais de la faire suivre par mes hommes, n'est-ce pas ? Que croyais-tu, ajouta-t-il en surprenant mon air horrifié, que j'allais laisser cette loque sans surveillance dans la nature ? Et si elle avait décidé de tout balancer à la police ? Non, non, non. Trop risqué. J'avais mes indicateurs qui m'envoyaient toutes les semaines leurs rapports. C'est comme ça que je te connais, toi ainsi que tes autres amis : Alice, Bella, Emmett, Jessica, Jasper et toute la bande… D'ailleurs, comment va la petite Mary ?

J'avais la tête qui bourdonnait. Incapable de répondre, je le laissais poursuivre, plongé dans des abymes insondables d'horreur. J'étais en plein cauchemar.

- C'est aussi comme ça que je me suis rendu compte que tu étais un danger Edward. Je te remercie de me faciliter la tâche.

- Je…je ne comprends pas, soufflais-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Voyons Ed, toi qui étais si intelligent jusqu'à maintenant, tu me déçois, se plaignit-il d'un air faussement peiné. Mais parce qu'à tout moment elle pouvait te révéler notre petit secret – ce qu'elle a fait d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça que je suis aussi surpris de ta visite, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle t'aurait confié tout ça. Malheureusement pour toi, sa confiance va t'être fatale. Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle ne t'aime pas autant, tu aurais survécu. Tu vois, c'est un peu de sa faute si on en est là : si elle m'avait aimé comme elle t'aime toi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…

Sans me plus me regarder davantage, il pivota vers la baie vitrée pour contempler la verte luxuirance de son jardin. C'était comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, m'oubliant pour mieux se souvenir et, paradoxalement, oublier.

Enfin, on ne va pas réécrire l'histoire, pas vrai ? Reprit-il en tirant à nouveau une longue bouffée de son cigare. C'est un peu injuste, mais tu vas devoir mourir. Evidemment, j'aurais pu la faire tuer dès le début, mais je dois t'avouer que j'en suis incapable. Elle est mon talon d'Achille comme on dit, ma faiblesse. Qu'importe, une fois que tu auras disparu, ce sera comme avant…

- Vous oubliez quelque chose, murmurais-je avec une drôle de grimace. Je suis armé et vous ne l'êtes pas. Et dans ce genre de situation, j'ai bien peur que le premier arrivé soit le premier servi…

- Edward, Edward… Soupira-t-il d'un air désolé, comme un prof gourmandant son élève. Tu as toi aussi commis une erreur dans cette histoire. Si Rose t'a vraiment tout raconté comme tu le prétends, tu saurais que le soir où elle s'est introduite dans mon bureau pour me tuer…

- Elle ne l'a pas fait, le coupais-je, ne supportant pas qu'il puisse mettre en doute notre amitié ou faire de Rose une ordure à son image. Elle a refusé de s'abaisser à…

- Calme-toi mon grand, me coupa-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Bref, je disais donc, poursuivit-il tandis que je luttais contre la colère qui me brulait les entrailles en fermant les yeux, si Rose t'avais tout raconté ou si tu avais bien écouté, tu aurais su qu'elle a jeté ici même le révolver qu'elle avait apporté pour me tuer…

En moi, un déclic se produisit et j'eus soudainement très froid. J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Royce King écrasait son cigare d'une main dans un cendrier et braquait de l'autre son arme sur moi. La peur me paralysait. Je sentais la sueur froide descendre le long de mon dos tandis que mon cœur n'osait même plus battre de peur d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

- Pas un geste mon garçon, sourit-il. Je suis désolé pour toi, mais c'est là la fin de tes aventures. Tu as échoué, mais je dois reconnaitre que c'était bien essayé. Pose ton arme sur le bureau maintenant.

- Qui vous dit que j'ai échoué ? Rétorquais-je faiblement en m'exécutant. Si vous tirez, vous finirez en prison. _Tout_ mon plan n'aura donc pas échoué…

Il s'esclaffa.

- Mon pauvre Edward… J'ai des contacts dans la région. Faire passer ta mort comme légitime défense dans le cadre d'un cambriolage – d'autant plus que tu as usurpé un uniforme et une arme qui ne t'appartiennent pas – ne sera pas chose bien difficile… Mais comme je te l'ai dit auparavant, ce que tu as fait demande un cran dont peu d'hommes seraient capables. Je suis fier de t'avoir serré la main mon garçon, mais tu vas devoir payer le prix de ta folie. Adieu brave Edward, je serai le seul à savoir à quel point tu étais héroïque, mais j'honorerais ta mémoire avec respect.

- Non, attendez, je…

- Adieu.

Il y eut un bruit de détonation, puis…le trou noir.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, tenez-moi au courant ! ^^_

_Bonne journée et à bientôt ! :)_


	38. Chapitre 37: Bella

_Salut ! :)_

_Comme j'ai posté la suite plus tard que prévu, le chapitre 38 arrive tout de suite maintenant ! _

_En espérant que ça vous plaise, tenez moi au courant ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_CloudeGirofle_

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

CHAPITRE XXXVII : BELLA

_Dring ! Dring ! __Driiing !_

Je fus tirée du sommeil par les hurlements de mon téléphone. Je tâtonnais dans l'obscurité jusqu'à le trouver sur la table de nuit et décrochais en plissant les yeux, aveuglée par la lumière soudaine.

- Allô ? Marmonnais-je.

- Bella ? C'est moi.

- Papa ?

Je me relevais sur un coude en fronçant les sourcils : il était tout juste six heures.

- Ma chérie, il faudrait que tu descendes au plus vite au commissariat s'il te plaît.

- Hein ? Mais il est six heures ! Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Gémis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Emmett qui commençait à s'éveiller.

- Non, c'est urgent.

- Bon, soupirais-je. J'arrive.

Je raccrochais et sortis du lit en m'étirant le plus silencieusement possible. J'attrapais ensuite de quoi m'habiller dans ma valise et embrassais Emmett sur le front avant de sortir de notre chambre.

- Tu pars où ? Marmonna-t-il.

- Je dois voir un truc avec mon père. Je reviens.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non, t'inquiète, souris-je. T'as eu une soirée chargée hier, repose-toi.

Il m'envoya un baiser du bout des doigts avant de se renfoncer sous la couette. Je gagnais ensuite la cuisine à regrets, engourdie et maussade. J'eus la surprise de retrouver Alice, assise sur une des chaises du comptoir, une tasse de café à la main et le regard perdu sur la falaise verdoyante que laissait apercevoir la fenêtre.

- Alice ?

Elle se tourna lentement vers moi, d'un air étonné.

- Oh, tu es déjà levée ?

- Obligation familiale, grommelais-je en me versant une tasse de café. Et toi ? Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?

Elle haussa les épaules en se retournant vers la fenêtre.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis venue ici.

- Des cauchemars ? Demandais-je doucement.

- Non. L'angoisse. J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe un truc horrible. Ça me hante depuis hier. J'ai même du mal à respirer.

Réprimant un frisson, je posais une main compatissante sur son épaule. Il était vrai qu'Alice était d'une sensibilité particulièrement aiguisée. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que, pour une fois, elle se trompait.

- Viens avec moi au commissariat, ça te changera peut-être les idées.

- Peut-être, admit-elle en avalant une nouvelle gorgée. Oui, t'as raison, je ferais mieux de venir. Je vais laisser un mot pour Jazz.

Quand nous eûmes avalé notre maigre petit-déjeuner, nous sortîmes dans l'air froid du matin et, sans regarder la mer en contrebas, nous montâmes dans la voiture. J'enclenchais aussitôt l'autoradio pour alléger l'atmosphère. Avec le vent qui s'engouffrait dans nos cheveux, la soirée de la veille semblait s'oublier dans les brumes d'un sombre cauchemar. Alice avait retrouvé un faible sourire, perdue dans la musique et la sensation de liberté.

Nous arrivâmes ainsi trop vite au commissariat. A cette heure plus que matinale, je n'eus aucun mal pour me garer, j'avais même l'embarras du choix. Alice sortit avec moi de la voiture et nous entrâmes dans le commissariat en pressant le pas. A l'accueil, l'adjoint de mon père lisait un journal, assis à son bureau. Je réprimais la crainte qu'il m'inspirait pour le rejoindre.

- Bonjour Bella, m'accueillit-il avec un sourire froid. Ton père t'attend, il est dans ton bureau.

- OK.

Puis, me tournant vers Alice :

- Je peux te laisser là ? Je ne pense pas en avoir pour très longtemps.

- Pas de soucis. Je vais m'asseoir, il y a des chaises là-bas.

Une fois qu'elle fut installée sur un des bancs du hall et que James eut repris sa lecture, j'inspirais profondément avant de toquer à la porte de mon père. Il m'ouvrit aussitôt.

- Bella, assieds-toi.

Je m'exécutais, surprise. Mon père usait rarement de ce ton autoritaire avec moi. Je pensais aussitôt à Emmett. Avait-il découvert que nous étions ensembles ? Allait-il révéler au proviseur que le professeur entretenait une liaison avec son élève ? Je sentis la panique m'envahir.

- Je suis…extrêmement déçu Bella, commença-t-il. Non, « déçu » n'est pas le mot qui convient. Je suis effondré même, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais pu me faire ça.

Je baissais honteusement la tête en me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Je repensais à Emmett, son sourire, sa gentillesse, sa joie de vivre… Non, jamais ne je le laisserais tomber. Je relevais fièrement le menton, une lueur de défi dansant dans le regard.

- Si je n'en parle pas immédiatement à mes supérieures, c'est que je te laisse une dernière chance de te racheter. Ne la gâche pas Bella.

- Me racheter de quoi ? Explosais-je en me levant de ma chaise.

« De l'aimer ? » voulus-je rajouter. Mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente Bella ! Tonna-t-il à son tour. Et mon arme de service qui a disparu à la maison, comment tu me l'explique ? Il s'est envolé tout seul, c'est ça ? 

Décontenancée, je me rassis. Il y avait comme un léger malentendu. Mais je ne savais pas si j'y gagnais au change.

- Je te demande pardon ? Soufflais-je, sous le choc.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'horrifiait le plus : que mon père puisse croire que je lui ai pris son arme de service ou que cette dernière se balade dans la nature.

- Ce matin, je descends dans le salon et dans ma veste, je ne trouve plus ni badge, ni arme. Comment tu m'expliques cela ?

- Mais ce n'est pas moi ! M'écriais-je. Je n'étais même pas à la maison hier, j'étais à la Push, dans la cabane de Jake ! Tu peux demander à mes amis !

Mon père se rassit derrière son bureau, livide. Il passa plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux et bafouilla plusieurs fois avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Bella, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. Cela veut dire que quelqu'un dans cette ville se balade avec une arme et un badge qui ne sont pas les siens. Cela veut dire aussi que c'est quelqu'un que nous connaissons : aucune entrée n'a été forcée.

Je m'écroulais plus encore dans mon siège. Nous étions en plein cauchemar, les pires intuitions d'Alice se confirmaient. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que rien de pire ne nous attendait.

- Nous avons deux trousseaux de clés, dis-je en tachant de conserver mon sang froid. Le tien et le mien. Si tu as fermé la maison hier soir avant de te coucher, cela veut dire que…

Je n'achevais pas ma phrase, glacée par la perspective qu'elle impliquait : que ce soit un de mes amis qui aient dérobé l'arme de mon père.

- On a pu aussi faire un double des clés, tempéra mon père en me voyant au bord de la crise de nerfs. Va vérifier à la cabane si tu trouves les tiennes, pendant ce temps, je vais lancer une alerte.

Je me levais sans rien dire et regagnais le hall du commissariat en marchant comme un automate. Alice m'attendait sur une chaise, zyeutant de temps à autre James qui avait fini sa lecture. Elle avait l'air songeuse et l'éclat de ses yeux gris quand elle se tourna vers moi me secoua bizarrement le cœur.

- Tu viens Alice ?

Il y eut un bruit métallique : James venait de laisser tomber un classeur par terre. Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'il s'était mis à quatre pattes par terre pour ramasser les feuilles, les mains tremblantes.

- Vous…vous vous appelez Alice ? Souffla-t-il en dévisageant intensément mon amie de ses yeux couleur d'orage.

- Euh…oui, répondit-elle en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

James se releva lentement, sans la lâcher du regard, comme si personne d'autre qu'elle au monde n'existait. Mal à l'aise, je me détournais vers les doubles-portes du commissariat. Quelque chose me troublait sans que je parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Et bien…au revoir monsieur, ajouta Alice en me rejoignant d'une démarche hésitante.

- Au revoir Alice, souffla James, toujours aussi fasciné par sa gracile petite silhouette.

Nous sortîmes sans mot dire. Une fois dehors, Alice regarda une fois ou deux par-dessus son épaule avant de me demander d'un air curieux.

- C'était qui ce gars ?

- L'adjoint de mon père, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Je ne l'aime pas trop, James.

- _James ?_

Alice s'était figée devant sa portière, soudainement très pâle. Ses deux yeux gris tranchaient plus violement encore que d'habitude sur sa peau pâle. Et je compris en un éclair de ce qui m'avait perturbé un peu plus tôt : ces deux paires d'yeux identiques qui m'avaient tour à tour observée dans le petit hall glacial du commissariat.

- Oui, repris-je d'une voix moins assurée. C'est son prénom.

)()() ()()(

Quand nous arrivâmes à la cabane, les deux garçons buvaient leur café d'un air morose au comptoir de la cuisine. La pièce empestait le tabac froid et je ne tardais pas à comprendre pourquoi en surprenant Jasper écraser son mégot dans une tasse vide. Alice, qui n'avait pas rouvert la bouche depuis notre départ du commissariat, ne tiqua même pas. Elle regagna directement sa chambre, claquant doucement la porte sur un silence de plomb.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta Jasper en se relevant à demi de son tabouret.

Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être seule.

Jasper serra les lèvres mais ne répondit pas. Je me tournais ensuite vers Emmett qui m'observait.

Le revolver de mon père et son badge de policier ont disparu, annonçais-je d'emblée. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a appelée ce matin.

Les deux garçons pâlirent. Je ne leur laissais pas le temps de m'interroger pour partir directement dans ma chambre, fouiller les poches de mon sac et de ma veste. J'enjambais la valise d'Emmett et m'accroupis devant la mienne. Je jetais les piles de linge sur lit, de plus en plus frénétiquement à mesure que ma recherche se faisait vaine. Je finis même par renverser le dernier contenu de ma valise sur le sol avant de devoir admettre que mes clés n'y étaient pas. Mon dernier espoir restait la veste. Je titubais jusqu'au salon, en direction du porte manteau.

Bella, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? S'impatienta Emmett en s'approchant de moi.

Je ne répondis pas, trop occupée à fouiller les poches de mes vestes.

Bella !

Vides. Les poches de ma veste étaient vides. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Que l'un de mes amis m'avait dérobés mes clés dans la soirée d'hier. Aussitôt, les images de la veille se mirent à déferler dans mon esprit tumultueux. Jasper revenant sur sa moto, Hale allumant le barbecue, Emmett m'embrassant discrètement derrière la porte de la salle de bain, Alice lisant son livre sur mon lit, puis Edward, m'enlaçant tout contre lui avant de partir… Et brusquement, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent. Je me retins au bras d'Emmett pour ne pas tomber, l'autre main posée sur ma bouche horrifiée.

Bella ! Bella, qu'est-ce que…

_Dring ! Dring ! Driiing ! Driiiiiiing !_

Jasper fut le premier à réagir.

Allô ? Oui, ici Jasper Whithlock à l'appareil.

Les cinq minutes que durèrent la conversation nous parurent une éternité. Quand Jasper raccrocha, il était livide.

C'est Edward, murmura-t-il comme en écho à mes propres pensées.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je vous mets la suite maintenant pour me faire pardonner de mon retard ! )_


	39. Chapitre 38: Emmett

_Recoucou ! :)_

_Voilà la suite donc, en espérant que ça vous plaise !_

_A bientôt j'espère et bonne lecture ! ^^_

_PS : comme chacun le sait, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE XXXVIII : EMMETT

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Intervint Alice en entrant maladroitement dans le salon.

Sa peau était pâle et ses yeux étaient rouges : elle avait pleuré. Jasper reposa en silence son téléphone sur le comptoir avant de rallumer une cigarette. Il inspira plusieurs bouffées sans tenir compte de nous, le visage enfoui entre ses deux mains.

Jasper !

Il réagit à la voix d'Alice. Il releva lentement le menton et nous dévisagea tour à tour avant de parler.

Il faut aller chercher Hale. Edward est à l'hôpital.

Puis il retira une bouffée de sa cigarette en se détournant vers la fenêtre. Je profitais de son silence pour faire asseoir les filles sur le canapé. Personne ne dit rien, nous savions que Jasper nous dirait le reste quand il serait prêt.

Il a été blessé. Par balle. Pour l'instant on ne sait pas si son pronostic vital est engagé. Ses parents sont à l'aéroport là. C'est Carlisle qui m'a appelé.

Blessé par balle ? Répéta Alice d'une voix qui partait dans les aigus. Mais explique-nous, putain ! C'est quoi cette connerie, hein ? C'est quoi ? Donne-moi ton téléphone, je veux parler à ses parents !

Elle s'était violement relevée du canapé pour tenter de lui arracher son téléphone des mains. Ils luttèrent quelques instants avant qu'elle ne fonde en larmes dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça maladroitement en caressant ses cheveux.

On ne sait pas tout encore, poursuivit-il d'une voix douce. On l'a retrouvé dans la villa d'un certain King, gravement blessé. C'est la femme du gars qui a donné l'alerte en entendant un coup de feu qui venait du hall.

Le nom de « King » me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Je revis aussitôt en pensée l'article que nous avions trouvé avec Edward. Il ne le connaissait pourtant pas à ce moment-là. Comment avait-il bien pu finir là-bas ? La tête me tournait.

Ok, il faut aller chercher Hale maintenant, fit Bella qui était restée muette jusque-là. On n'a pas le temps de prendre nos affaires, on part tout de suite. C'est quel hôpital Jasper ?

Chicago.

Bella accepta la nouvelle sans ciller.

On a de la route alors. Pas de temps à perdre.

Le temps d'attraper sa veste et son sac et elle était déjà sortie mettre les clés sur le compteur de la voiture. Alice fit de même et ne resta bientôt dans le salon plus que Jasper et moi.

Jasper, murmurais-je alors que nous fermions la maison. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne leur a pas dit ?

Mon ami baissa les yeux et je compris que mon intuition était la bonne. Je le laissais fermer la porte de la maisonnette tout en jetant un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule. Bella et Alice étaient déjà assises à l'avant, dans la voiture.

Jasper, le pressais-je, Edward est mon ami et Hale aussi. Tu _dois_ me dire, tu comprends ? Je dois savoir !

J'avais presque crié. Jasper me fusilla du regard.

Ferme-la ! Siffla-t-il. Oui, je ne vous ai pas tout dit : non seulement le pronostic vital d'Edward est engagé, mais en plus légalement, il risque de gros ennuis. C'est lui qui a pris l'arme et le badge du père de Bella, ajouta-t-il comme j'avais l'air perdu.

J'enfouis mon visage entre mes mains. Tout cela me dépassait. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise série B. N'aurait-on pas pu retourner en arrière, juste avant que Hale ne trouve ce foutu journal et que nos vies basculent ? Mes yeux me brulaient. Jasper posa une main sur mon épaule et me guida jusqu'à la voiture.

Tiens le coup, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, je t'en supplie…

J'acquiesçais en fermant les yeux et pris place à l'arrière de la voiture.

Il faut retrouver Hale, dit Bella quand nous fûmes prêts à partir. Vous savez où on peut la trouver ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers Alice et moi. Nous réfléchîmes.

Elle pourrait être n'importe où, murmura Alice d'un air songeur. Néanmoins…

Néanmoins il existait un endroit où nous avions plus de chances qu'ailleurs de l'y trouver.

La forêt, répondis-je à Alice.

Elle acquiesça.

On te guidera, promit Alice à Bella qui mettait le contact.

Et nous fûmes partis. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière, en direction de cette cabane qui avait abrité parmi les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à comprendre comment le rêve avait pu virer au cauchemar.

Dans la voiture, nous étions tous silencieux. Jasper se rongeait les ongles d'un air lugubre, Alice passait son temps à se sécher les yeux…

Tourna là, indiquais-je à Bella tandis que nous passions devant un sentier qui s'enfonçait dans les sous-bois. La clairière est à dix minutes, je vais voir en courant

Et je bondis de la voiture pour courir à toutes vitesses sur le chemin terreux. J'y étais allé plusieurs fois avec Hale dans cette clairière. C'était Edward qui lui avait fait découvrir et depuis, elle y allait très souvent, seule ou accompagnée de ceux qu'elle aimait. Avec Edward, j'avais parfois l'impression qu'ils y vivaient tellement ils y passaient de temps…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'arrivais à l'orée de la clairière. Baignée d'une douce lumière grise, elle ne m'avait jamais paru aussi belle. L'herbe se balançait paresseusement dans le vent et les feuillages des arbres bruissaient.

Hale ?

Une tête blonde émergea des herbes. Une certaine joie fit place à la surprise sur son beau visage aux traits tirés.

Em ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Je te cherchais, répondis-je simplement.

Viens t'asseoir.

Je m'exécutais, le cœur serré. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et j'enlaçais sa taille. Nous restâmes silencieux un moment. On pouvait entendre les oiseaux chanter.

Hale, faut que tu viennes avec nous, finis-je par dire.

Et la magie de l'instant s'évanouit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Edward. Il est à l'hôpital. Blessé.

Hale se décomposa.

Je… Qu'est-ce que…

Elle avait l'air perdu. Je me relevais et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à me suivre. J'attendis d'avoir regagné le sentier pour poursuivre.

Il a été blessé par balle. On ne sait pas encore s'il va survivre. Je suis désolé.

J'avais tout dit d'un coup. Je n'y serais pas arrivé autrement. Hale trébucha et je la retins par le bras. La voiture n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres en contrebas. Je le gardais serrée contre moi. Je sentais son corps trembler contre le mien. J'avais envie de pleurer mais me retins. A mes côtés, Hale avait la pâleur et la fixité du marbre. Elle ne dit rien et lorsque nous entrâmes dans la voiture, tout le monde respecta son silence. Bella fit tourner la clé dans le contact, le moteur rugit, et bientôt, nous fîmes en route pour Chicago.

)()() ()()(

Le trajet en voiture restera l'un de mes pires souvenirs. Nous n'osions parler, nous n'osions pas même bouger. Nous regardions la route défiler devant nous dans un silence de mort. Nous fîmes plusieurs arrêts pour changer de conducteur et nous forcer à boire et à manger. L'habitacle de la voiture empestait le tabac froid. Même Alice et Bella s'étaient remises à fumer. Jasper regardait son téléphone toutes les cinq minutes, à l'affut de nouvelles de la part de Carlisle. Quant à moi, je tournais en boucle dans ma tête les incidents de la veille, essayant de donner à ce cauchemar surréaliste une quelconque logique. Hale n'avait toujours pas desserré les lèvres.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Alice.

Elle était au volant depuis plus d'une heure et la nuit commençait à tomber. Le son de sa voix nous fit sursauter. Nous nous étions habitués au silence.

Si on continue de rouler, on sera à Chicago dans un peu plus de deux heures, répondit Jasper. Je propose qu'on continue de se relayer. On est plus à deux heures près.

Je suis d'accord, murmura Bella d'une voix rauque. Autant continuer, on y est.

Nous poursuivîmes donc notre route, l'angoisse s'alourdissant à chaque minute passée. Quand les premiers panneaux indiquant _Chicago_ apparurent, cette tension devint presque intenable. J'avais du mal à respirer.

Sans crier gare, nous arrivâmes sur le parking de l'hôpital. Il faisait nuit noire et les lampadaires nous éclairaient à peine. C'était glauque et pourtant, je redoutais davantage d'entrer dans le grand bâtiment blanc illuminé plutôt que de rester sur ce parking sinistre. J'attrapais la main de Bella, douce et chaude, et nous nous dirigeâmes tous les cinq groupés ensembles vers l'accueil.

Bonsoir, fit Jasper en s'appuyant au comptoir de la réception. Nous sommes là pour Edward Cullen.

Oui, répondit la réceptionniste d'un air suspicieux. Les visites sont interdites à cette heure. Vous êtes de la famille ?

Oui.

Bien, dans ce cas veuillez patientez dans la salle en face s'il vous plait. Un médecin ne devrait pas tarder à venir vous voir.

Merci.

Nous partîmes donc nous asseoir sur les bancs métalliques de la salle d'attente. Hale, qui ne pouvait plus fumer, se tordait les doigts nerveusement, le regard perdu sur ses pieds. Je ne sais combien de temps nous attendîmes, ainsi. Et puis, soudainement, une blouse blanche apparut à l'entrée de la salle. L'homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années environ, s'approcha de nous.

Vous êtes aussi de la famille d'Edward ?

Nous nous relevâmes précipitamment pour hocher la tête.

Je viens de parler avec Monsieur et Madame Cullen. Ils vous attendent dans le hall.

Il se tut un instant, les yeux baissés sur ses pieds. L'angoisse n'était plus supportable. C'était comme si elle était devenue une partie de mon corps qui essayait de m'engloutir dans ses sombres replis.

Pour Edward… Je suis désol…

A ma droite, Jasper eut juste le temps de lui ouvrir les bras avant que Hale ne s'évanouisse.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)_


	40. Chapitre 39: Bella, Alice, Emmett, Jaspe

_Bonjour !_

_Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère ! :)_

_PS : comme chacun le sait, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE XXXIX : BELLA, ALICE, EMMETT, JASPER

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Je regardais le visage blanc et impassible. Une heure. Deux heures. Je ne savais plus. Edward… Mon ami, toi qui m'avait appris tellement de choses… Comment allais-je faire sans toi ? Comment allions-nous faire sans toi ? Hale ne s'était toujours pas remis de son malaise, Alice n'avait plus de larmes pour pleurer et moi j'avais le cœur qui saignait. Toutes les trois, assises devant toi. Toi, immobile sur ce lit blanc et nous, à tes côtés, nos doigts sur tes mains froides. Nos murmures dans ton silence.

Edward…

J'avais dit une fois au revoir à quelqu'un que j'aimais. Jacob. Parce que même si nous pourrions toujours nous voir, ce que nous représentions l'un pour l'autre à cette époque était mort, remplacé par quelque chose d'autre, d'insipide et sinistre. Je ne l'ai dit à personne, mais je pense souvent à lui. Combien nous nous aimions. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir… Pas lui aussi… Qu'il reste au moins mon ami…

Je pourrais lui parler de toi, lui dire que tu es le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Comme il ne te connait pas, quand j'aurai séché mes larmes, je lui montrerai des photos de nous tous. Je lui dirais aussi comment tu jouais au piano, comment le temps semblait se suspendre quand tes doigts effleuraient le clavier. Je pourrais aussi me serrer dans ses bras, et, en fermant fort les yeux, m'imaginer que c'est toi.

Edward…

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Bella avait aussi fini par s'endormir. Assise dans le fauteuil, une main sur celle d'Edward et la tête renversée en arrière. Et moi, agenouillée par terre, mon visage contre le tien. Ta peau froide et son odeur de désinfectant, tes cheveux ternes sous l'éclat des néons, mais surtout cette immobilité de glace qui me terrorisait. Mon ami, mon ami que j'aime tant. Et te voilà, tel le corps que l'on va ensevelir. Je n'ai plus de larmes pour pleurer Edward, tu me les as toutes prises. Je ne puis plus que respirer, lentement, avec difficulté car la gorge trop serrée.

Dire adieu… Je repense à ma mère, vingt ans plus tôt. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait autant souffert que je souffre maintenant. Victoria, elle s'appelait. Ce n'était qu'une enfant. Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais j'ai cherché sur Internet. C'est devenu quelqu'un d'important. Elle a un fiancé. Pas d'autre enfant. Pas encore. Parfois, moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un enfant. Ma nièce Mary, je l'aime tellement. Elle représente pour Alec, Jane et moi tout ce à quoi nous avions toujours aspirés quand nous étions plus petits.

Jane est malade, Edward. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit pour ne pas vous inquiéter. Depuis l'accouchement, elle présente des signes de faiblesse. Elle a remaigri. Les médecins disent que ça va passer. Qu'il faut attendre quelques mois. Jane passe beaucoup de temps avec Mary. Quand elle est trop fatiguée, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. C'est pour ça que tu l'as gardée avec moi, la semaine dernière quand tu es passé à la maison. Nous avions bien rigolé tous les quatre : toi, Hale, Mary et moi.

J'aurais aimé que cette soirée dure toujours. Et maintenant, toi tu t'en vas, et j'ai peur aussi que Jane te rejoigne…

J'ai déjà été abandonnée, il y a vingt ans. Et aujourd'hui, tout recommence. Sauf que cette fois, nous avons peu de chances de nous retrouver…

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Avec Jasper, nous sommes dehors, sur le parking, assis sur le capot de la voiture. Je ne peux plus rentrer dans cet hôpital. Je ne peux plus… Les filles surveillent Hale qui dort, dans la chambre d'Edward. Ses parents sont dans le hall, en plein cauchemar. Parfois, Jasper vient leur parler, pour leur proposer de sortir un peu dans l'air frais pour respirer. La jolie Esmée est complètement détruite. Son mari fait tout ce qu'il peut pour ne pas s'effondrer à son tour.

Et moi dans tout ça, je me sens retourné dix ans en arrière, à la mort de mon père. La même lumière blanche, les mêmes odeurs, les mêmes phrases des infirmières… Mais surtout, ce même sentiment d'irréalité, ce sentiment visqueux de cauchemar qui nous embourbe. On n'arrive pas à croire à ce qu'il se passe.

Ma mère qui pleure, effondrée sur les draps blancs. Ma tante, qui me prend par la main pour m'emmener loin, très loin de cette chambre où mon père vient de devenir cadavre. Les regards des infirmiers dans les couloirs. La terreur de mes grands-parents, assis dans le hall.

J'avais oublié tout ça. Je l'avais roulé en boule, et jeté dans les recoins les plus sombres de mon esprit. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, tout rejaillit comme une cannette secouée. J'avais oublié qu'aimer pouvait faire si mal.

Bella… Que se passerait-il s'il lui arrivait la même chose qu'à toi, Edward ? Je ne m'en remettrais pas. Je ne veux plus jamais vivre ça. Pardonne-moi Edward, mais je ne pourrais être là.

Ton enterrement…

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Depuis hier, Maria a plusieurs fois essayé de m'appeler. J'ai coupé mon téléphone. Assis sur le capot de la voiture, à côté d'Emmett, je regarde les voitures rouler dans la nuit, projetant au loin la lumière crue de leurs yeux jaunes. Je fume. Lentement, régulièrement, allumant chaque cigarette à la précédente.

Je suis médecin. J'ai vu des morts. Plusieurs fois. Des enfants, des vieillards, des adolescents, des hommes dans la force de l'âge. J'ai vu les larmes monter dans les yeux des proches, j'ai vu l'horreur pâlir le visage des épouses devenues veuves, des enfants devenus orphelins. J'ai vu cette espèce de douleur, proche de la folie, assombrir les yeux, étirer les lèvres en grimace. J'ai vu tout ça. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne l'avais jamais ressenti.

Pour la première fois, je suis de l'autre côté de la barrière. Et je sombre.

Je pense à toi Edward. Toi qui commençais à devenir mon ami. Et je pense à toi aussi, Maria. Je t'ai tellement aimée mon amour. Je ne t'ai l'ai pas dit et tu ne le sauras jamais mais te dire adieu a été la chose la plus dure que j'ai jamais faite. Je t'aimais trop Maria. Ca me tuait. Tu dois me laisser vivre maintenant. J'y arrive, peu à peu. Grâce à Alice. Laisse la moi, Maria. Laisse-moi l'aimer, laisse-moi vivre loin de toi. Tous les deux, nous nous détruirions. Tu le sais, ne cherche pas à aller au-devant du drame.

Et toi Edward ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Quel secret ne pourras-tu jamais nous révéler à présent ? J'aimerais tellement savoir, tellement comprendre. Edward… Je sais que tu n'es pas fou. Je sais que tu es allé à Chicago pour une raison bien précise. E je le découvrirai. Que tu sois là, ou pas. Nous, tes amis…nous te le devons…

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Pour ne pas vous laisser sur quelque chose de trop triste, la suite tout de suite ! :)_


	41. Chapitre 40: Edward

_Resalut! ^^_

_Comme promis, le chapitre suivant ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, tenez-moi au courant ! :)_

_PS : comme chacun le sait, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE XL : EDWARD

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Je navigue entre deux eaux tièdes et blanchâtres, comme pris entre les remous d'une mer agitée par une douce brise. Je ne vois pas, je n'entends pas, je ne sens pas, je ne ressens pas. C'est comme si tous mes sens sont mêlés ensembles dans cette brume qui forme comme une bulle légère et opaque.

Je me sens bien, je crois. Je n'ai pas envie d'en partir, ou du moins, je n'en ressens pas le besoin. Rester là, ainsi, sans jamais avoir à bouger… Cela semble si facile, si tentant de se laisser entraîner dans ce tendre courant, de se laisser bercer par ces flots volatiles…

Il portait un mouchard sur lui. La balle l'a manqué de peu, mais le labo a réussi à en extraire la bande. Toute leur conversation a été enregistrée. Les flics vont bientôt l'écouter.

Je sursaute. J'entends. Comme loin, très loin de moi, comme une voix portée par le vent depuis l'autre rive. Il faut du temps pour que les mots prennent sens. Et encore, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

Tu crois que c'était prémédité tout ça ? Bella dit que l'uniforme et le badge de policier qu'on a trouvé sur lui étaient ceux de son père. Je comprends toujours pas ce qu'il foutait là-bas.

Hale ne veut rien dire. On arrive pas à lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle sait quelque chose.

Les voix s'entremêlent peu à peu. Des voix masculines, des voix féminines. Des voix que je crois reconnaitre. Des voix que j'ai connues, aimées. Le courant d'eau tiède se rafraichit et je me sens soudain tiré en arrière. Les brumes blanchâtres s'estompent quelque peu.

On va pas pouvoir rester à Chicago encore très longtemps. On a déjà loupé trois jours de cours ou de boulot et on a presque plus d'argent pour l'hôtel.

Mais Jasper, on ne peut pas partir ! Imagine qu'il se réveille…ou qu'il…qu'il…

Ne dis pas le mot. S'il te plait…

Alice ! Il est possible qu'il ne se réveille jamais ! Et que vas-tu faire alors ? Tu as pensé à ça ?

Et vous, vous avez pensé à Hale un peu ? Il est hors de question qu'on la laisse sans surveillance !

Alice a raison. On ne peut pas la laisser.

Je la prendrais chez moi.

Elle ne voudra pas.

Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse à la fin ? On ne peut rien faire ! Rien ! Rien ! Rien !

Jasper… Calme-toi, mon amour.

Je n'y arrive plus Alice. Je n'y arrive plus… Je suis médecin, j'ai vu des familles passer leur vie au chevet d'un malade qui ne s'est jamais réveillé…

Un hoquet. Puis des sanglots.

Bella…ne pleure pas…

Les voix se voilent, et c'est à nouveau la douce paisibilité de ce silence blanchâtre. Je me sens réentraîné par le courant, j'avance progressivement dans ce couloirs aux parois vaporeuses. Quelque chose de sombre colore par moments mon avancée : l'amertume des regrets ?

Vous…vous êtes au courant ?

Oui. Alice nous a dit.

C'était donc pour ça…

Oui.

Où est-elle ?

Quelque part. Dehors.

Je…je n'arrive pas à le croire. Et pourtant, je comprends tout maintenant.

Ca me fait une deuxième bonne raison de massacrer ce salopard à mains nues !

Emmett !

Quoi ? C'est pas tout ce qu'il mérite peut-être ? Si je pouvais, je lui arracherais une à une toutes les dents, puis tous les ongles et après…

_Emmett !_

Et dans un souffle :

Pardon…

Je suis sûre que Hale lui a avoué la vérité le soir où il est venu la retrouver chez elle. C'est pour ça qu'il est parti à Chicago.

Pour le tuer ?

Ou l'envoyer en taule. Je ne sais pas…

Mais pourquoi il ne nous a rien dit ?

Parce qu'il savait qu'on l'en aurait empêché !

Je ne l'aurais pas empêché. Je serais venu avec lui.

Ne dis pas de conneries !

C'est pas des conneries putain ! T'as entendu ce qu'Alice nous a dit ?

_C'était pas une raison pour se faire descendre par ce salopard !_

Des pleurs, et le grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvre :

Alice ? T'étais où ?

Dehors. Avec elle. Je m'inquiétais.

Nous aussi. J'ai paniqué quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus dans la chambre.

Désolée. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air...après…après tout ça…

Hale a dit quelque chose ?

Non. Et moi non plus. Il n'y a rien à dire.

Rien à dire ? Et qu'Edward soit à moitié mort pour avoir voulu foutre en taule ce salopard de violeur c'est rien peut-être ?

Ne crie pas.

Calmez-vous tous les trois, ça ne sert à rien de gueuler comme vous le faites ! Si ça se trouve, Edward nous entend alors fermez là ! Alice, comment tu as su tout ça ? Même ses parents ne sont pas au courant…

C'est James qui me l'a dit.

James ?

Oui. L'adjoint de ton père, Bella.

Depuis quand il te met au courant des détails confidentiels de l'enquête ?

Ca me regarde !

Ca me regarde aussi Alice ! Je suis ton copain, je te rappelle, alors j'aimerais bien savoir qui est ce type !

Ca n'a rien à voir Jasper. Il est mon ami. Je crois. Il y a quelque chose qu'il ne me dit pas.

Je crois que je deviens curieux. Je veux comprendre, remettre un visage sur chacune de ces voix. Il me semble que j'ai oublié des choses, comme le lieu où je suis, et la dernière chose que j'ai faite. Et surtout, à qui appartiennent les deux yeux mauves qui surgissent parfois des limbes blanchâtres où je suis pour me sonder jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'âme.

Vas rejoindre les autres à la cafét Bells. Tu n'as encore rien mangé. Ca sert à rien que tu tombes malade à ton tour.

J'ai pas faim.

Bella…

Je vais pas te laisser tout seul ici !

Je ne suis pas seul, j'ai Edward. Et puis j'ai besoin de me concentrer deux-trois heures : je vais regarder un peu son dossier. L'enregistrement a fait l'effet d'une bombe, ils ne vont pas pouvoir retenir très longtemps leur accusation contre Ed, ça augmenterait le scandale. Déjà que l'affaire fait toujours la une à la télé comme aux journaux…

Tu en as parlé à ton prof de droit ?

Oui, et il pense comme moi. Ce n'est même pas sûr qu'il ait besoin d'un avocat car il y a vraiment peu de chances qu'on l'inculpe pour intrusion avec usurpation d'identité et détention illégale d'armement. La presse en a déjà fait un héros qui s'est sacrifié pour faire régner la justice dans les hautes sphères pourries de la finance. Aucun juge d'instruction n'a envie de se voir refiler l'affaire, tu peux me croire…

Et tu regardes quoi alors dans ton gros bouquin ?

Le Code Pénal ? Je vérifie deux trois trucs sur la légitime défense…

Je peux regarder avec toi ? Ca m'intéresse…

Les conversations s'entrechoquent, des morceaux par ci par là, qui ne sont pas toujours liés les uns aux autres par le fil ténu de la cohérence. Je me demande combien de temps s'est écoulé entre chaque saynète. Une heure, une journée, une semaine, un mois ? Comment savoir ? Je sens qu'on parle de moi, de ce que j'ai fait et de ce que je vais devenir ou pas. J'aimerais leur répondre, mais mes paupières sont lourdes et mes lèvres semblent mortes.

Je suis toujours à la dérive, loin, très loin de tout, comme seul au monde, et pourtant rattaché à lui par les paroles que je surprends, ou la prégnance mauve d'un regard qui me hante d'un sentiment brulant, comme l'impatience et les regrets. Je suis balloté par les flots, bercé par le silence, ébloui par la blancheur. Le temps n'existe plus, il est suspendu. J'attends, tout, rien. Je ne sais.

Edward, reviens…

Une grande bourrasque effleure les douces vagues de mon océan intérieur. Les flots blanchâtres s'agitent dans une immense envolée d'écume.

Edward, je t'en supplie… Ne me laisse pas, reviens.

La voix, d'abord lointaine, semble se rapprocher. Moi, sur la rive opposée, j'ai comme envie de me précipiter à l'eau pour la rejoindre. Quelque chose fourmille autour de moi : mon corps. Le vent souffle toujours plus fort, les vagues enflent et j'ai soudain peur de me faire submerger.

Edward…je t'aime Edward…

La tempête se déchaîne et dans un éclair aveuglant, je suis emporté par les flots.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Je poste la suite le w-e prochain ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, tenez moi au courant ! :)_


	42. Chapitre 41: Edward

_Salut! :)_

_Voici la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise !_

_PS : comme chacun le sait, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE XLI : EDWARD

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Je m'éveillais dans un rayon de soleil : la lumière filtrait doucement sous le voile de coton blanc. Je me redressais lentement pour me pencher à la fenêtre. Dehors, une belle journée de juin s'annonçait. Claire, chaude, heureuse.

En souriant, j'attrapais un t-shirt avant de descendre les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine, qui embaumait le café et les viennoiseries. Mes parents petit-déjeunaient tranquillement et j'eus le temps, juste avant qu'ils ne s'interrompent en me voyant arriver, de comprendre qu'ils parlaient encore et toujours de mon accident, de ma guérison.

J'étais sorti du coma un mois plus tôt. Les médecins n'expliquaient toujours pas mon miraculeux réveil et après être devenu un phénomène juridique, j'étais devenu un phénomène médical : j'étais le « cas Cullen », un patient parmi la petite centaine d'autres qui étaient sortis du coma de façon inattendue et inexpliquée. On étudiait déjà mon cas dans les centres hospitaliers universitaires, j'étais le nouveau miraculé, celui qui s'était réveillé après presque deux mois d'un coma qu'on pensait incurable. Ma guérison avait à nouveau fait la une de la presse. Tout le pays avait fait jour de fête et même le président avait annoncé à la télé « qu'il souhaitait un bon retour parmi nous au garçon héroïque que j'étais. » Ma nouvelle célébrité était certes un lourd fardeau qui s'amenuiserait avec les années, mais qui m'avait assurée néanmoins une certaine « intouchabilité » pénale.

D'ailleurs, ma guérison était tellement incroyable que parmi mes proches, beaucoup étaient ceux qui me regardaient avec appréhension, comme si je m'apprêtais à disparaître à chaque instant. Hale et mes parents les premiers. A chaque fois que nous nous voyions, Hale avait toujours besoin de me toucher, de me caresser les cheveux ou de me prendre la main, comme pour s'assurer que j'étais bien réel. Mes parents eux avaient du mal à dormir la nuit : lorsque je dormais trop profondément, ils ne résistaient jamais à la tentation de me réveiller pour être bien sûrs que j'étais juste endormi.

Bonjour fiston ! Bien dormi ? En forme pour le grand soir ?

Je souris à mon père en essayant de me verser une tasse de café. Ma mère m'embrassa sur la joue, le regard toujours un peu anxieux. Elle ne se détendit que lorsque je l'embrassais à mon tour. Comme j'avais du mal à manier la cafetière, elle le fit pour moi et je la remerciais. Je remuais les doigts de ma main gauche en dissimulant tant bien que mal une grimace.

Oui oui, très bien dormi et vous ?

Ca va, mentit mon père, les yeux rivés sur mon attelle.

Je voyais à ses cernes qu'il avait encore passé la nuit à mon chevet. Il nous faudrait encore du temps pour que tout cela demeure derrière nous. Je n'avais pas été le seul blessé par la balle de Royce King.

Tu pars à quelle heure de la maison ce soir ?

Vers vingt heures. Hale passe me prendre.

Tu as acheté des fleurs ? S'inquiéta aussitôt ma mère. Et ta veste de smoking, elle est repassée ?

Oui, m'amusais-je en croisant les doigts. J'ai tout prévu !

A vrai dire, je n'avais toujours pas mis la main sur ma veste de smoking et je n'avais pas acheté de fleurs. Mais ça, c'était fait exprès : je savais où trouver des fleurs pour Hale, et ce n'était sûrement pas chez le fleuriste du coin.

Bien. Tu as besoin d'aller en ville ? Je peux te déposer, on va faire quelques courses avec ton père.

Non merci, je vais rester là. Je m'occupe de ma filleule ce matin.

Alice devait passer me voir avec Mary pour que je la garde la matinée, le temps pour elle, Bella et Hale de faire les boutiques à Port-Angeles. Jane avait en effet un examen à faire à l'hôpital et Alec voulait l'accompagner. Comme j'avais de toute façon prévu de passer la journée à la maison, j'avais accepté. Puis j'aimais bien la petite, ça avait quelque chose d'apaisant son mignon petit visage innocent et ignorant du monde où l'on vivait. Elle était bien trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé, et ça me faisait du bien de rester avec quelqu'un pour qui j'étais resté le même Edward qu'auparavant. En plus, Emmett et Jasper voulaient venir me rejoindre pour passer un moment tranquille et sympa entre mecs, loin de la folie qui s'était emparée des filles – du moins Alice et Bella – à l'approche du bal de fin d'année. Ils en voyaient de toutes les couleurs les pauvres.

Bonne idée ! Et tu en profiteras aussi pour appeler ta grand-mère, ça fait trois jours qu'elle essaye de t'avoir !

Promis ! M'exclamais-je en embrassant ma mère sur la joue. Je vais juste faire un petit tour dehors, je reviens dans une vingtaine de minutes !

Après avoir reposé ma tasse sur la table de la cuisine et attrapé un croissant, je sortis de la maison, fermant les yeux sous la chaude et lumineuse caresse de ce soleil d'été. Le jardin embaumait l'herbe fraichement coupé, ce qui me fit sourire de plus belle. J'enfonçais mes mains dans les poches de mon jean et me dirigeais vers le bois. Sous les hauts feuillages verdoyants, la luminosité était moindre, et la terre plus humide. Quelques oiseaux chantaient. Je continuais d'avancer, empruntant un petit sentier connu de nous seuls. J'arrivais alors dans une grande clairière ensoleillée. Notre clairière. Combien d'heures avions nous passées là, ensembles, tous les deux ? Elle m'y avait embrassé pour la première fois, nous y avions sommeillé au soleil, alanguis par la chaleur et la musique et la plénitude de nos estomacs rassasiés, nous y avions raconté nos vies, nos rêves et toutes ces autres choses dont parlent les adolescents qui songent paresseusement au futur sans trop y croire… J'aimais cet endroit plus que tout. Il était mon jardin secret, comme une seconde source de vie.

Je sortis mes mains des poches pour frôler des doigts les hautes herbes vertes. Elles étaient tièdes, chauffées par le soleil. Je me penchais pour cueillir une petite fleur aux pétales violets, savourant sa douceur entre mes doigts engourdis. J'inspirais profondément son parfum aussi intense que sa teinte, et je sentis mon cœur tressauter.

La première chose que je vis en m'éveillant, ce fut deux yeux mauves : le visage d'Hale penché au-dessus du mien. Autour de nous, les machines bipaient dans tous les sens, avec une frénésie proche de l'hystérie. Nous n'avions eu que cette seule minute tous les deux. Au moment où nous doigts s'effleuraient, les infirmières s'étaient ruées dans ma chambre d'hôpital et on l'avait arrachée à moi. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, quand je la revis quelques jours plus tard, la première chose que je lui demandais fut :

Tu veux bien m'accompagner au bal de fin d'année ?

Et elle avait dit oui.

Je cueillis une deuxième, puis une troisième fleur afin de constituer un petit bouquet assorti à ses yeux. Hale savait comme moi qu'on ne pouvait trouver cette fleur que dans notre clairière, c'était notre secret, à nous et à nos amis. Je savais qu'elle comprendrait.

Je revins ensuite lentement sur mes pas, réfléchissant à l'étrange tournant que venait de prendre ma vie. Il y a deux moi, je faisais irruption dans le bureau de l'un des plus grands banquiers de Chicago, révolver et mouchard en poche, pour faire avouer et foutre en taule l'enfoiré de salopard qui avait bousillé mon amie. Il y a deux mois, je recevais une balle en pleine poitrine, mon cœur n'y réchappant que par un incroyable coup du sort, et ce bout de fer dans ma chair m'envoya dans les limbes blanchâtres de l'inconscience. Il y a deux mois, le scandale King éclatait au grand jour, éclaboussant toute la classe dirigeante de Chicago lors d'une enquête sur la corruption qui fut l'un des plus retentissants procès de l'histoire. Il y a deux mois, je devenais le nouveau héros de l'Amérique, un amoureux fou qui avait foi dans les vertus républicaines de son pays et qui avait voulu faire justice là où les institutions avaient échoué. Il y a deux mois, Hale m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait et j'étais l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

Les fleurs dans ma main droite, l'autre remuant péniblement les doigts sous la caresse du vent, je continuais d'avancer sous le vert manteau de la forêt. J'apercevais déjà au loin la façade étincelante de ma maison. Evidemment, après deux mois dans le coma, le retour à la réalité n'avait pas été facile : nous avions dû nous battre avec le lycée et l'université pour que je puisse valider mon année sans redoubler. Heureusement, les très bons résultats que j'avais obtenus aux examens de Pâques m'avaient sauvé la mise. Et ça, n'était qu'un détail parmi tous les autres. J'avais encore des examens neurologiques à faire régulièrement à l'hôpital, des séances avec des psys et d'autres rendez-vous médicaux encore. Même s'il semblait que je n'avais gardé aucune séquelle (j'avais par exemple conservé toute ma mémoire), mon père et son équipe répétaient anxieusement qu'on n'était jamais assez prudent. Mais comme Hale m'accompagnait, je me laissais faire sans broncher. Elle m'aurait entraîné dans les entrailles de l'enfer que je l'aurais suivi.

Quand j'arrivais devant chez moi, je constatais à la place de garage vide que mes parents étaient déjà partis en centre-ville. Je montais en sautillant les marches du perron et une fois dans la cuisine, fis couler un peu d'eau dans un verre pour abreuver mes fleurs. Je rangeais ensuite le salon en prévision des petites mains et dents curieuses de Mary avant de monter dans ma chambre. Un peu désœuvré, je m'assis sur mon lit. Depuis l'incident, il y avait beaucoup de choses que je ne pouvais pas faire. Lire restait mon exutoire de prédilection, mais ces derniers temps, j'avais déjà lu et relu tous les ouvrages de ma bibliothèque. En temps normal, j'aurais passé un coup de fil à Hale : elle aurait débarqué ici en moto ou en bagnole, et l'on serait parti en escapade dans les environs pour le reste de l'après-midi. Mais aujourd'hui, bien que j'en mourrais d'envie, je ne le fis pas. Pas tant parce que je craignais de me faire tuer par Alice si je lui piquais son amie pour leur virée shopping, que parce que cette journée n'était pas une journée comme toutes les autres. Sans que je sache pourquoi, le bal de fin d'année avait revêtu dans mon esprit une importance capitale, symbolique même.

J'étais sans aucun doute le romantique de notre couple. Le grand sensible, l'idéaliste, l'amoureux transi, c'était moi. Pas Hale. Pour elle, le bal de fin d'année ne serait qu'une soirée d'étudiants attardés buvant de la bière diluée dans un gymnase décoré au papier crépon. Mais pour moi, c'était l'incarnation même du conte de fée. Elle était ma princesse, j'étais son prince.

Il y avait un an jour pour jour, j'étais le marginal du lycée, l'exclu, l'intello, le souffre-douleur. Quand on s'était rencontrés, Hale m'avait dit : « Je ferai de toi la star du lycée ». Elle n'avait pas menti. J'étais même devenu la star du pays. Mais tout ça je m'en foutais, la seule chose qui contait, c'était que j'étais devenu son étoile à elle.

Ce soir, elle m'accompagnerait au bal. Elle le faisait juste pour moi. Et j'avais hâte de la retrouver pour notre grand moment. Ma blonde princesse.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_J'essaye de poster la suite demain ! Tenez-moi au courant de vos impressions, à bientôt j'espère ! ^^_


	43. Chapter 42: Bella

_Resalut! :)_

_La même journée que le chapitre précédent (c'est-à-dire que nous sommes le matin, avant le bal de fin d'années, après qu'Edward soit miraculeusement sorti du coma), mais du côté des filles !_

_Je suis désolée du retard, mais en fait, il s'agit là de l'avant-avant dernier chapitre de l'histoire, du coup ça me fait un peu bizarre de le poster…_

_Bonne lecture j'espère !_

_PS : comme chacun le sait, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE XLII : BELLA

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Alice ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, t'es folle ?

Oh… Râla-t-elle. Relax ! Je préviens juste Ed que je serai chez lui d'ici une heure pour récupérer la petite.

Lâche ce téléphone immédiatement, tu es au volant je te signale ! Déjà qu'avec deux mains, j'ai peur quand tu conduis, mais alors avec une seule !

Comme elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir reposer son satané téléphone, je lui arrachais des doigts sans tenir compte de ses cris de protestation. Edward décrocha à peu près à ce moment-là et je sentis au long silence qui ensuivit mon « allo ? » qu'il était perplexe.

Ed ? C'est Bella. Je t'appelle de la part d'Alice pour te dire qu'elle vient chercher Mary dans un peu moins d'une heure.

Non mais ne vous pressez pas, on s'amuse bien !

Les gars sont avec toi ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Ouais ! Et figure-toi qu'Emmett adore les bébés, ça fera un super papa !

J'entendis rugir mon copain depuis l'autre bout de la pièce et je m'empourprais de plus belle.

C'est ça, grommelais-je. En attendant ne faites pas trop de conneries, hein…

Je raccrochais sans autre forme de salut, un peu gênée par les allusions d'Edward.

La petite va bien ? S'inquiéta Alice en se méprenant sur le sens de ma grimace.

Oui, t'inquiète, grinçais-je. Apparemment Emmett ferait un super papa…

Alice et Hale s'esclaffèrent et je regrettais de leur avoir confié cela. Elles allaient se foutre de ma gueule jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

C'est pour ça que t'as pris du bide ?

Connasse !

Elles s'esclaffèrent de plus belle. Nous revenions de Port Angeles après une matinée pour le moins « sportive ». Alice en tête, nous avions farfouillé toutes les boutiques de fringues de la ville, à la recherche d'une robe pour ce soir. A chaque fois que nous repartions les mains vides, Alice geignait « qu'elle dé-tes-tait faire ses achats pour le soir même, que c'était un flagrant manque d'organisation ». En même temps, au vu des derniers évènements, ce n'était pas trop comme si nous avions eu le temps ni l'envie de nous chercher une robe de soirée…

Depuis un mois qu'Edward s'était miraculeusement réveillé de son coma, il me semblait que la vie n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Tous les six, nous nous étions considérablement rapprochés. Moi qui avais grandi sans frères, ni sœurs, je m'étais enfin trouvé une famille.

Evidemment, tout n'était pas parfait. Le procès de Royce King, freiné par les scandales que l'enquête ne cessait de révéler, trainait en longueur. La vie privée d'Edward et Hale était devenue inexistante, c'était tout juste si les hordes de journalistes ne continuaient pas de le poursuivre à chaque fois qu'il sortait de chez lui. Alice avait eu la bonne idée de lui acheter une grosse paire de lunettes noires. Parfois, ça faisait l'affaire, mais la plupart du temps c'était Hale qui les faisait dégager à grands renforts d'injures et de coups de pieds. Autant dire qu'auprès des journalistes, elle s'était rapidement entachée d'une réputation de « tigresse » et qu'elle n'était plus trop en odeur de sainteté. Mais elle était si belle qu'elle demeurait pour la plupart du pays « la petite chérie de l'Amérique », la princesse au cœur sauvage dont s'était épris à la folie un jeune garçon un peu timide et mal dans sa peau.

Une véritable comédie romantique, dont Edward lui-même était la principale vedette : dans tous les médias, il était le Héros, une figure du Rêve Américain. Depuis les politiques jusqu'aux stars d'Hollywood, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de lui, il était LA nouvelle personnalité du moment. Un justicier épris d'ordre et de morale qui se sacrifiait pour rendre à son innocente dulcinée honneur et bonheur. Des réalisateurs connus songeaient déjà à faire de l'incident un film, et plusieurs journalistes avaient proposé à prix d'or d'écrire leur biographie. Bien sûr, Hale les avait envoyé promener.

Y'a un téléphone qui sonne, fit remarquer Alice en baissant machinalement le son de l'autoradio.

Ah…oui, c'est moi marmonnais-je en constatant le numéro qui s'affichait à l'écran.

Tu ne décroches pas ? C'est qui ? Insista-t-elle tandis que je rangeais mon téléphone toujours sonnant dans ma poche.

Alice et son satané sixième sens…

Personne mentis-je.

Et pourtant, je connaissais son numéro par cœur. Jacob.

La vie nous avait à nouveau réunis. Le hasard, une coïncidence…qu'importe. Il m'avait appelé, peu après notre arrivée à l'hôpital de Chicago. Il voulait simplement savoir comment s'était déroulée notre semaine dans son chalet de La Push. Je l'avais remercié, puis, les choses allant, la conversation s'était poursuivie une heure, deux heures, puis trois. Et je n'avais pu résister à la tentation de le revoir une fois de retour à Forks. Ce n'était que d'innocentes promenades le long de la plage, et pourtant, je n'avais pas parlé de lui à Emmett. Pour la première fois, je lui gardais quelque chose de secret. Et je n'aimais pas cela.

Vous voulez venir vous préparez chez moi ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet. Venez à la maison vers dix-sept dix-huit heures, ça sera marrant !

Bonne idée ! S'exclama Alice. Et toi Hale, qu'en penses-tu ?

Je jetais un regard dans le rétroviseur pour l'observer attentivement. Le front appuyé contre la fenêtre, elle laissait défiler la route devant ses yeux. Depuis l'incident, elle était encore plus silencieuse que d'habitude, comme si elle réservait ses mots pour Edward. Mais ses yeux brillaient et je savais qu'elle nous écoutait.

D'accord, dit-elle simplement. Comme ça je serai obligée de mettre la robe que vous m'avez fait acheter.

Alice et moi s'esclaffâmes. En effet, lorsque nous avions trouvé une petite robe noire toute simple mais diablement sexy, nous avions tout de suite su qu'elle était faite pour Hale. Mais cette dernière était nettement moins convaincue et il fallut toute l'éloquence d'Alice pour qu'elle accepte de l'essayer dans un premier moment, puis qu'elle l'achète. Après ça, même Alice n'avait plus envie de faire les boutiques : comme moi, elle était trop épuisée.

)()() ()()(

Il régnait dans la salle de bain une atmosphère surchauffée. De la buée collait au grand miroir au-dessus du lavabo et Alice geignait que ça l'empêchait de se maquiller. Mon fer à friser dans une main, je jetais un coup d'œil à Hale qui, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, ne cesser de tirer sa robe nerveusement vers ses genoux. Son joli visage était empreint d'une drôle d'expression, à mi-chemin entre le dégoût et l'incrédulité. Je dois avouer que lorsqu'elle sortit de ma chambre dans laquelle elle s'était changée, Alice et moi n'avions pu non plus retenir nos mâchoires de se décrocher. C'était une vision tellement surréaliste que Hale en robe ! Je craignais qu'Ed en face un arrêt cardiaque.

Mais une fois la surprise passée, nous pûmes que nous émerveiller de sa beauté. Elle portait une robe noire, assez courte et peu décolletée : toute simple, en somme. Et pourtant, drapée ainsi sur le corps long et fin de Hale, elle paraissait la dernière création d'un célèbre couturier. Tout chez cette n'était que contrastes : les cheveux blancs à force d'être blonds et l'obscurité de ses yeux mauves, la peau pâle et les lèvres foncées, la délicatesse des traits et la violence de ses oreilles percées, les courbes de sa chevelure et la minceur de son corps… Je devinais que depuis l'incident, l'ancienne Rosalie essayait parfois de surgir en Hale : quand elle s'en rendait compte, elle la refrénait violement et jouait encore plus les garçons manqués. Mais inconsciemment, une lente transformation s'opérait. Elle était moins agressive avec les autres, se montrait parfois tendre avec Edward ses cheveux frôlait maintenant ses épaules, et ses vêtements étaient mois sombres, moins larges.

Même la façon dont elle tirait sa robe du bout des doigts sur les genoux. C'était plus nerveux et moins violent. Avec le procès de l'ordure King, elle avait moins besoin de rendre des comptes à la terre entière. En fait, je crois qu'elle s'autorisait enfin à revivre.

Bells, pousse-toi du miroir ! Avec ton fer, tu embues le miroir ! Je dois partir dans moins d'une heure et je n'ai toujours pas fini de maquiller mon premier œil !

Oh, ça va… Grommelais-je en me décalant sur le côté. Et fais gaffe à ne pas me marcher sur les pieds, avec les talons que t'as, tu vas me sectionner une artère !

Ecoute, il faut bien qu'il y ait quelques avantages à faire un mètre cinquante !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer. J'étais moi-même assez grande – du moins comparé à Alice – mais avec le cavalier que j'avais, j'aurais pu mettre ses chaussures sans parvenir à dépasser le bout de son nez. Néanmoins, au vu de ma maladresse légendaire, j'avais opté pour une paire de talons beaucoup plus raisonnable. Pas question de me casser la jambe le soir du bal de fin d'année.

Tu te maquilles pas Hale ? Demanda Alice, les yeux grands ouverts sous sa brosse à mascara.

Elle nous regarda d'un air ahuri, comme si Alice lui avait proposé de se rendre au bal toute nue.

Eurk ! Ca va pas ?

Arrête un peu tes chichis et ramène tes fesses !

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Alice la tira par la main jusqu'au miroir. Je m'écartais, afin d'éviter tout accident avec le fer.

Laisse-moi te mettre au moins un peu de mascara !

Hale regarda la brosse comme si elle s'apprêtait à la mordre. Et en même, s'alluma dans son regard comme une lueur de reconnaissance. Bien sûr : Rosalie en avait déjà mis. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Je crois qu'elle était curieuse de revoir ces fantômes de son passé.

Pendant ce temps, je finis de boucler mes cheveux et leur donnais un coup de laque avant de reposer le fer encore chaud sur la faïence du lavabo. J'attrapais ma trousse à maquillage et tentais de tracer un trait noir sur le dessus de mes yeux, mais partager le miroir avec Alice qui mettait du mascara à Hale n'était pas chose facile et je crus plusieurs fois m'éborgner. « Heureusement », le mascara et le rouge à lèvre fut tout ce que Hale accepta : deux minutes plus tard, nous n'étions plus que deux devant la glace. Alice, pour notre plus grande joie, nous racontait une fois encore son premier dîner avec les parents de Jasper, et nous gloussions comme des folles à l'évocation de Mrs Withlock, que nous mourrions d'envie de rencontrer.

Les filles, dis-je en posant soudainement une main sur leur épaule. Ce soir, je présente Emmett à mon père !

Elles cessèrent aussitôt de rire. Alice poussa un hurlement tandis que Hale fronça les sourcils pour m'étudier avec attention.

C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! Piailla Alice. T'as décidé ça quand ? Et tu lui as dit ?

Non. Il doit passer me chercher tout à l'heure pour m'emmener au bal. Je l'inviterai à entrer et je lui présenterai Charlie.

C'est sérieux alors ? Demanda Hale.

Oui.

Elle sourit. Ca la rendait heureuse. Je l'étais moi aussi. Mais maintenant que je venais de prendre cette décision soudaine, je me sentais stressée. Comment mon père allait-il réagir ?

Quand on se retrouvera au bal, tu nous diras comment ça c'est passé, hein ? Trépigna Alice en m'enlaçant. Franchement, vous allez tellement bien ensembles que même ton père va s'en rendre compte !

J'acquiesçais en me mordant la lèvre. Ce n'était pas Emmett qui risquait de poser problème, mais notre différence d'âge et notre pas si ancienne que cela relation de prof-élève.

De toute façon, si mon père ne l'aime pas, ça ne changera rien pour moi. Il me rend heureuse, je le rends heureux, et c'est tout ce qui compte !

Exactement ! Approuva Hale avec un petit clin d'œil.

Nous continuâmes ensuite de discuter, de tout et de rien, jusqu'aux environs de dix-neuf heures. Hale, qui était venue en voiture, déposerait Alice chez Jasper avant d'aller chercher Edward. Quant à Emmett et moi, nous passerions prendre Angela chez elle sur la route du lycée. J'avais hâte de retrouver mon amie. Ces derniers mois, je n'avais guère eu l'occasion de lui parler aussi longuement que nous le faisions autrefois et elle me manquait terriblement. C'était Emmett qui avait proposé que nous allions au bal tous les trois. Il avait rencontré Angela une fois ou deux et ils s'entendaient bien. Mais il l'avait surtout fait pour moi et je lui en étais infiniment reconnaissante.

Nous nous séparâmes donc sur le seuil de ma maison, rayonnantes dans nos tenues de soirées. Nous primes une photo toutes les trois et promîmes d'en prendre une autre avec les garçons, une fois au bal. Nous nous étions donné rendez-vous vers vingt-heures dans les gradins, tout à gauche du gymnase.

A tout à l'heure Bells ! S'exclama Alice en m'enlaçant. On croise les doigts pour toi !

Je ris en leur faisant des signes de la main. Mais une fois la voiture de Hale disparue au coin de ma rue, je sentis mon estomac se nouer. J'étais plus anxieuse que je voulais bien l'admettre. Pour patienter, je rangeais la salle de bain puis le salon en écoutant un fond de musique. Mon père n'allait pas tarder à rentrer du commissariat.

J'étais en train de préparer un rapide dîner quand la voiture de Charlie fit irruption dans l'allée. En levant les yeux des légumes que je coupais, je le vis fermer la voiture puis s'engager tranquillement sur le sentier du jardin en sifflotant. Une minute plus tard, le claquement de ses bottes résonnait contre le parquet.

Bells, t'es là ?

Salut Pa ! Répondis-je avec un enthousiasme forcé. Je suis dans la cuisine !

Oh mais t'embête pas ! S'exclama-t-il en me voyant cuisiner. Je sais me débrouiller, tu es trop brave avec ton vieux père !

Je répondis par un clin d'œil. En réalité, cuisiner avait deux objectifs : détendre mes nerfs aussi brulants que de la lave en fusion, et mettre mon père dans de bonnes dispositions à mon égard, en prévision de tout à l'heure… Je préparais donc son plat préféré avec tout l'art dont j'étais capable, comme si je jouais ma vie sur ces lasagnes aux aubergines.

T'as passé une bonne journée ?

On s'est encore fait emmerdés par la presse, grommela-t-il en s'asseyant sur une des chaises de la cuisine pour enlever ses bottes avec un soupir de contentement. Ca fait plus de deux moins qu'ils nous collent au cul. Je serai bien tenté d'en canarder quelques-uns pour légitime défense…

Pour que mon père parle si violement, il devait vraiment être très énervé. Je m'en sentais d'autant plus stressée. Néanmoins, je le comprenais. Nous vivions la même chose avec Hale et Edward.

T'inquiète pas, ça ira mieux après les vacances d'été, dis-je pour l'apaiser. Il faut le temps que l'affaire se tasse et qu'un autre évènement sensationnel fasse oublier celui-là.

Tu as probablement raison… Sinon, reprit-il en haussant un sourcil songeur, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit avec qui tu allais au bal ?

Je serrais les lèvres et fis semblant d'être absorbée par le dosage de la sauce tomate pour me laisser une minute de répit. Il se dirigea vers le frigo et sortis une cannette de bière qu'il décapsula pour en boire plusieurs gorgées.

J'y vais avec mon copain, Emmett, commençais-je prudemment. C'est sérieux entre nous. Je comptais d'ailleurs te le présenter.

Il reposa sa cannette pour m'observer avec attention. C'était tout autant le père que le sheriff dans ce regard inquisiteur. Je ne baissais pas les yeux et ce qu'il y lit sembla le satisfaire puisqu'il se mit bientôt à sourire.

J'en serais enchanté. Quand verrais-je le garçon qui a réussi à rendre ma fifille si heureuse ?

Il plaisantait mais je sentais qu'il était sincère. Il _voulait_ le rencontrer.

Ce soir. Il vient me chercher pour aller au bal.

Tant mieux ! Tu m'excuseras mais je vais exceptionnellement garder ma tenue de shérif pour ce soir. Qu'il sache à quoi s'attendre s'il venait à te faire du mal…

Et ce disant, il flatta l'arme à sa ceinture. Je levais les yeux au ciel en dissimulant tant bien que mal un sourire amusé. Nous continuâmes de discuter ainsi tranquillement tout en observant la cuisson du plat à travers le verre opaque du four. Vers dix neuf heures trois quart, la voiture grise d'Emmett se gara tranquillement sur la chaussée face à la maison.

Je sentis mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine et je courus jusqu'à l'entrée tandis que mon père remettait ses insignes en place sur sa chemise. Je vérifiais une dernière fois mon reflet dans la glace avant de courir jusqu'à la voiture. Il me rattrapa juste à temps : mon talon s'était pris une racine et je me serai mangé le goudron si ses bras ne s'étaient pas refermé sur ma taille au même moment. Ses yeux pétillèrent et l'espace d'un instant, il n'y eut plus que nous deux au monde. Je répondis à son sourire avec tant d'enthousiasme que je sentis les muscles de ma mâchoire protester. Je n'en avais que faire.

A cet instant précis, j'étais tellement heureuse que je craignais de me voir exploser en une dizaine de milliers de petites bulles multicolores. Je sentis imperceptiblement son souffle se rapprocher de mes lèvres et, luttant contre la flamme qui s'était réveillée dans mes entrailles, je lui jetais un regard qu'il déchiffra sans avoir besoin de mots : j'aurais donné ma main à couper que, soigneusement dissimulé derrière le voile blanc de la cuisine, Charlie nous observait. Aussi, avec toute la galanterie dont il était capable, Emmett porta ma main à ses lèvres et la baisa avec une chaste délicatesse que démentait la lueur de ses yeux assombris. Nous nous rattraperions plus tard.

Tu es ravissante, murmura-t-il sans relâcher ma main.

Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus ! Le taquinais-je.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice avant qu'il ne m'ouvre la portière de sa voiture avec l'air d'un parfait gentleman. Je me mordis les lèvres, tout à coup nettement moins à l'aise. Il s'en rendit compte et fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je comptais mentalement jusqu'à trois, pris une grande inspiration et débinais tout d'un coup :

Je-voudrais-te-présenter-à-mon-père !

Il cligna des yeux une brève seconde avant de rire doucement.

Respire Bella !

Alors…tu veux bien ? Demandais-je en m'empourprant, les yeux rivés sur mes talons qui s'enfonçaient mollement dans la pelouse du jardin.

Tu rigoles ? S'exclama-t-il. J'en serai enchanté ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais apporté quelque chose…

Rassurée par son enthousiasme, je me redressais soudainement avec un éclat de rire joyeux.

T'inquiète pas pour ça, si j'étais toi, je m'inquiéterais plutôt pour l'arme de service qu'il a tenu à conserver…

Emmett carra les épaules d'un air décidé avant d'enlacer doucement ses doigts aux miens.

Bella, murmura-t-il en en appuyant son front contre le mien, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie de me battre pour quelqu'un, alors viens, n'aie pas peur. Moi je n'ai pas peur, la seule chose que je craigne, c'est de ne pouvoir vivre à tes côtés…

Mon cœur s'enflamma et je raffermis mes doigts aux siens en affrontant le seuil de ma maison d'un regard conquérant. Oui, je n'avais plus peur. Avec Emmett à mes côtés, je me sentais d'attaque pour tous les combats que la vie nous offrirait.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_En espérant que ça vous ai plu ! :)_

_Je poste la suite la semaine prochaine (cette fois, promis ! ^^) !_


	44. Chapitre 43: Alice

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! :D_

_Encore une fois, je suis infiniment désolée pour mon impardonnable retard. Vraiment. _

_Malheureusement, une semaine après avoir publié le précédent chapitre, mon ancien ordinateur a planté, entraînant avec lui tous mes documents les plus divers, dont TOUTES mes histoires. J'ai été tellement abattue et découragée que j'étais à deux doigts d'abandonner la publication d'Androgyne._

_Mais certains d'entre vous ont été si gentils que ça m'a donné envie de réécrire tout ce que j'avais perdu, donc un IMMMENSE merci à eux, car je dois reconnaitre que tout ce petit monde m'avait manqué ! ^^_

_Voilà, donc encore mille fois désolée pour ce retard bien indépendant de ma volonté et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. _

_A bientôt ! :)_

_PS : comme chacun le sait, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_PS2 : Comme le précédent chapitre commence à dater, voici une petite mise à jour : nous sommes le grand soir, celui du bal de fin d'année. Les filles s'étaient préparées ensembles chez Bella pendant qu'Edward et les garçons gardaient Mary. _

_CloudeGirofle_

CHAPITRE XLIII : ALICE

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

A peine Hale m'avait-elle déposée à l'angle de ma rue que je me ruais, titubant dangereusement sur mes talons, vers la voiture de Jasper. Je sortis les clés de mon sac et m'engouffrais tant bien que mal dans le petit habitacle surchauffé par une longue exposition au soleil. Avec un vrombissement effrayant, le vieil engin démarra et cahotants tous les deux, nous nous retrouvâmes sur la route.

Je disposais d'une petite heure pour récupérer Mary chez Edward, la ramener chez Jane et Alec, puis chercher enfin Jasper chez lui. Non seulement il avait bien voulu me laisser sa voiture à laquelle il tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux – c'était un vieux tacot, presque aussi pourri que celui de Bella, mais il se l'était acheté avec son premier salaire et les inévitables relents de gasoil avaient désormais pour lui un parfum de liberté – mais il avait en plus consenti à prendre le bus et se mêler ainsi à la faune locale (jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point il pouvait parfois se montrer snob…). Je conduisais donc avec plus de concentration qu'il ne m'en avait fallu pour décider de ma tenue de ce soir et j'arrivais dix minutes plus tard, épuisée par cet effort mental, devant la blanche demeure des Cullen.

Laissant les clés sur le contact, je bondis hors de la voiture et gravis quatre à quatre la volée de marches du perron pour sonner ensuite à la porte, un œil sur ma montre et l'autre sur mes chaussures qui me faisaient déjà mal aux pieds. J'aperçus alors une enveloppe blanche, à moitié glissée sous la porte. Fronçant les sourcils, je la ramassais. _Edward Cullen_.

Alice, tu es resplendissante !

Je sursautais. Edward venait d'ouvrir la porte, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il était si beau dans son costume noir et sa chemise blanche que, l'espace d'un instant, j'en oubliais qui il était. La bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés, je contemplais l'homme qu'était devenu le petit garçon terrifié avec qui j'avais lié amitié. En un an seulement, quel chemin parcouru et combien de tournants ! L'émotion me nouant la gorge, je l'enlaçais, fermant les yeux en inspirant son parfum d'enfant qui s'en allait doucement.

Je suis si fière de toi mon Edward…

Il me resserra plus fort contre lui et m'embrassa le front, me chuchotant à l'oreille…

Nous nous séparâmes, souriants et silencieux, pour retrouver Mary qui dormait paisiblement dans le salon. Après avoir donné à Edward l'enveloppe qui avait été glissée sous la porte à son intention, je pris délicatement ma nièce dans les bras, marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas la réveiller.

Elle a été très sage, chuchota Ed en nous raccompagnant à la porte. Elle est beaucoup plus reposante que toi !

C'est parce qu'elle est encore un peu timide, attends de voir quand elle te connaîtra mieux !

Entre toi et Hale, je suis déjà préparé au pire… Répliqua-t-il avec sa petite moue goguenarde.

J'aurais voulu lui taper l'épaule, mais avec mes deux mains prises, je me contentais de lui tirer la langue. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture de Jasper et Ed m'ouvrit la porte arrière.

Quoi qu'il en soit, repris-je, Alex, Jane et moi te remercions encore mille fois ! Tu as été le héros de notre journée !

Et encore, elle n'est pas finie !

Fais pas trop le malin toi, me moquais-je en installant Mary dans son siège pour bébé, et n'oublie pas notre rendez-vous à vingt heures dans les gradins ouest !

Pourquoi j'oublierai ? S'étonna-t-il.

Comme je m'étais installée au volant, je baissais ma fenêtre pour lui répondre.

Parce que lorsque tu verras Hale, tu risques d'oublier tout ce qui n'est pas elle !

Il secoua la tête en riant, mais ses yeux s'étaient illuminés d'une lueur très particulière, à la fois pleine de bonheur et de douleur. Je démarrais et contemplais ses grands signes de mains qui s'éloignaient dans le rétroviseur, légèrement préoccupée.

Alec ? Jane ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

Mary toujours dans les bras, j'allumais la lumière du salon avec mon coude et ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter en apercevant Alec assis sur le canapé, sa vieille guitare sur les genoux.

Alec ?

Un sourire étira ses lèvres fatiguées.

Alice, tu es si belle ! Murmura-t-il. Une vraie princesse de conte de fées !

Je le rejoignis et me lovais à ses côtés. Il embrassa nos deux fronts puis se remit à jouer, une vieille ballade mélancolique qui avait bercé nos nuits à l'orphelinat. Je fermais les yeux, entraînée par un flot de souvenirs où se mêlaient les gouters avec Eleazar et Carmen, les jeux sur les quais du port avec Alec et Jane ou encore les vacances avec Edwale et tous les autres… J'étais à la fois triste et heureuse, mais surtout, apaisée.

Alors, comment va Jane ? Demandais-je quand il eut plaqué l'accord final qui s'étira longuement, comme figé dans le petit salon obscur.

Il posa sa guitare au sol puis prit doucement Mary dans ses bras avant de répondre. L'espace d'un instant, en ne sentant plus son petit cœur battre contre le mien, je me sentis étrangement seule. Puis la voix chaude et grave de mon frère résonna à nouveau dans la pièce silencieuse et je me sentis mieux.

Epuisée, mais tirée d'affaire. Les résultats des examens sont très encourageants. Je sais que je dois avoir une mine épouvantable, mais je te promets que tout va bien. D'ailleurs, avant d'aller se coucher Jane m'a fait promettre de t'inviter dîner à la maison demain avec Jasper et Edwale pour fêter ça. Il est grand temps de retrouver le bon vieux temps !

Il me fit un clin d'œil auquel je répondis par un sourire prudent. Jamais Alec ne m'aurait menti, mais je ne m'expliquais pas le léger malaise qu'avait fait naître son ton enjoué.

Compte sur nous ! Répliquais-je comme pour y mettre un terme. Je ne te garantis pas notre état, mais nous serons tous au rendez-vous !

Bon, en attendant, file avant que je ne te mette à la porte ! Ne fais pas attendre Jasper, tu es si belle que ça serait pécher !

Pff… Répondis-je en me levant. Comme si c'était mon genre d'arriver en retard !

Non, disons simplement qu'il existe un « horaire Alice » quoi… Mais pour le bal de fin d'année quand même, essaye de t'en tenir au fuseau horaire de nous autres, pauvres mortels… Je veux bien que ça ne soit pas son premier bal, mais…

…mais il ne m'avait pas comme cavalière, et ça change tout !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me raccompagna à la porte, Mary toujours dans les bras.

Amuse-toi bien ce soir, histoire que t'aies plein de trucs à raconter à Jane demain !

Mon sixième sens me dit que cette soirée sera mémorable !

J'embrassais mon frère et sa fille, ignorant à quel point le futur me donnerait raison.

Par miracle, la voiture et moi-même arrivâmes saines et sauves devant l'immeuble de Jasper. J'avais coincé le talon de ma chaussure dans la pédale de frein pile en débouchant dans l'avenue principale de Forks, et j'avais manqué d'emboutir de justesse une fourgonnette, noire dans laquelle je crus reconnaitre d'ailleurs Tyler et sa blonde décolorée, Lauren ou Jessica, allez savoir.

Je coupais le contact et m'affalais contre l'appuie-tête en fermant les yeux. J'inspirais longuement et calmement, à plusieurs reprises, avant de me refaire une dernière beauté dans le rétroviseur. Je recoiffais une mèche rebelle, rappliquais un peu de rouge sur mes lèvres puis, enfin satisfaite, m'extirpais de l'engin préhistorique en vérifiant bien cette fois où je posais les pieds.

J'étais déjà venue plusieurs fois chez Jasper. Nous passions tellement de temps chez l'un et chez l'autre que nos deux appartements avaient fini par fusionner dans une sorte d'espace mental dans lequel on ne savait jamais où l'on avait laissé ses affaires. Je devinais même à la deuxième fenêtre gauche qui allumait la façade blanche d'un petit rectangle doré que Jasper était dans la salle de bain, probablement à massacrer son nœud papillon devant le miroir. J'avais hâte de le retrouver et de le lui nouer avec une moue exaspérée que trahirait mon regard brillant d'admiration. Jamais auparavant cette petite fenêtre allumée au deuxième ne m'avait autant attendrie.

Arrivée dans le hall, j'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. L'ascenseur semblait ne jamais vouloir arriver. Seule l'idée de monter les deux étages en boitillant sur mes talons m'empêcha de me ruer dans les escaliers.

_Ding !_

Je ne pus retenir une petite exclamation ravie. Je bondis dans la cabine et martelais la touche « 2 » jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment. Pour passer le temps, je vérifiais mon reflet une dernière fois dans la glace. Il fallait que tout soit parfait. Je n'avais pu assister au bal de fin d'année de mon lycée quelques années plus tôt, aussi cette soirée en compagnie de Jasper, même dans le gymnase miteux de Forks Hight School, avait tout du rêve devenant réalité. Un vrai conte de fée !

Les mâchoires douloureuses à force de sourire, je sonnais à la porte de Jasper. J'entendis comme un bruit de chute dans le salon, puis une exclamation et enfin, un bruit de pas. J'en avais le souffle coupé.

La porte s'entrouvrit…et mon cœur dégringola au fond de mes poumons. Sur le seuil, là, à quelques pas de moi, m'observait une femme à la beauté ravageuse. Grande, voluptueuse, une chevelure de jais et des yeux de charbons… Elle était tout ce que je n'étais pas. Ça en était douloureux.

Oui ? Finit-elle par demander d'un air dédaigneux. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Il me fallut encore quelques secondes pour retrouver ma voix. Elle en profita pour m'observer de la tête aux pieds avec une drôle de grimace.

Je…je… Bafouillais-je. Je viens chercher Jasper…

Jasper ?

Sa voix exprimait une franche incrédulité. Elle pinça ses lèvres pulpeuses en haussant un sourcil délicatement arqué.

Et qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez au juste ? Rétorqua-t-elle en retrouvant son air blasé, comme si tout cela l'ennuyait au possible.

Nous allons au bal ensembles.

Au bal ?

Un sourire amusé découvrit ses dents blanches avant qu'elle ne s'esclaffe d'un rire moqueur. Visiblement, cela avait l'air d'être une bonne bague.

Oui, le bal de fin d'année, répliquais-je froidement.

Vous ne croyez pas que mon mari a passé l'âge de ce genre de gamineries ?

L'air disparut de mes poumons et j'eus soudain très froid.

Votre…votre ma-mari ?

J'avais l'esprit engourdi. Je commençais à trembler.

Oui, je ne me suis pas présentée. Maria, Maria Withlock.

Et elle agita devant moi sa main gauche à laquelle brillait un anneau doré.

Cela me fit l'effet d'une gifle. J'inspirais une grande goulée d'air et m'engouffrais dans le hall de l'appartement en la bousculant au passage.

_Jasper ! Jasper ! Jas…_

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant Jasper qui finissait de boutonner sa chemise, les cheveux et le torse encore mouillés par la douche. Nos yeux se croisèrent, et je perçus en un éclair la panique qui avait envahi les siens. Terrifiée, je reculais, je reculais encore et toujours, incapable de faire face à ce regard suppliant, hurlant de culpabilité. Je me cognais contre le mur. Electrochoc.

_Alice ! Alice, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! ALICE !_

Aveuglée par les larmes, je me ruais hors de l'appartement. J'appelais l'ascenseur en appuyant comme une forcenée sur la touche, tremblante et suffocante, comme une noyée accrochée à sa bouée de sauvetage. Il fallait que je quitte cet endroit, le plus vite possible. C'était une sorte de feu qui me brulait la cage thoracique, la réminiscence d'un instinct sauvage oublié : l'instinct de survie.

_Alice !_

Jasper s'était élancé à ma suite. Le voyant sortir de l'appartement, je me précipitais vers la cage d'escalier. Je trébuchais sur la première marche, me retins de justesse à la rambarde. Sans prendre le temps de ramasser ma chaussure perdue, je courus dans les escaliers à moitié pieds nus, la voix de Jasper me poussant à courir toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin.

Une fois dehors, je poursuivis ma folle course effrénée, ignorant la douleur de mon talon râpé contre le bitume et le froid de la nuit sur mes épaules, étranglée de larmes, le cœur déchiqueté inconsciente enfin, seule dans l'obscurité de ce cauchemar, avec comme unique certitude : j'avais perdu Jasper…

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_J'espère que cela vous a plu !_

_A bientôt j'espère ! :)_


	45. Epilogue: Edward

_Bonsoir, _

_Je vous épargnerai mes excuses habituelles quant à mon impardonnable retard. Sachez seulement que je suis désolée, et que je remercie profondément celles qui continuent de m'envoyer des messages d'encouragement. _

_C'est la première fois de ma vie que je finis une histoire, alors je suis particulièrement heureuse et triste à la fois. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être capable d'aller jusqu'au bout, donc je remercie encore infiniment celles qui prenaient le temps de laisser un petit mot après leur lecture. C'est la plus belle récompense ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS : comme chacun le sait, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_CloudeGirofle_

EPILOGUE : EDWARD

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Cher Edward,_

_Pardonne-moi de t'appeler ainsi, je ne le mérite pas. Mais comment pourrais-je appeler autrement l'homme qui a libéré ma petite fille ?_

_A présent que tu comprends qui je suis, tes yeux doivent s'agrandir d'horreur et tes doigts se crisper de dégoût sur la feuille de papier. Mais ne la jette pas, pas tout de suite du moins._

_Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches, quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne, pas même à mon enfant, fruit de ma chair et de mon sang. Mais pour que tu comprennes, il nous faut remonter plus loin, beaucoup plus loin : vingt années en arrière…_

_Sa mère, Liliane, était une véritable star à l'époque. Elle était aussi belle qu'elle était vaine, égoïste et cupide. Mais je l'aimais, ou du moins, je le croyais et quand je voulus rompre, elle me fit l'ultime trahison, celle qui m'attacherait définitivement à elle : un enfant. _

_Je fus dévasté. Mais obéissant à la morale dans laquelle j'avais été élevé, je l'épousais. Plus je haïssais la mère, plus je chérissais le petit être qui grandissait au creux de ses entrailles. _

_Les neuf mois de grossesse de Liliane furent les seuls de sa vie pendant lesquels elle sembla consciente d'être mère : à peine Rosalie née, Liliane put repartir pour L.A., enfin « débarrassée des vomissements et d'un ventre monstrueusement difforme ». _

_Elle ne nous manqua pas. Nous étions bien tous les deux. A vrai dire, quand Liliane était là, nous n'attendions qu'une chose : qu'elle reparte. _

_Je l'emmenais avec moi dans tous les pays, toutes les grandes villes où la banque m'envoyait. Nous traversions le monde, bondissant de pays en pays, baragouinant dans toutes les langues, nos sacs au dos. Ainsi s'écoula notre vie, dans un chatoiement de cultures et d'aventures._

_Tout s'acheva le jour maudit où nous emménageâmes pour Chicago. La suite, tu la connais. Du moins, tu en connais le début mais, quand tu auras lu cette lettre, tu en connaitras la toute fin._

_Comment Rose, ma petite fille, ma blonde beauté, soleil de ma vie, fruit de mon être, mon seul amour, ma raison de vivre a-t-elle put croire que je l'avais trahie ? Comment ? Comment croire que je n'avais pas compris ce qui c'était passé avec cette ordure de pourriture ? Comment croire que je le laisserai impuni ? Pour de l'argent ? J'aurais abandonné mon enfant pour de l'argent ?_

_Edward, tu es le seul homme sur cette terre à aimer Rosalie comme je l'aime. Alors à toi je vais dire un secret : à l'instant où je rentrais dans cette chambre, je compris. Et la haine qui m'envahit ne m'a pas quittée depuis : je me jurais de faire crever ce salopard en enfer. Et je l'aurais fait, si tu n'étais pas arrivé._

_En refermant la porte sur eux, la première chose que je fis fut de courir dans ma chambre prendre l'arme que je cachais dans un tiroir. Tu n'imagines pas la torture quand j'arrivais de nouveau devant cette porte et que je m'efforçai de ne pas tirer. De douleur, j'en pleurais._

_Mais cette balle que j'aurais logée en plein dans sa tête de salop l'aurait tué sur le champ. Non, c'était faire preuve de clémence. Royce ne méritait pas ça, non. Il méritait la destruction totale, l'anéantissement._

_Alors, lentement, sûrement, j'élaborais un plan. Je travaillais depuis plusieurs années pour King et Cie, suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que cette banque, comme toutes les autres, devait bien avoir ses faiblesses…. J'enquêtais, je devins espion. J'étais partout à la fois. Et ce que je découvris dépassait de bien loin tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Oh oui, King était la plus belle ordure sur terre, et le monde entier en aurait bientôt les preuves… Je montais un dossier d'accusation, un dossier rempli de ces preuves irréfutables, révélant comment les King avaient bâti leur empire sur un tas fumier grand comme l'Amérique. Si tu n'étais arrivé, j'aurais moi-même envoyé King en prison… Mais peut-être as-tu eu le courage qu'il m'a manqué…_

_Ce dossier, je l'ai remis hier à la presse. Les titres paraitront dans quelques jours. Le scandale sera tel que la justice devra faire le reste. Alors Royce King ne sera plus simplement en prison, il sera détruit : sa réputation, son nom, son empire financier… Jusqu'au tréfonds de son être immonde, il n'aura plus rien. Derrière ses barreaux, impuissant comme le rat en cage qu'il est, il assistera à l'effondrement de son empire, à l'anéantissement de sa banque, de ses filiale, de tout ce pourquoi les King avaient œuvrés…_

_Alors il souffrira comme j'ai souffert, cet enfer terrestre ne pouvant en rien égaler le désespoir de mon innocente petite fille._

_Voilà la fin de l'histoire Edward, voilà la vérité dont tu es désormais avec moi le seul détenteur. Ce dossier, c'est anonymement que je l'ai confié à la presse, et je veux qu'il en reste ainsi. Plus jamais Rose doit être mêlée à cette histoire. Ca la détruirait…_

_Je te confie mon enfant Edward, épargne-lui davantage de souffrances que je ne lui en fait endurées. Ça aurait été un honneur de te serrer la main._

_Adieu,_

_Norbert Hale_

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

J'avais les mains qui tremblaient. La lettre tomba par terre, lentement, comme une feuille d'automne dansant dans le vent. Je me laissais tomber à ses côtés, incapable du moindre geste, de la moindre pensée. Je gardais les yeux rivés sur l'allée, dont les graviers avaient la même blancheur que mon esprit. Un long moment s'écoula ainsi, avant que je ne me ressente respirer, que je ne reprenne conscience du cœur qui battait douloureusement entre mes côtes.

« Ca y est, pensais-je alors, le destin a abattu sa dernière carte et la tragédie a joué son dernier acte. La voilà la véritable fin : ce n'était pas le procès du coupable, ni la miraculeuse guérison du sauveur, mais le sacrifice muet d'un père pour sa fille. Cette lettre à mes pieds, c'est le fin mot de l'histoire, la vérité toute entière. Et j'en suis désormais le seul détenteur. »

Je compris au même moment que jamais je ne pourrai trahir le secret de Norbert Hale. A quoi bon maintenant ? A quoi bon raviver cette douleur immense ? A quoi bon toute cette peine, cette culpabilité ? Hale tournait la page, chaque jour un peu plus… Comment aurais-je pu la renvoyer si brusquement dans un passé qui l'avait déjà presque tuée ?

Dans quelques jours, la nouvelle paraitrait dans les journaux, Royce King et tout son empire finiraient de s'écrouler. Et Norbert Hale et moi serions les seuls êtres sur terre à savoir qu'il était celui par qui tout cela arrivait. Rose, si elle le savait, pourrait-elle lui pardonner ?

J'étais déchiré. J'en haïssais son père. Comment pouvait-il m'imposer un si cruel dilemme ? N'avais-je pas déjà eu mon lot de douleurs ? Etait-ce là l'ultime épreuve ? Une façon de savoir si je serai capable de prendre la meilleure décision pour elle ?

Saisi d'une violente impulsion, je ramassais précipitamment la lettre et sortis de ma poche le briquet d'Hale. Sans réfléchir, j'allumais la flemme et l'approcher du papier qui commença à brunir. Déjà, les premiers mots noircissaient « _ma petite fille_ » n'était plus qu'une imperceptible trace, comme des pas dans le sable que la mer efface…

La flamme vacilla et sursautant, comme réveillé d'un sombre enchantement, j'éloignais le briquet qui s'éteignit à l'instant même où je compris : cette vérité ne m'appartenait pas. Je n'en étais que le gardien.

Un jour, Hale saurait. Et alors seulement, l'histoire s'achèverait.

Au même moment, les échos du vent m'apportèrent le vrombissement d'une voiture lancée à folle vitesse. Et je sus que j'avais fait le bon choix. Avec un sourire, je pliais la lettre et la glissais dans la poche secrète de mon portefeuille. Nous n'avions que trop vécu dans le passé, il nous fallait maintenant avancer.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Elle avait jailli de la voiture comme au premier jour de notre rencontre : en sautant par-dessus la portière, avec une grâce à peine entravée par la robe noire qui lui collait au corps. Cette même scène qui, à quelques mois seulement de distance, se rejouait face à moi, était terriblement proche et lointaine à la fois. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, sa démarche plus féminine, mais brillait au fond de ses yeux la même lueur sauvage qui m'avait autrefois foudroyé.

Je la regardais s'avancer vers moi, silencieuse, intimidée et moqueuse et reçus son baiser avec un frémissement du cœur. Elle m'avait pris la main et nous étions partis, sans un regard derrière nous.

A présent que nous roulions, offerts à la brise nocturne, nous n'éprouvions toujours pas le besoin d'échanger la moindre parole. Les phares éclairaient faiblement la route devant nous, dans cette obscurité prégnante, c'est comme si nous étions seuls au monde.

Hale conduisait d'une main, l'autre reposant sur mon genoux. Je contemplais son profil rêveur, et parfois nos regards se croisaient. Nous nous sourions.

Trop vite, le parking du lycée émergea des bois. La décapotable se glissa silencieusement sous un arbre, et nous attendîmes la fin du morceau avant de couper le contact. Mus par la même impulsion, nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite à quelques pas de là, vers notre banc et son vieux frêne chétif. Elle s'assit dessus, et moi, comme d'habitude, je m'assis par terre en m'adossant contre ses jambes. Elle glissa sa main dans mes cheveux et, les yeux fermés, j'avais presque l'impression d'entendre la sonnerie du lycée, la rumeur bourdonnante des élèves sortant de classe.

Je sursautais lorsque Hale parle pour la première fois.

- Neuf mois.

- Le temps de renaître, répondis-je.

Elle se laissa glisser par terre à côté de moi pour nicher son front au creux de mon épaule.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue sans toi, dit-elle finalement. Peut-être aurais-je fini par réellement tuer Royce. Ou moi-même. J'avais tellement de haine… Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai pu faire, avant. Si tu le savais, peut-être ne m'aurais-tu jamais aimée…

- Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu sans toi non plus. Je n'avais même pas de haine car j'étais incapable de la moindre émotion. J'étais une coquille vide. Et maintenant je t'aime.

Je la sentis se crisper contre moi. C'était la première fois que je lui disais.

Elle attrapa doucement mon menton entre ses doigts, plongea ses yeux dans les miens, puis m'embrassa avec une tendresse dénuée de notre fougue habituelle. C'était juste elle et moi. C'était nouveau, désorientant, et délicieux.

- Bon, on y va ?

En un instant, elle avait déjà bondi sur ses pieds, prête à en découdre avec le monde entier. J'avais beau la connaitre depuis neuf mois, ses brusques sautes d'humeur m'étourdissaient toujours autant. En titubant, je m'élançais à sa suite. Elle était déjà ux portes du gymnase quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur.

- Tu faisais quoi ? Râla-t-elle. Ca fait une heure que je t'attends. Allez viens, on va chercher les autres !

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle se faufila parmi la foule chamarrée de nos camarades qui dansaient en braillant, s'envoyant les ballons d'hélium avec des cris de babouins en cage. « Hale déteint trop sur moi », réalisais-je alors avec un petit sourire cynique.

A peine arrivés devant la table à boisson, Hale reniflait déjà le punch avec une grimace de dégout, étudiant la couleur jaunâtre du liquide à travers le plastique du verre avec une moue de fascination et de mépris mêlés.

Heureusement que je pense à tout ! S'exclama joyeusement une voix derrière nous.

Emmett !

Hale avait sauté dans ses bras. Tandis qu'ils riaient tous les deux à je ne sais quelle blague salace, je fis la bise à Bella qui avait les joues roses et le regard fiévreux. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont elle s'était débrouillée pour parvenir à cet état (j'avais pris une gorgée de punch, et il était aussi infect que sa couleur), mais elle était bel et bien saoule.

- T'as bu quoi ? M'amusais-je.

- Emmett !

J'écarquillais les yeux avec une grimace, choqué.

- Bella !

- Quoi ? Répondit-elle innocemment.

Puis, comme je continuais de la dévisager avec la même expression de « vierge outragée », pour reprendre l'expression de Hale, ce fut à son tour d'avoir l'air choqué.

- Eurk ! Edward ! Je voulais parler de la bouteille qu'il a ramenée ! Mon Dieu… Qu'est-ce que Hale a fait de toi…

Et tout d'un coup, je me sentis très bête.

- Pourquoi Ed est aussi rouge que le string de Jessica ? S'enquit Emmett avec sa finesse habituelle.

De plus en plus gêné, je voulus esquiver la question mais Bella me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais qu'il est rouge toi, d'abord ? Aboya-t-elle.

- Je crois que tout le monde ici le sait…

Comme Bella ouvrait la bouche d'un air indigné, Jessica apparut dans notre champ de vision, se déhanchant dans une robe d'un blanc moulant qui ne pouvait que trop bien illustrer la véracité des propos d'Emmett. Elle se mit à pouffer bruyamment, nous entrainant tous avec elle. Puis comme les fous rires donnaient soif, Em fit tourner sa bouteille avant d'aller nous assoir dans les gradins, là où nous serions plus à l'aise pour parler et surtout pour chercher Alice et Jasper qui devaient sûrement être arrivés.

- Des nouvelles de Freud ?

- Aucune, répondit Hale en consultant son portable. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, parce que même si Licette est toujours en retard, ça fait un petit moment que l'heure du rendez-vous est plus que dépassée…

- Aucun des deux ne répond, ils sont peut-être encore sur la route… Suggéra Bella.

- Ou alors ils sont arrivés et ils nous cherchent parmi les gens, sur la piste de danse, essaya à son tour Emmett.

- Oui, bonne idée, allons voir !

Les deux filles descendirent sans nous attendre les marches des gradins et disparurent quelques minutes plus tard de notre vue, happée par la foule mouvante. Emmett et moi, nous nous relevâmes plus lentement, guère pressés de s'aventurer au milieu du gymnase. La musique y était assourdissante, mais les basses qui faisaient vibrer en rythme les murs, créaient à nos oreilles ouatées par l'alcool une sorte de berceuse ronflante, qui nous empêchait de réfléchir et donnait l'envie de s'endormir. Pour se donner courage, Em dégaina de sa poche intérieur ce qu'il restait de sa bouteille, et en but une longue rasade avant de ma la tendre.

- On y va ? Dis-je en m'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main.

- On y va…

Le sol tanguait quelque peu quand nous arrivâmes sur le terrain du gymnase. Em passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour nous guider à travers les étudiants. C'était marrant : je n'aurais jamais suspecté avant cette soirée que nous puissions être si nombreux au lycée de Forks. Ainsi parés de leurs plus belles tenues, je ne parvenais pas à reconnaitre la moitié de mes camarades. Je saluais de temps à autres un ancien voisin d'histoire, ou un équipier de volley, mais cette multitude de visages inconnus ne faisaient que renforcer mon envie de retrouver le seul que j'aimasse réellement.

Quel choc quand je l'avais vue sauter hors de la voiture ! Ce n'était ni Rose, ni tout à fait Hale une combinaison nouvelle, inédite tout aussi attirante que terrifiante car si je connaissais Hale, Rose m'était inconnue… Dieu, qu'elle était belle ! D'une beauté vibrante, émouvante. Toujours cet alliage de contrastes entre douceur et violence. Cette petite robe noire, toute simple. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux car c'était pour moi qu'elle la portait.

Aie, réalisais-je soudain, l'alcool me rendait beaucoup trop niais…

- Vous êtes là les filles ?

Emmett venait de retrouver Bella. A ses côtés, Hale semblait en grande conversation avec Angela.

- Elles parlent de quoi ? M'étonnais-je.

- T'occupe ! Me rabroua-t-elle gentiment. Laisse-moi plutôt te raconter à quel point mon père a trouvé Emmett charmant !

- Vraiment ? Fis-je d'un air sceptique. Et il avait arrêté combien de psychopathes auparavant dans la journée pour qu'Em puisse lui paraitre « charmant » ?

Elle me tapa sur le bras avant de me raconter l'entrevue dans ses moindres détails. Il était très difficile de ne pas éclater de rire en l'entendant évoquer le sang-froid et le calme inébranlables d'Em quand on savait comme moi qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit rien qu'à l'idée de venir la chercher devant chez elle. Cela me rappela aussitôt Licette, qui était partie chercher Jasper à son appart. Il était vingt-trois heures bon sang ! Où étaient-ils donc ?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir la question. Hale était venue me prendre par la main et m'entraînait déjà sur la piste. Quand, lentement, nous commençâmes à tournoyer, je n'osais lever les yeux vers les siens. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous dansions ensemble, mais que nous dansions un slow, si. En fait, c'était aussi mon tout premier slow. « Qu'est-ce que Hale ne m'avait pas encore appris de l'amour ? » Pensais-je intérieurement, émerveillé par les sensations nouvelles que nos deux corps enlacés faisaient frémir entre mes veines.

Je ne le savais pas encore, mais il y avait bien une chose que Hale ne m'avait pas apprise de l'amour, et elle le ferait bien plus tôt que je ne l'imaginais.

Mais pour l'heure, nous dansions serrés l'un contre l'autre, enivrés de notre présence réciproque, seulement conscients de nous, oublieux du monde, ailleurs, follement amoureux enfin. Nous nous regardions, nous nous embrassions, nos doigts se caressaient, nos souffles se coupaient, nos bouches dévoraient puis à nouveau la douceur d'un front posé sur une épaule…

Tout d'un coup, la musique s'acheva et un long silence plana sur le gymnase. Hale et moi sursautâmes à l'unisson, brusquement rappelés à réalité. Derrière nous, Em et Bella avaient l'air tout aussi hébétés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je en chuchotant.

- Eurk… Fit-elle. Ce doit être l'élection du couple du lycée… Viens, allons dehors…

Nous nous frayâmes un passage à travers les couples surexcités jusqu'aux vestiaires où nous récupérâmes nos manteaux. Partout autour de nous, les filles se recoiffaient et les gars lissaient leur chemise avec des airs conquérants de Don Juan… A quoi ça pouvait bien leur servir cette couronne en plastique ?

Je n'avais pas besoin d'être nommé couple du lycée pour savoir que Hale était la femme de ma vie ! D'ailleurs, je constatais que le couple devant nous ne semblait guère prêter plus d'attention à l'élection. Ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait, inconscients du reste. En passant devant eux pour gagner la sortie, je reconnus Angela et… Ben ! J'étouffais un cri de surprise. Je l'avais toujours sue amoureuse de lui, mais je n'aurais jamais cru ma petite Angie capable de franchir le pas. Après tout, c'était un surveillant du lycée, le plus sympa de tous, mais je doutais que ses parents prennent cela en compte si jamais ils avaient vent de leur relation… Je me tournais vers Hale, qui me répondit d'un clin d'œil complice. Fier et heureux, je l'entrainais dehors en retenant difficilement mon rire. Mon petit garçon manqué jouait les entremetteuses maintenant !

Je lui volais un baiser devant la porte des toilettes et quand nous comprimes que la situation nous avait échappée, il était trop tard. Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens et y lus la réponse que je cherchais. Sans un regard pour le couloir désert, j'ouvris la porte la porte d'un coup de coude et nous fis pénétrer à l'intérieur. Je la déposais sur le rebord du lavabo, tournais la clé dans sa serrure, et replongeais entre ses cuisses sans chercher à me retenir de crier.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Le parking était noir, désert, à peine éclairé par les guirlandes multicolores qui clignotaient sur les branches au-dessus de nous. La rumeur du gymnase était encore très forte, et nous reculâmes de quelques bas en titubant, encore abasourdis par la violence du plaisir qui nous avait foudroyés quelques minutes plus tôt. Essoufflée, Hale tâtonna ses poches un long moment avant d'en sortir une cigarette. J'étais tellement secoué que lorsque je tendis les doigts pour demander quelques bouffées, elle me passa sa clope sans rien dire. Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi.

J'ai un cadeau pour toi, dis-je finalement.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tu verras !

J'attrapais dans ma poche un petit paquet et lui déposais entre les doigts. Doucement, elle retira le papier et apparut alors une mince plaque de verre, au milieu duquel brillaient par leur belle couleur mauve trois petites fleurs de violettes. Ses doigts tremblaient en retirant les derniers morceaux de papier.

Je trouvais ça plus original qu'un simple bouquet… Expliquais-je maladroitement.

Elle eut un petit rire étranglé.

C'est…magnifique…

Puis, brusquement, elle se précipita dans mes bras et m'embrassa passionnément. Nos bouches se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

Edward… Souffla-t-elle à mon oreille. Tu…tu ne comprendras jamais à quel point je t'aime…

Puis elle s'extirpa de notre étreinte avec un sourire joyeux que démentait la lueur de ses yeux. J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade.

Figure-toi que j'ai aussi quelque chose à te donner, mais c'est dans la voiture. Tu me gardes ma veste en attendant ?

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle se débarrassa de son sempiternel blouson de motard, qui était tellement trop grand pour elle qu'il l'était pour moi également. Je retrouvais avec un plaisir non dissimulé la matière rugueuse du vieux cuir, et cette odeur de tabac et de pins agités par le vent marin. Je balançais par terre ma veste de smoking pour enfiler son blouson. C'était comme être enveloppée entre ses bras : merveilleux.

Finalement, il te va mieux à toi qu'à moi, sourit-elle en m'observant d'un œil brillant.

Je voulus protester – ce blouson était tellement emblématique de Hale que je ne pouvais plus l'imaginer sans – mais elle me fit taire d'un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Puis, sans un regard en arrière, elle se dirigea vers l'orée du bois, là où nous avions garé la décapotable.

Pour patienter, je m'assis par terre et allumais une de ses cigarettes. Ce n'était pas tant pour fumer que pour retrouver une odeur qui lui était intimement mêlée. Elle n'était partie que depuis quelques secondes mais le manque d'elle me consommait comme jamais avant. C'était comme une sorte de pressentiment.

Hale ? Hale !

Pas de réponse.

Sans réfléchir, je me relevais et me mis à courir dans la direction qu'elle venait de prendre, à courir de toutes mes forces défaillantes, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je me pris les pieds dans les racines d'un arbre et tombais au sol. Je me relevais et me remis à courir. Au même moment, mon téléphone sonna.

Hale ? Demandais-je, à bout de souffle. Hale ?

Non c'est Bella ! Répondit-elle en criant, pour tâcher de couvrir le vacarme ambiant. Ed, venez vite, vous avez gagné l'élection ! Tout le monde vous attend pour que…

Je raccrochai sans attendre, et le silence retomba. Je n'avais même plus la force de crier son nom. Je continuais de courir, j'aurais rampé s'il l'avait fallu. J'arrivais à notre place de parking et m'effondrai. Partie.

Elle était partie, laissant simplement derrière elle un parfum de gasoil et la nostalgie d'un vieux refrain de rock dans l'air de la nuit.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Fin_

…_._

_Pour l'instant !_

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Mon Dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fini ! Encore mille merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit mot, ça fait infiniment plaisir ! _

_Cette histoire, ça fait longtemps que je l'avais en tête… Mais pour tout vous dire, si elle s'appelait « I L'Androgyne », c'est que j'avais aussi en tête une IIe histoire, la suite de celle-ci !_

_Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, bonne soirée ! _

_Cloudegirofle_


	46. II- La Femme, Prologue: Edward

_Bonjour,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que les futures vacances de Noel s'annoncent bonnes ! :)_

_Avec un peu (beaucoup ENORMEMENT) de retard, voici la deuxième partie d'Androgyne : II- La Femme. _

_Le prologue prend place six mois après la fin du dernier chapitre et se positionne du point de vue d'Edward quelques personnages secondaires font également leur réapparition._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis mille fois merci,_

_A bientôt j'espère ! :)_

_PS : comme chacun le sait, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

Androgyne

_II- La Femme_

PROLOGUE : EDWARD

_Quelques mois plus tard._

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Mes doigts virevoltaient sur le clavier, avec une aisance et une vitesse que je n'avais encore jamais éprouvées. C'était une sensation grisante, incroyable. Je n'avais pas de mot pour la définir. C'était comme si j'étais devenu mes mains. Moi, Edward Cullen, je n'étais plus je me fondais tout entier dans ces deux mains animées de leur volonté propre, et le reste n'était rien.

L'accord final me surprit. Je faillis sursauter. Comme un jouet dont le mécanisme a effectué son tour, mes deux mains longues et blanches, s'étaient immobilisées sur les touches. Je rouvris les yeux, papillonnant sous le choc de la lumière.

- Edward…

Je me tournais vers Kate. Elle était mon professeur au conservatoire de Seattle depuis que nous avions emménagé à Forks. Depuis plus de deux ans, je passais presque dix heures par semaine à jouer à ses côtés dans cette petite salle obscure. La connaissance que nous avions l'un de l'autre était complète, parfaite car il est impossible de mentir à son instrument de même qu'à celui qui sait en interpréter la musique.

Elle était la seule désormais qui pouvait deviner les sentiments que refusait de révéler mon visage. Ses oreilles étaient ses yeux, et mes notes étaient mes mots. Devant elle, j'étais comme nu, dénué de tous mes mensonges.

- Ta technique n'a jamais été aussi bonne, commença-t-elle doucement. Je suis…impressionnée. En quelques mois, tu as acquis une virtuosité que toute une vie de labeur n'aurait pas suffi à d'autres de mes meilleurs élèves…

Je restais silencieux, les yeux fixés sur les touches blanches. Depuis quelques mois, ma vie se résumait au piano. Je me levais à l'aurore et sans prendre le temps de déjeuner ou de m'habiller, je m'enfermais dans la salle de musique et jouais jusqu'au soir, parfois sans m'être levé une seule fois. Infatigable, imperturbable, insensible à la douleur sourde de mes muscles endoloris, je jouais, enchainant gammes et exercices techniques avec mes pièces préférées d'autrefois. Ma main gauche, celle qui avait dévié la balle de King, avait presque recouvert toute sa sensibilité. Les médecins, qui l'avaient condamnée en disant que jamais je ne pourrai retrouver mon agilité d'autrefois, avaient été une nouvelle fois obligés d'admettre leur incrédulité : ma main était défigurée par les cicatrices, douloureuse et capricieuse, mais sur les touches du piano, elle redevenait mon alliée d'autrefois.

- Mais… Comment te dire Edward… Reprit Kate avec une grimace douloureuse. Ta musique est merveilleuse…mais…comme morte. D'autres que moi ne percevraient peut-être pas la différence, mais moi Edward, moi… Je te connais et je connais ta musique comme si c'était moi qui vous aviez fait. Je devine chacune des nuances, je… Edward, tu ne mets plus tout ton cœur dans ta musique, tu…

- Je n'en ai plus…

Les mots s'étaient échappés de ma bouche. Je me levais brutalement du tabouret pour me planter devant la petite fenêtre. Dehors, le vent agitait les grands arbres effeuillés et leurs guirlandes lumineuses. Noel. Un an déjà…

- Edward…Tes parents m'ont dit pour…elle.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, rétorquais-je sèchement.

- Si, il y a des choses à dire, et je vais te les dire que ça te plaise ou non. En tant que professeur, je déplorais à l'époque l'influence qu'elle avait sur toi : tu ne jouais plus que deux heures par jour, tu étais moins assidu à tes entrainements, tu rechignais à la tâche… Mais en tant que musicienne Edward, en tant que musicienne, cette fille t'inspirait !Ta musique était alors…vivante, fougueuse, brouillonne et débordante ! Ton piano, c'était comme si tu lui racontais ta folle histoire d'amour, avec toutes tes joies, tes colères et tes extases ! Alors oui, techniquement il y avait quelques maladresses, mais ce souffle enfin, ce souffle, cette vie !

Elle s'interrompit, comme à bout de force. Derrière la fenêtre où j'étais, le paysage se brouillait. Toutes les tours de Seattle semblaient fondre dans la grisaille du ciel.

- Ta musique maintenant Edward, elle n'est même pas triste ou mélancolique. Elle est juste morte. Tu es mort, Edward… Comment as-tu pu abandonner ? Tu as frôlé la mort pour elle, et quand elle part, tu ne fais rien pour la retenir ni pour la retrouver ? Si tu n'agis pas, cette balle qui a frôlé ton cœur, ce sera comme si elle avait finalement atteint son but…

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

En sortant du conservatoire ce soir-là, je marchais vite, les yeux baissés sur mes pieds. Le froid me renvoyait la buée de ma respiration saccadée et c'était à peu près la seule chose à laquelle je pensais. Les rues se désertaient peu à peu, et les décorations de Noel accrochées aux fenêtres s'éteignaient.

Je percevais tout cela à travers la brume épaisse de mes sens endormis, une brume dans laquelle je vivais depuis plus de six mois, depuis cette terrible journée de juin où elle avait disparue sans ne rien laisser derrière elle que mon cœur en charpie. H…

Mes yeux brulaient. Je clignais des paupières dans le froid de la nuit. Ce n'était plus des larmes. J'avais tellement pleuré que je me demandais comment il était encore possible que je ne me sois pas desséché comme une fleur privée d'eau. On aurait pu alors m'ajouter à une galerie d'autres spécimens avec l'étiquette : « _Mort de chagrin_ ».

Je ricanais en silence et donnais un coup de pied dans une vieille canette vide qui trainait sur le trottoir. « Mort de chagrin »… Si seulement c'était possible…

Je poursuivais mon chemin, marchant au hasard. J'avais dépassé mon arrêt de bus depuis un bon moment quand je mis les pieds dans une rue qui me donna aussitôt une étrange impression de déjà-vu. Il y avait là plus de monde qu'ailleurs : des gens riaient en sortant des bars, titubant sous la lueur vacillante des lampadaires. Comme attiré par une force supérieure, je continuais d'avancer. Et c'est alors que j'arrivais devant le bar.

Peu de choses avaient changé : c'était toujours la même vitrine couverte d'écritures, les murs de briques rouges et leurs fauteuils en cuir éliminé, le vieux comptoir en bois… Et pourtant, il avait perdu toute la magie de la première fois : je n'avais plus devant les yeux qu'un vieux bar crade et mal famé.

- Désolé, on ferme ! Brailla une voix quand j'entrais en faisant carillonner la porte.

Comme je demeurais immobile, le barman émergea de sous le comptoir d'un air las, plusieurs bouteilles vides à la main. Il se figea en me reconnaissant sur le seuil.

- Oh ! Edward… Je… Entre… Balbutia-t-il, les yeux toujours écarquillés.

Machinalement, je traversais la salle déserte et m'assis sur un tabouret en face du comptoir. Sans un mot, Felix attrapa une bouteille d'un quelconque alcool sur une étagère derrière lui et en servit deux grands verres. Il m'en tendit un avant de boire le sien cul sec. Je tachais de l'imiter sans grimacer.

Pendant que je finissais mon verre, il alla à la porte fermer le rideau métallique. En quelques minutes, le spectacle de la rue disparut à nos yeux, remplacé par une obscurité sinistre. Sous les néons, les cheveux bonds de Félix prenaient une drôle de couleur jaunâtre qui accentuait la pâleur de son teint. Avec les cernes mauves sous ses yeux, il avait l'air plus que jamais malade.

Il revint au comptoir, prit une autre bouteille et s'assit sur un tabouret à mes côtés.

- Ta présence ne fait que confirmer ce que je craignais… Elle est donc bien partie…

J'acquiesçais en silence, ne sachant que dire. Je ne savais même pas ce que je foutais là avec ce type que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Felix sortit un paquet de clopes de sa poche et en alluma une. La fumée me mordit douloureusement les narines. Je dévissais le bouchon de la bouteille et me resservit un verre.

- Ca fait presque six mois, dis-je au bout d'un long moment. Elle est partie du jour au lendemain, sans rien dire. Comme ça.

- Hale ne fait jamais les choses _comme ça_.

Felix grimaça en écrasant son mégot sur le comptoir. Il ralluma une cigarette et fuma d'un air songeur avant de reprendre.

- J'ai rencontré Hale il y a deux ans à peu près. C'était juste après qu'elle ait fugué de sa desintox, quand les flics l'avaient ramené d'Atlanta à ses parents. A l'époque, je travaillais dans un autre bar, plus au nord de la ville. Le mec pour qui je bossais avait un pote qui avait vécu à Atlanta et qui connaissait bien Zafrina. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Hale. Elle aussi s'était mise à bosser pour Aro. C'était l'une de ses préférées. Elle lui rapportait beaucoup faut dire. Elle avait une sacrée droite…

Je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il me racontait. Hale ne m'avait jamais expliqué en détails ce qu'elle avait fait pour survivre à l'époque de sa fugue. Mais je m'en foutais. Je l'écoutais en fermant les yeux, buvant gorgée après gorgée, m'enivrant de l'odeur de sa cigarette et de ce prénom répété : « Hale ».

- Elle et moi, nous étions comme les doigts de la main. Zaf en était même jalouse au début. Quand Hale avait pu la contacter pour lui dire qu'elle était libre, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour venir tout droit d'Atlanta sur Seattle. On vivait dans un deux-pièces minable payé par Aro et même si ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, on était bien tous les trois…

- Tu couchais avec elle ?

A ma grande surprise, il éclata de rire. Il sortit son portefeuille de la poche de son jean et me tendit une photo soigneusement pliée en quatre. C'était celle d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux châtains et les fossettes rieuses.

- Je te présente Dimitri, dit-il avec un sourire très doux. L'amour de ma vie...

- Enchanté, répondis-je en lui rendant la photo et son sourire.

Nos regards se croisèrent et je compris alors ce qui m'avait perturbé chez lui depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés. A sa façon, il ressemblait à Hale. Et je sus quelle serait la fin de sa phrase.

- Hale était comme une sœur pour moi. Et je te promets Edward, je te promets sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux que si tu veux bien de moi, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider à la retrouver.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

J'inspirais un grand coup avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Le silence retomba pendant ce qui me parut être une éternité avant que la porte ne s'entrouvre sur une jeune femme brune. Je reçus de plein fouet le regard lumineux de ses grands yeux clairs.

- Je… Balbutiais-je, incapable de parler.

- Entre Edward.

Sous le coup de la surprise, je la suivis sans un mot dans un petit salon modeste mais chaleureux. Elle me fit signe de prendre place sur un des fauteuils avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Enlève ton manteau, je vais nous préparer quelque chose à boire.

Je m'exécutais. Son calme avait quelque chose de réconfortant et je me sentis mieux. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de thé et cette fois, je ne tressailli pas quand nos regards se croisèrent de nouveau.

- C'est étrange. J'ai toujours su que tu viendrais. Ou plutôt, je l'ai compris il y a un peu plus de six mois, quand Rose a débarqué un soir d'été à la maison. Elle était assise là, au même endroit que toi.

Mon cœur loupa un battement tandis que mes deux mains serrèrent les accoudoirs à s'en briser les doigts.

- Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis sa mystérieuse fugue, il y a plus de trois ans de cela. Je…

Ses mains tremblèrent et elle reposa sa tasse. Quand elle reprit la parole, ce n'était plus qu'un murmure.

- A l'époque, je lui en avais tellement voulu de disparaitre comme cela, sans un mot… Elle était ma meilleure amie. Elle seule m'avait soutenue quand le reste du monde m'avait laissée tomber. Et maintenant elle aussi m'abandonnait ? Dieu, comme je lui en avais voulu !

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux qu'elle ne tâcha pas de dissimuler.

- Ce n'est bien qu'après que j'ai compris, que j'ai tout compris et que j'ai pu avec tous les journaux réassembler les pièces du puzzle. Royce, mon ami… Je… Si je n'avais pas eu mon fils avec moi, je crois que j'aurais pu perdre pied. C'était tout un pan de ma vie qui s'effondrait dans les mensonges… Des mensonges que j'avais cru, moi, sa meilleure amie…

Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains, laissant libre cours à ses sanglots.

- Vera, fis-je doucement, ça n'a jamais été ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, personne n'aurait pu savoir. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Il y a un seul coupable dans l'histoire et il est maintenant derrière les barreaux. Ne le laisse pas gagner, c'est ce que Rose redoutait plus que tout… Tu sais, Rose m'avait parlé de toi. Elle t'aimait et t'admirait énormément. Elle avait toujours sur elle une photo de vous deux, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu un…choc en te voyant.

Vera releva la tête en souriant tristement et me montra du doigt un petit cadre accroché au mur derrière moi. Mes yeux se brouillèrent.

J'aurais dû m'y attendre, et pourtant... Elle était là, Rose, blonde et souriante dans sa robe blanche immaculée… Hale.

- Je… Oui… C'était… C'est la même photo, murmurais-je alors que mon cœur menaçait d'exposer.

Elle resta silencieuse puis se leva de son fauteuil pour s'asseoir près de moi.

- Edward… Ce fameux soir où elle est venue… Elle ne m'a pas dit où elle allait, ni ce qu'elle faisait, ni même si je la reverrais un jour. Elle ne m'a rien dit de tout cela, mais elle m'a parlé de toi. Et tout ce que je peux te dire Edward c'est que, tu peux douter de beaucoup de choses, mais jamais de tout l'amour qu'elle a pour toi.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Voilà le début, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_Tenez-moi au courant et bonne soirée ! :)_


End file.
